


Even If We Can't Find Heaven

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a huge adorable dork, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel!Alec, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends making up, Getting to Know Each Other, Good!Camille, Human!Magnus, M/M, Magnus loves him for it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 134,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus is going through a rough break up and thanks to his awful former boyfriend, he ended up driving all of his friends away. The only one left by his side is Camille. But he feels so, so alone so he makes a wish upon a shooting star... wishing for the loneliness to find. Little does he know that his wish is heard and he meets his own guardian angel, Alexander.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this yesterday, but ended up taking it down because in that version I killed Ragnor and I felt too horrible. So, here I am, posting it again, with a bit of a different story line. Hope you like it :)

“Magnus,” said a soft voice, which snapped Magnus back to reality and he looked up, his vision blurry and he sniffled, looking down onto the picture he was holding in his lap. His eyes welled up again as his chest tightened as the feeling of dread and helplessness washed over him and he just dropped his head, shoulders shaking and tears started falling down his cheeks again. 

He reached over for his glass of whiskey and he quickly emptied it and then placed a hand on top of his mouth and let out a muffled sob, following by a gasp and he placed the picture down onto the table and he started sobbing as the pain in his chest had gotten only worse.

“I miss him so much,” sobbed Magnus and buried his face into his palms, not caring if his make up had gotten smudged and he then shook his head. It had been a month since his breakup with his last boyfriend and he still didn’t quite process it. It would had been their five years anniversary that day. 

Some days were easier than the others, but that one was in particularly difficult. Because of that, Magnus had gotten out and had gotten himself drunk into stupor as he couldn’t deal with the feeling of loneliness. They had planned such a lovely day ahead of them… they would go out, have a little dinner and then Magnus was preparing to  _ propose  _ to him. Yes, he was planning to ask the guy for his hand in marriage, which said a lot about Magnus. He wasn’t the one who thought he’d be getting married, but it happened.

And how did that pan out? The guy completely broke his heart and thanks to him he had no one. New tears welled up in his eyes and he shook his head. Now, he had no one. All of the other people in his life had seen how toxic the guy was, but Magnus was completely blinded. He couldn’t had helped it, because he was just the type of person that when he fell in love for real, he started ignoring all of the red flags of people he loved and the guy took advantage of that. 

And for what? Just for his own entertainment. Magnus scoffed. Well, what did he think? Of course he left him. Ragnor, Raphael, Catarina… they all left them. It was his own fault. They were trying to warn him, but he just decided to ignore them and now… he got burned. Badly and it fucking hurt. His eyes welled up again and he started sobbing loudly. 

It was all Magnus’ fault… he blamed himself and the guilt was so overbearing, shaking his head as he felt completely and utterly alone. It hurt… it hurt how much loneliness his heart felt and he let out another sob. He had completely no one. His friends had left him as did his family and he buried his fingers into his hair and tugged onto it out of frustration. He looked at the picture again and his eyes flashed onto the woman sitting next to him.

Camille, his ex-girlfriend… and the only person left in his life. She was the only one who came back, but even she had left him at one point. They had a major falling out after the end of high school, but they reconnected during the last month when the break up happened when Magnus called out to her out of desperation. She was the only thing that Magnus had left that resembled a friend.

“Magnus,” said Camille softly again and gently placed her hand on top of Magnus’ shoulder, who tensed up and she sighed when she saw what Magnus was looking at… a picture in his hands.  At an old photo of all of them… those indeed were the times, thought Camille. Things were so much simpler when they were high school students. She chewed on her lower lip and gently took the picture away from Magnus. It wouldn’t do him any good if he kept on looking at the photos; it would just hurt more.

“Give it back, Camille,” stammered Magnus through his tears and Camille shook her head, then took the drink away from Magnus as well and he shot her with an angry look. He hated himself like this; he was pushing people away from himself. Camille was there to help and Magnus was being an asshole towards her.

However, she wouldn’t budge; she didn’t leave… no matter what. It was why she knew Magnus inside and out. She knew him better than anyone else. “It won’t do you any good,” said Camille and sat down next to Magnus, who let out a sad snort and he then looked down again as an image of his former boyfriend kissing him snapped in front of his eyes. However, then he remembered his words from the day of their break up and he looked.  A new wave of sadness overcame him and he started sobbing, Camille placing her arms around him and she pressed him closer.

“It hurts,” said Magnus and broke down, Camille nodding as she puffed her cheeks.

“I know it does, Magnus. I know.”

“It would be our anniversary today and his birthday,” stammered Magnus and swallowed back a sob and had to take a moment to stop, to collect himself just a little bit and Camille gently took his hand.

“Magnus-”

“But instead… he left me,” said Magnus, wiping away the tears, as new ones started rolling down his cheeks. “All people eventually walk out of my life,” whispered Magnus and Camille felt chills running up her spine. “First it was dad, then mama… then him,” said Magnus and swallowed back another sob. “Then I drove Ragnor, Cat and Raph away,” he said and shook his head. “I just feel so freaking alone,” he said, fingers digging into his arms and he pressed his lips together.

“I’m here now, aren’t I?” asked Camille, trying to make Magnus see he wasn’t completely alone.

“Even you had left me at one point,” stammered Magnus and looked up at Camille, his cheeks red and puffy from crying. He was a mess, it hurt Camille to see Magnus like this. It was true… in the past, she wasn’t an exactly nice person. She had hurt Magnus many times, she caused him much pain, but she was trying to make it up to him.

“That…” stammered Camille and made a short pause. “I made many mistakes in the past,” she stammered and gently rubbed Magnus’ back. “I’m trying to make them right,” she added and Magnus nodded, because he knew that and then looked back down.

“I miss him. I know he’s a horrible person, but I-” stammered Magnus in broke down again, Camille nodding and she then held him close, allowing her friend to calm down and she had to fight back the tears, because she couldn’t even imagine in how much pain Magnus had to be in. She knew that when Magnus loved… he loved hard and with everything that he had. So, that was why break ups were especially hard on him.

Camille knew… she had reduced Magnus into this state when she broke it off with him and she still felt bad about it. But… it was what it was. “I know,” stammered Camille and pressed a kiss on top of Magnus’ head. “You just need to give it some time,” she said. She just allowed Magnus to hold onto her for as long as he needed. After a while, he managed to calm down and he pulled back. 

“You know,” stammered Magnus and shook his head. “Maybe it’s best if I just give-give up on love,” he stammered and shook his head. “Maybe it’s not just destined for me to find someone who’ll love me back. Maybe I don’t deserve it,” said Magnus and felt tears prickling in his eyes again. 

“That’s not true,” said Camille quickly. “You’re the one who deserves love the most and-”

“No… I don’t,” stammered Magnus and hid his face into his palms. “I deserve to be alone.”

“Magnus, that’s not-”

“I wanna go home,” said Magnus, his voice breaking and Camille nodded as she didn’t want to upset him even more. Their friendship was still a bit rocky. “Where… where are my  keys?” he then asked and started looking for his car keys, Camille quickly taking them away from him and she shook her head.

“I’ll drive you home,” she said. She couldn’t let Magnus drive in this state. First of all, he was too out of it to drive. The heartbreak… the pain… and then… he was also drunk. He had drunken himself in stupor to forget, but it just made it that more difficult.

“Okay,” said Magnus and chewed on his lower lip as he slowly got onto his legs, but swayed back and Camille quickly caught him, wrapping her arm around his waist. “Thank you,” he said and hiccupped, new tears in his eyes and Camille sighed.

“C’mon, let me get you home. You’re a mess,” she said softly and they slowly made it to Camille’s car. The drive back to Magnus’ place went in complete silence, only interrupted when Magnus started softly sobbing as he was looking outside of the window and Camille sighed softly, but said nothing as she really didn’t know what to say. 

They eventually made it to Magnus’ loft and Camille helped him out of the car. Magnus managed to keep his tears in as Camille took him to the elevator and waited for it to reach  his floor. He didn’t want to cry right now, because they maybe Camille wouldn’t want to leave. Yes, he appreciated her help, but he just wanted to be alone. Yet, being alone was what Magnus hated the most at the same time and he bit down onto his lower lip. He wanted Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael. 

The elevator door opened and Camille unlocked the door of Magnus’ loft, then went to get him as he was supporting himself against the wall.

“Here we are,” said Camille and Magnus returned her a weak and very forced smile.

“Again, thank you for bringing me here,” croaked Magnus and looked down.

“Should I stay?”

_ Yes, please. _

“No,” said Magnus and smiled through his tears, shaking his head. “No, I’ll, um, be fine,” said Magnus and pressed his lips together. “You’ve already had to put up with me, so I wouldn’t want to ruin the  rest of your-”

“Magnus,” said Camille and shook his her head. “I’ll stay if you-”

“No need to,” said Magnus and was holding back his tears again. “I… want to be alone.”

_ No, I don’t. Don’t lie to her. She’s your only friend, she- _

“Are you sure?” asked Camille and Magnus nodded.

“Yes,” said Magnus. “You’ve done so much already. Thank you.”

Camille was standing there in front of the door, not knowing what to do. She should respect Magnus’ wishes, but also… she didn’t want to leave him at the same time. “Okay,” she said in the end. “But if you need anything… call me, okay?” asked Camille and Magnus nodded. “Even if it’s just for a little talk, don’t hesitate to call me.”

“Okay, gotcha,” stammered Magus.

“Okay,” she said again and then gently cupped Magnus’ face, wiped away some of the tears. Then she gave him one final hug and stepped back a little bit. “Call me if you need me, remember that,” she said with a heavy heart and Magnus nodded. “Goodbye, I’ll come check up on you tomorrow,” she then added and Magnus forced a smile.

“Thank you, bye,” he said and then waited, waving to her until Camille had gotten into the elevator.

When the door closed, Magnus broke down again and he dropped his head as he stepped inside of his empty apartment and locked the door, then leaned against it and slowly slid down the floor, bringing his knees up to his chin and just sobbed loudly.

It hurt. It hurt so freaking much. He couldn’t… he was broken. His eyes located a whiskey bottle on the counter and he waddled over to it and then made his way to his balcony, because he couldn’t handle being inside. He needed fresh air and he gasped when the cold breeze welcomed his face and started drying up his tears. He opened the bottle and took a few big sips, then put the bottle down and inhaled deeply.

What hurt the most was that the last five years of his life had been completely thrown down the drain. He had wasted so much time on this man, who nothing but lied to him and the signs were so obvious, but he was too blind and stubborn to see it. All of the people had told him that he was a toxic person, but Magnus didn’t see it. He gritted his teeth and angrily kicked against the floor with his leg as he was too nervous to stay still. He wanted to scream, but nothing came out.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he quickly put the bottle onto the floor and he buried his face into his palms again, sitting down and he just started sobbing, shaking his head. “Damn it,” he stammered and then looked up at the sky, stars blinking and he gritted his teeth. 

_ Angels are always watching over you _ , was what his mom always said to him. Huh, what a bunch of crap. Where was his own “angel” then? Mama would always say that he had his own guardian angel, but man… his angel fucking sucked if that was true. Magnus let out a sad laughter and started shaking his head. And where had that gotten his mama? Well… she had left a long time along and Magnus gritted his teeth. 

Magnus shook his head and then sadly sighed. Well. Screw the angels, they weren’t even real. How could they be real if there was so much pain in the world? Magnus’ life experience had taught him to never blindly believe into something, it always backfired. He always got burned.

Angels, destiny… all of that was a bunch of lies to Magnus… just lies that helped people to get through the hard times. But Magnus saw right through that bullshit. He angrily looked up in the sky. Anger and hatred seated into Magnus’ chest and he clenched his jaw. 

“Fucking liars,” stammered Magnus and looked down, kicking against the railing of his balcony. 

The young man then wrapped his arms around himself as he started shuddering and he pressed his lips together as new tears were rolling down his cheeks and he felt alone. God, he felt so freaking alone and he had to force himself to breathe as he quickly pulled out his phone and searched for Catarina’s phone number among his contacts, but then right before calling her, he dropped his phone. She didn’t call him since their fight. Nor did Ragnor or Raphael. They probably didn’t want to see him, who could blame them after all of the things he said to them- 

Magnus let that idea slip as he formed fists with his hands and he rammed it hard into the brick wall of the building over and over again, until his knuckles were bleeding and he  then walked back to the edge of the balcony and looked up at the sky, swallowing back the tears and he shook his head.

Was mama really up in there? Watching over him? He held onto the railing tightly and he looked down onto the street, then back up. He knew why people believed that. It made it easier, but… Fuck. Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw a shooting star up there and he bit his lower lip.

_ Mama? _

No, probably not. Magnus was drunk, so not everything made sense, but still… a shooting star was supposed to make your wishes come true. Magnus’ stomach dropped and his eyes widened when he saw the shooting star again, his eyes welling up. He only had one wish on his mind. Not to be lonely anymore.

“Please,” stammered Magnus. “I can’t…” he said and his voice trailed off again. “I don’t want to be alone anymore. I’m so sick of people walking out of my life and leaving me behind. So, please,” he stammered and tears fell down his cheeks again. “Please… just… do something. I wish… fuck,” he said and then broke down again and he bowed his head down.

As he was looking down, he didn’t see that the shooting star was coming closer to him. It was getting bigger and brighter, but Magnus was too lost in his thoughts to actually look up and see it. It wasn’t until he opened his eyes and realised it was very bright, too bright even if it would be day time and he looked up and quickly started backing away when he saw something that looked like a shooting star coming closer to him and in the end, he ended up running into inside, far too confused to comprehend what was going on.

Then, there was a loud bang and the floor shook. Magnus ducked down, because it felt like an earthquake, freaked out, vision blurry and he slowly stood up when things calmed down. However, his balcony was still strangely illuminated and Magnus started rubbing his eyes. It was probably just his drunken mind playing tricks on him.

Magnus slowly made his way to the balcony again and he was freaked out when he saw that  apparently he wasn’t alone anymore when the blinding light was finally gone. There was a young, tall man standing in the balcony and Magnus. Magnus… didn’t get what was happening and he swallowed thickly as he slowly stepped out.

“W-who… what are you?” stammered Magnus and stepped back when the other came closer. Seeing that the man was afraid, the stranger stood still.

“I’m an angel,” said the man and Magnus narrowed his eyes. Was he fucking around with him? “Your guardian angel,” he said. “My name is Alexander,” he then added and Magnus was sure that he was seeing things. He blamed the alcohol for that, he drank too much and now he was seeing… angels. It even had a name.

“You’re not real,” gasped Magnus.

“I’m here because you made a wish to me,” said Alexander simply and Magnus blinked. “You wished not to be lonely anymore,” said the angel, his voice soft as he spoke and Magnus was silent as tears went up to his eyes.

“T-that’s not funny,” stammered Magnus and backed away. “You can’t be an angel, there’s no such things as-” he started, but then the man arched his back and a pair of beautiful, huge, pearly white wings sprung from his back and Magnus started shaking his head. “What the-”

“I’m here because of you, Magnus,” said Alexander and Magnus swallowed thickly.

“You can’t expect me to believe that,” stammered Magnus.

“I’m not lying,” said the angel calmly and Magnus swallowed thickly as he started shivering. One look at the man’s hazel eyes made him feel… warm inside. It lessened the feeling of loneliness. Made him feel safe and after a month of feeling nothing but emptiness and pain… it was a nice change, even if the angel was just a hallucination. He chose to believe it, it was an act of a desperate man.

“Alexander,” said Magnus and blinked.

“Yes,” he said softly.

Magnus studied his wings and then slowly made his way to the angel and shook his head. He was crazy for believing, but at this point he was prepared to do everything to make the pain go away. “I-” stammered Magnus and then looked down as he didn’t know what to do or say.

“Say no more,” said Alexander softly and wrapped his arms around his human and Magnus stiffened. “It’s okay,” he then added and Magnus choked up as the wings were protectively wrapped around him, keeping him safe and sound and a sudden rush of relief washed over him. “I’m here to make your wish come true… you’re not alone anymore,” he then added and Magnus just leaned against the tall man and broke down again.

Might be a hallucination, but as desperate as Magnus was… he didn’t care and he just cried hard as the other patiently stood there, his wings still wrapped around Magnus. Alec didn’t dare to move away as it seemed as Magnus would just be broken apart, so he stood there  and held his human closely, looking up angrily and he gritted his teeth. He was planning on keeping his promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander was a guardian angel, he had been one for hundred years and after a century of training, he had been finally given a human to look after. Alexander had three younger siblings who were all looking up to him as he was the first one among them to be given a pair of angel wings and a human to look after, to guard over. Alec was looking forward to the job, because  _ finally _ . It was a great honour to be given such a responsibility and Alexander had promised to his father and mother not to disappoint them. However, he had soon learned that being a guardian angel was hard and difficult job

For one, he couldn’t descend down to Earth as he was supposed to watch over his human from up above and to him that didn’t make any sense, because he couldn’t really do much from up there. And also… he couldn’t interfere with the other’s life. He couldn’t show himself to the humans and was supposed to just sit back and watch. What was the point of all of that? In Alexander’s opinion that was no way of doing a proper job of being a guardian angel.

Mother and father had told him that he shouldn’t get too attached to the humans, because their lives were short and after they passed away and their soul left their bodies, a guardian angel was given a new human life to look after. Alexander… tried not to get too attached to Magnus… the man he was looking after, but he couldn’t. He had caught himself just staring down at the young man, his chest feeling extremely tight when he would see those beautiful eyes and all he wanted was for Magnus to smile, but his life… wasn’t what you’d call happy.

Magnus had been through many hardships and all Alec could do was to sit back and just watch, feeling completely helpless. When his mother and father left him, Alec was barely restraining himself from rushing down to Earth. When he got fired from his first job, Alexander cried together with Magnus and when the break up happened, Alec was angry. Angry at the man who dared to hurt his human like that. It wasn’t fair, it really wasn’t. Magnus was beautiful inside and out and it broke Alec to see someone as pure and beautiful to cry.

Alexander could feel his emotions, they had a special kind of bond and even though Alec hadn’t told anyone, he knew that it was an unusual thing. It happened when an angel had gotten too attached to the human they were looking after and if that happened the consequences for the guardian angel weren’t good. Anything but that. They were casted away from heaven, down on Earth and being forced to live as a human. Fallen angels. Alec had heard of them. 

So, Alec pretended he didn’t care, but as years passed Alec had admitted to himself that he had gotten to care about Magnus in ways he never though he would; what he felt for him was  _ love. _ Yes, Alexander had fallen in love with a human and just the thought of that scared him. What if the word got out? So he hid his feelings and forced himself to sit back and just watch Magnus struggle. That was until that night, when he saw Magnus completely broken, wishing upon a shooting star for someone to end his loneliness.

Alexander could feel his loneliness, the feeling of it was overpowering and he just… descended down on Earth. He didn’t care what would happen to him when his parents would find out. He just didn’t. If they would declare he rebelled against heaven, then so be it. He needed to do something, because it hurt too much to see Magnus in tears like that. 

Alec didn’t know what to expect when he showed himself to Magnus. He felt so nervous, his whole body was shivering as he extended out his wings and much to his surprise, Magnus didn’t run away. Yes, he was freaked out, but Magnus just stood there and watched him, the angel feeling his cheeks slightly flushing up. It was a new feeling, his chest exploding when he hugged the crying human, wrapping his wings protectively around him, holding him tightly to himself.

After Magnus passed out, he carried him inside and then just watched over him for a while, hovered on top of him, unable to look away. Alexander then walked out onto the balcony and just spent a few hours looking up at the stars, hoping that his siblings were going to be okay, worrying that his parents were going to take their anger out on them. But it needed to be done as he glanced back at Magnus and took in a deep breath. He was going to keep his promise to him and ignore all of the rules of the heaven. He didn’t care, Magnus was more important.

* * *

The next thing that Magnus remembered what laying on top of his couch and he quickly went up into sitting position and started looking around, his eyes wide as he was trying to collect himself a bit, looking over to the balcony. He then looked back in front of him and was soon welcomed by a splitting heachache and he let out a loud moan as he threw himself back against the couch, feeling his stomach making a weird flop and he felt sick, face pale as he wrapped his arms around his stomach and prayed that he wasn’t going to throw up. He really wasn’t in the mood to get up and go to the bathroom.

Ugh.

Magnus cursed himself for drinking so much and he then rolled onto his back, trying to remember the events from the previous day. He remembered drinking heavily at his club and being there with Camille, feeling terribly alone. He felt his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach when he remembered that it would be his and exes anniversary the day before, but then he pushed those thoughts away and tried to make sense of how he made his way to the couch.

Camille brought him back home and after she left, he continued drinking on the balcony, feeling sorry for himself. He remembered wanting to call Catarina and then his eyes widened when he remembered there being a weird earthquake and he quickly reached over for his phone, trying to see if there was any kind of news about there being an earthquake, but he couldn’t find anything online and he just narrowed his eyes. Was he making entire thing up? Because he vaguely remembered an…  _ angel _ paying him a visit.

Yep, that definitely didn’t happen. 

However, the angel he remembered seeing was quite beautiful. A beautiful young man with beautiful hazel eyes and he snorted.  _ That _ he remembered, but he couldn't remember how he made his way back to the couch. Well. It’s not like it was the first time he had trouble remembering things thanks to the amount of alcohol consumed and he then groaned again when he felt his head aching again and he rolled his eyes. His stomach made a flip again and he quickly stood up and hurried over to the bathroom.

On his way, he passed by his kitchen and he could had sworn that with the corner of his eye, he caught  _ someone _ in there, but was in too much of a hurry to actually pay attention. He shut himself in the bathroom and threw up, feeling disgusting when he was washing out his mouth and his eyes widened when he saw himself in the mirror. He still had his makeup on, all of it smudged, tears of dried up tears on his cheeks and he let out a sad laughter as he decided to take a shower, changing into new clothes, feeling a bit better, but his head was still killing him.

Magnus was combing through his hair in the bathroom when he heard something from the kitchen and he froze, remembering that he had an eerie feeling before, thinking that he had seen someone in there and he started looking around in panic. Great, he left his phone in the living room and he couldn’t call police. His heart started beating much faster as he was freaking out, looking around, trying to find a ‘weapon’ he could smach the intruder with. He quickly grabbed a plunger and then took in a deep breath, deciding to go inspect who was in there with him.

Magnus unlocked the bathroom and his stomach flopped when he heard more clicking sounds from the kitchen, his grip around the plunger tightening and he slowly made his way to the kitchen. He looked ridiculous like that; the plunger above his head as he was tip toeing to the kitchen, afraid for his life. What was even more disturbing was that he could smell things burning from the kitchen and his eyes widened. Was his ex back? Trying to burn down his loft? Angrily, Magnus stomped into the kitchen.

“Don’t even think about it, asshole, I’m gonna call the police!” announced Magnus, expecting to see his ex in there. However, the plunger fell from his hands when he saw someone else in the kitchen. The man from before… the one who claimed to be an angel. Alexander. Magnus flinched. 

His attack caught Alec off guard and he let out a loud yelp, letting go of the pan and everything ended up falling on the floor, the smoke in the kitchen dark and he quickly looked around, seeing that it was Magnus who freaked him out. Alec quickly looked down as he didn’t know how to react and Magnus blinked a few times, then suddenly a paper towel caught on fire and Magnus shrieked. 

“You asshole, are you trying to burn down my place?” asked Magnus and quickly walked past Alec, who was just  _ standing _ there like a useless piece of log and he quickly put down the fire, opened the window and then stared at the mess on the floor and he scowled at Alec, who now felt bad. “Who the fuck are you?” asked Magnus quickly and stared at him. Maybe he was someone he met at the club last night and brought him home with him? That made a whole lot more sense than the… angel thing.

“I told you,” said Alec with a small voice and looked quite disappointed. “I’m Alexander, your guardian angel and I came here because you made a wish,” said Alec straightforward and Magnus blinked a few times and then just nodded.

“Of course you are,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, not catching on to the sarcasm in his voice.

“Yes,” said Alexander. “I descended down from heaven to watch over you,” he said seriously and Magnus just blinked a few times and then finally got it. The guy was crazy… he brought a crazy person back to his place. How fantastic. 

“Heaven, huh?”

“Yes,” said Alec. 

“Who put you up to this, hmm?” asked Magnus and narrowed his eyes, but Alexander didn’t understand what he meant. 

“Excuse me?” asked the angel, confused. 

“Oh, drop the act,” said Magnus and shook his head. “Did my ex put you up to this?” he then asked and Alec’s eyes darkened at the mention of  _ him.  _ If Alexander ever ran into that piece of shit, he was going to make him suffer. “Look, I don’t know what happened last night… but like. Can you please go? I really don’t… just go home.”

“I can’t go home,” said Alec.

“Why the hell not?”

“Leaving heaven means never coming back,” said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes. Right, right… he was still going on about that. “You don’t believe me,” said Alec and Magnus snorted.

“Of course not. Now just-”

“I can’t lie. Angels can’t tell a lie,” said Alec quickly and Magnus rolled his eyes. However, Alec then narrowed his eyes and stepped away from the counter so that he had more space and he arched his back, his beautiful wings out on display again and Magnus quickly backed away with a loud yelp. “Believe me now?” asked Alec, discouraged when he saw Magnus being afraid of him and his heart broke.

“W-what...” stammered Magnus, because he was freaking out. Okay, that couldn't be real, could it? But the wings… they just came out of nowhere. He rubbed his eyes and swallowed thickly. Maybe he was still drunk and seeing things. He was… going crazy. Probably. 

“You’re afraid of me,” said Alec with a small voice and quickly tucked back his wings. “My apologies, I didn’t want to make you feel afraid,” he then added and looked down. He was disappointed and horrified with himself. He wanted to protect Magnus not upset him. “I’d never hurt you,” he then said with such soft voice that it melted all of Magnus’ fear away and he looked up at him. One look into those hazel eyes made his fear disappear and he swallowed thickly. 

Magnus didn’t know what else to do but to  _ believe _ him. As crazy as it sounded, he did believe him and he just needed a while to process that his guardian angel was apparently in his kitchen. “Okay, let’s say I believe you… as crazy as it sounds,” said Magnus and Alec’s face brightened.  “What is an guardian angel doing in my kitchen?” asked Magnus.

“Cooking you breakfast. I know you humans need food to survive, so I-”

Alec was explaining that seriously, but Magnus just burst into loud laughter. An angel in his kitchen cooking him breakfast… and almost burning down his place. That was just priceless. While Magnus was laughing like a madman, Alec was frowning. He didn’t understand what was so funny. 

“Did I say something funny?”

“Oh, man,” said Magnus and was shaking his head. “Your cooking sucks for an angel.”

“It was my first time,” said Alec, feeling extremely offended. 

Magnus only started laughing louder, but then he felt a stabbing pain in his head and his laughter died out. “Ouch,” moaned out Magnus and started massaging his head. Alec narrowed his eyes and went to Magnus. 

“Does your head hurt?”

“Obviously, I drank a ton yesterday,” said Magnus as he was rubbing his head.

“Let me take your pain away,” said Alec softly and Magnus’ eyes widened when Alec gently placed his hand on top of his head and closed his eyes. He murmured something and Magnus was shocked when he saw Alec’s arm glowing, but then just like that he felt relief and there was no headache or stomach ache anymore. He was as good as new!

“How did you-”

“Angel,” said Alec proudly, pointing at himself and happily smiled. 

Magnus snorted and shook his head. The other’s smile was bright and it made him feel happy too so he just huffed and shrugged. “Thank you,” he said and Alec’s smile got even brighter. Magnus then looked past him and went closer to the counter, his stomach announcing that he was hungry. Magnus took out some cereal and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“What are you doing?”

“Eating breakfast,” said Magnus and Alec looked to the pan with burnt food on the stove.

“But I cooked,” he said sadly. 

“I’ll die if I eat that,” said Magnus, but then felt a bit bad when he saw how sad the angel looked and he rolled his eyes. “Come on, join me. You can eat with me,” said and pulled out another bowl, Alec following him to the table and watched his human make them breakfast. Alec sat down and didn’t know what to do with the bowl and the spoon Magnus handed to him. 

Alec then mimicked Magnus and brought the cereal and milk up to his mouth, but wrinkled his nose and spat it out. “Yuck,” he said and Magnus rolled his eyes. “It’s good I don’t have to eat,” he said and Magnus was silently cracking up when eating, but said nothing as he watched Magnus eating.

After washing up the dishes, Magnus realised that he should slowly get going to work. Running a club took a lot of time and patience, so he was constantly needed down there, changing clothes and then he glared at Alec, who was walking behind him when he wanted to leave for work. “Where do you think you’re going? I’m going to work I-”

“I’m going with you,” said Alec. “You wished to never be alone, so I-”

“I didn’t ask for a  _ stalker _ when making that wish,” said Magnus and then sighed when he saw the sad look on his face. “Fine you can come with me,” said Magnus and Alec looked happier already. “Just… don’t go around telling people you’re an angel.”

“Why?”

“Well, they’ll think you’re crazy,” said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes. 

“So you want me to lie?” asked Alec, horrified and Magnus shook his head.

“No,” said Magnus innocently and Alec just narrowed his eyes, clearly not buying it. Magnus rolled his eyes and folded his arms on top of his chest. “Just… don't tell who you really are. Not telling the truth isn't lying,” said Magnus and felt Alec's judgemental look on his face, rolling his eyes and he groaned.

“Still sounds like lying to me,” said Alec and Magnus groaned.

“Look if you want to come with me… just don't speak if someone tries to make conversation with you,” said Magnus and took in a deep breath. “Let me do the talking,” said Magnus and Alec studied his face, finally giving in.

“Very well,” said Alec, agreeing to Magnus’ plan.

* * *

 

“Magnus!” said Camille, surprised to see Magnus walking into Pandemonium. After last day, she kind of expected Magnus not to show up, so she decided to cover for Magnus that day. She was quite surprised to see her friend, looking in a  _ good _ mood for once and her jaw dropped when she saw the gorgeous man next to him. Maybe he was the reason behind Magnus’ tiny smile? 

And it was true, Magnus  _ was _ in a good mood, strangely enough. The way to his work was… interesting. Alec was silently sitting next to him in the car and was just taking everything in. Humans were always interesting to Alec and he was just in awe as he was in the car, seeing other humans walking next to the cars, all of them holdings cups of coffee in their hands. Alec had heard that coffee was a magical drink among the humans and Magnus confirmed his theory when he asked him.

Magnus couldn't help but to smile. The fact that he had an angel staying at his place was still… A hard pill to swallow and he still wasn't completely aboard with in, but given the evidence, he decided to roll with it. Plus, Alec was quite easy on the eyes, so there was that too. Plus, dealing with him made him forget about his idiotic ex and he was just smiling when he saw Alec being impressed with the traffic lights on the road and he kept shaking his head, Alec then again shocked when Magnus pressed a button on the car and music started playing. There were so many things to take in at once.

“How are you?” asked Camille and Magnus finally snapped back to reality.

“Oh, um, good.”

“Really?” asked Camille and cocked her head. “Yesterday you were a mess,” she said. “So I was worried,” she added, but smiled when Magnus gave her back a genuine smile.

“I know. But I'm fine… Really,” said Magnus and Camille nodded, looking over at Alec, who was studying the colourful lights on the ceiling. “Thank you and sorry for making you worry,” he added.

“Magnus, who's that?” asked Camille.

“That's-”

“Hello. I'm Alexander and I'm Magnus’ an-”

“My new neighbour,” said Magnus, interrupting Alec and Camille smiled. “Yeah, my new neighbour. He just moved in and is new in town, so I decided to show him around and such.”

“Magnus!” protested Alec.

“Shush.”

“Well, I'm Camille,” said the woman and extended her hand out to Alec, who stared at her hand, reminding himself that humans greeted themselves via handshake. But he didn't know if he should take her hand or not. In the past, she made Magnus cry. He suffered because of her. But now she was his friend. Again. Apparently. In the end, Alec took her hand and smiled.

“Hi,” said Alec and then leaned closer to Magnus, whispering, “I don't like her.”

Camille's jaw dropped and Magnus just started laughing, shaking his head. “Don't mind him, Camille. He's a bit weird,” said Magnus and Camille slowly nodded, but pouted. “Come on then, I'll show you my office,” said Magnus and Alec followed him to the back.

“I'm not weird,” said Alec. “I really don't like her. She made you cry in the past. I've seen you cry because of her. I could feel your pain,” he said and pressed his lips together.

“I… fine,” said Magnus and turned to Alec. “She knows she did wrong so she's trying to make it up to me,” said Magnus softly and Alec slowly nodded. That was true. “Now,” he said. “Are you planning on hanging around here for the whole day?”

“Yes.”

“Great,” said Magnus.

“I know,” said Alec happily, again not catching on the sarcasm and Magnus snorted. Okay, maybe the angel could stay. He was adorable, in a weird way. “I'll help you.”

“Like you did with cooking?” asked Magnus and started laughing when he saw the embarrassed look on Alec's face. “I'm kidding, you can stay and help out,” said Magnus in the end. “You can… get me a cup of coffee,” he said and Alec nodded. 

Magnus sighed when he watched Alec go get him some coffee and he started softly laughing. Okay, maybe this wasn't going to be too bad. Alexander was… interesting and made him smile like no one else did in a while. Shaking his head, he turned on his computer and smiled again, looking through the window, up to the sky.

“Thank you,” mumbled Magnus, getting ready for the day ahead. With Alec around, he was bound to have his hands full.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Magnus had met his guardian angel and his life was... interesting to say at least. Alexander was definitely an interesting person, one of the most special personalities that Magnus had met so far. Alec had that adorable and weird aura around himself and Magnus was having so much fun seeing in the angel trying to learn the human ways. It was just hilarious and entertaining. One thing that Alec still didn’t give up on was cooking and Magnus was shocked to see Alec with a cook book one day when he returned back home from work and he just started laughing when he saw Alec in an apron later that day, sleeves of his shirt rolled up and was ready to tackle the challenge of cooking again.

The thing that he cooked was awful and Magnus didn’t bother eating, Alec heartbroken as he spent the next day moping around the place and Magnus was just amused. Angels could be so easily offended and Magnus just kept shaking his head, but then soon found Alec buried in the book and he started poking fun at him. It was hilarious and he was just having fun after a long time in his life. It was really refreshing and deep inside he didn’t mind Alec one bit hanging around in his loft. However, they still needed some boundaries.

Alec insisted on following Magnus to work every day, but Magnus finally made him see that that would be kind of creepy and Alec was just pouting. However, he didn’t want to trouble his human, so he decided to be a good angel and wait for him back at his place, which gave him lots of opportunities to snoop around Magnus’ place. Well, it wasn’t like he didn’t know every inch of Magnus’ place before anyway. He had spent far too much time up in the heavens lurking on his human. However, now he could go through his things on his own and he was just smiling.

Alec had found Magnus’ diary and it was a struggle not to open it and read it. When he was up in the heavens, he stopped lurking on his human when he would write into it, because that felt like an invasion of privacy as he already considered himself as a stalker anyway. However, he resisted that temptation, but being just alone in the apartment was boring as he didn’t like how long Magnus must had worked for. And he always came so tired back home, Alec making sure to put some of the weight away from his shoulders with a simple touch and Magnus felt a lot better.

One thing that Alec liked about being on Earth was the park of New York city! There were flowers, usually music and people just happily chatting and the sound of children playing in the background. They had a garden up in heaven again, but angels were forbidden from enjoying themselves in it. You had to be quiet there and in Alec’s humble opinion that was a waste of space, so now that he was down on Earth, he could let loose and he happily smiled when he would visit the park alone. However, going there with Magnus was a lot more fun!

Alec liked that Magnus was smiling a lot more now that he had come down to Earth and he didn’t regret it one bit. With coming down to Earth he was risking everything he got… he position as a guardian angel and his own life was at stake as well. That made him afraid at times, but then a single smile on Magnus’ face told him that it was worth it. Magnus was worth it… he deserved everything. The entire world. Remembering his words… that he didn’t deserve love and to be loved still broke Alec’s heart and he was there to make him see just how much he deserved it.

Alec was walking next to Magnus, the two of them were in the park again. It was weekend and Alec was beyond happy about it, because it meant Magnus staying at home and not going to work. So, that meant he had Magnus all to himself for the entire two days and he was happily laughing, Magnus looking to his side and he arched an eyebrow. He didn’t get it… what was so funny? However, a smile spread across his face as well and he looked down. God, Alexander’s smile was so contagious. Adorable.

“May I asks what’s so funny?” asked Magnus and Alec only shrugged, but then pressed his lips together and happily looked at the beautiful flowers, butterflies flying around them and he happily sighed. Magnus arched an eyebrow when he saw Alec spacing out again and he face-palmed himself. Alexander did that a lot… something would catch his attention and he was completely out of it. Now, Magnus saw that butterflies had caught Alec’s attention and he shook his head. “Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him. “What’s with the creepy smile on your face?” asked Magnus, poking fun at Alec.

“How is my smile creepy?” asked Alec with worry in his voice, but then he narrowed his eyes when he saw Magus laughing and he folded his arms on top of his chest. Magnus was making fun of him. Again. “I am just happy because it’s weekend and you don’t have work for two days, I’m bored when you’re not around,” said Alec. “So we can spend all the time together,” said Alec straightforwardly and Magnus beamed at that, looking down for a split moment and he nodded.

Magnus liked the straightforward side of Alexander. It was refreshing for once to have someone who didn’t lie to him. His heart fell a bit, but then he shook his head and decided not to give into his emotions. He had a great week so far. He didn’t even cry once! And it was all thanks to his guardian angel, Magnus snorting as that still sounded so ridiculous, but he then huffed under his breath and gently bumped Alec with his shoulder, who looked at him.

“Magnus?” asked Alec and cocked his head to the side.

“It’s nothing,” said Magnus with a little smile and then pressed his lips together, his heart almost singing with joy. He really did feel the happiest when Alec was around him. Alec narrowed his eyes when he realised that Magnus was lying. Or at least not telling him the truth. Magnus still claimed those were two different things, but it was still lying to Alec.

“You’re not telling the truth,” said Alec and Magnus started laughing. Ah, that was what he started to say when he caught on that Magnus was lying to him, kind of like poking fun back at him and Magnus chuckled. Alec had a bit of a mischievous side to him as well and it was kind of hilarious. Angels really were something else.

“I’m just happy,” said Magnus and pressed his lips together. “Never thought I’d actually say that out loud again,” he then added and Alec proudly beamed next to him and he nodded.

“It’s thanks to me,” said Alec and nodded, not getting why Magnus was laughing again. He was just stating the facts. “It’s true, it’s because I descended from heaven,” said Alec happily and Magnus just shook his head. Ah, Alexander still didn’t catch on, did he? The dense part of him was funny as hell.

“Yeah, yeah, big guy, I hear you,” said Magnus and Alec happily smiled.

The two of them then made it to one of the benches and sat down, just enjoying the sun. It wasn’t until Magnus noticed a café on the other side of the street that he had a burning wish to go get some coffee to go and he looked over at Alec. “I’m just gonna get a cup of coffee, across the street,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him.

“Okay, I’ll go with you and-”

“It’s okay, I can manage on my own. Just wait for me here, okay?” asked Magnus with a grin and Alec opened his eyes to say something in protest, but then he nodded in the end, giving his human what he wanted. Maybe Magnus didn’t want him there because he was troublesome. Alec felt his stomach making a weird flop and he kept looking down, feeling sorry for himself and Magnus arched an eyebrow. “What?”

“Do you just want to get away from me?” asked Alec with a little voice and Magnus quickly shook his head.

“Of course not,” said Magnus and smiled. “It’s just… if we both leave, the bench will be occupied by the time we come back by someone else,” said Magnus and Alec’s face slightly brightened. “I want you to keep it safe for me until I come back,” he then said and Alec felt a lot better. Oh, he wanted him to protect the bench for him! That he could do, protecting was his speciality!

“Okay, I’ll protect the bench for you,” said Alec happily and Magnus started laughing, shaking his head and he then just nodded. Magnus then told him that he was going to be back soon and Alec just nodded, happily sitting there as he watched Magnus cross the street and then stepping into the café. Alec then sighed and looked down.

Parks really were nice, looking up at the sky and he sighed, pressing his lips together. When he was still back up in the heaven, he could easily contact his siblings… he could feel them through their bond. But now… down there, he was completely cut away from them and he looked down, feeling a bit of guilt slowly clawing at his chest and he didn’t like it. He didn’t regret coming on Earth, but he also didn’t tell his siblings about coming down. Especially Isabelle, she deserved to know, taking in a deep breath.

He kept this side of himself… the worried part of himself hidden away from Magnus as he didn’t want him to worry for him in any kind of way. As a guardian angel it was his _job_ to protect his human, so he didn’t want to burden him with any kinds of worries. But, yes, he felt worried about his family up there and he pressed his lips together. Maybe they were okay. Well, Isabelle was on his side about the whole thing… how it was unfair that guardian angels were forced to just sit back and watch their humans suffering. It was really messed up kind of concept.

Alec placed his hands together in his lap and he just shook his head then. He never told Isabelle, or anyone else, about how he felt about Magnus… but, she knew. Isabelle could always read him like an open book, so he couldn’t hide things away from her and he huffed. He was nervously chewing on his lower lip and then he looked onto the other side of the bench and his eyes widened in horror when he saw something there on it.

It was small, hairy and had a lot of legs. Alec felt his chest tightening as he wanted to run away, but then he remembered that he promised to Magnus he was going to protect the bench for him. He swallowed thickly and looked at the spider, who was just chilling there for a moment or so, Alec unable to move. All of the colour left his face when the spider actually moved and started moving towards him and Alec froze. He could easily flick it away with his angelic powers, but he was completely out of it, forgetting he had magic.

Alec moved to the edge of the bench and his eyes were fixated on the spider, which was now too close to him… just a few inches and it was going to touch him. Alec grabbed onto the edge of the bench and closed his eyes tightly. He always kept his promise, he couldn’t lie… so he couldn’t just get up and walk away. He was going to be brave for Magnus, but he was in the process of hyperventilating when the spider made it up his leg and he was just… deceased.

Magnus narrowed his eyes when he was walking back to Alec, waving to him, trying to catch his attention, but the other wouldn’t look up at him, so he quickly hurried over to him to see what was up, because he could see Alec freaking out. “Alexander, what is-”

“Sp-sp-spider,” stammered Alec. “O-on m-my leg… spider,” managed to say Alec and Magnus looked down to his leg and really… there was a little spider chilling and he looked up at Alec, who was trying to keep his cool, but was failing miserably and Magnus was in shock. Alexander, the guardian angel was _afraid_ of a little spider? “Get it off,” stammered Alec, on the verge of tears and Magnus quickly scooped the little spider and carried it to the grass, Alec trembling as he was trying to calm down and Magnus went over to him.

“Hey, I got it off, it’s not on you anymore,” said Magnus softly and Alec slowly looked down and slowly nodded, but was still shuddering and Magnus gave him a soft chuckle. It was kind of… cute to see an angel being afraid of such a little creature. Angels were supposed to fearless creatures, right? Especially guardian angels, correct?

“T-thank you,” stammered Alec.

“You’re welcome,” said Magnus softly.

“I-it was there at first,” stammered Alec, pointing to where Magnus was sitting. “And then it came to attack me,” stammered Alec and shuddered.

“Why didn’t you just stand up?” asked Magnus, grinning.

“No, I couldn’t. I promised to protect the bench for you,” said Alec as it was the most obvious thing and Magnus softly chuckled, shaking his head. Ugh, Alexander was just… weird, yes. In a good way.

“You’re weird,” said Magnus with a smile and Alec looked at him, but then smiled as well. He decided to take that as a compliment. Magnus had explained to him that he was weird in a good way, so Magnus was happy about that. “Coffee?” asked Magnus and handed Alec the cup, who tried the coffee and then wrinkled his nose. Magnus laughed softly as Alec was wiping his tongue and he shook his head, throwing his head back, feeling carefree and happy, the sun warming him up as he was slowly sipping on his coffee, Alec in the meantime absently staring at the butterflies.

However, the fun didn’t last much longer. Someone suddenly called out Magnus’ name and he looked around, his eyes wide with shock when he saw who was calling out his name. “Magnus, baby,” said the voice again and Magnus’ heart fell to the pit of his stomach when he saws his ex-boyfriend standing next to the bench and he automatically got onto his legs and backed away as his throat squeezed and he was completely petrified.

Magnus didn’t know how to react, ever since they had broken up, Magnus made sure he never ran into him, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle it. Yes, the breakup was more than a month ago, but the feelings were still there. With Alec around lately, he was able to forget about them, but with his ex showing up like that all of the sudden, the wound re-opened and he was… shuddering and he made a step back when the other one tried to come closer to him, his eyes wide and he swallowed thickly.

Magnus wanted to tell him to get the hell away, to stop creeping up on him, but nothing left his mouth as he was shaking and the cup of coffee fell onto the ground, Alec looking over to whoever was calling out to Magnus and his eyes darkened when he saw the man. He firmed fists with his hands as he felt such hatred and anger suddenly well up inside of him and he clenched his jaw. He could feel Magnus’ fear and loneliness again, sadness and he looked down. A whole week of him taking care of Magnus crumbled apart so easily and Magnus was back at the start… broken. And why the hell was he using the pet name by calling out to him?

“Imasu,” gasped Magnus and continued backing away. The feelings were raw and he closed his eyes.

“Babe, finally,” said the other and Magnus felt his skin crawling when the other addressed him like that, but still he… felt happy? Magnus… he… didn’t know what to do. He _hated_ the man from the bottom of his heart, yet he still _loved_ him. He hated himself for that as he didn’t know how to quit it. Maybe it wasn’t just love, it was just _dependence._ And the other knew that and was abusing it as many times before. “I missed you.”

“S-shut up,” stammered Magnus, tears in his eyes when he opened his eyes. They had broken up a few times… their relationship was more off and on kind of a thing. This was his usual way of getting Magnus to take him back and it _always_ worked. Magnus hated himself for feeling so weak, but he didn’t know what to do. It was why he was avoiding him, because he knew this would happen. He wasn’t strong enough.

“Why are you so cold, Magnus? I love you,” he said and those words cut like a knife into his heart. Magnus knew it was a _lie_ , but a part of him believed it. Wanted to believe it. And that was what hurt the most.

“You don’t love me,” said Magnus and tears started falling down his face and he shook his head, still backing away and Alec was barely restraining himself from attacking the stupid man. He would gladly torture him, but a guardian angel must never hurt humans! “All you did when we were together was lie to me and I’m sick of it. It’s over, you’ve said it so!”

“Oh, baby, I was just kidding and-”

“So all of that was just a joke to you? You sadistic son of a bitch,” stammered Magnus and was angrily wiping away the tears. That was it, Alec didn’t care. He was there to protect Magnus, so that was what he was going to do!

“C’mere,” said the other and went over to Magnus to hug him.

“Leave me alone,” said Magnus weakly and Imasu started laughing.

“He said leave him alone,” growled Alec, who was now standing in front of Magnus,  shielding him away from the idiot and Magnus’ eyes widened. Then, Imasu let out a loud yelp when he was rammed against the tree hard. He didn’t know what had just happened and started screaming, but with a snap of fingers, Alec muted the guy. He lashed out and made sure that Imasu felt pain when he landed against the tree, holding him against it with his powers, but then he felt Magnus gently tugging onto his sleeve.

Magnus watched Alec take his anger out on Imasu and a part of him would _enjoy_ seeing him suffer, but the other part of him was just tired and wanted to go home. “Alexander,” stammered Magnus softly and Alec turned to him, letting Imasu go, who quickly ran away as he didn’t know what the hell had just happened.

“Magnus,” stammered Alec, still beyond pissed and Magnus flinched a bit when he saw how angry he looked, but he wasn’t afraid. He knew Alec would never hurt him. “Are you ok-”

“No,” sniffled Magnus. “Take me home,” he said and swallowed back a sob, Alec’s heart breaking when he gently took Magnus’ hand into his own and in the next moment they were already standing in Magnus’ living room, who quickly went to his bedroom, the door slamming and Alec closed his eyes when he heard loud sobs coming from Magnus’ bedroom. Alec gritted his teeth and went over to the door, placing his palm against it and then huffed, leaning his forehead against it as well and he clutched at his chest.

He could feel it all. Pain, sadness, loneliness… there was so much pain that it was hard to breathe and he inhaled sharply, feeling tears in his own eyes as well and he shook his head, swallowing back his own sobs. He wanted to go inside and hug Magnus, but… he didn’t know if he would be welcomed in there. “You can come in,” said Magnus softly, because he could feel Alexander in front of his bedroom and Alec slowly opened the door, finding Magnus curled up in a ball, sitting on the floor next to his bed.

“Magnus-”

“Help me,” said Magnus in between his sobs. “M-make my feelings for him go away, I’m begging you,” said Magnus, hiding his face into his palms and his entire body was shaking. Alec swallowed and slowly made his way to Magnus.

“I-I can’t,” said Alec, tears welling up in his eyes. “I-I’m so sorry, but I can’t do that.”

“B-but…” stammered Magnus. “I can’t… I-”

“I know,” whispered Alec and scooted closer to him, Magnus’ eyes wide in shock when he saw his angel crying.

“Why are you crying?”

“I can feel… your pain, how much you are in pain,” said Alec and shook his head. “And I… can’t help you with that,” he said and bowed his head down. “I-I promised you to make you feel not alone, but you still… I couldn’t help you. I’m a disgrace of-”

“You’re wrong,” said Magnus. “I don’t feel lonely. You’re here, like you promised,” he said and allowed new tears to fall. “I just… he… I can’t get him out of my head,” he said and shook his head. “No matter what… I thought I was over him, but now just seeing him made me…”

“I hate him,” said Alec straightforwardly. “He hurt you and still is I will…” he started, but his voice trailed off. “You know I was trying to talk to his guardian angel,” said Alec. “To make him stop hurting you, but his angel is stupid too,” said Alec. “His name is Raj and is such a dick,” said Alec and Magnus looked up at him, letting out a surprised snort when he heard Alec cursing. “What?”

“You said dick,” said Magnus and snorted again.

“He is,” said Alec firmly. “I kicked his ass,” said Alec. “Raj’s and now Imasu’s,” he said and with that made Magnus chuckle again, who was slowly starting to forget about the encounter with his ex and he let out a little sniffle.

“You really are something, Alexander,” said Magnus with a little smile. “Thank you,” he then said, Alec happy when he felt Magnus’ pain slowly going away and his eyes widened when Magnus slowly came closer and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Thank you for making my wish come true,” he said and closed his eyes. Yes, he still feel pain and sadness, but not loneliness.

Alec blinked and hid his face into Magnus’ shoulder when he felt his cheeks heating up and he swallowed thickly as he returned back the hug. “Just keeping my promise, like a good angel,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled, relaxing against Alec when the other wrapped his wings around him, Magnus staring in awe.

Once he would have to ask Alec if he could touch them, but not now. Now, he just enjoyed in the moment, enjoying how the sadness slowly melted away when he felt his angel close, smile on his face, while Alec was having a minor heart attack when his human squeezed him tighter to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec groaned when he slowly extended out his wings, moaning out in discomfort as he was flexing out his wings and pressed his lips together. He brought them closer to his face to see if they were damaged, but they looked as fluffy and as vibrant as ever. He pouted and then flapped with them again, careful not to knock something of Magnus’ on the floor and he extended them out as much as he could, arching his back and he moaned again. Now, that felt good and he almost purred when he did that again. 

Alec’s wings had been feeling sore since he had descended down onto the Earth. Up in the heaven, he had them out on display at all times, so now, when he was down on Earth and being forced to have them tucked away for most of the time, they got sore as he wasn’t used to keep them folded for so long. Usually when Magnus was at work and if he was at home, he’d have them out, but he quickly tucked them away when Magnus came back home as he didn’t want to freak him out. He remembered Magnus freaking out when he showed him wings for the first time and he thought that Magnus wouldn’t like his wings. 

A part of him was kind of embarrassed about his wings. Angels had different kinds of coloured wings, each of the colour representing angel’s soul. For example, his mother’s wings were dark red, expressing her fierce soul and personality. Meanwhile, his father’s were dark blue. And Raj’s… they were black. Black winged angels were supposed to be fierce and dangerous. Meanwhile, Alexander’s bright white wings represented his pure soul. There weren’t many like that up in the heavens anymore, so Alec was one of the rarest white winged angels of the heaven. A part of him was proud of that, but the other was embarrassed. Purity and innocence wasn’t something that was exactly known as badass and he huffed under his breath.

Magnus was currently in the bathroom, getting ready for the day and Alec was just enjoying the few moments with his wings out and he smiled. What he didn’t know was that Magnus quietly made his way out of the bathroom and went to the living room, freezing in place when he saw Alec standing there in the middle of the room, looking elegant and beautiful with his wings out. He was looking away from Magnus, with his back turned against Magnus and his jaw dropped when Alec extended his wings out all the way and he pressed a hand on top of his mouth. His wings were absolutely stunning, white with almost a pearly shine to them and he bit his lower lip. Why would Alec hide them away from him. 

In the moment, Alec looked all majestic, elegant and utterly ethereal. That was until the angel turned away and saw that he was being watched, a flush on his cheeks and he quickly turned around, smacking a picture from Magnus’ wall. Then he wanted to pick it up, but his other wing pushed a vase off the desk and he was just horrified, all of that elegance crushed in within seconds and Magnus started laughing softly. Alexander had to be the clumsiest angel in existence! But still… Magnus couldn’t stop smiling and Alec quickly tucked away his wings, moaning out in discomfort again and Magnus narrowed his eyes. Was Alexander in pain? Sure looked like.

“Are you hurt?” asked Magnus quickly and Alec shrugged.

“It’s my wings,” said Alec softly. “They are feeling a bit sore. I mean up in the heaven I had them out for the entire time and I keep them hidden down here,” said Alec and then waved in front of his face when he saw that Magnus had a troubled expression on his face. “But I’ll be fine when I get used to it,” he then added quickly and Magnus pressed his lips together and he then huffed.

“Well why are you hiding them now?” asked Magnus innocently and he cocked his head to the side. “You may have them out in front of me,” he said and chuckled. 

“I don’t want you to be afraid,” said Alec softly and Magnus arched an eyebrow.

“Why would I be afraid?” asked Magnus with a chuckle. “I’d like to see more of them. They’re really beautiful,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him. No one had ever said that to him. Most of the angels up in the heaven would ridicule him for having white wings. “You seem almost shocked,” said Magnus and then stepped a bit closer to Alexander, who looked down and he shrugged.

“Maybe it’s because you’re the first one who said that about my wings,” said Alec almost sheepishly as he couldn’t believe it. Magnus thought they were beautiful? A shy smile spread across his lips and Magnus quickly nodded.

Magnus couldn’t believe it that no one had told that to Alexander. He was absolutely stunning, not just the wings… but every part of him. So gentle and caring, yet fierce when he needed. He chewed on his lower lip and then took in a deep breath. But he realised then… he didn’t know much about Alexander. The angel never talked about himself, he always focused on Magnus and how he was feeling. “You never talk about yourself,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him. “Why?”

“There’s not much to talk about. I’m not interesting,” said Alec.

“Bullshit. You’re an  _ angel _ , of course you’re interesting,” said Magnus and Alec gave him a little awkward smile. “Don’t just stand there, tell me something about yourself,” he then added and Alec cocked his head to the side. “How’s heaven? How old are you and-”

“Too many question all at once,” said Alec, interrupting Magnus and his human started laughing when he saw the serious expression on the angel’s face. Well, Magnus had questions, so he was going to answer. “Heaven is, um, nice,” said Alec and shrugged. He didn’t know what else to say, he couldn’t complain. “But boring,” he then added and Magnus burst into loud laughter. Alexander was hilarious, the way he said that… it sounded far too serious. 

“The heaven is boring?” asked Magnus and Alec firmly nodded.

“All you have to do as an angel is train and study,” said Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow. “I am a guardian angel and I had to go through a century of training before I finally gained a pair of wings,” said Alec and shook his head. Magnus’ jaw dropped. Wait, how old was Alexander, then? Well, he knew he was immortal, but still… he was over a hundred years? Damn, who would have thought?! 

“You’re hundred years old?”

“128 to be exact,” said Alec and looked over at Magnus, who arched an eyebrow. Magnus was 28, so the last two digits made him wonder. “I became your guardian angel on the day you were born and you’re the first human I had been given to guard over,” said Alec, keeping his tone of voice very professional and Magnus almost laughed again by the way Alexander was speaking about it all. 

“Wow,” said Magnus as he was taking everything in. “You look good for your age,” said Magnus, wanting to make sure, but Alec didn’t get a joke as he only arched an eyebrow. 

“Of course I do. I’m immortal, angels never age,” said Alec and then pressed his lips together. “What’s so funny?” he asked patiently when he heard Magnus cracking up again and Magnus started shaking his head. Alec was almost too much for him. “Magnus, I don’t understand-”

“Doesn’t matter,” said Magnus and shook his head. “So I’m your first human, huh?” he asked and waggled his eyebrows. Alec looked down and cleared his throat.  _ You’re my first so many things, _ thought Alec, but didn’t say anything and Magnus kept grinning. “How am I doing so far?” asked Magnus. “I hope I didn’t disappoint.”

“Of course not,” said Alec softly and smiled. “You could never… disappoint,” said Alec and then made a short pause, Magnus stepping closer and he smiled widely. “I’m sorry I didn’t come earlier,” he then said suddenly and Magnus looked at him, the smile on his face gone and his throat tightened. “I… was forced to sit back and watch you,” he said. “Suffer. And I am so sorry for that. I should have been more courageous and-”

“Don’t,” said Magnus and shook his head. He didn’t want to know what Alec’s excuses were for leaving him on his own prior to this. He didn’t want to come to hate Alexander, because he was still bitter about it. At the same time, Alexander didn’t want to tell him everything. He could feel a sting of hate and anger in Magnus’ heart when he started talking about that, but it was still better having Magnus hating him than him knowing the whole truth and then probably blaming himself for the whole thing. Magnus had already hated himself more than enough, Alexander knew that. “Just… say no more. You’re here now and nothing else matters. Okay?”

“Okay,” said Alec and awkward silence fell in between them. 

“So, your wings,” suddenly said Magnus and thus ending the awkward silence in between them. “Not gonna let them out?”

“I can?” asked Alec softly and Magnus nodded. Slowly, Alec pulled his wings out, flinching when he extended them out and Magnus’ eyes widened. They were standing not too far away from each other and Magnus made a step closer to the angel, his eyes fixated on the wings and Alec swallowed thickly when he saw Magnus observing his wings and he started feeling shy again, stepping back and Magnus quickly shook his head.

“Stay,” said Magnus softly. Alec stopped backing away and his wings flinched when Magnus extended his hand out to touch them. “Can I touch them?” asked Magnus softly and Alec bit his lower lip and slowly nodded. How could he say no to Magnus? Alec felt his chest tightening and he was feeling  _ nervous. _ A new feeling, pressing his lips together when Magnus reached forward with his hand again and Alec’s wings moved away on their own, Magnus grinning. “I won’t hurt you.”

“I know,” stammered Alec. “Just… no one else had touched them besides me,” said Alec shyly and Magnus’ eyes widened. It only hit him then how intimate the moment was and his heart sped up a tiny bit and he gave Alec a little smile. Alec tensed up, but managed to get his wings under control and he gasped when he felt Magnus’ soft fingertips gently brushing against the feathers of his left wing and he let out a hitched breath. The smile on Magnus’ lips was big and bright, gasping as well when he finally touched the wing.

“So soft,” said Magnus softly and Alec looked down. Magnus stepped forward again and gently caressed the other wing, smiling when he saw Alec’s reaction. Alec didn’t know what to do; he didn't know his wings would be so sensitive to the touch and he felt shivers going up his spine. It felt good, he liked how Magnus’ fingers felt against his sore wings and he gasped when Magnus stroked his wing again. Alec was almost over sensitive to the touch, his breathing ragged, but he stood there as stiff as a stone and he didn’t dare to move. 

Magnus took his time, he had been dying to touch Alec’s wings. He gently caressed the feather, then stepped closer and took a few feathers in between his fingers. It was so surreal, the experience was out of this world. As he pulled onto the wings slightly, Alec made a sound he never had before. It was a  _ moan, _ but not that of pain. It was a moan of pleasure and he was horrified with himself. It felt so good when Magnus was stroking his wings, but Magnus quickly released him, thinking that he had hurt his angel.

“I am so sorry,” stammered Magnus. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You didn’t,” said Alec and shook his head. 

“Okay, good,” said Magnus with a little chuckle. “Do your wings still feel sore?”

Alec nodded as he flapped the wings and Magnus grinned. Alec looked adorable like that flapping his wings. “A little bit,” said Alec as he was massaging his own wings to lessen the feeling of discomfort. 

“When I come back home from work, I’ll give you a little massage,” announced Magnus and Alec flinched. “People say I’m talented with my fingers. You’ll see, I’ll take you to heaven myself,” he then said and waggled his eyebrows, Alec feeling his cheeks going red, but then he nodded and Magnus gave him a wink, going to the kitchen. Alec pressed his lips together and swallowed thickly. A massage sounded quite nice, actually, but it was dangerous and Alec hoped Magnus would forget about it...which he did much to his luck. 

* * *

It was a few days later and Magnus was walking back from his club home, feeling quite down. The reason for his bad mood? That day it was Raphael’s birthday and he was feeling sorry for himself. He had left a voicemail on Raphael’s phone, wishing him a birthday and telling that he wanted to talk to him about the whole thing. He also apologised a few times, but he knew that it would be better to meet in person. He was feeling quite positive about it, however, he still didn’t receive a reply back from Raphael and he was devastated. He had his hands tucked in his pockets and as he was walking, heart heavy and he exhaled deeply, slowly turning right.

Magnus had a feeling where he could find Raphael. The four of them usually celebrated birthdays at the Hunter’s Moon, so Magnus wanted to see if they were there. He was really a masochist at this point, but he wanted to make sure. If they really went there without inviting him. So, he slowly made his way to the Hunter’s Moon, feeling nervous. He then walked by the window and soon saw Catarina, Raphael and Ragnor all sitting around a table, laughing and having fun.  _ Without him. _

Magnus felt like someone rammed knife into his chest and he had to force himself to breath as he felt tears prickling in his eyes and his lower lip started trembling. He needed to walk away, but he couldn’t. They all look so happy without him… it really looked like they were better off without him. They didn’t even miss him. Well, why would they? After the awful, awful things he said to them. Guilt was clawing at his chest and he gritted his teeth.

Maybe Raphael forgot to listen to his voicemail? Magnus swallowed thickly and his breath was shaking. That was the last string of hope he was holding himself onto. He knew he should walk away, but instead, he walked inside of the Hunter’s Moon, knowing that he was about to do something stupid, something he’d regret. It was just… unfair they were all having good time without him in there. He was petty, but when he was hurt like that… he couldn’t control what would come out of his mouth. 

Magnus quickly stomped to them, ignoring the lump in his stomach and he took in a deep breath. “Hello,” said Magnus quickly and the three of them stopped laughing, Catarina’s eyes widening, Ragnor looking down and Raphael was just… shocked to say at least. The deadly silence cut Magnus right to the core and he swallowed back the tears. “What’s with the silence? Is no one going to-”

“Magnus,” stammered Catarina and her eyes widened when she saw Magnus. It had been over a month since she had last seen Magnus and it still hurt, because a part of her understood Magnus, but the other part was still hurt… the words Magnus said to her really hurt her. 

“What are you doing here?” snapped Raphael. 

Magnus felt discouraged, but he forced himself to keep going. “Just here to wish you a happy birthday,” said Magnus, wanting to sound carefree. “I left you a message this morning, but I don’t think you’ve heard it. So here I am to-”

“I’ve listened to it. And deleted it,” said Raphael and Magnus’ heart fell to the pit of his stomach. 

“O-oh,” stammered Magnus and felt his hands shaking. “S-so you heard me-”

“The answer’s no,” said Raphael. Magnus flinched and he started breathing faster, looking at Catarina and Ragnor, whose faces were twisted in pain and he looked down. It was all thanks to him. He felt like crying. “You can’t join us,” he said and shook his head. Raphael was the type of person who had difficulties with forgiving people and giving them a second chance. Magnus knew that.

“Raphael,” said Catarina and shook her head. “Don’t-”

“What, Cat?” snapped Raphael. “He’s the one who walked out on us. It was his decision, not ours,” said Raphael and Magnus’ lower lip started shaking again. “We tried to help him, tried our best and he just… pushed us away. Well, there he has it. No, you may not join us,” said Raphael and Magnus bowed his head down.

“He apologised,” hissed Catarina.

“Still doesn’t mean all’s been forgiven,” said Ragnor.

Magnus looked up, his eyes full with tears and he then nodded. “Sure,” said Magnus and tears fell down his cheeks. “No I get it. I was stupid,” he said and let out a sad laughter. “I shouldn’t have said what I’ve said...” he stammered and his voice was shaking badly. “But I thought… we were family,” he said and shook his head. “I… I… never mind, it doesn’t matter. I guess there’s no second chance for me, huh?”

“We gave you more than one chance,” snapped Ragnor back. 

“Ragnor, shut the fuck up,” hissed Catarina, who couldn’t handle the fighting again. She was tired of it and she could clearly see that Magnus felt horrible about what happened. “Magnus, look, we-”

“No. It’s okay, Cat. I got the message loud and clear,” said Magnus angrily and pulled out his phone, sobbing and then went among his contacts and deleted Raphael’s number, followed by Catarina’s and Ragnor’s. “There,” he said. “Worry not, I’ll never bother anyone of you ever again,” he said and with that made Ragnor feel bad about what he said. “Live happy without me around. Seems like you’re all better off without me anyway,” he said and just ran out of the Hunter’s Moon, ignoring Catarina’s and Ragnor’s calls. 

As Magnus stepped out of the bar, his eyes widened when he ran into Alexander, who was fuming with anger. The angel was pissed at Magnus’ friends, he could sense his human's distress and he rushed to help as soon as he sensed that Magnus was alone. But, he was going to have a little  _ talk _ with Raphael, because that guy pissed Alec the most. He was going to  _ make _ him listen and force him into forgiving Magnus. It sickened him… Magnus apologised to him and still nothing?! He hated that part of human race and he was going to fry Raphael for making Magnus suffer that way. Sure, Magnus was flawed himself, but he was  _ trying. _

“Alexander,” sniffled Magnus and started wiping away the tears and he cleared his throat. “What-what are you doing here?”

“Kicking Raphael's ass,” said Alec angrily and wanted to walk into the bar. Magnus quickly took his hand and yanked him back. No, that was no way to handle this. 

“Don't,” whispered Magnus and shook his head.

“He hurt you,” said Alec, very annoyed. “I can't just sit back and watch you suffer. I need to do  _ something _ ,” said Alec and wanted to walk past Magnus, but his human wrapped his arms around him, giving him a back hug to keep him in place. And it worked, because Alec froze when he felt Magnus pressing up against him and he gasped. “W-w-why are you…”

“Stay with me.” Magnus’ plead was soft and desperate. Alec placed his hands on top of Magnus’ and then eventually nodded, because he couldn't leave him alone. “Thank you.”

“We should go out,” suddenly said Alec, wanting to lighten up the mood. “What do you say?” asked the angel and turned to Magnus, who was speechless.

“Out?”

“Party,” blurted out Alec and Magnus grinned, sniffling and he chuckled. In Alec's opinion, it would be good to go out a bit. Alec didn't know exactly how humans partied, but still… angel parties were boring.

“An angel wanting to party?” asked Magnus amused. 

“Let's get this party started,” said Alec loudly, making people around them staring and Magnus started laughing.

“Shh, a bit quieter,” said Magnus and grinned again, the sorrow and sadness slowly fading away as he allowed himself to forget about his friends now that he was with Alexander. “Very well. Going home sounds boring. Wanna go to Pandemonium?” he asked him then. It was true he had just left it, but going there to party with Alec could be fun.

“Yes.”

Alec's bright smile made Magnus’ heart flutter and he allowed Alec to take them there. Magnus signed Alec to come closer and Alec happily followed Magnus inside, music playing loud and he started looking around. “Alexander… Wait for me here,” said Magnus, Alec nodding as Magnus told him he was letting his employees know he was there to let loose and not on business.

As Alec waited, a woman stepped closer to him and winked at him. Alec blinked back awkwardly and she started giggling drunkenly. “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” asked the woman and Alec's eyes grew huge.

“Are you an angel too?” asked Alec and the woman giggled.

“I'll be everything you want me to be,” she said.

Alec was confused. Was she an angel or not? “It hurt falling from heaven. Not going to lie,” said Alec and the woman gave him a confused look. “Are you a guardian angel too? Did my father send you?” asked Alec, feeling suspicious that she knew he was an angel. “How did you know I'm an angel?”

“Huh?”

“Who are you working for?”

That pushed it and she just walked away… clearly the guy had problems. Alec stood there and he blinked a few times, Magnus coming closer as he had seen the woman walking away looking freaked out. “What did you say to her?”

“She knew I was an angel,” said Alec. “Maybe my father sent his spies down.”

“What?” asked Magnus and snorted.

“She asked me if it hurt when I fell from heaven. Well. Kind of odd choice of words. I didn't fall… I descended as I am still an angel but still she-” started rambling Alec and was interrupted by Magnus’ loud laughter.

“She was flirting with you, you weirdo,” said Magnus as he was laughing. Seriously, Alec was precious

“Oh.”

“Yes.” Magnus was shaking his head and then turned to Alec. “Ready to party?” asked Magnus and waggled his eyebrows.

“Bring it on,” said Alec and giggled when Magnus pulled him towards the dance floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please read*  
> I named Magnus' ex Victor in the past as I completely forgot there was already a Victor Aldertree in the show. So I changed it to Imasu, it's more correct canonically speaking as well.

''Magnus, it would look so much better in purple,'' said Camille and Magnus gave he ran appalled look. The two of them were currently trying to redecorate Magnus' club and were going over the decor on the tables and neither of them was ready to back down just yet. While it was true that Camille was an interior designer, Magnus had quite a good taste as well and couldn't see eye to eye with his friend and he kept scowling at Camille, who didn't look too impressed with Magnus' suggestion of having the dark blue decor on the tables. Sure, the blue ones looked lovely, but in her opinion, purple would look _so_ much better and she huffed under her breath when she saw the look on Magnus' face.

“Camille, darling,” said Magnus as his patience was running thin and he took in a deep breath. “Purple ones look good, but the blue ones would make the room pop so much more,” he said, trying to remain calm, but Camille didn’t agree and she started shaking her head again, making Magnus clench his jaw and he face-palmed himself mentally. It was why their relationship never worked out; both of them were too stubborn to know when to let go of something and it was showing again. Then again, this was nothing serious, so he didn’t mean the bickering in this instance.

“Magnus, pumpkin,” said Camille, trying to tease Magnus, who rolled his eyes and then narrowed his eyes when Camille pointed to her side of the room, which she decorated in purple so that she could showcase that it would indeed look better if they went by her idea. “Look, tell me that this doesn’t look so much better,” said Camille and pressed her lips together. “Your guests would like it much more if we go with this,” she said and Magnus let out an impatient groan.

“But I like blue better,” whined Magnus and Camille chuckled. Well, it didn’t really matter, to be honest. At the end of the day, it _was_ Magnus’ club, not hers, so she just shrugged. “I mean purple doesn’t look that bad either,” he then added and started thinking. “Maybe we can mix it up, do both versions, to spice things up,” he said, thinking out loud and Camille clasped her hands together, quickly nodding. That sounded marvellous.

“Sounds good,” said Camille and Magnus was impressed. Finally, they were able to agree on something and he rubbed his palms together as he walked closer to his friend, who was now going through the list what else they needed to do and Magnus sighed softly. “We still need to do something about those curtains,” she said and pointed to the windows, Magnus quickly nodding. He agreed, they were horrible. He didn’t even know what he was thinking when he bought those.

“Yeah, those need to go,” said Magnus and Camille nodded.

The two of them made a few more plans, finally done and Camille put away her tablet, looking at Magnus, who wore a little smile on his face when he was looking around his club, which was starting to look a lot better and he was so proud of himself. At the age of 28, it wasn’t easy to run a nightclub on his own, but he managed to do it. Because he was _awesome_ , of course. He happily looked at Camille, who had an amused look on her face.

Magnus looked… different. She didn’t exactly know how to describe it, but he was different. He had been smiling a lot more and his old sense of humour that she loved was slowly coming back and Magnus was coming out of his shell again, slowly lowering the shields around his heart and she was happy to see Magnus glowing again. It had been two months since the breakup and she was more than happy that the toxic man was out of the picture. She had to wonder though… what brought on such a change? Maybe it had to do something with the new neighbour? She had seen Magnus hanging out with him a lot in the past month and it looked like the two of them were getting along pretty well.

“What’s with the smile?” asked Magnus and arched an eyebrow when he saw the weird smile on Camille’s face and she just shrugged.

“You look different,” she commented and Magnus gave her a confused look. “Happy, you look happier,” she then added and Magnus looked down but nodded. Yes, he was feeling quite happy. Ever since Alexander, he had been feeling less lonely. Almost happy at times, yes. He bit into his lower lip and sighed happily.

“Yeah, I am happy,” he said and Camille winked.

“Does that have to do something with that new neighbour?” asked Camille and Magnus shrugged.

“Maybe.”

“I knew it,” she said happily and then went a bit closer. “So, is there something between you two? He’s really cute,” she said and waggled her eyebrows, Magnus quickly shaking his head. They were friends, only friends. That was it. Besides, Magnus had already made a deal that he was _never_ falling in love again. Nope, it wasn’t for him, so he was going to live and enjoy single life.

“We’re just friends, Camille,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes.

“Uh huh,” she said.

“I’m being serious,” said Magnus and started laughing softly when Camille started whistling. Magnus felt his cheeks heating up again, so to make her stop he grabbed one of the napkins on the table and threw it towards her, Camille bursting into loud laughter as she threw one back, both of them bursting into laughing fit when they realised how childish they were being, Magnus happily going next to Camille then and she rested her head against Magnus’ shoulder.

“Well, I’m happy you met him,” said Camille and Magnus nodded. “Even though he doesn’t like me,” she said with a pout and Magnus snorted. Indeed. Alexander would still hiss and bitch at her when she would get too close to them and it was kind of hilarious.

Magnus happily laughed, but then his laughter died out when he saw Catarina slowly stepping inside of his club and Camille quickly straightened herself up, looking over at Catarina, then at Magnus, who was now looking down, his face pale and he wanted to run away. But then he remembered that when he ran into his former friends, she was the only one who was kind of on his side, so maybe… Did she come to talk things out? Catarina slowly made her way closer, looking serious and Camille looked at Magnus.

“I’ll go, leave you two to talk,” said Camille and then looked at Magus, giving him a little smile of encouragement. “I’ll be in the back if you need me,” she whispered and Magnus nodded.

“Thank you,” he whispered and then watched Camille slowly stepping to the back room and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach when he saw Catarina slowly coming closer to him and deadly silence fell in between the two of them as they didn’t know how to start the conversation. “Catarina,” spoke Magnus up first and Catarina looked at him. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to talk,” said Catarina and made a short pause. “I tried calling, but… you changed your number,” she said and Magnus looked down. Yeah, he changed his number after that encounter at the Hunter’s Moon. He had been so bitter and angry that he didn’t want to see any of them again. But that was of course just at the heap of the moment and was now very glad to see Catarina. “You… I… what happened at the Hunter’s Moon,” she said and Magnus looked down, his chest tightening, expecting for Catarina to attack him as well. “I’m sorry, you didn’t deserve that.”

Magnus looked up at her and he slowly nodded but stayed quiet for a little while and he made a step closer to her. “Yeah,” he whispered and clenched his jaw. “But I sorted expected Raph to react that way. I mean I did… say a lot of horrible things to all of you,” said Magnus and his stomach formed into a lump and his breath shook. “All of the horrible things… I can’t take back. I wish I could,” he said and his face twisted in pain. “I’m so sorry, Catarina.”

“I know you are,” said Catarina softly and made a short pause. “I… accept your apology. I’m willing to give you another chance,” she said and Magnus looked up at her, seeing tears in her eyes. This was tough on her and his heart twisted in pain. “I mean… I miss you,” she said and swallowed back her tears. “And you’re right… we are family,” she stammered, Magnus feeling choked up as well and he nodded.

“Thank you,” whispered Magnus softly.

“It might take a while,” said Catarina. “It still hurts,” she said and puffed her cheeks. “B-but it’s better than not having you in my life. The past two months have been boring as hell without you,” she said and smiled through her tears, her face wet when she blinked and Magnus smiled as well, nodding and chewed on his lower lip.

“Yes,” said Magnus, holding back his tears for the time being. “Let’s take it slow. Maybe start with going out for a drink sometime,” he proposed and Catarina quickly nodded.

“That sounds great,” said Catarina. “For the record,” she said and Magnus looked at her. “Ragnor feels terrible for how he reacted,” she said and Magnus slowly nodded. “Raphael does too. He claims that he doesn’t, but I can sense guilt when we talk about you. Well, he tries to shift the subject every time, so this says all,” she said and Magnus nodded with a small smile.

“Yeah,” said Magnus.

“So… how are things with Imasu?”

“We broke up,” said Magnus and Catarina looked at him. That she didn’t know.

“Oh, I’m sorry for-”

“It’s for the best,” said Magnus quickly and Catarina nodded. She liked that news, the bastard was horrible to her friend and she wanted to seriously strangle him at times. “Now I see it. You were all just trying to protect me,” he said and Catarina sighed. “And I was stupid… lied to myself,” said Magnus and shook his head.

“Don’t blame yourself,” said Catarina. “You were in love,” she said and shrugged, Magnus’ lower lip shaking. “So… you and Camille,” she said and Magnus looked at her. “Are you two… together or-”

“Just friends,” said Magnus.

“Oh. Well. That’s good,” she said as she didn’t know what to think. Last time she saw Camille, Magnus was a wreck, but it looked like they have reconnected in the past two months. Magnus smiled and nodded, but kept for himself, Catarina sighing and she slowly made her way to Magnus, wrapping her arms around him and Magnus returned her the hug eagerly, tears going to his eyes again and he sniffled as they parted and he sighed.

Things still weren’t good between them, but they were on a good path of making things right and he was prepared to fix was broken… no matter how much effort or time would take. His friends were worth everything and he kept smiling after Catarina left, Camille returning to him, happy for him.

* * *

Alec was pacing around Magnus’ place as the other was going to be home at any time now and he was getting everything in place. The angel had a busy day when Magnus was at work, because he had to get everything ready for when Magnus was coming back home. And what was the special occasion? It was their one month anniversary, of course! That day marked exactly one day since he had descended down to Earth and he was planning to celebrate it with Magnus, happily going around the place, going to the kitchen and he was rubbing his palms together.

He had been a busy bee that day indeed; he had gotten out to buy a cake, then he made sure he _cooked_ himself a dinner for Magnus. He tried eating it, but it all tasted the same for him. Human food was tasteless to him. However, he studied the book and added the exact measurements of everything, so that it would fit up to Magnus’ taste buds. Also, he had bought Magnus a gift.

Yes!

Alec bought a lovely necklace. It had angel wings as a pendant and Alec was really proud of himself as he was looking at the clock, closing his eyes to check up on Magnus. He was in the elevator! Alec’s wings happily fluttered and he went to the door, ready to greet Magnus. Oh, this was so exciting. He hoped Magnus was going to like the surprise. He was feeling all giddy inside and his eyes widened when he heard Magnus unlocking the door and then he finally opened the door, surprised to see Alexander standing in front of the door.

“Magnus!” said Alec happily.

“Alexander, hi. Lively as ever, I see,” said Magnus and chuckled, Alec happily beaming. He then stepped behind Magnus to take off his jacket, hanging it quickly and eagerly. “Hey, what’s the hurry?” asked Magnus, laughing when Alec took his bag and placed it to its usual place and then allowed Alec to take his hand and take him into the kitchen. “Hey, wait, what are you-” he started, but then his voice died out when he saw the mess in the kitchen.

Apparently, his angel cooked again and didn’t wash up afterwards. Magnus felt annoyed because he was tired after a whole day of work. But, before he could express that, his eyes went to the table and his jaw dropped when he saw what was waiting for him on there and all of his annoyance melted away, placing a hand over his chest as he went closer to the table and saw a little cake and the dinner.

“What’s all of this?” asked Magnus with a smile.

“Party,” said Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow. “It’s our one month anniversary,” said the angel happily and then his smile faltered a little bit. Did Magnus forget? Magnus frowned as he thought about it and then his eyes widened. It had been exactly one month since Alexander came into his life and he had _prepared_ all of this for him. While Magnus had completely forgotten and his heart broke when he saw his angel getting sad.

“Of course,” said Magnus quickly and smiled, Alec’s smile reappearing and he dragged him to the table. “Wow you prepared all of that for _me?_ ” asked Magnus in awe and Alec sheepishly smiled, nodding and he then pulled out the little necklace as well, making Magnus’ heart flutter and his guilt worsening. Crap, he didn’t get him anything and he felt terrible about it.

“I cooked the whole day,” said Alec, looking like an excited puppy. He then made Magnus sit down and Magnus was laughing softly when Alec sat down next to him and was watching him, hoping that Magnus was going to like what he cooked. “I hope you’ll like it,” he then said happily and Magnus chuckled. He tried the food and was pleasantly surprised that it actually tasted _good._

“Wow this is amazing,” said Magnus and Alec couldn’t contain his happiness. He _giggled_ , making Magnus’ heart make a weird little jump and he quickly looked down as he ate in silence, but the smile grew on his face as he listened to Alexander’s rambling about how much he was slaving off in the kitchen. It was adorable.

“I’m happy you like it,” said Alec. “I hope you’ll like the cake too. The lady in the store said it’s strawberry and chocolate. I remember you like those two the best so I got this one for you,” said Alec, continuing his rambling. “And then I saw the necklace. The wings are similar to mine, so I bought it. I borrowed your money, but I will pay you back. It wasn’t expensive, I promise. But I thought you’d like it,” he said Magnus just nodding as he took everything in.

“Everything’s perfect,” said Magnus happily as he finished his dinner and was just… smiling. God. He was so happy. It was a good day. Catarina came back in his life and now this… He was just… ugh. Too happy, almost and he then looked down at the necklace, putting it around his neck and his eyes were shining. “It’s so pretty. I’ll never take it off,” said Magnus and Alec giggled _again._ Magnus’ heart was speeding again and he shook his head.

Magnus wanted to give him something but didn’t know what. He felt terrible about it and he then looked down at his hands, examining his rings. One of them was super special to him. He had it for years now and he bought it for himself. It always brought him luck and it made him feel safe. He smiled and slowly slid it down his finger, looking over at Alec, who cocked his head to the side when he saw Magnus playing with his favourite ring. Then Magnus handed it to him and Alec’s eyes widened.

“What?” he asked.

“I want you to have it,” said Magnus softly and Alec shook his head.

“It’s your favourite ring. It brings you luck, it makes you-”

“It’s why I want you to have it,” stammered Magnus and caressed the ring. “It’s thanks to you… this past month… it has been just awesome. Perfect,” said Magnus and chewed on his lower lip. “You gave so much to me… let me give you something in return. It’s not a lot in comparison, but this ring is the most valuable thing to me,” he said. “It would make me happy if you wore it.”

Alec didn’t know what to say as he reached for the ring and looked at it. His fingers were shaking because he knew how much the ring meant to Magnus and now he was giving it to him. Alec felt… overwhelmed and he bowed his head down, gripping the ring in his hand. He had never felt so happy as he did at the moment and Magnus gently touched his shoulder, Alec looked up. “What to do,” whispered Alec. “Crap… I’m so happy,” he said and Magnus snickered, but also smiled.

“It’s just a ring,” said Magnus with a grin.

“Thank you so much,” said Alec. He had never received a gift and he was… just over the moon, bringing it up to his lips and he kissed it. Magnus snorted again and shook his head, but was happy to see that it meant so much to Alexander. Such a small thing made his angel so happy.

“Let me put it on for you,” teased Magnus, but Alec handed him his hand and the ring. Alec was all serious and he was grinning as Magnus slipped the ring onto his finger, having a little inner meltdown about it and he then spent the next few moments admiring the ring on his finger. Ah, it looked stunning and he hugged his hand with his other palm, Magnus shaking his head and then he rubbed his palms together, deciding to give the cake a try.

Then a little mischievous idea popped into his mind and he wiped some of the frosting onto his finger and then touched Alec’s nose with it, the angel letting out a little yelp and he looked at the tip of his nose, which was now dirty and he made a face. “Magnus, ew. Why?” whined Alexander and Magnus started laughing. “It’s not funny.”

“It is for me,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, yeah?” asked Alec and pouted. “Let’s see if it’s still funny to you now,” said Alec and put some of the frosting on Magnus’ nose as well and started laughing. “It is fun, you’re right,” he said and Magnus’ jaw dropped.

“Hey!” complained Magnus and started wiping his nose, but just as he cleaned the frosting from it, Alec wiped some more of it onto his cheek and started laughing silently. Wow. “Alexander, stop it!”

“I’m just having fun,” said Alec happily and waggled his eyebrows.

“What…” said Magnus and laughed as well. “Is that sass you’re giving me, Alexander?” asked Magnus.

“Sassy angel coming through,” announced Alexander and Magnus burst into laughing fit and just laughed as Alec continued decorating his face with frosting. Alexander was having far too much fun with it and Magnus was just shaking his head, but allowed him to do as he pleased. Alec looked like a kid in the playground and at the end, when he was happy with his creation, he pulled back and smiled. “You look so _sweet_.”

“Come here, I’ll make you look even sweeter,” said Magnus and before Alec could do anything, Magnus held the cake in his hand and pushed it against Alec’s face, who let out a surprised gasp and then almost fell from the chair, looking surprised as he was wiping his eyes clean and Magnus was laughing like a madman.

“Magnus,” whined Alec.

“Yes, sugar,” said Magnus, holding back his laughter as he watched Alec struggle to get his face clean. In the end, the angel snapped his fingers and his face was clean, Magnus’ jaw dropping. “Hey, that’s not fair,” he said, but then Alec cleaned his face as well and they both burst into laughter as well, shaking their heads when they realised how childish they were acting.

After Magnus made sure Alec cleaned up the dishes, with his magic of course, the two of them made their way to the living room and Magnus was wondering what they could do next. “Wanna watch TV?” asked Magnus and Alec straightened up.

“Yes, Netflix and chill!” said Alec loudly and Magnus choked on his breath. “What?” asked Alec innocently and blinked a few times. What did he say wrong? He heard people saying that term… it meant watching TV and hanging out, right?

“Alexander… you shouldn’t say…”

“What? We’ll watch TV and chill,” said Alec and blinked. “Is that not correct?”

Magnus blinked a few times and then smiled. Yeah, let him think it meant that. He didn’t want the angel to lose his innocence and he nodded. “Sure, that’s what it means,” said Magnus and Alec smiled.

“So… Netflix and chill?” asked Alec happily and Magnus felt his cheeks reddening.

“S-sure… let’s do that,” he said and watched Alec hopping onto the couch, Magnus joining him as they put on a comedy, Alec having a hard time getting any of the jokes and Magnus had to spend half of the time explaining all of the innuendos and the jokes… leaving the poor angel even more confused. He didn’t get human humour at all!


	6. Chapter 6

Alec was wandering down the streets of New York and was enjoying a sunny day out. That was until he had an eerie feeling that someone was _following_ him. And what was even more concerning was that he had a feeling that it wasn't a human that was following him. Back when he was in heaven, he could clearly sense difference between angels and humans, but down on Earth his senses were blurred and he tried to focus on the feeling, trying to figure out who it was, but he couldn't really tell for sure. He kept turning around to see who it was, but saw no one and he just narrowed his eyes as he started walking closer. The person was following him, walking faster and Alec let out a ragged breath.

Whoever it was, they were following him for sure. He took in a deep breath and decided to take care of them on his own, leading them down into one of the empty streets of New York. He made fists with his hands and took in a deep breath, preparing to strike back when he was reaching the dead end and he stopped walking. He closed his eyes and suddenly, his bow and quiver appeared on his back, his angel blade in his hand and then he pressed his lips together. Oh, yes... Alexander was an innocent angel, but a fierce one as well. He had been trained to fight for over a century and had been the best one out there, together with his sister... they were unstoppable.

Alec slowly turned around, but he saw no one and he pressed his lips together. Okay, he could clearly sense their presence, but couldn’t see them… so it was an angel. Which was weird, because in heaven, he would be able to see them, despite them trying to hide themselves with the glamour. Younger angels weren’t able to see an angel using a glamour, but Alexander could, so this was beyond odd to him and he gripped his blade and he could feel the angel coming closer from behind his back. The only thing that made sense was that… he was in a presence of a _very_ strong angel and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach.

A superior angel… maybe an archangel? Alec shook his head… no, an archangel wouldn’t be sent down there to get him back to heavens. They had other stuff to do than to worry over such a useless angel as him and he then took in a deep breath as he turned around and stroke with his blade, but managed to do completely nothing and his stomach twisted. Crap. What would this mean? Robert sent someone to get him back up to the heaven, didn’t he? Well, he was going nowhere. Not without a fight.

“Show yourself,” commanded Alec and then closed his eyes, trying to figure out where the angel was. Then, he could finally sense them and he stroke with the speed of light, pressing his forearm against their chest and pressed them up against the wall even though he couldn’t see them, he could sense them struggling. “Who are you?” he hissed and then his eyes widened, because their energy was familiar to him.

Suddenly, the angel appeared in front of him, Alec still holding them and his eyes widened, quickly releasing them when he saw his _sister_ Isabelle next to him and his weapons disappeared into thin air when he saw her, making a step back and he blinked a few times. Isabelle was looking quite shocked about the whole thing and she started rubbing her neck as Alec had been holding her there before, but he wasn’t angry with him. It wasn’t his fault.

“Izzy,” whispered Alec and made a step back as he still didn’t know what the hell had been going on. How was Izzy on Earth? What happened up there? He swallowed thickly when he saw the expression on her face. She looked worried, which she was. But also, she was happy to finally see her brother and she pressed her lips together. “What… did father send you?” asked Alec and his heart twisted when Isabelle nodded.

“Sorry for before,” said Izzy. “My powers don’t work down here like they should… I tried to make myself visible, but it didn’t work,” said Alec’s younger sister and Alec slowly nodded, because he nodded. His powers were weak down on Earth compared to when he was up in the heaven. But still. “I didn’t mean to freak you out like this,” she then added, Alec shrugging and then he shook his head.

“It’s okay,” said Alec softly and Isabelle smiled. “It’s good to see you,” he then said with a little smile and went closer to his little sister and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her tightly to himself and Isabelle returned him the long hug and giggled when Alec pulled back and started ruffling her hair. Usually, she’d complain, but this time she was actually happy about that.

“Yeah. I’ve missed you so much,” said Isabelle happily, biting onto her lower lip and then she started looking around. She had something to show to Alec and she couldn’t contain herself anymore. “Alec, look,” she whispered, Alec arching an eyebrow when he saw his sister checking if they were really alone in the empty alley and after she made sure they were, she arched her back and a pair of beautiful, purple wings sprung from her back, Alec’s eyes widening.

“Izzy!” said Alec happily as he was in awe when he saw Isabelle slowly fluttering her wings and she then quickly tucked them away in a case if any human tried to join them in there. She smiled and nodded when she saw how surprised, but also proud Alec looked like. “When?” he asked, because about a month ago she still didn’t have them and he pressed his lips together.

“Just a bit after you left,” said Isabelle and grinned when she saw the look on Alec’s face. It was hilarious, but she was also so happy that she could finally show him off her wings and Alec then huffed under his breath.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there when-”

“It’s totally okay,” said Isabelle and shrugged. “All that matters is that I got them before Jace and I can rub it into his face,” she said and Alec started grinning next to her and he shook his head. Ah, yeah… Jace. He had been a hard worker, but too hot headed at times and still reckless with his decisions. That was why father wasn’t sure if he was ready to look after a human… sometimes he could be too self-absorbed, which wasn’t the best quality for a guardian angel.

“Gosh,” said Alec as he couldn’t stop smiling. He could still remember all of the years he and Izzy trained together, both of them dreaming when they would finally get a pair of wings and now they both had achieved their long wished dream. “I’m so proud of you,” he then said and Izzy gave him another hug, Alec pressing a kiss on top of his sister’s head and she then started laughing when they pulled apart.

“Thank you,” she said and sighed happily.

“Did… do you have a human to watch over?” asked Alec, interested to see if Izzy had been given a human already, because he was there to give her a few tips. He had been doing this for almost 30 years, so he considered himself a _pro,_ plus he was down on Earth, so he knew how to take care of his human properly, not just sitting back and watching.

“No, not yet,” mumbled Izzy and shrugged. “Actually,” she said and the smile was gone from her face. “The only reason why father pressed for me being ready to gain a pair of wings was to send me down there,” she said with a small voice and looked down, Alec’s face pale when she said that and all of the excitement he felt before was now gone and he felt _fear_ settling into his chest and he chewed on his lower lip. He knew that this was going to happen. Sooner or later. He hoped on later than sooner, but… it was what it was.

“Izzy, I-”

“We need to talk, Alec,” said Isabelle and Alec nodded. But they needed to get somewhere more in private, so he held her hand and they were soon standing in Magnus’ apartment. Izzy looked around and then smiled, because she soon realised where they were. And she was planning on asking more how it was going with Magnus, but that could wait for the time being. She had serious and concerning news for Alec, so that was a priority. They could do more catching up later.

“I suppose father sent you down to get back there, huh?” asked Alec angrily and looked up at the ceiling, glaring his father and was suddenly overcame by a wish to flip his father off, but didn’t as he didn’t want to anger the man. He knew he was watching him, so why not come down himself to get him. Ah, it was much easier to send someone else to do his dirty job. Alexander was furious and he looked at Isabelle.

“Yes,” she said and Alec quickly shook his head.

“There’s no way in hell I’m going up there again,” said Alec firmly. “I know you were given a mission, but-”

“That’s what I thought and honestly, I’m on your side, big brother,” said Isabelle and Alec’s eyes widened. Seriously? On his side?! Then why… “I came to warn you, I don’t expect you to come with me. I think you should stay down here… with Magnus,” she said and Alec gave her a little nod, but worry lingered around. Warn him about what?

“What… what happened?” stammered Alec and slowly sat down, Isabelle going to him and she shook her head.

“Father is furious,” said Isabelle and Alec rolled his eyes. That he expected. “He, um… he said if you don’t return that he’ll banish you from the heaven permanently,” she said and Alec looked down, chewing on his lower lip, feeling his heart dropping a bit. Being permanently banished from heaven… hurt. It was his home after all and he had family there. But on the other hand, down on Earth he had Magnus. And nothing could compare to the feeling of happiness when he was around his beloved human.

“I don’t care,” said Alec bitterly. “The month with Magnus had been the best in my entire life,” said Alec angrily and a sad smile spread on Isabelle’s lips and she nodded. Yeah, she could tell how much the man meant to Alec.

“You really love him, don’t you?” whispered Isabelle and Alec looked up at her. He had a feeling that Isabelle knew before and he dropped his head, placing his hands together and he nodded. He clenched his jaw and a little smile spread across his lips as he started thinking about Magnus. He literally lit up his entire world since descending.

“Yeah,” said Alec and nodded, not trying to hide his feelings from Isabelle anymore. “I love him so much, Izzy,” whispered Alec and tried to contain his smile, but couldn’t. Just thinking about Magnus was enough for him to smile like a fool in love and he shook his head. “There aren’t enough words to describe how much I love him,” he then said and Isabelle chuckled next to him, bumping her shoulder into his and she winked.

“I knew it,” said Isabelle and Alec exhaled happily.

Alec then took in a deep breath and looked at her. “How is… mother taking me leaving?”

“Trying to defend you in front of father as he’s raging around,” said Isabelle and Alec was pleasantly surprised. He actually thought that his mother would be upset with him. “But that’s not even half of it,” she then added and Alec arched an eyebrow.

“More good news?”

“Raj went to the Council and told them that you attacked his human,” said Isabelle and Alec’s eyes widened and he felt chills going down his spine. _Oh no._ Attacking a human was one of the most serious offences that a guardian angel could do and Alec didn’t really feel bad about what he did, because the fucker deserved it. And he didn’t even attack him for real, but Raj disliked him, so of course he was going to make it sound even worse than it was.

“Crap,” said Alec and Isabelle nodded, looking concerned as well.

“He said you were cruel and-”

“What a bunch of lies,” snapped Alec. “He _deserved_ it.”

“I know. It’s why I went to pay our Raj a little visit and kicked his ass,” said Isabelle and Alec snorted. The second Lightwood in a row that kicked his ass as he was proud. “But it didn’t help. He’s still going through it and is demanding the most severe sentence,” she whispered and Alec felt sick down to his stomach.

“Burning of my immortal soul,” whispered Alec and Izzy nodded.

“I won’t let it happen,” she quickly said. “And mom won’t either,” she said and Alec weakly smiled, but was feeling horrible as he was… afraid. Yes, he was afraid for his life. Also, what would happen to Magnus if he would… He didn’t want to think about it and he shuddered, panicking and Isabelle saw that.

“It’s so messed up,” said Alec and shook his head. “I am doing my job, I am _protecting_ Magnus,” he said and shook his head. “I’ll be completely fucked if they ever figure out that I love him,” he whispered and hid his face into his palms and Isabelle shook his head.

“I won’t let it happen. You deserve to be happy and so does he,” she said. “I’d do the same,” she then said and Alec looked at her. “If I were given a human and they would suffer as much as Magnus had,” said Isabelle. “I wouldn’t be able to just sit back and watch.”

Alec was nervously chewing on his lower lip as Isabelle wrapped her arms and wings around her older brother, Alec giving her a little smile, but it didn’t help much as he didn’t know what was going to happen. The thing with Raj freaked him out so much and he shivered. He shouldn’t have done what he did. Suddenly, Isabelle’s necklace started changing colour and she sighed as she touched it and she shook her head.

“I have to head back,” said Isabelle and Alec nodded, swallowing back his worries.

“Okay, I understand,” said Alec. “What will you do about father?”

“Tell him to fuck off,” said Izzy and Alec managed a little smile. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll make sure nothing ever happens to you,” she said and Alec wrapped his arms around Isabelle, before she stretched out her wings. A blinding light illuminated Magnus’ loft and then Isabelle was gone, Alec bowing his head down and he shook his head.

_Crap, now what?_

* * *

Magnus was keen on returning back home as soon as possible that day, because he couldn’t wait to finally see Alexander. It was strange how giddy he had gotten just by thinking about going home and spend some time alone with his angel, a little smile on his face and he couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face as he was happily whistling to himself. Alexander really was something else and was the only one who always knew how to make him feel better when he was hurting. Plus, he had gotten onto that drink with Catarina and they had quite a lovely time. Things were still awkward, but it was a step into right direction.

Glee and happiness was exploding in his chest as he literally ran up to the elevator and couldn’t contain his excitement. Just a few moments and he was finally going to be back with Alec, his fingers tightening around the potted flower he was holding in his hand. He knew how much Alexander loved flowers, so he bought one that day for him and he couldn’t wait to see the smile on his face when he would hand it to him.

Just the thought of the bright and big smile made Magnus’ heart skip a beat and he happily giggled as he stepped out of the elevator, hurrying up to the door and quickly unlocked it. He was half of expecting Alec to jump on him as soon as he stepped inside, but he didn’t and he chuckled. Well, there were days that Alec wasn’t really waiting for him at the door like an excited puppy, but he thought it was adorable when he did. The lights were switched on though, so that told him that Alexander _was_ home and he happily sighed, whistling again.

However, he found it weird that Alec didn’t come to check up on him. He cocked his head to the side, but took off his jacket and showed and went inside, placing the flower onto the small desk drawer there and he then went into the kitchen, which was empty. Where was Alexander? “Alexander, I’m home,” said Magnus happily and went into the living room, which was empty. He hurried over to his bedroom and was devastated when he didn’t find Alec there.

_What was happening?_

Suddenly, he was struck by the fear of Alec leaving him just like that and he _panicked._ He knew he shouldn’t but… so many had walked out of his life that he thought of the worst case scenario as soon as possible. However, much to his luck, he found Alexander out in the balcony and he literally ran out there, opening the door and Alec turned around and was surprised to see a very worried Magus, his face pale and his heart was hammering against his ribcage.

“Oh thank God you’re here,” whispered Magnus, relieved to see Alec there.

“Magnus, hi,” said Alec softly and Magnus was taken back by the sound of Alec’s voice. Usually, Alexander was bubbly and happy, but… now there was sadness and worry present in his voice and Magnus was worried himself.

“What’s wrong?” was Magnus’ immediate question and Alec looked down. He didn’t want to tell Magnus the truth, he didn’t want his human to be worried. But… he couldn’t lie, even if he wanted to. Especially not to Magnus. He’d never lie to him. The silence said enough that something serious had happened and Magnus went to Alexander. “Alexander, hey.”

“I want to tell you,” whispered Alec. “But I don’t want to make you worry about my problems,” said Alec and shook his head. “I’m here to protect _you_ and I-”

“Alexander,” said Magnus and shook his head. “All you’ve done for the past month was listen to my whining,” said Magnus, trying to lighten up the mood. “So tell me, what happened when I was out.”

“My sister paid me a visit today,” he stammered.

“Okay?” asked Magnus. Alexander had told him about his brothers and sister.

Alec didn’t know what to say and he kept quiet, biting onto his lower lip, face twisted in worry and fear. “My father, he,” stammered Alec and Magnus stepped very close to him, Alec gasping. “Is angry with me. I did something bad,” he said, finding a way to tell the truth without giving away everything. “A-and I’m in a lot of trouble,” whispered Alec.

“Your father will come around,” said Magnus softly, even though he didn’t know exactly what happened. “A parent’s love is unconditional,” he said and nodded. Alec tried to smile, but it didn’t work and he let out a hitched breath and he looked up at Magnus.

“He, um,” stammered Alec. “He wants me to return back to heaven,” he said, because that was the worst part of everything and he couldn’t hold it in. Alexander didn’t handle pain very well and Magnus’ eyes widened in fear when he said that.

“No,” said Magnus quickly. “You can’t leave me too,” he said, lower lip trembling and Alec felt his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach and he quickly reached for Magnus’ hand, letting him know that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“And I won’t,” said Alec and shook his head. “I’ll kick my dad’s ass if I have to,” he said, lightening up the mood quickly and Magnus snorted as well. Alexander really liked to kick ass, huh? “But never, ever leave you,” he said seriously and then quickly released Magnus’ hand when he realised how close he was standing to him and made a step back.

Magnus bit his lower lip and he nodded. Alec wanted to leave, but Magnus stepped in front of him and pulled him into a tight hug. “I may not really know the entire thing, but,” stammered Magnus and held Alec gently in his arms, who melted against his body and tucked his face into Magnus’ shoulder. “If your dick father comes down here, I’ll help you kick his ass,” he said and Alec laughed softly.

As they pulled back, Alec felt a bit better, but the worry still lingered around. He trusted his mother and sister, they had his back but still, what if- “Alexander, let’s get inside it’s cold,” said Magnus and Alec just nodded, following him inside and then Magnus disappeared somewhere, but was soon back with a flower and Alec’s face brightened when he saw the red flower.

“A flower?”

“It’s for you,” said Magnus and placed it onto the table and Alec’s eyes widened. “I know how much you love flowers, so I thought that maybe you’d like to have one of your own,” he said and Alec was completely mesmerised. A flower of his very own! Alexander couldn’t stop looking at it and he felt choked up all of the sudden as he gently touched the petal of it and he looked up at Magnus, who was smiling at him and he looked down. God, he loved him so much.

“You don’t like it?”

“I love it,” said Alec and managed to ignore the tears in his eyes. He was just a mess… His eyes then went onto the ring Magnus had given him and his heart melted when he saw that Magnus was wearing his necklace, biting into his lower lip as he shook his head. “I just-” he stammered and Magnus made his way to him.

Magnus knew that the whole thing with his father was still on his mind and honestly, it made him worry too. He didn’t want Alec being gone, but he didn’t really know how serious it was, so he thought it was just a little argument between father and a son. “It’s okay,” said Magnus and placed ah and on top of his back, his wings tucked away, so he could gently caress it. “It’ll all be okay,” he whispered and Alec only nodded.

“Yeah,” he said. “Can… can I hug you?” he asked softly for permission, because he was just… an emotional mess and Magnus was surprised, but he nodded. Of course he could. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and pulled him tightly to himself again and wouldn’t let go for a long time, Magnus allowing him all the time he needed. He was there for his angel just as much as he was there for him previous to that and he kept gently rubbing Alec’s back, the other slowly calming down in his embrace.  


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next day and Alec was moping around Magnus' place as the other one was getting ready to get to work. Alec was silently sitting on the couch currently as he was listening Magnus in his bedroom and he sighed under his breath and he brought his knees up to his chin and hid his face into his legs, wrapping his wings around himself as he was feeling still out of it and was biting on his lower lip. He really didn’t want to be left alone, but then again, it was Friday and he would have Magnus all to himself tomorrow. But it still meant spending that day alone and he really wasn’t in the mood to be all alone for more than half of the day. Then again, he didn’t want to be a burden to Magnus, so he kept quiet about that.

Magnus, however, was no fool. He could see that Alexander was still feeling down and the thing didn’t seem as innocent anymore. Maybe it was something more than just a stupid misunderstanding between a father and a son, but he didn’t know how to ask. That morning, he found Alexander quietly sitting in the kitchen, watching over the flower he had gotten him the day before. Usually, Alec would be singing in the kitchen, cooking, but not that day. Well, Magnus didn’t mind it, but it was just… out of Alec’s character and it hurt seeing his angel feeling down.

Alexander had a bubbly and odd personality, but all of that seemed to be sucked out of him and now he was just a pile of sadness and Magnus didn’t know what to do. It made his own heart break, because in his opinion, Alexander should be only smiling and someone who made him feel this way deserved to get punched. Hard. Magnus’ eyes darkened when he remembered Alec telling him about his father and he gritted his teeth, slowly making his way out of his bedroom and his stomach twisted when he saw Alec hugging himself with his beautiful wings.

Magnus huffed under his breath and rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head. He couldn’t leave him all alone like this. Not after everything Alec had done for him, so he slowly took in a deep breath and went to sit next to Alec. The angel quickly tucked his wings back and forced on a tiny smile, the biggest one he could muster at the moment and tried to give Magnus a cheerful smile, but it soon faded and Magnus gently rubbed his back, Alec looking at him.

“I’m going to work now,” said Magnus and Alec just nodded, his fingers fidgeting in his lap and he lowered his head, because that meant that he was going to be alone. Crap. Now he knew how Magnus felt all of the years down on Earth being forced to watch people just walk out of his life. And he couldn’t even handle it for a few hours. “I want you to come with me,” said Magnus softly and Alec slowly lifted his gaze and looked at his precious human.

“You sure?” asked Alec. “Won’t I get in a way?” asked Alec with a small voice, but he felt a lot better now that Magnus said he’d take him with him.

“Of course not,” said Magnus and rubbed his palms together. “Today’s an exciting day. New curtains come in and we need all the help we can get to hang them up,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. Alec’s curiosity grew and he slowly forgot about his father for the time being as he was more interested in those new curtains.

“Really?” asked Alec, making sure if it was okay to go with him. Again. He just wanted to be sure and Magnus chuckled softly, nodding.

“Yeah,” said Magnus and gently bumped his shoulder against Alec’s. “You were the best helper the last time when you went to get me that cup of coffee,” said Magnus, who was now just kidding around. The coffee was cold by the time Alec came back. And he managed to spill almost half of it on his way. Alec narrowed his eyes as he didn’t know if Magnus was being serious or not. “I mean it,” said Magnus and winked.

Alec chose to believe it and his face brightened. Okay! He rubbed his palms together. Ignore Robert for the time being, now he had more important things to get to; he needed some curtains to hang up for Magnus and he put on a determined look on his face. “I’ll help you with curtains,” said Alec and the serious tone of his voice made Magnus chuckle again.

“Great, I’ll let Camille know we’re on our way,” said Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped.

“Camille is gonna be there?” whined Alec and Magnus nodded, crossing his arms on top of his chest when he saw Alec throwing a fit. Huh, an angel with a temper tantrum. Who knew? “But I don’t like her. She’s just ugh,” said Alec and frowned when he saw Magnus laughing at him. “Can’t you like… uninvite her?” asked Alec, giving Magnus his puppy-eyed look and Magnus just simply shook his head.

“She’s my interior designer, I need her there,” said Magnus and Alec shook his head in disagreement.

“You have way more style than her,” said Alec. “And so do I.”

“If it was up to you, Pandemonium would turn into a club full of rainbows, flowers and butterflies,” said Magnus, snorting as he entertained himself with that picture of his club and he pressed his lips together. Well, some of his customers would surely be quite… amused.

“Yes,” said Alec, nodding. “I’d make it pretty,” he said and then narrowed his eyes when he saw Magnus laughing again. What?! “I would though,” said Alec with a small voice and looked down, thinking that Magnus was making fun of him, but he wasn’t. He was just laughing because Alexander was too adorable to handle.

“I know it would, big guy,” said Magnus and gave him a little wink, Alec cheering up again and Magnus huffed softly. “Now, how about we get going?” asked Magnus and Alec nodding, taking Magnus’ hand and just as he was about magic them over there, Magnus shook his head. “We’re going by car today,” said Magnus and Alec was about to cheer up again, but then Magnus added, “we need to pick up Camille.”

“Great,” grumbled Alec, sulking all the way to the Pandemonium as he was being made to sit at the back of the car and Camille and Magnus were going through their plans for the day and he was just rolling his eyes as he was glaring at Camille, sighing. That day was going to suck, wasn’t it?

* * *

As Alec didn’t know much about interior design, he just sat back and watched Magnus and Camille do their job, having his arms folded on top of his chest as he stood there in his usual protective mode, glaring at Camille and protecting Magnus from afar. He didn’t let the woman off his eyes, plus it made him think of something else than his father and the trouble Raj was going to put him in. Ugh, as soon as he’d return to heaven, he was kicking that angel’s ass for the third time. He had nothing on Lightwoods and he huffed under his breath, looking at Magnus, who smiled and Alec’s heart melted again.

The angel then looked down and sighed sadly, shrugging as he didn’t know what to do with himself. He felt like a third wheel in the room, Magnus and Camille laughing back and forth as they were going on and on about some inside jokes and he was just… standing there, looking like a sad puppy who was being ignored by his owner. Plus, he didn’t really feel like hanging out with Magnus with Camille around and he was slowly grumbling under his breath. He just… didn’t get it. She had hurt Magnus so much in the past and he had _forgiven_ her.

“Alexander,” suddenly called out Magnus and Alec quickly looked up and stepped closer to him, smiling brightly when he saw that Magnus needed _him_ not Camille. “Oh, here you are,” said Magnus happily when he saw Alec not too far from him and he went closer to him. “Come, help me hang the curtains,” said Magnus and Alec quickly nodding as he was keen on helping and he followed Magnus to Camille, who was quiet when Alec came closer to her as she didn’t want to upset him and she sat back and watched the other two hanging the curtains.

Magnus and Alec were happily laughing and joking back and forth as they were doing the job and Magnus didn’t even know that hanging the curtains could be so fun. Alexander made something so troublesome and boring actually fun and Alec was just beaming with happiness as he got his chance to help and he was happy that for the time being, Camille was being ignored and all of Magnus’ attention was on him. That made him strangely happy, but Camille was more surprised than anything when she saw the two of them interacting with each other.

Camille could quite quickly see the way Alec was looking at Magnus, how he would slightly flush when Magnus would complement him and smile at him. How didn’t Magnus see that his neighbour was crushing on him? It was so obvious and Magnus just… didn’t see it? However, what was even more interesting was how Magnus was looking at Alec. Her friend had told her that he was done with love and that he was never, ever falling in love again… but there he was. Slowly falling in love with his neighbour.

Camille knew Magnus like the back of her palm and she knew it when Magnus was crushing on someone. Sure, he said that he and Alec were only friends, but she knew that deep inside, even Magnus could see that the lines of friendship and love were slowly getting blurred, chuckling to herself and she shook her head. Well. Magnus was a guy to fall in love easily, Camille sighing as she didn’t know what to think. She didn’t want Magnus to get hurt again, but this Alexander looked like he treated Magnus right.

“Look, we’re already done,” said Magnus happily and Alec happily grinned.

“Yes,” said Alec happily and looked around the Pandemonium. Why was it so dark though? “It needs more colour, your club,” said Alec suddenly and Camille perked up when she heard that. Alec looked at Magnus, who grinned as he expected Alec to say something like that. Alec was a person who liked colours, so it made sense that a dark night club wouldn’t be up to his liking.

“Hmm, you think so?” asked Magnus and chuckled.

“Yes,” said Alec. “Maybe some butterflies on the walls,” said Alec and looked at Magnus, who looked at the walls and he narrowed his eyes. Actually, he could picture little butterflies on the walls and he slowly nodded.

“Actually, that wouldn’t be a bad idea,” said Magnus, wanting Alec to get an opportunity to leave his own touch on his club. He was his angel after all, so it was fair. Plus, he wanted him to cheer up and Camille only shook her head. No, the butterflies wouldn’t go with the look! What was Magnus even… then it made sense, because Alec made such a bright smile and let out a little giggle and Camille was sold too.

Very well. Butterflies were coming to the walls. She realised it then why Magnus said that; it was totally worth it for seeing Alec’s such bright smile and she sighed. “Okay,” said Camille and went closer to Alec, who tensed up and without even knowing it himself, slowly started stepping in front of Magnus protectively. “We’ll add some butterflies,” said Camille and Alec nodded, folding his arms on top of his chest.

Alec narrowed his eyes as he didn’t understand why she was now looking at him. “What?” asked Alec, straightforward as ever and Magnus started softly laughing. Camille took in a deep breath and then decided not to let him get to her.

“What kind of butterflies would you like?” asked Camille painfully slowly and Alec looked at Magnus, who shrugged.

“You get to choose, big guy,” said Magnus and Alec swallowed thickly, feeling suddenly nervous as he was put under a spotlight and he looked down, shrugging. “Well, what’s your favourite colour?” asked Magnus with a grin and Alec finally spoke up.

“Blue,” said Alec softly and Magnus smiled.

“So, maybe blue?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded, liking that Magnus was making his wished included in the renovation of his club and Magnus winked up at him. “Look, I have to make a phone call about the order that was about to come in today, so why don’t you two have a little talk?” asked Magnus, pointing to Alec and Camille and the angel froze and he quickly shook his head.

“I don’t like her,” said Alec flatly in front of Camille and she sighed. “It’ll be awkward.”

“You two can handle it,” said Magnus and Alec gave him a horrified look. So, what? He was planning on just leaving him with Camille?! Alec looked at Camille, who was awkwardly smiling to him and he then looked at Magnus.

“But, Magnus,” whined Alec.

“Alexander, you’re a big boy, you can handle it,” said Magnus and winked, then suddenly walked out and Alec was horrified. Magnus was a _traitor._ Magnus, on the other hand, wanted Alec to see that Camille wasn’t a bad person and this would make a perfect opportunity for the two of them to get to know each other a bit better. While it was hilarious to listen to Alec hiss at Camille, it was getting kind of tiring and he would like if the two of them would get along.

“So,” said Camille once Magnus was gone and Alec flinched.

“I think we should wait until Magnus is back,” said Alec and Camille snorted, the angel frowning and Camille then shook her head. Wow, he really didn’t get it? Magnus could easily stay in there with them, but it was obvious he was going out so that the two of them could walk a bit in private. He was really odd and dense.

“He left so that we can talk in private,” said Camille and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“But-”

“Look, I know you don’t like me, but just,” said Camille and Alec grumbled when she came closer to him. “Let’s just pretend we get along, for Magnus’ sake, hm?”

“You want me to lie,” said Alec and narrowed his eyes.

“No, I-”

“You seem to be fond of lying to Magnus,” said Alec harshly and then it finally hit her why he didn’t like her. Magnus must had told him about her and their past and she made a short pause, exhaling and she shook her head.

“Magnus told you about our past,” said Camille. “I know I was a monster in the past.”

Alec opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out and he then closed it again. Wow, that was anti-climactic, he though and pressed his lips together. He was about to accuse Camille of being just that in the past, but she already confessed to knowing it herself and he then let his guard down a bit. “I’m just protecting Magnus,” said Alec stiffly.

“I know,” said Camille and a sad smile appeared on her lips. “So am I,” she then added and Alec looked at her. “So, we’re on the same page, see?” asked Camille and grinned, Alec nodding slowly and then decided he’d think about Camille. Maybe… Magnus was right. Alec still needed to do a bit of testing though before he finally trusted her.

“Okay. I still don’t trust you,” said Alec.

Camille was taken back a bit, but then nodded and laughed. Wow, he really didn’t have a filter. “Okay,” said Camille and made a short pause. “Now, how about we go over those butterflies, huh?” she asked and Alec slowly nodded, going to her as she was showing him all of the different designs. Alec’s smile was bright, eyes shining and Magnus felt his heart leaping up to his throat again as he was spying on the other two from the back room.

Alec was adorable.

* * *

“Wings again hurting?” asked Magnus. It was after they got from the Pandemonium and Alec was slowly extending out his wings, nodding. He had spent the entire day at Pandemonium with his wings hidden, so they were sore again and Alec flinched when he moved his right wings too fast, gasping in discomfort.

“Yeah,” said Alec and slowly started massaging them, the pain lessening a bit and Magnus stepped a bit closer to him.

“Oh, right! I still owe you that massage,” announced Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened, his heart starting to beat with the speed of light and he swallowed thickly. “I made you work with Camille and it’s because I dragged you to Pandemonium in the first place, so it’s my fault your wings are hurting now,” said Magnus with a little voice, feeling a bit guilty.

“N-no, I can manage on my own,” stammered Alec, but Magnus shook his head.

“It’s the least I can do for you,” said Magnus brightly. “Come on, you said it felt good the other day, right?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded, because he couldn’t lie and Magnus waggled his eyebrows. “See? Then it’s settled, come,” said Magnus, took Alec’s twist and started dragging him to his bedroom. Alec’s eyes widened again and he was sure he was going to get a heart attack when Magnus told him to get on the bed.

“I-I-I,” was Alec stammering, but couldn’t even string a coherent sentence.

“It’ll be fine, trust me. Magic fingers,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec flushed deeply. “Should you take your shirt off? I would be better if-”

“I’ll leave it on,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled. Well, he was an angel, so he was probably a bit of a prude.

“As you wish,” said Magnus and then made Alec lay on his stomach and the angel’s head was already spinning, because as soon as he laid down onto Magnus’ bed, he was completely surrounded by Magnus’ smell and he hid his face into the pillow. It smelled so good, like sandalwood. It was Alec’s favourite scent and he bit into his lower lip as he tried to remind himself to remain cool. It was just a simple massage. “Okay, wings out,” said Magnus and rubbed his palms together, Alec slowly extending them and Magnus smiled.

“Like this?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded.

“Prepare to say goodbye to pain, Doctor Bane will now get his hands on you,” said Magnus and Alec was just tensed up, waiting and he arched his back ever so slightly as Magnus gently placed his hands on top of his wings and first just gently stroked the feathers, Alec letting out a small gasp and closed his eyes tightly together.

_That felt so good._

“Feels good,” escaped past Alec’s lips and Magnus grinned.

“Yay,” said Magnus and then got onto the bed himself. “I’ll press a bit more, okay?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded, flinching when Magnus’ fingers gently pressed harder into his aching wings, but it also felt soothing as he felt Magnus’ warm hands slowly massaging the discomfort away and all that Alec was feeling was pleasure, feeling light headed as he was panting against the pillow.

Alexander’s wings were so sensitive, was something that Magnus soon found out. The angel was gently gasping under him and was gently shaking. Magnus thought it was because of pain, but he couldn’t be more wrong. At one point, Magnus pressed a bit harder and Alec’s eyes widened and a deep, gruntal moan escaped past his lips, horrified with himself.

“Sorry,” said Magnus.

“It’s okay,” said Alec and Magnus gave him a little chuckle.

Alec’s wings were shaking as he struggled to keep them parted, Magnus’ fingers gently travelling to the ends of them and then back up, the pain long gone and Alec really felt as if he was in heaven. His wings were so over-sensitive to Magnus’ touch and he took in a deep breath, biting into his forearm as he was about to let out another groan out.

Alec’s eyes fluttered shut as all of the muscles in his body were relaxed, feeling like putty under Magnus’ fingers. Magnus leaned a bit closer to him and the smell of sandalwood had gotten stronger. Alec’s eyes widened when he suddenly felt something new, something else… something he shouldn’t be feeling.

_Lust._

He was lusting Magnus. And as an angel, that was a shameful feeling. At least to Alexander, feeling dirty. He didn’t want inappropriate thoughts about Magnus and he quickly lifted himself up, folded his wings as he needed to get away.

“Alexander,” said Magnus, surprised. “Did… did I do something wrong?”

“No,” stammered Alec. “I feel weird.”

“Weird?” asked Magnus and narrowed his eyes, Alec slowly getting into sitting position and Magnus’ eyes widened when he looked down and sat what Alec’s problem was. He had a… hard on. Magnus quickly pulled back. “Oh.”

“I’m so sorry,” said Alec and quickly got onto his legs, Magnus shaking his head.

“No, it’s okay,” said Magnus, feeling now awkward as well. There was nothing wrong with that, but could an angel… well? Apparently yes and he was just surprised, Alec taking that silence as judgement.

“I’ll leave.”

“No, don’t,” said Magnus and quickly went after Alec. “I said it’s okay. It’s normal,” said Magnus. It was, right? For an angel to get… excited? “There were instances I got… excited during massages. It’s completely fine,” said Magnus and Alec was just looking down.

Alec should… he… didn’t know. Angels weren’t supposed to feel _lust._ Father had always told him it was a shameful feeling to feel as an angel, so he… But there was Magnus, telling it was _normal._ Alec gritted his teeth, trembling. “I’ve never…” stammered Alec, Magnus narrowing his eyes.

“You’ve never… got excited before?” asked Magnus in shock and Alec shook his head. Well. That explained that, his reaction and why he was freaking out. Alec expected Magnus to laugh, but he didn’t.

“My father said it’s dirty and-”

“Well, we’ve agreed before your father is a dick, didn’t we?” asked Magnus and Alec slowly nodded, his heart still racing and Magnus went closer to him. “I’m here to tell you, it’s completely normal,” said Magnus softly and Alec felt his cheeks redden. “You shouldn’t feel shame,” he then added and Alec felt tears of relief in his eyes. Magnus didn’t judge him.

“Okay,” said Alec.

“Okay,” said Magnus softly. “Do you, um… want to take a shower or… well, you know,” asked Magnus then awkwardly and Alec only nodded with a flush on his cheeks.

“I’ll take a cold shower,” said Alec and Magnus only nodded as he watched Alec abruptly going to the bathroom.

“Okay, I’ll, just… wait here,” hollered after him Magnus and cringed as he went back into the living room and pressed a hand against his lips as his own cheeks were red as a tomato then.

 Crap… that was dangerous, Magnus’ whole body feeling hot, way too hot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rino sparked the idea for Chairman Meow, thanks ;)

The next few days passed by in awkward silence, Alec spending most of the time to himself and for the time being, Magnus allowed let him be as he also didn’t really know how to start a conversation with Alexander after  _ that _ happened. However, after almost a week passed and Alec was just staying away, watching over him from the distance, Magnus started feeling down, because he missed Alec. He had gotten so used to having his guardian angel constantly rambling that now the silence in loft became very strange and uncomfortable, feeling sad because he wanted to go back; to how things used to be before all of the awkwardness.

Alexander was sad… he felt oddly alone even though Magnus was right there, but he was forcing himself to stay away from Magnus as he didn’t know how to deal with the feelings he had been feeling. Love. That was nothing. He knew the feeling of love; how his heart leapt into his throat when Magnus would hug him or smile at him. Or how much he wanted to protect Magnus… love, that he could deal with because he wasn’t a stranger to it. Now, the new feeling… lust was something that he didn’t know how to handle with, because it actually scared him. When Magnus would come too close, now all that he wanted was to be touched and he felt like crying and he hated himself. As an angel, he had to have his body under control, but it wouldn’t listen to him.

It honestly scared him how strong his lust for Magnus was. It wasn't’ stronger than love, but it came very close to it and he… was afraid of himself. He felt  _ dirty _ of his thoughts; the things he wanted to do to Magnus were anything but pure and he felt guilt and shame. Yes, Magnus said that it was completely normal and okay, but Magnus didn’t know about his impure thoughts. It was disgraceful of an angel to have such inappropriate thoughts, especially if they were about the human they were watching over and the feeling of guilt was too much for Alec to handle. However, what was even worse was that he was slowly pushing Magnus away with that and he could feel the feeling of loneliness coming back to Magnus and he honestly felt like crying. 

Currently, Alec was sitting on the couch and he tensed up when Magnus stepped into the room and he looked quickly down, Magnus flinching when he saw that and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach. Alexander was still feeling bad about what happened. Magnus really didn’t know what his problem was, so he decided to ignore Alec’s avoiding and he quickly sat down onto the couch, scooting closer to Alec, who quickly stood up and Magnus’ eyes widened. So, he stood up himself and went after Alec, who was walking back. 

“Alexander, why do you keep avoiding me?” asked Magnus with a little voice and Alec quickly looked down. Crap, he couldn’t lie and that wasn’t very useful in this moment. However, when he realised that he’d rather lie to Magnus than to tell him the truth, his heart dropped and he quickly looked down. He had changed a lot since he had descended from heaven and the change scared him. It was like he couldn’t recognise himself, in some ways and he chewed on his lower lip. 

“I,” stammered Alec and shook his head, chewing on his lip nervously as he was trying to come up with something as a response and he then took in a deep breath. “I, just… I am afraid,” whispered Alec and Magnus cocked his head to the side. Okay, that didn’t make any sense. What was the angel so afraid of? Magnus wanted to make a comment about it, that it was stupid to be afraid, but then he didn’t as he could see guilt and shame in Alec’s eyes and he sighed sadly. He still felt bad about what happened that time, even though he had told him countless number of times that it was normal to feel what he felt.

“You shouldn’t be afraid,” said Magnus softly and stepped closer to Alec, who made another step back and his eyes widened when he hit the wall and Magnus was just coming closer, making Alec shudder and he closed his eyes, trembling. “What are you so afraid of, Alexander?” asked Magnus softly, keeping his distance after it became obvious to him that Alec wasn’t comfortable with him standing too close to him, which made absolutely no sense, but whatever. 

Alec gasped softly and he made fists with his hands. Ever since that day… ever since Magnus had touched him, he was completely different. It was like Magnus flipped a switch inside of him and he couldn’t go back. He became aware of every little thing Magnus did, how he smelled like, the warmth of his skin when he would stand too close to him… he was over sensitive to everything and he didn’t know what to do. And he wanted Magnus to touch him more; his body craved for his touches. He needed to feel his skin on his, gasping when he felt Magnus’ hand grazing up against his and he slowly opened his eyes. 

“You’re shaking,” said Magnus softly and Alec nodded, because it was true. Alec was looking at Magnus’ hand and he swallowed thickly, heart hammering against his ribcage. His fingers fidgeted and his body almost moved on its own, chasing for Magnus’ hand, but he then quickly stopped himself and he placed his hands together behind his back. “Alexander,” whispered Magnus and Alec looked down at him, trying to not think about how much he wanted to wrap his arms around him. “Do you want to hold my hand?”

“I-I don’t know,” confessed Alec and shrugged. “I don’t know, I feel weird,” he stammered as he was chewing on his lower lip. “I just… ever since that massage, I-” he started, but his voice trailed off as he didn’t know how to explain it. “My body is just craving for,” he stammered Alec and shrugged. Magnus’ eyes widened as he was taking everything in and then it finally made sense to him.

Alexander was an angel, who was more than a century old. He had told him that relationship with his parents was strained and very cold. They loved him, yes, but it was also very strict as angels apparently put a lot of importance on rules, so he could only imagine how cold their interactions must had been. So, it would make sense that as a child growing up Alec didn’t get much physical contact with other people. So… that day, when he touched him for that long and so intensely… Magnus’ eyes widened and he looked up at Alexander. His angel was touch starved, affection was held back from his for such a long time that he didn’t even know what he was missing on. And now that he learned what it was… he didn’t even know how to put it into words. 

“I understand,” whispered Magnus and Alec looked at him.

“You do?” asked Alec and then gulped. “A-am I weird? For feeling the way I-”

“Well, I think we’ve established that you’re an odd one,” said Magnus, but then made a serious face when he saw that Alec wasn’t in the mood for joking around. He was honestly freaking out and Magnus only shook his head “But you aren't weird for feeling how you do right now. Your body is just craving being touched,” said Magnus softly and Alec looked at him.

“How did you-”

“Wasn’t really that hard to figure out,” said Magnus and Alec swallowed thickly again and then slowly let go of his hands and allowed them to fell onto his sides. Magnus gently took his hand into his own and Alec swallowed back a gasp when Magnus gently pressed his fingers into his hands and Alec freaked out when Magnus gently ran his fingers over his knuckles with his free hand. He made a little yelp and Magnus shook his head. “It’s okay. Your parents really starved you off attention as a child, didn’t they?” asked Magnus with a small voice.

“I-I-”

“Ever hugged you? Cuddle you?” asked Magnus and Alec shook his head. No, that wasn’t the way of the angels. They were raised to be gentle, yes, but also rational and… almost cold now that he thought about it. However, ever since a child, he had been different from the other angels… hence the white wings. “Oh, you poor angel… no wonder then,” he whispered and Alec looked at him confused. 

“I don’t understand what you mean,” said Alec, but then his voice died out when Magnus gently ran his hands up to his shoulders and pulled him into a hug, his hands travelling down Alec’s back, who had his wings tucked in for the moment. It wasn’t the first time they had hugged, but something felt different that time. Alexander felt a lot more… vulnerable at the time and he gasped softly when Magnus ran his hands down his back and gently started rubbing it, Alec stiffening up and he didn’t know what to do. 

“Magnus, I feel-”

“Uncomfortable?” asked Magnus and Alec quickly shook his head. No, he was comfortable, he was beyond comfortable. He just felt… loved. Taken care off. Safe. The feeling was overwhelming and he slowly started melting against Magnus’ touch as he allowed himself to enjoy the feeling. It was new and he loved it. “Still okay?” asked Magnus, wanting to make sure that Alexander was okay. He never wanted to hurt his precious angel. Never, ever. 

“Yeah,” gasped Alec and almost smiled, Magnus smiling into his shoulder as he pulled him closer. “I feel so,” he stammered and then made a short pause as he was searching for the right word. “Loved,” he then added and Magnus’ eyes widened. “For the first time in my life,” he then added and Magnus squeezed him even tighter.

_ God.  _ What the hell did his parents do to him? How could an angel, who was over a century old experiencing the feeling of being loved and affection for the first time in his life? It made Magnus choke up and he let out a small gasp. “Good,” whispered Magnus and then chuckled, pulling back. “Expect to feel more of what you're feeling right now from now on,” announced Magnus and Alec finally giggled, finally all of the awkwardness being away and Magnus was happy, so happy about that. 

“Thank you,” whispered Alec and then without even thinking what he was doing, he leaned in and pressed a kiss on top of Magnus’ cheek, happily walking past him then and went into the living room, feeling a lot better as he finally decided to let go off the stupid rules his parents had been teaching him. Magnus was a lot wiser than them. He liked the feeling of being loved, made him feel all fuzzy and warm on the inside. He had been happy before, of course, but nothing could compare to what he was feeling at the moment. 

While Alec was celebrating his breakthrough, Magnus had a minor heart attack when Alexander kissed his cheek, his finger going up to his cheek and he grazed it, ducking his head down, cheeks red when he felt his heart skipping a beat. Then he realised it.  _ Fuck.  _ He was falling for Alexander. It wasn’t wise, especially after his breakup with Imasu, but… what could he do and his smile widened when he heard loud whistling coming from the living room, Alec waltzing over to the flower, which was beautifully blooming and Magnus placed his hand on top of his lips. 

Yep. 

Magnus was definitely crushing on Alec. Hard.

* * *

It was a few days later on since then and Alec was feeling a lot more confident and was slowly getting his mojo back. Slowly, he was able to control himself around Magnus better, so that was a good thing. But what was even better was that all of the awkwardness went away and things went back to how they were. Almost. Something had changed in between them, but in a good way. It felt as if they got even closer, somehow and Alec was just happily grinning as he was walking to his favourite park of the town, happily humming to himself and went to his favourite bench, sitting down only after he made sure that no evil creatures (bugs) were sitting on it.

Alec looked up in the sky and bit his lower lip, wondering how his sister was doing. And what Raj was doing at the moment. He had to be one of the dumbest angels Alec ever had the misfortune to meet in his life and he just shook his head, looking down. There was nothing he could do. At least not at the moment; all he had was to wait for some new news. Hopefully Izzy was going to return back with  _ good _ news and not even worse ones. 

Alec was just sitting there and thinking like he usually would, until he heard a little voice, calling out for help. Well, it was more of a meowing sound and Alec perked up, to see from where the distressed meows were coming from. Alec did a bit of investigating and he soon found an abandoned black kitten next to the tree and he narrowed his eyes. He was appalled; other people were just walking without stopping to help! He slowly came closer to the animal, which was shivering and shuddering, crying for its mother, but she never came as Alec waited a bit to see if someone was getting the kitten.

No one was coming, he soon realised and he felt his stomach dropping when he saw the little kitty, which was sniffing around, tripping and then again crying out for its mother. It had to be starving, Alec chewing on his lower lip as he didn’t know what to do. Well, he couldn’t just leave it, but he also knew nothing about taking care of an animal. Magnus was going to know what to do!

Alec quickly came closer to the tree and he slowly got onto his knees, trying to make the kitten less afraid and he pressed his lips together, afraid that the cat would try to run away from him. But much to his surprise, it walked right to him, meowing loudly, Alec’s heart melting when he saw its pretty blue eyes and he just quickly scooped it up into his hands and the kitten meowed sadly again, trying to let the angel know that it was hungry and cold. And that it needed a bath and a new home. 

“Oh, you poor little thing,” whispered Alexander and his heart swell when the cat nuzzled into his chest when he pulled it closer, then extended all of its limbs out and cutely blinked up at him as it turned onto its back, curiously looking up at him. “You’re so adorable,” said Alec and gently petted it’s tummy, the kitty placing its paws onto his hands and Alec chuckled when it started licking his hand. 

“Hungry?” asked Alec and then cocked his head to the side. “Do you want to come with me?” asked Alec with a little voice and the kitten meowed, Alec sighing. It really looked like it was completely abandoned, so Alec decided to take the kitten hom after all. “Okay,” he said and happily giggled. “I’ll give you a warm bath, yummy food and a warm home,” said Alec, nodding when he saw the kitten looking up at him confused. 

So, Alec was on his way, walking as he didn’t want to freak the kitty out and soon they were back at Magnus’ place, who was currently out and about. Alec placed the kitten onto the floor and it quickly started exploring its new home, hopping onto the sofa, happily burying its tiny claws into it and Alec grinned. Well. He didn’t know that Magnus wouldn’t be so smiley if he saw the cat destroying his favourite sofa. 

“Wait here, I’ll prepare you a bath now,” said Alec and scurried over to the bathroom and prepared a little tiny bath for the kitten. The cat froze when Alec carried it over to the tub and started meowing loudly. “Kitty, listen. You’re dirty, we must clean you up,” said Alec, trying to calm down the cat. He didn’t want to use his powers on an animal, because it could get again very freaked out and the poor angel was completely oblivious to the fact that cats  _ hated _ water.

Alec soon learned that, because he was bleeding all over when he was done giving the cat a bath and he shook his head. Well. The kitty was now clean and Alec was happily drying it off, the kitten quickly forgiving him for the bath and it was quickly happily purring in his hands. However, peace didn’t last long and the kitten was meowing loudly, Alec running back at forth as he was trying to feed it, but didn’t know how. 

During all of the commotion, Magnus came back home and he was shocked when he heard  _ meowing  _ coming from his living room. He figured Alec was watching animal videos on Youtube again, so he was shocked when he saw Alec on the couch with a kitten, trying to feed it a strawberry. “Alexander where the hell did you get the cat from?” asked Magnus, narrowing his eyes as he wasn’t sure what to think. 

“I found it,” said Alec simply.

“You found a cat?” asked Magnus, dumbfounded. “And brought it here?”

“Yes,” said Alec simply. “It didn’t have a mom and people were ignoring it. It was crying, so I brought it here,” said Alec without a filter and Magnus’ jaw dropped. Well… he wanted the truth and he got it. But. Alec just brought a  _ cat _ with him?! 

“You can’t just bring a cat into my apartment,” said Magnus and shook his head. “Where did you find it?”

“The park.”

“Let’s take it back and-”

“No, it had no one. It was alone,” said Alec angrily. “I already gave it a bath and-”

“How did that go for you?” asked Magnus with a chuckle.

“Painful,” said Alec. “It didn’t like it.”

“Cats are known to hate water,” said Magnus and started laughing when he saw that Alec didn’t seem to know that. “And what are you doing with all the food there?” asked Magnus when he saw that his couch was covered with food and Alec groaned.

“Feeding it, but it won’t eat,” said Alec. “I tried everything. Milk, meat, veggies, fruit and-”

“It’s too little to eat on its own, probably,” said Magnus, silently laughing when he heard that Alec tried feeding it fruit and vegetables. Well. He was desperate and apparently knew nothing about cats. Magnus, on the other hand, loved cats. As a kid he always wanted one, but his parents wouldn’t allow him to get one and his heart melted when he heard the cat’s little meows. 

“See, it’s so cute,” said Alec happily and then brought it to his close, the cat gently licking his nose as it was beyond hungry and Alec made a face. “You have a bad breath, kitty,” said Alec and Magnus grinned. The combination of a cat and the angel was cuteness overload and Magnus huffed, the cat making its way to him when Alec released it onto the floor.  

“Let's take the kitten in then,” he said happily. Magnus couldn't say no, of course not. He loved animals way too much and his heart melted for the second time when the kitten slowly laid down in front of him and Magnus shook his head, laughing softly. “Hello to you too, little friend,” said Magnus and leaned down, picking it up and he allowed the cat to lick his nose as a greeting as well and Alec smiled when he saw how happy Magnus looked. Yeah, he knew how much Magnus loved cats and he then looked down, happily walking closer to Magnus.

“I knew you'd say yes.”

“Of course, how can I resist its charms?” asked Magnus and then sighed. “We better take it to the vet,” said Magnus then and Alec went all serious.

“Is it sick?”

“Well, it's just in case. You said it was abandoned, so let's just make sure it's okay. Plus, Cat is a vet, so she'll be happy to have us over,” said Magnus happily and Alec nodded. He liked Catarina, she was nice. She gave Magnus a new chance, so she was good in Alec's book of people and Magnus gave him a little nod, then giggled when he saw the kitten demanding attention as well.

Magnus and Alec made the trip down to the vet, Catarina more than happy to take her friend's new kitten in. She saw Alec coming with him, but made no comments about it. Yet, she could tell that there was something in between them. After her examination, it looked like the kitten was healthy, just a bit underweight. She said that it was a little boy and was still too little to eat on his own, so she gave Magnus all he needed to take care of the little one. Also, Alec made sure Magnus bought a lot of toys with which the kitten could play with. 

So, they were back home and Magnus was smiling as he watched Alec play with the kitten and he shook his head. The angel scooped up the kitten and carried him to Magnus, who happily took it into his hands and narrowed his eyes. “We should give him a name.”

“Chairman Meow,” said Alec happily and Magnus arched an eyebrow. 

“Chairman Meow?”

“Yes,” said Alec happily. “It's from a game I saw on the internet. It was a soldier. Like him,” said Alec. “He was all alone but he didn't give up and he kept fighting,” said Alec and Magnus just stared. A game? What? Magnus knew there was no point in asking as Alexander was… Weird.

“Okay,” said Magnus and Alec happily smiled.

“Come Chairman Meow,” said Alec happily and the kitten meowed. “Feeding time again,” he said and rubbed his palms together. At the vet, Magnus fed it and now Alec wanted to do it. 

Magnus gave Alec the bottle with the milk and Alec happily picked up the kitten, who was purring and started happily drinking the milk, Alec giggling as his wings sprung out and were happily fluttering. Magnus’ smile widened and he sighed happily. It’s been such a long time since he last felt so happy and he hoped that this feeling would never fade away.   
  



	9. Chapter 9

''So, how's the little fella?'' asked Catarina and Magnus grinned when he looked over at her, wearing a bright smile on his face and he sighed happily. It had been a few days since Magnus had taken in the kitten and honestly, it was so much fun. He and Alec had their hands full with the little thing, who was all around his place, curious little thing. Alec was doing a perfect job as a guardian angel as he was watching over Chairman Meow all the time, being there with him when Magnus was at work, just the perfect babysitter, Magnus happily sipping on his coffee and he looked over at Catarina, who was still waiting for an answer.

A sheepish smile came upon his face when he realised he had been spacing out and he then just shrugged. “Chairman Meow is quite good,” said Magnus and looked over at Catarina, who chuckled at the time and he returned her the smile. Things were going good with Catarina lately, but still no word from Ragnor and Raphael, which kind of bummed Magnus out, but it was what it was. He couldn’t force them to forgive him; they needed time, so he respected that. “He’s especially great at destroying my precious couch,” he then said in an over dramatic manner and shook his head.

Thanks to Alexander, the couch looked good as new as he fixed it with his angelic powers, but still… Chairman Meow’s destructible powers were no joke. How could something so small and innocent cause so much damage? It really was a mystery and Catarina started laughing softly. “Chairman Meow?” she then asked and Magnus happily nodded. Yeah, he knew… the kitten’s name was weird, but he couldn’t tell that Alexander, who was beyond proud of himself for choosing that name for the kitten. “It’s… interesting. How did you come up with it?” asked Cat.

“Oh, I didn’t,” said Magnus and made a short pause as he made a big sip of his coffee and then happily smiled. Ah, a coffee with Catarina… heaven. “Alexander chose the name. I know it’s quite weird, but you know… let him have it,” said Magnus, smirking when he remembered how happy Alec looked when he named the kitten himself and he then puffed his cheeks. He also named the flower as well; Michelle. Yep. Alexander was beyond weird and Magnus was just smiling.

Catarina cocked her head to the side; there was that name again. Alexander. Magnus lately talked a lot about him. Even if the topic of conversation had nothing to do with him, Magnus still found a way to cram him into the conversation and once he’d start talking, he couldn’t stop. Honestly, Magnus could go on and on for hours just talking about how amazing Alec was and it definitely amused Catarina. Even when Magnus was still with Imasu, he’d never talk so much about him which made her wonder… Alexander had to be someone special to Magnus and she pressed her lips together. She had only met Alec briefly that day when Magnus came in with the kitten for a check-up, so she didn’t really know a lot about him.

“You talk a lot about this Alexander,” said Catarina and Magnus flinched, feeling his cheeks heating up and he ducked his head down. Did he really talk a lot about him? Honestly, he couldn’t tell, but the angel was on his mind a lot these days, so it was possible. “I’ve seen how you look at him,” she said and then winked, making Magnus look down and he shrugged. “Is there something going on between the two of you?” she asked, curiosity growing. The flush on Magnus’ face said it all.

“Nothing,” stammered Magnus, feeling his heart beating faster and he shook his head. “We’re just friends,” said Magnus determinately, but Catarina made a hum and he quickly shook his head. “No, it’s not like that,” he said quickly. “Just friends. I mean it for real. I’m done dating,” he then said and Catarina sighed sadly.

“Well,” said Catarina and shrugged. “He’s cute,” she said and winked to him, Magnus feeling his cheeks heating up again and he slowly nodded. Yeah, Alexander was the cutest thing ever, he wasn’t going to deny that.

“Yeah,” whispered Magnus absently and then pulled out his phone to check up on the hour and his heart melted when he took a look at his background, Catarina snickering next to him. He had set Alec holding Chairman Meow as the background of his phone and she just shook her head. Oh, Magnus was already crushing on Alec hard, no matter what he claimed and she sipped her coffee, her smile widening as she watched Magnus drooling over the picture. She had to clear her throat, Magnus almost jumping at that and he quickly tucked his phone away, the smile not disappearing and he was just rolling his eyes as Catarina started teasing him about Alec, but it was all in a playful manner, so he played along.

That was until he saw Ragnor coming closer to their table and he glanced at Catarina, who didn’t seem too surprised to see their friend coming closer to them. Magnus then figured out that she probably invited him and he pressed his lips together, laughter around their table dying out as he was looking up at Ragnor, who looked down, but then forced himself to look up and he cleared his throat. “Hi,” he said, his voice small and awkward, Magnus looking at Catarina, who gave him a little wink and a smile.

“Hey,” said Magnus with a small voice, not trying to sound too cold, but he couldn’t really help himself as he was still hurt from what happened at the Hunter’s Moon the last time. But still, he tried to remain calm and he then clenched his jaw and waited for Ragnor to say something. They were both hurting and things were very tense and strained, Magnus swallowing thickly and he then chewed on his lower lip.

“Can I, um, can I join you two?” asked Ragnor and Catarina quickly nodded, but Magnus didn’t as he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know Ragnor was coming and he was kind of… shocked to be honest. His fingers were slightly shaking and he then took in a deep breath, Ragnor feeling his heart breaking a bit when he saw that Magnus didn’t look too impressed with him wanting to sit with them for a cup of coffee. “Magnus?” asked Ragnor and Magnus looked at him.

“Did you invite him, Cat?” asked Magnus with a small voice and Catarina nodded.

“I told him that we’re having coffee today,” said Catarina and then shrugged. “I didn’t think he’d show. I usually tell him that we’re meeting up, but he never… well, comes,” said Catarina, who was a bit surprised to see Ragnor there after all, but she was also very happy, because that meant that Ragnor was finally prepared to work on his friendship with Magnus and maybe, just maybe they could go back to how it used to be. They were a family for years and that couldn’t be just erased.

“Is that okay?” asked Ragnor and shifted from one leg to the other, Magnus slowly looking up at him and he slowly nodded, but Ragnor still didn’t dare to sit down. “Look, man,” said Ragnor, now talking to Magnus only and he arched an eyebrow. “I’m sorry for what happened at Raph’s birthday,” stammered Ragnor and rubbed the back of his neck. “I said some stupid things, but I was just… caught off guard,” he said and huffed under his breath. “I… I was stupid as I didn’t think,” he said and bowed his head down. “I’m really sorry.”

Magnus took in a deep breath and he then slowly got onto his legs, so that he was closer to Ragnor, who looked up at him, wearing a hopeful look in his eyes. He hoped that Magnus could give him another chance. Yes, it was true that Magnus had hurt him and said many awful things back in the past, but he was no better in the Hunter’s Moon. He could tell that Magnus felt horrible about what happened months ago, but he just let his emotions get the best of him and words were just coming out on their own. He didn’t really mean what he said; he was hurt and just wanted to hurt Magnus back. And as soon as Magnus left the bar, he felt horrified with himself, but didn’t know how to apologise as he was embarrassed.

“It’s okay,” said Magnus softly, because he had no position to be holding that against Ragnor as he did exactly the same thing to him in the past. He understood that Ragnor probably didn’t mean the things he said to him and he slowly walked closer to Ragnor. “Do you, um, accept my apology as well?” he then asked with a small voice, because in principal, he knew that Ragnor had forgiven him, but he needed to hear it coming from _him_.

“Yes,” said Ragnor quickly and Magnus smiled, relief washing over him and Catarina smiled when she saw her friends slowly making up. It was still a long way before things could be the way they were before, but it was a step in the right direction. “Apology accepted,” said Ragnor then and chewed on his lower lip nervously. “I miss you a lot,” he then said and Magnus nodded. Yeah, he missed him too. Ragnor was his childhood friend, so of course he missed him.

“Yeah, I’ve missed you too,” said Magnus and looked down, slowly extending his hand out. “Friends?” he then asked hopefully and Ragnor shook his head in disagreement, Magnus’ eyes widening, Catarina confused as well. She was about to go smack Ragnor across the head, but then he stepped closer to Magnus and hugged him.

“Family,” whispered Ragnor and Magnus felt his chest tightening with emotions as he quickly nodded and returned Ragnor the hug. He was so happy that he could cry, so he sniffled as they pulled back and Ragnor chuckled when he saw tears in Magnus’ eyes, looking at Catarina, who was emotional as well and he then puffed his cheeks. “Okay, now that that’s settled,” said Ragnor and bit his lip. “Too much touchy-feely… let’s order something to drink,” he  then said and sat down next to Catarina, Magnus grinning and he sat down next to Ragnor, happiness overflowing inside of him.

* * *

Alec was laying on the couch, Chairman Meow having a little catwalk up and down his chest and stomach, making the angel giggle and then the kitten pranced up to his face to see why he was laughing so hard. Chairman placed his paws on top of Alec’s chin and then meowed _loudly_ , demanding an explanation. Because Alec was still just smiling, the kitten somehow climbed up his face and went to his hair and nestled in there.

“Chairman,” said Alec and slowly sat up, leaving the kitten alone on the couch, who quickly skipped over to him and climbed onto his legs, looking up at him with his big blue eyes and Alec’s heart just melted when the kitten started meowing again. It looked like he had a lot to tell him and Alec was just nodding, pretending to be listening and understanding. “You sure do talk a lot,” pointed then Alec out and chuckled, scooping the kitten into his hands and then carried it over to the kitchen, placing Chairman onto the table, next to his flower.

The kitten hunched his back and then slowly went exploring the flower, which was beautifully blooming and Alec giggled when Chairman sniffed one of the petals and then cutely sneezed, freaking out of his own sneeze and he quickly ran up to Alec for safety. “You’re funny,” said Alec and placed a small kiss onto his head.

After feeding the kitten, he let him play alone for a little while as Chairman was very keen on destroying Magnus’ couch. Again. He was laughing as he watched Chairman Meow scratch the furniture, but did nothing to stop him. In his eyes, the kitten was just playing and sharpening his little claws. Plus it was cute. He enjoyed watching the kitten play until there was a bright light in the loft all of the sudden, frightening the little cat and it ran straight into Magnus’ bedroom and hit under his bed, Alec wanting to go after him, but then suddenly saw Isabelle standing in the loft and his eyes widened.

 _Crap._ He could only hope that she wasn’t bringing bad news. However, the look on her face spoke volumes and Alec could feel his heart falling to the pit of his stomach already, huffing under his breath and he tried not to panic quite yet, quickly going to Izzy, who was looking very worried. “Izzy, finally,” said Alec and stepped closer to Isabelle, who shook her head.

“Alec, I’m so sorry that I couldn’t come sooner,” stammered Isabelle and was chewing on her lower lip. “I, um, I don’t have much time,” she then said, looking quite pale and Alec’s fear rose again as he was starting wonder just what the hell was going up in heaven. “I shouldn’t be here even now,” she confessed and took in a deep breath. “If father finds out, he’ll take away my wings,” she said and pressed her lips together.

Alec’s eyes widened. What the hell? “Izzy what the hell is going on?” asked Alec and then a knot formed in his stomach. God, no. It was Raj… did he succeed with his threats? Did the Council listen to him and now Alexander would be… “Is it Raj?” he stammered and Isabelle quickly shook her head, but didn’t look any better.

“No, Raj, he… dropped his charges,” she said and Alec wanted to feel relieved about that, but something told him that that wasn’t all that had happened. “Mom and I took care of that idiot,” said Isabelle and chewed on her lower lip. “But, father, he’s furious,” she stammered and Alec nodded, because that much he knew.

“So I figured,” said Alec. “But why-”

“After I came without you back the last time, he went completely mental,” said Izzy and looked down. “He figured all I came to do was to warn you,” she said and rubbed her palms together, trying to stay calm, but couldn’t. “He said he’ll give you one more chance to return back,” stammered Isabelle and Alec arched an eyebrow. That didn’t make any sense. Robert was stupid, but even he couldn’t be that dumb that he actually thought he could make him come back after all of this. It was pointless, he was going to stay on Earth with Magnus.

“Well, he can try,” said Alec and scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I’m not leaving Magnus’ side.”

“He said that if you don’t come, your human will suffer consequences as well,” whispered Isabelle and Alec’s eyes widened. What the actual hell?! Alec could feel shivers running up his spine and felt anger boiling in his blood as he was completely appalled. He knew that his father was a flawed man, but in a way, Alec still looked up to him. As a child, he wanted to be like Robert. As a father and a husband, he was flawed, but in his profession, he was flawless. So, hearing this… that his father wanted to _hurt_ a human being shocked him and made his disgusted.

“W-what kind of consequences?” snapped Alec and Isabelle flinched and she just shrugged.

“He didn’t say,” said Isabelle, who was now angry as well. “But to actually think that our dad would think about laying a hand on a human… that is just-”

“Disgusting,” said Alec and narrowed his eyes. “Raj’s human deserved it the last time, but not Magnus. Magnus is innocent. What does he even… I mean,” said Alec and started walking around in circles. “I won’t let him. He’ll have to get through me before he gets to Magnus,” said Alec and pressed his lips together.

“He knows that,” whispered Isabelle and shook her head. “He’s planning on dragging you back to heaven by force if he has to… then take away your wings and make you watch Magnus suffer as he’ll be without his guardian angel,” said Isabelle and Alec placed his hand on top of his mouth. “He’s trying to get the Council on his side as well and so far he’s succeeding.”

Alec had heard stories of what happened to humans if their guardian angel suddenly left them. It wasn’t pretty and all of the hardships Magnus had to go through so far would be _nothing_ compared to what would happen without Alec around. Guardian angels kept things balanced. Yes, while Magnus had a lot of bad things happen to him, he also had some happy moments in his life. So, in a way, it was balanced out. But now… he would be only looking down the path of only pain and misery and Alec felt his stomach dropping again.

“I can’t believe the Council is on his side,” whispered Alec and shook his head.

“I know,” stammered Isabelle. “Mom is trying to reason with him, but he isn’t budging. Jace and I are also trying to convince the younger, more open minded angels from the Council, but so far no luck,” she whispered and sighed. “Alec I’m so sorry,” she said and Alec looked at her, quickly shaking his head.

“No, don’t blame-”

“I couldn’t reason with father,” she said and bowed her head down.

“Don’t be,” stammered Alec and went closer to his sister, wrapping his arms around his little sibling and pulled her in for a tight hug. “You did all you could. It’s me who escaped heaven, so I’ll have to suffer the consequences,” said Alec and bowed his head down. “But I won’t allow dad to hurt Magnus in any way,” he said, his voice low and protective. “I don’t care what happens to me, but if anyone tries to hurt Magnus, I’ll make sure they won’t breathe ever again,” he said, eyes darkening. “That I can promise you.”

Alexander was going to keep his promise, he was keeping Magnus safe no matter what. Even if it costed him his own life.

* * *

When Magnus returned back home he was surprised to say at least. As soon as he stepped inside he saw something new on his walls. Apparently Alexander had gotten bored and decided to give his apartment a makeover? There was a dozen of different kinds of markings at the entrance and to Magnus they didn’t make sense. But it looked like it could be a foreign language or something like that. He found Alec in the living room, carving in more of those weird looking marks on the floor and he quickly hurried over to him, narrowing his eyes when he saw that Alexander was holding something that resembled a pen in his hands, but it was much thicker and silver.

“Alexander what have you done to my apartment?” asked Magnus, kind of angry, but also decided to give a chance to explain himself. However, Alec didn’t really register him and Magnus tapped his shoulder. “Alexander!”

“Oh, Magnus,” said Alec, spacing out as he was hurrying to write all of the needed protection runes all over Magnus’ place, so that he could be hidden away from his father. “I, um, am busy,” he stammered and went onto his legs and went over to Magnus’ bedroom and started carving more runes in there.

“Alexander, what the hell is the matter with you and what are you doing?”

“Carving runes of protection,” stammered Alec as he was in quite a hurry. “They will keep you hidden and will keep other angels away from you,” said Alec and carved a few final runes, Magnus narrowing his eyes. That made no sense to him. What was Alexander talking about?

“I don’t get it,” said Magnus. “Why do you need to keep me hidden from other angels?”

“It’s my father,” stammered Alec. “He, um, he’s planning to do… horrible stuff,” he said as he really didn’t have the strength to explain everything to Magnus and he only nodded and followed Alec back into the living room, looking around at all of the runes and he huffed.

“So the runes will-”

“Hide you and keep angels unable to enter your apartment,” stammered Alec. “I need to safe proof Pandemonium as well,” said Alec and Magnus shook his head.

“Camille will kill you if you-”

“I don’t give a fuck about Camille,” said Alec quickly and Magnus was taken back a bit. “This is far more important than her little renovation, don’t you understand? My father is planning to _drag_ me back to heaven and I’ll be forced to watch you suffer,” he stammered and Magnus’ eyes widened.

“What?” he whispered, chills running up his spine.

“L-long story, not enough time to explain,” whispered Alec and shook his head. “I need to keep you safe,” he said and Magnus only nodded and stayed quiet. Magnus didn’t know what the hell was happening, but he… was confused and concerned. All he knew was that Alexander would be gone if his father got his hands on him and the thought of that alone scared him enough.

“Okay,” said Magnus.

“Okay?”

“Do what you have to do,” said Magnus. “I don’t want you to be gone, so rune up the whole building if you have to,” said Magnus seriously and Alec cracked a little smile, but then nodded and was running his fingers through his hair.

This wasn’t good enough. He needed to do… more. His father could creep up at any moment and… Then it hit him, what he’d have to do to protect Magnus for good. Put a rune of protection over his heart and soul. But… it would be painful. However, it was going to be effective and that way, his father could _never_ get his hands on Magnus. And since the human’s and guardian angel’s souls were connected, Alec would be bound to Magnus for good. No magic or anything could tear them apart.

“I need to rune your soul,” said Alec.

“My what?”

“Soul,” stammered Alec and started quickly unbuttoning Magnus’ shirt.

“Hey, hey… wait! Alexander, you need to tell me what the hell is going on.”

And then, Alec finally spoke up… his father’s entire plan and what would the rune do. Magnus took in everything and needed a moment to think about it. Alec said that a rune would be almost like a tattoo, he’d tattoo his soul? And then bound them together, so that nothing could ever tear them apart. Alec didn’t care if that was illegal, who gave a crap about heaven and their sadistic ways, anyway.

“Okay,” whispered Magnus as he looked at Alec. “Do it, I don’t care if it’ll hurt,” he stammered, because it was the last option he could do. So, he decided to go along with it. Magnus trusted Alec with all he had, so… “I trust you,” he then added and Alec nodded.

Magnus took off his shirt, his heart hammering like crazy when Alec placed his hand over his heart and brought the pen-like-thingy and started drawing the rune. It was excruciating, Magnus’ loud screams of pain filled the room around them, Alec’s heart breaking when he was listening to Magnus’ screams and sobs, feeling pain in his own chest as well as a rune was slowly marking into his chest as well, swallowing back moans of discomfort and then hugged Magnus tightly to himself after he was done, Magnus shaking in his arms as Alec quickly made the pain disappear with his healing powers.

 _There, father… check mate,_ thought Alec and raised a middle finger to the sky.


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus was feeling... weird. He couldn't explain it and put it into words, there was just something that was off, feeling his chest tight in a very uncomfortable way. It was the day after the whole Alexander putting a rune over his soul and the mark still kind of ached, opening up his shirt as he saw the rune over his heart and he swallowed thickly. He pressed his lips together as he went to the mirror, to have a better look at it and he gasped softly. The rune looked pretty, but it was still bright red, sore and he gasped softly as he ran his cold fingers over it, biting his lower lip and he couldn't look away.

Alexander said that the rune was going to change colours after a while, it was supposed to turn black. But new runes hurt and for the time being, Magnus was just very confused as he felt something moving in his chest. Not so much moving, but he could feel a thumping of a heartbeat that was not his own, gasping as he felt something else present. It was fear… that was not his own, freaking out as he started looking around. Alexander said that he had bounded their souls together, so he was probably experiencing what Alexander was feeling? Yes? No? Magnus didn’t know and he was confused, gasping again when he could feel the fear worsening.

There was something else. It was guilt and fear, both mixed up. Alexander was feeling guilty and worried about him, about marking him with a rune. Magnus wasn’t exactly sure why he was feeling guilty. Magnus had told him himself that he wanted it, that he was sure of it. He trusted his angel with his everything, so he didn’t get why Alec was feeling so guilty. Also, where was he? He could feel him like he was next to him, but Alec was nowhere to be seen, Magnus chewing on his lower lip as he slowly made his way out of the bedroom, feeling extremely tired.

It was the rune, it had to be the rune. The rune was making feel kind of feverish as the skin around it was feeling very warm to the touch and he was disappointed when he couldn’t find Alexander in the living room. However, he could find Chairman Meow in there, sitting on the couch, happily scratching his couch away and Magnus let out a tired chuckle, the kitten happily meowing when he saw Magnus and he clumsily hopped onto the floor and ran up to Magnus, placing his tiny paws on Magnus’ foot, wanting to be picked up.

“Hello to you too, Chairman,” said Magnus happily and placed a kiss on top of the kitten’s head. The kitten seemed pleased with that and Magnus slowly made his way to the couch, giving Chairman a look of disapproval when he saw the damage on his precious couch. “You know, this thing costed me a fortune,” said Magnus and Chairman only happily started scratching the couch again and Magnus started laughing.

“Chairman, no. Bad boy,” said Magnus, but the cat wasn’t listening. “You know, you’re just lucky you’re this cute and that Alec can magic your scratches away,” said Magnus and then shook his head. It seemed that the more he wanted to stop him, the keener the kitten was on destroying his furniture. It was kind of funny and adorable and Magnus laughed again.

Then, he felt it. The horrible guilt again, pooling in his chest and he placed a hand over his heart, gently massaging the pain away. He realised it then why Alexander was feeling guilty. He didn’t regret marking Magnus’ soul, no, but he was blaming himself for hurting his precious human. Magnus could feel that Alexander was feeling horrible about the excruciating pain he put him through. He didn’t think enough before, Magnus was _sobbing_ out of pain because of _him._ So, Alec was never going to forgive himself and Magnus’ eyes widened at that. Could he… read Alec’s mind? Well, not exactly, but still… In a way, he could at least read his emotions.

“Alexander, I’m fine,” whispered Magnus and gently caressing his chest and then he felt a sudden change. He could feel Alec’s heart skipping a beat and he almost smiled when he felt that his words actually had an impact on Alec, who was feeling a lot better. Magnus chuckled and then shook his head, still wondering where Alec was. With that on his mind, he did something that felt like right. He didn’t know why, but something was telling him to close his eyes, so he did. And then he saw where Alexander was, gasping when he realised that he was actually looking through Alexander’s eyes. It was for a split second, but Alec was in the park.

Magnus’ eyes snapped open and he quickly straightened himself up, gasping as he rubbed his eyes. Wow. That was so trippy, but so freaking cool. So, that was the bond Alexander was talking about, the smile on Magnus’ eyes widening. “Come home,” said Magnus and bit onto his lower lip as he couldn’t contain back a smile. It was Alexander that was making him _giggle_ , he was so giddy when he said that. “It’s your turn to feed Chairman,” he then spoke up and when he turned around, he already saw Alec standing there.

“Magnus,” said Alec happily and Magnus gasped again when he felt the amount of happiness Alexander was feeling, taken back a little bit by it as he had no idea Alec’s feelings were _this_ intense. “I’m happy you’re feeling fine,” said Alec then and moved a bit closer to Magnus, who nodded and then cocked his head to the side.

“Wow,” stammered Magnus. “This will take a while for me to get used to,” he said and Alec chuckled.

“Yeah?”

“Your emotions… they’re wow… no joke. Strong,” said Magnus and Alec felt his cheeks reddening, Magnus feeling the way Alec’s heart sped up and he pressed his lips together. So, Alexander was easily shy, huh? Well, he figured, but still having him felt his heart speeding up after such a little comment made Magnus smile widely.

“Y-yeah, I suppose so,” said Alec.

“So this is it, huh?” asked Magnus and Alec looked down at him. “I mean the… bond you were talking about between our two souls?” he asked and Alec sheepishly smiled. “It not only protects me from other angels, but it makes me read your mind?” asked Magnus and a little grin crept upon his face and Alec snorted.

“Yeah, something like that,” said Alec and rubbed the back of his neck. “It will keep you hidden away from angels _and_ it’ll protect you if they happen to find you,” said the angel as he knew that the superior angels, the members of the Council, had other ways of finding a human in hiding. “They wouldn’t be able to hurt you in any way,” said Alec happily. “And my father’s plan of tearing me away from you as a guardian angel is failed,” he stated proudly.

“Awesome,” said Magnus and happily beamed at Alec. “So you’re mine forever?” he asked and Alec had to look down, because the question was just… it had another meaning to Alec and he slowly nodded. Magnus cocked his head to the side when he saw Alec avoiding his gaze and even though he tried hard to focus on what Alec was feeling, he couldn’t. Alexander learned to hide those feelings of love for him incredibly well.

“Yeah and you’re mine,” blurted out Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened, his own cheeks reddening a little bit, ducking his head down. But even so, he liked the sound of that. He would gladly be Alec’s forever because with him he felt safe and happy and he knew for a fact that Alexander would never hurt him.

“Yay,” said Magnus sheepishly and Alec gave him a shy smile.

“The bond will also get stronger,” said Alec and Magnus looked at him again. “Now you can only feel bits of my emotions here and there but after more time passes, the bond will grow stronger,” stammered Alec and huffed under his breath, shrugging. “It’ll help us communicate even if we’re not together,” he said and Magnus listened to him carefully. “If… if my father somehow drags me back to heaven, you’ll still have me by your side,” he said and Magnus gave him a freaked out look.

“I-I thought you said this will keep us safe and-”

“It’ll keep you safe,” said Alec. “That’s the main part,” he added and then made a short pause, Magnus panicking. No, what about Alexander?! Angels could still see him then, right?! “If something happens to me, you’ll be able to still talk to me via the-”

“No,” said Magnus loudly.

“I won’t allow him to take me away from you,” said Alec firmly and Magnus quickly nodded. “But if something happens,” he said and Magnus looked down, feeling his chest tightening and he chewed on his lower lip and let out a sad sigh.

“Okay,” stammered Magnus. “I-I understand,” he then whispered, but hoped that it wouldn’t come to this. If Alexander’s father would come in the middle of them, Magnus was kicking his ass on his own. As he thought that, Alec started laughing silently and Magnus looked at him. Ah, he had just read his mind, didn’t he? “What? I’m serious,” said Magnus and then let out a small moan of discomfort as he moved and he felt a slight pain in his chest, Alec quickly going to him.

“You really feeling okay?” asked Alec as he was still worried about Magnus when he remembered his loud screams from when he was marking the rune into his soul. Magnus slowly nodded and Alec huffed under his breath, he could still sense that Magnus was in pain, so he lowered his gaze and Magnus quickly shook his head as he knew exactly what Alec was thinking.

“It doesn’t hurt as much,” said Magnus and gave him a little wink. “I’m tougher than I look, I can handle a little bit of pain,” he then added and waggled his eyebrows, trying to cheer Alec up. The angel cracked a little smile, but still remained serious and Magnus gave him a gentle chuckle. “I’m fire, really,” said Magnus softly.

“Can I check up on the rune?” asked Alec softly and Magnus took in a deep breath, nodding.

“Sure,” whispered Magnus and slowly unbuttoned his shirt again, pressing his lips together when Alec stepped a bit closer and looked at the bright rune, swallowing thickly and he felt his own breath shuddering when Alec slowly lifted his hand up and he closed his eyes tightly, feeling his own heart beating faster when he realised that Alexander was about to touch him. He had done it the day before, but now it was completely different. More intimate, somehow.

Alec felt his heart beating faster as well, gasping as he softly placed his hand over the rune and muttered a little spell, which helped to ease the annoying pain and he bit into his lower lip, slowly running his fingers a bit lower than the rune, gulping hard as his throat suddenly became very dry. The day before he didn’t get the chance to feel just how warm and soft Magnus’ skin was. It was the first time that Alec had the chance to touch someone in _that_ way and it was… a new experience.

Magnus took in a hitched breath as he felt Alec’s fingers slowly running down his chest and he opened his eyes, looking up at Alec, who was staring down at his bare torso. Alec was completely in awe; Magnus, he was… just stunning. Alec gently outlined the ridges of his muscles, then quickly brought his hand up again and parted his lips, Magnus softly gasping as he felt Alec’s warm palm over his heart, gently caressing the skin there.

Alec couldn’t tear his eyes away from Magnus, his face red. Magnus was just so amazing, Alec softly withdrawing his hand when he realised that Magnus’ breathing had gotten somehow laboured and he slowly put his hand down, but still wouldn’t look away. _Beautiful_ , he thought and Magnus caught that. Somehow, not really read his mind, but he could feel that Alec was mesmerised with him, his own heart hammering harder. Alec thought he was beautiful?

Magnus had been with quite few people so far, but… no one had told him he was beautiful, at least in not such a way. Sure, they used words sexy, hot… but not beautiful. Alec was looking at him as he was a piece of art and he felt himself getting shy. “A-Alexander,” stammered Magnus and Alec quickly snapped out of it.

“Rune all better now?” forced out Alec and Magnus nodded.

“S-sure, yeah. I-I feel better now,” stuttered Magnus and then quickly buttoned up his shirt. The awkward silence between them was ended when Chairman Meow loudly meowed, announcing that he was _starving._ Alec quickly stepped back and he grinned.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll feed you,” said Alec as he went to fetch the bottle and Chairman quickly chased after the angel, while Magnus just stood there and realised how utterly fucked he was. It wasn’t just a silly crush he was feeling for Alec, it was deeper than that.

* * *

Camille stepped inside of Pandemonium as she and Magnus decided to meet for lunch, happily going over to his club. However, she was quite surprised when she said a little cat on one of the new chairs she had just bought, shrieking when she saw that the kitten was sharpening its claws into it. “Not the chair, bad cat,” she roared, because she didn’t know that the kitten was Magnus’. Chairman Meow froze when the scary lady yelled at him and he quickly ran up to Magnus and Alec, who were at the back, doing inventory. Alec decided to be a good angel and help his human out.

“Magnus,” she said and then narrowed her eyes when she saw Magnus and Alec talking about something, then giggling like two high school kids in love and she had to smile. Then when they realised they weren’t alone anymore, the two of them broke apart and Magnus quickly looked down, Chairman hiding from Camille behind Alec and the angel narrowed his eyes.

“Camille, hi,” said Magnus and then grinned when he heard Chairman meowing loudly. As she came closer, the kitten started hiding again and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“Aw, poor Chairman Meow, come here, boy,” cooed at him Alec and gently picked him up. “Did the scary lady do something to you? She did, didn’t she?” he asked and Camille’s jaw dropped. Again. But, weren’t she and Alec getting along fine the last time?! She decorated the place with freaking butterflies just for him and he was still-

“Alexander, don’t be mean,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes. “Do excuse him, Camille.”

“The cat’s yours?”

“Yes,” said Magnus happily. “Well mine and Alexander’s,” he said and winked, Camille narrowing her eyes. “He found him on the streets and brought him in, so he’s ours,” said Magnus happily and Camille was just shaking her head. So, they already had a _cat_ together, but Magnus still failed to acknowledge his feelings for his neighbour?!

“Oh,” said Camille and then came closer to Alec, Chairman Meow trying to hide. “Hi, I’m sorry for before,” she said and Alec’s eyes widened.

“See! I was right! What did you do?” asked Alec, narrowing his eyes.

“He was destroying one of the new chairs and I just told him to shoo,” said Camille, Alec’s blood boiling with anger.

“He’s a _baby_ ,” said Alec.

“And the chair cost-”

“I don’t care for-”

“Okay, enough, both of you,” said Magnus and started laughing. “Come on, can’t we all just get along?” he asked and Alec started sulking, Magnus laughing when he could sense some of the childish thoughts going on inside of his angels’ head.

_She started it._

_She told Chairman Meow to shoo._

_Camille is a scary lady._

Camille narrowed her eyes when Magnus suddenly started laughing and Alec looked at him, ducking his head down in embarrassment. “Really, Alexander?” asked Magnus and shook his head. Alec knew that Magnus must had sensed what he was thinking, so his cheeks heated up and he chuckled. Camille didn’t get it at all, so she just stood there completely and utterly confused.

“Sorry,” whispered Alec.

Magnus’ phone started ringing and he sighed. “That’s the pizza guy,” said Magnus. “I ordered pizza,” he said and Camille nodded. “I’m gonna get it now, please don’t kill each other in the minute I’m gone,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes, then going to the door. Alec glared at Camille and the woman rolled her eyes.

“Look, we-”

“I still don’t like you,” said Alec. “You hate cats.”

“I don’t hate cats,” said Camille and rolled her eyes.

“Yes, you do,” said Alec firmly. “You screamed at Chairman.”

“I did no such thing,” said Camille.

“You did, look he’s afraid of you,” said Alec and glared at Camille as Chairman hissed when Camille came closer and then she sighed. She really couldn’t have a break, could she? No such luck for her, rubbing her forehead as she came closer to Alec.

“I’m sorry.”

Alec grumbled, but decided to let it go as she did seem genuine. He allowed her to come closer, but still kept Chairman away from her and she laughed softly, because Alexander really was something special and very different from the other people she had seen so far. An odd fella, but interesting and it looked like he made Magnus happy and cared about him a lot. From what she could see and hear from Magnus, Alec always put him in the first place. No matter what.

“You like Magnus, don’t you?” asked Camille and Alec’s eyes widened.

“What?” asked Alec as his face went really red and he quicky looked down as his heart started beating much faster, pressing his lips together. Ugh, he could only hope that Magnus didn’t feel that, gasping softly and he then looked at Camille, who was smiling. Crap, he couldn’t lie, not even to her. “How did you know?” he then blurted out and Camille chuckled.

“Not that hard to figure out, honestly,” said Camille with a smile. “The way you look at Magnus, for one,” she said and Alec’s eyes widened. Was the way he was looking at Magnus something special? Alec himself didn’t know and wasn’t aware of it. He could only hope that he didn’t look completely like a creep. “And the way you care for him. It’s definitely more than a friendship. Trust me, I know,” she said and winked.

A sheepish smile crept upon Alec’s face, but he didn’t know what to say, so he just looked down.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” said Camille and shrugged. “You know, in a way, I’m happy that you’re the one who likes Magnus. I know you don’t really like me, but… I do like you,” said Camille. “You treat Magnus as if he’s the most precious thing ever. It’s what he deserves after everything he’s been through,” she said and Alec proudly smiled.

Yes, he was indeed treating Magnus as the most precious and important person. Ever. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” said Camille and smiled. “You make him happy,” she then said and rubbed the back of her neck and shrugged. “You should ask him out,” she then said and winked, Alec’s eyes widening and his jaw dropped.

“We’re just friends,” stammered Alec and looked down.

“He likes you,” said Camille and Alec looked at her, almost shocked.

“Y-yes, as a friend.”

“Hmm, I think in a way that you like him,” she said and winked.

“How do you-”

“Trust me, I know Magnus,” said Camille and chuckled. “And he’s smitten with you. I mean I’d be too,” she said and happily chuckled when she saw a flush forming on Alec’s face.

Alec said nothing, but there was a bright smile on his face, warmth exploding in his chest. He wasn’t sure if he should buy it, but for the time being, he was going to go with what Camille said and he happily giggled. Okay, just the thought of Magnus _loving_ him back was almost overwhelming and he couldn’t stop smiling.

However asking Magnus out? Oh, no, no… that was way out of Alec’s comfort zone. Just _thinking_ about going on a date with Magnus almost gave him a heart attack, so actually going on one… no, no! Plus, he was sure that Camille was wrong. If Magnus liked him back in such a way, he’d feel it through their bond, he was sure of it! However, even so... he couldn’t control what came out of his mouth and his eyes widened when he blurted out, “how do you ask someone out?”

Camille’s eyes widened and then she started laughing. “You serious?”

The look on Alec’s face told her that he wasn’t kidding after all and she quickly stopped laughing, Alec’s face flushed. “I’ve never been on a date before,” stammered Alec and Camille’s heart melted. _Oh God,_ he was so cute!

“Oh,” said Camille. “Well,” she said and winked, telling him to come closer so that she could share a few tricks with the angel before Magnus was able to come back. She made sure to let Alec where he should take Magnus on their first date, if he was about to ask him out… trying to be the best wingman to Alec as she was able to, smiling when she saw the flush on Alec’s cheeks when Magnus came back.

Alec pulled away from Camille and decided to hide their conversation from Magnus. The bond worked that way that he could keep some things hidden away from Magnus, but the smile remained on his face as he imagined, in secret, how their first date would look like. Not that he would actually ask Magnus out.

It was purely for… science. Yes, that is what Alec decided on!


	11. Chapter 11

Magnus was nervously waiting for Raphael to show up. The two of them agreed to meet up at the Hunter's Moon, their favourite bar as Raphael finally reached out to Magnus as he wanted to make up with him. Magnus was pleasantly surprised when he suddenly received a phone call from earlier that day and he quickly agreed on meeting up with him. Of course, Magnus missed his friend and he couldn't wait for Raphael to be back in his life. He knew that Raph was the type of person who had difficulties with forgiving and giving people second chances, so Magnus decided to take things slow. It was baby steps with Raphael, he couldn't expect things to be okay as soon as they would meet up. It would probably take months of work before they could go to how they once were, if they could ever go back to how their friendship used to be.

As he was waiting for Raphael to show up, Magnus looked down and smiled when he saw the pendant with angel wings around his neck and he happily touched it. Ever since Alec gave it to him, he wouldn’t take it off. Having it around his neck made him feel happy and protected. Well, now he was really protected with that rune on his chest, which was slowly turning colour into deep red one and the bond between them had gotten significantly deeper, smiling when he could sense that Alec was spying on him as he waited.

Magnus laughed softly when he could sense Alec watching over him and he shook his head. He could sense that Alexander was very tense and well, Magnus couldn’t really blame him, but it was funny to see just how intensely Alexander was watching over him and he bit back a chuckle as he didn’t want people to think that he was crazy by the amount he was smiling to himself, ducking his head down and he then started looking through the drinks menu as he didn’t want to be kicked out of the bar, smiling when he saw their regular waitress coming to take his order.

“Hi, Magnus, it’s been a while,” said the young woman and Magnus smiled at her.

“Hey, Maia,” said Magnus happily and then rubbed his palms together, huffing under his breath. “Indeed, it’s been a while since I came to have a drink here. Must say I missed it,” he said and looked around. Coming to the Hunter’s Moon felt like coming back home. He had so many pleasant memories in there and he then took in a deep breath.

“Good to have our favourite customer back,” said Maia with a wink. “Meeting up with someone special?” she then asked as she had seen Magnus checking up on the time a few times and he slowly nodded.

“Raphael,” said Magnus and Maia’s eyes widened. They weren’t exactly friends, but they knew each other pretty well since they were regulars in there. Maia knew about their falling out and Magnus chuckled when he saw the shocked look on her face. “We’re trying to save what’s left of our friendship,” said Magnus and Maia smiled.

“Happy to hear that,” she said with a smile and Magnus nodded. “Want to drink something as you wait for him? It’ll be on the house,” said Maia and gave him a little wink, Magnus nodding happily, looking down and he then ran his fingers over the angel wings, making Maia grin. She noticed Magnus doing that before a lot and she was curious. “A gift from someone special?” she asked and a bright smile spread across Magnus’ face.

“Very special,” blurted out Magnus and Maia whistled. “Not like that. A friend,” he quickly corrected himself and Maia nodded.

“Sure, a friend,” said Maia and winked, making Magnus roll his eyes and she started laughing when she saw that Magnus was blushing just a little bit. “Anyway,” she said and she didn’t want to make him too uncomfortable. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Um, martini,” said Magnus and Maia nodded, giving him a little smile.

“One martini coming right up,” announced Maia happily and went to the bar, Magnus giving her a little nod and he then sighed happily as he looked down at the pendant. Maia quickly returned back with the drink, but sadly couldn’t hang around for long as the bar was pretty busy that day and she was needed elsewhere.

Magnus didn’t wait for much longer as Raphael showed up soon after that and Magnus could sense Alec tensing up again, Magnus softly exhaling and he could feel himself growing kind of nervous, wishing himself luck as he hoped that all of this was going to be okay. It was Raphael who reached out to him, so he knew that everything was going to be okay. Well, he hoped. Magnus cleared his throat when he saw Raphael coming closer to him and he put on a little smile, waving to Raphael. Magnus’ smile dropped when he saw that Raphael didn’t wave or smile back, heart dropping to the pit of his stomach and he swallowed thickly.

Wow, not even a smile back? Maybe Raphael wasn’t there to work things out? But he said… Magnus didn’t let that discourage him and he forced another smile on his face as Raphael slowly made his way to his table. “Hello Raphael,” said Magnus happily and then deadly silence fell between them. Magnus felt shivers running up his spine and he panicked as he didn’t know what to do. “Um, sit down… please?” asked Magnus then and Raphael nodded in completely silence.

“Sure,” said Raphael and sat down, silence lasting long after Maia took Raphael’s order and brought him a glass of whiskey. Magnus puffed his cheeks as he was thinking what to say. He really didn’t know where to begin, he had so many things to apologise for to Raphael. Especially to him. Raphael was a few years younger to him, so Magnus was always like an older brother to him. So, the things he said to him especially hurt Raphael, who was very attached to him.

“So,” stammered Magnus and Raphael looked at him, then looked down and Magnus pressed his lips together. “I’m happy you called me,” started Magnus and Raphael slowly nodded. Raphael wanted to work out things with Magnus, but now that he was alone with him, he just didn’t know what to say. He wanted to tell him he forgave him and apologise as well, but those words were kind of difficult to say for him. “I’ve missed you,” he then added and those words seemed to get to Raphael a bit as he gasped softly and nodded.

“Yeah, I missed you too,” confessed Raphael and then nervously chewed on his lower lip. “I,” he stammered, but then his voice trailed off and Magnus gave him a sad smile as he knew what Raphael was trying to tell him. Maybe it would be easier if he apologised again himself? Magnus could try, it wouldn’t hurt anyone.

“I know this is hard on you,” said Magnus and Raphael only nodded in silence. “I wish I could take things I said to you back, but I can’t,” said Magnus and then bit onto his lower lip. “I’m so sorry,” said Magnus softly and Raphael only shook his head. Magnus narrowed his eyes and then his stomach twisted. Raphael still wouldn’t accept his apology? Now, that hurt and Magnus tried not to tear up as he needed to appear strong.

Raphael was biting on his nails and he forced himself to look up at his friend. “I,” stammered Raphael, his voice shaking and he covered his mouth with his hand to hide his lower lip shaking, but Magnus could see it and his heart broke when he saw that his friend was on the verge of tears. “Stop saying you’re sorry,” said Raphael and Magnus felt chills running down his spine. Also, he could feel Alexander ready to pop in there and snap at Raphael.

 _Magnus, let me handle with him,_ Magnus heard Alec thinking.

_Alexander, calm down. We just-_

_No, no. I’ll come there and kick his ass. He’s being a dick, I will-_

_Oh, go do something else. Go play with Chairman Meow._

_He’s eating now. I need to handle Raphael. He’s being mean._

_Alexander, leave us be._

_No! I am protecting you. I will blast him-_

Magnus pressed his lips together and he almost chuckled when he heard Alec’s ranting in his head as the angel had quite a few more colourful words to describe Raphael with and it was just too funny to Magnus. But at the same time, he wanted to appear serious, so he rolled his eyes. _Alexander, shut up and let me handle this,_ he yelled back in his head and he could hear more ranting from Alec and he rolled his eyes. Oh, Alexander was just precious, his protective side was no joke!

“You don’t want me to apologise?” asked Magnus and Raphael pressed his lips together.

“It’s just,” he said and shook his head. “It comes so easy for you. It’s so easy for you to apologise and I,” stammered Raphael and hid his face into his palms. “I just… it’s hard for me. Y-yeah, I accept your apology, but I also,” he said and started shaking his head, his voice trembling. He was a mess, Magnus huffing under his breath. Emotions were hard for Raphael, he had a tough childhood, so he understood all of that. Masking emotions to prevent yourself from getting hurt. Magnus was no stranger to that, but he learned otherwise as he grew older. “I don’t know,” he said and shook his head.

“You don’t know?” asked Magnus, but was still happy to hear that Raphael said he forgave him. It was definitely a good start. “Raphi,” said Magnus softly and the other one looked at him when he called him by his nickname. He hadn’t heard Magnus calling him like that in years and it broke something in him and he started shaking.

“I’m sorry as well,” said Raphael and Magnus nodded. “I-I,” stammered Raphael as he was trying to keep his voice calm. “H-how I acted that day,” he said and shook his head. “I just,” he said and shrugged. He wanted to tell Magnus more, how much he was embarrassed for what he said, that he didn’t deserve that… but all of those words stayed inside. However, he didn’t need to say it as Magnus _knew_ what Raphael meant and he quickly nodded.

“I accept your apology,” said Magnus softly and Raphael looked at him.

“Really?”

“Of course,” said Magnus. Raphael wouldn’t be surprised if Magnus never wanted to speak to him for how he acted on his birthday and he swallowed back his tears, managing a little smile and Magnus beamed at him, happily sighing when he saw Raphael’s smile widening and he looked down, shaking his head. He was just… so happy.

For the first time in a long time, it looked like everything was okay in his life. He had his friends back in his life, he had a new kitten, a beautiful flower named Michelle and the most adorable and kind angel he could ever ask for. Magnus sighed happily as he looked over at Raphael, who was just smiling back and Magnus reached forward, gently ruffling his hair, making Raphael’s cheeks heat up.

“Magnus!” whined Raphael. “Cut it out, I’m not a kid anymore,” he said and Magnus grinned. Right, he used to do that to Raphael a lot when he was younger and Raphael’s flush grew when he heard Magnus softly laughing and he shook his head. “Magnus!” he said and started fixing his hair, Magnus only shaking his head and he laughed louder when Alec started ranting again, saying that Raphael was being ungrateful and he was just mentally face-palming himself. Those two were just too much.

* * *

“Magnus, our Chairman Meow is a genius,” announced Alec when Magnus came back home and Magnus arched an eyebrow, because he didn’t really know what Alexander was going on about. Well, he was quite a bright little kitten. It had been a few weeks later, so the kitten was now eating all on its own, like a big boy, as Alec would like to claim. He also had a lot of toys… way too many of them in Magnus’ opinion, but Alec wanted to spoil him to the fullest and Magnus allowed him to do so, because how could he say no to that bright smile? He was absolutely adorable and Chairman was a spoiled little kitten.

“A genius?” asked Magnus, stepping into the living room, where he found the cat sitting patiently and he smiled when Chairman saw Magnus and quickly ran up to him, welcoming him hope, happy to see Magnus after so many hours and Alec just nodded as he came closer to the two of them and he waggled his eyebrows.

“Chairman can do tricks,” announced Alec and Magnus started laughing.

“Tricks? Alexander, he isn’t a dog,” said Magnus and started shaking his head, Alec pouting.

“Cats can do tricks too,” said Alec and then crossed his arms on top of his chest, slowly cooing Chairman closer, who happily waddled over to the angel, looking up curiously. “Let’s show him,” said Alec and gave Chairman a little smile. “Be a good boy and sit,” said Alec. “Sit,” he repeated and Magnus was about to tell him that he was expecting too much from the kitten, but then the little one just sat down and happily meowing, waiting for the yummy treat that Alec was hiding behind his back.

Alec gave it to him and then gently rubbed his head as he ate it, then looked over to Magnus, who was dumbfounded. Wait, what? “How did you?” he asked as his eyes were still wide and he then looked at the kitten, which was happily marching up and down the carpet, then dropped onto its back and started purring when Alec started rubbing his belly. “But-”

“He’s a genius,” pointed out Alec and Magnus started laughing. “There’s no other cat like him around, trust me,” said the angel then and then Magnus chuckled. Apparently Alexander was able to train Chairman to sit on command and it was just adorable. Well, it made sense, Alec and Chairman were home alone when he was at work and had to be doing something interesting to keep each other not to be too bored.

“Well, then,” said Magnus and grinned when the kitten came to him and he picked him up, placing him onto the couch and Chairman happily went to destroying the couch, making Magnus grin and he just shook his head, laying down next to him, careful not to lay on him. Chairman slowly made his way to Magnus’ face and attacked his nose, Alec laughing like a madman and Magnus made a face. “Why?”

“Guess your nose looks yummy,” said Alec, joking and Magnus sighed as he pulled Chairman back from his face, but not for long. Next thing that the kitten attacked was his spiky and colourful hair, Chairman deciding to give him a little grooming session. But not for a long time, because Chairman sneezed from the amount of product Magnus had in his hair and the angel started cracking up. Chairman then decided to go play on his own for a little while, leaving the two of them alone and Alec smiled happily.

“Can I sit down next to you?” asked Alec, Magnus slowly straightening himself up, allowing Alec to sit down and then much to his shock, he placed his head on top of Alec’s legs and the angel had to remind his heart to stop beating so fast, because _fuck._ “M-Magnus?” stammered out Alec and Magnus looked up at him.

“Hmm? Can I lay down like this for a while? I’m tired,” said Magnus, not thinking of it too much and Alec slowly nodded, but Magnus could sense the skipping of his heart and smiled, but didn’t make a comment about it.

Magnus laid on his back, placing his head into Alec’s lap and he cutely blinked up at his angel, who was having a hard time not to just melt. Alec placed a hand on top of Magnus’ head and the human smiled when he felt his angel’s fingers in his hair and he relaxed completely. Alexander’s fingers felt great against his scalp, happily purring and Alec couldn’t stop smiling. Magnus knew he was taking things too far… that they were just _friends,_ but he was also aware of his feelings and couldn’t really hold back.

“Feels nice,” said Magnus and Alec beamed down at him.

“Yeah?”

“Guess you have magical fingers as well,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, closing his eyes for a second or so and Alec gulped, biting onto his lower lip as his eyes fell onto Magnus’ full lips, which were slightly parted and Alec felt the strong urge to press his own lips against them. His cheeks reddened and he forced himself to look away, breathing slowly, trying to even out his heartbeat, but it didn’t work, especially when Magnus nuzzled into his touch as he slowly dropped his hand onto his cheek.

Alec gently gasped and licked his lower lip, Magnus still having his eyes closed. Alec’s heart was beating fast and Magnus was feeling it as well, both of them totally caught up in the moment, Alec slowly leaning down as he didn’t even know what he was doing. He was going in for a kiss, Magnus oblivious of that fact, but then he froze when he felt Alexander’s hot breath against his lips and he tensed up as he didn’t know what to do.

What was going on?

What was happening?

Was Alexander about to kiss him?

Magnus wasn’t so sure, so he stayed still and just waited, Alec inching even closer, but then suddenly he pulled back and took in a sharp breath as he suddenly felt a splitting headache and a moan of discomfort left his lips and Magnus quickly opened his eyes, shocked to find Alec leaning back against the couch and holding onto his head, trying to lessen his headache, which wouldn’t disappear no matter how much he tried to magic it away.

No!

Alec’s powers weren’t listening to him and he screamed out when the pain became unbearable and he was panicking, because he didn’t know what was going on, Magnus’ eyes filling with horror and he came closer to his angel, panicking as he didn’t know what to do.

“Alexander,” gasped Magnus as he was sitting up and gently shook Alec’s shoulder. “You’re scaring me, what is-”

“I don’t know,” gasped Alec, feeling as if his head was literally being split in half and he yelled out in agony. It hurt. It hurt so much and he wanted it to stop, but didn’t know how to and he leaned forward, gasping for air. “Make it stop,” begged Alec and Magnus gently touched his head.

“I-I don’t know what to do, I-”

“It hurts so much,” sobbed Alec and screamed again. “Please make it stop,” he begged as he didn’t even know who was asking for help. He knew that Magnus couldn’t do anything about it, but… he was desperate to make the pain go away, yelling out in immense pain, clutching onto his head.

“Y-you need to tell me what I-”

“I-I don’t know,” gasped Alec and screamed again. “Just… ah,” he yelled and kept screaming, Magnus quickly pulling him into a hug. It was all Magnus could do, hold Alec in a hug as the other was just screaming out in pain as the headache wouldn’t go away, Magnus’ heart breaking, tears in his eyes as he kept holding onto his angel.

Alec screamed and screamed until he blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Alec was feeling hot and feverish, sweating as he was laying on Magnus' bed, mumbling something as he was restlessly moving his head, eyebrows raised up, lips tense, face pale and his entire body was shivering. He didn't feel pain, but he felt just so... weak. He could hear his father's voice somewhere in the distance, but he couldn't make out what he was saying. What he could tell, however, was that the man was furious and Alec's stomach dropped when an angry face of his father snapped in front of his eyes and he quickly opened his eyes, shooting up into sitting position and he started looking around in panic, eyes wide when he saw that he was alone in the room, eyes going to the clock.

Alec's heart fell when he saw the time; Magnus was at work, probably. He couldn't tell, closing his eyes, trying to figure out where his human was, but couldn't. He was far too weak to get his angelic powers to work correctly and he felt a splitting pain in his head as he tried to focus again on finding his human. It was no use, he couldn't tell where Magnus was and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach. No, no... What the hell was going on? Alec's body was still shaking and he had no idea how the hell he had gotten into Magnus' bed.

The last thing that he remembered was the splitting headache and then Magnus holding him close in a hug. That was the last time before he blacked out and he shuddered, because he again remembered the voice of his father. It was cold and emotionless, he had never heard his father like that. Yes, he was strict with him before, but nothing like that. Alec didn't know if what he saw and heard was real, but it probably was and his heart started beating faster, biting onto his lower lip and he then had to lie back down as he couldn't sit up, feeling too weak.

When he lied back down, he could smell Magnus’ shampoo on the pillow and a little smile spread across his face as he was able to forget about what had happened just for a split second and he hugged the pillow tightly to his pillow, burying his face into it and his smile spread wider, because it almost felt like holding Magnus close to himself. He bit into his lower lip and then he sighed happily, moaning out in discomfort when he moved to his side and he pressed his lips together. He needed to get up, get moving, because he had things to do. Feed Chairman Meow, water Michelle, cook Magnus dinner and-

The door suddenly opened and his train of thoughts was interrupted, Alec’s eyes widening when he saw Magnus stepping inside of his bedroom and he quickly sat back up again, surprised to see Magnus home. At this hour? “Magnus,” whispered Alec, finding even talking kind of exhausting and he then wanted to get up, but all he managed to do was to fall back onto the bed and Magnus quickly hurried over to his side, shaking his head and he placed his hand over his chest, holding him down.

“Stay,” said Magnus softly and shook his head. “You don’t look too good, you should rest, stay in bed for a little longer,” he whispered and looked at Alec, who slowly nodded. Magnus freaked out when Alec suddenly went limp in his arms. It seemed that his pain was so big that even an angel couldn’t handle it as he ended up fainting in his arms. Magnus then carried Alec to his bedroom, made him rest there and kept on checking up on him every now and then. He was just so worried, so now that he saw that Alec was conscious again, he was happy, but worry still lingered around.

“What,” stammered Alec and then decided to give up and just lay there, there wasn’t much else he could do anyway. “What are you doing home?” he asked and cocked his head to the side. “You have work, no?” he asked and Magnus quickly shook his head. Did he really think he’d go to work after that? He was staying home to look after Alexander, of course.

“Don’t worry about work today, Alexander,” whispered Magnus and shook his head. “I’m staying home with you,” he then said and watched how Alec’s eyes widened in complete shock, thus surprising Magnus as well. “You honestly think I’d leave you all alone after that?” he asked and Alec shrugged. “Well, I’m here to tell you that I wouldn’t,” said Magnus with a chuckle and Alec gave him a little shy smile, pulling the bedcovers up to his chin and he smiled happily. “How are you feeling?”

“I,” stammered Alec and shrugged. “I don’t know,” he whispered as he really didn’t know how he felt. “Weak, but the headache is gone,” he said and then started chewing on his lower lip. “I can’t use my angelic powers it seems… maybe I’m too weak,” he mumbled and sighed sadly. “I honestly don’t know,” he said and Magnus slowly nodded, sighing as well.

Magnus could feel how Alexander was feeling. Well, a part of it at least. Confused, scared and so, so tired. “I know, I can feel it,” said Magnus softly and Alec’s eyes widened.

“You can feel it? Through our bond?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded. “I couldn’t… well… can’t feel you,” he said, freaking out again and he quickly unbuttoned his shirt, afraid that the rune wasn’t there anymore, but then he relaxed when he could see that his rune was intact. “Then why can’t I feel you?” asked Alec, feeling frustrated.

“You’re probably just too tired,” said Magnus softly, Alec deciding to believe him and he then huffed angrily, Magnus sitting onto the edge of his bed and placed his hand on top of Alec’s chest, shaking his head. “Relax, don’t worry your head with useless worries, Alexander,” said Magnus softly and Alec’s heart skipped a beat when Magnus touched his chest and a little dopey smile spread across his face.

“I need to get stronger again soon,” said Alec, feeling hopeless. “I’m useless like this.”

“Don’t say that, you aren’t-”

“I am, I can’t protect you like this,” said Alec sadly and looked down, biting into his lower lip. “I have a feeling that my father had to do something with this and,” he said, making a short pause. “I need to be prepared if he does attack,” he said, Magnus quickly pressing his lips together. “So, yes, I’m useless if I can’t protect you, Magnus,” said the angel and Magnus’ heart broke when he heard Alexander putting himself down like this.

“Stop saying that,” said Magnus softly, but still harshly and he shook his head, gently removing some of the hair strands away from Alec’s forehead and he looked him right into his eyes. “You’ve done more than enough,” he said and Alec sadly scoffed. “You need to worry more about yourself than me. I’ll be fine, you said your father can’t-”

“I need to be there for you, Magnus,” said Alec and Magnus sighed.

“Yes,” said Magnus and made a short pause. “And you’ve done so much for me already,” he said and scooted a bit closer. “So let me worry about you for now. Let me take care of you, until you get stronger,” said Magnus and Alec looked down. Being pampered and spoiled by Magnus sounded like heaven, but… he wanted to get his strength back as soon as possible. Even though Magnus said all of that, he still felt useless if he couldn’t protect his human.

“Okay,” said Alec in the end and Magnus nodded. “I just want to-”

“Leave the worries aside for the time being,” said Magnus and Alec looked down again and shrugged. He decided to let it go for the time being as he felt far too weak to fight over this with Magnus. So, he stayed quiet and Magnus smiled when he saw that his stubborn angel decided to listen to him. But, there was still some internal fighting going on, Magnus chuckling and he then laid down next to Alec, whose heart started beating with the speed of light as the other did that.

Alec didn’t know what to do. He was together in the bed with Magnus. Alec gulped and pulled the bedcovers over his head to hide his flush from Magnus’ eyes. It was more than obvious that he was a blushing mess at the moment, one could see it a mile away. But he really couldn’t help it; the bed smelled like Magnus and now he was lying there next to him, Magnus laughing softly when he saw Alec’s cute reaction and he started shaking his head when he saw Alec sinking deeper under covers and then the angel widened his eyes when Magnus suddenly pulled the covers off of him.

“Magnus,” stammered Alec. “W-what-”

“You’re blushing, angel,” said Magnus and started cracking up when he saw that Alec’s face had gotten even redder at his comment and he had to press his lips together to prevent himself from smiling too much, but he really couldn’t help it. Alexander was going to be the death of him. Then he did the mistake and remembered of what happened before Alec’s headache and he found himself blushing as well, gulping and he then took in a deep breath.

Magnus didn’t know what to think of it. Was it only his wishful thinking or was he actually about to kiss him before? He felt his heart making a skip and then he swallowed back a gasp when Alec moved a bit closer to him. The question was killing him, but he also didn’t want to make Alec uncomfortable with it as he was still feeling out of it and he didn’t know what to do. But… he needed to know, so he decided to ask. Magnus really wouldn’t be opposed to the idea of being kissed by Alexander, but then he remembered the promise he made to himself about not dating again and he huffed under his breath.

Magnus didn’t know what to do, honestly. Alexander was an _angel_ and a part of him figured that angels didn’t get… urges like humans did, but honestly, he was proven wrong. When he gave Alexander that massage, for example. He swallowed thickly and he held his breath in for a moment or so as he didn’t know if he should ask or not. In the end, it could have been just his wishful thinking as he couldn’t pick up on any… romantic feelings for him from Alexander. Sure, the angel would flush a lot around him, but it could had been Alec’s shy nature in general. And he couldn’t… didn’t want to get hurt again.

“Why are you frowning?” asked Alec, snapping him back to reality and Magnus let out a startled laugh.

“I was frowning?”

“Yeah,” said Alec and placed his finger in the middle of his eyebrows and pulled the skin up. “You’ll get wrinkles, don’t frown. Relax,” started Alec and Magnus started laughing softly when Alec started massaging his forehead, trying to remove his frown. “There,” said Alec happily when Magnus was smiling and the human shook his head.

“You’re adorable, you know that right?” blurted out Magnus and Alec felt his cheeks heating up, quickly looking down and he withdrew his hand, covering himself up to his nose with the bedcovers again and Magnus started laughing again. “C’mon,” said Magnus and pushed the covers down and grinned.

“M-Magnus, what are you,” stammered Alec and then his voice trailed off, because Magnus came _really_ close to him, freezing when he felt Magnus’ lips on top of his forehead and he gasped softly. Yep, Alec had died and gone to heaven… somehow. No, this was way better than heaven. It needed him a while to register that Magnus had just kissed him and when he did, he was… a gooey mess on the inside as he couldn’t really calm himself down.

 _Magnus kissed me,_ screamed Alec inside and Magnus’ eyes widened, because he could hear Alexander then and he looked at Alec, who had difficulties keeping his thoughts hidden away from Magnus. Not only that he was weak, but his guard was completely down. _Oh dear lord, Magnus kissed my forehead. I’m never washing it ever again,_ he thought and Magnus started cracking up. Seriously, thought? What was all of that about? _His lips are so soft._

Magnus looked at Alec, who kept his inner freak out moment, but he then came even _closer_ and Alec was deceased as he couldn’t even form a coherent sentence in his mind. Magnus was taken back at the sudden rush of emotions… Alexander’s emotions. He gasped softly and then his eyes widened when he felt _everything._

Love, admiration, affection, happiness, need to protect, love.. so much love. Was it normal for an angel to feel so much love for their human or was it…? No, it was romantic kind of love, Magnus could… feel it. It shocked him, in a way, because he had never felt it before. However, it made sense… the way Alec acted around him. The blushing, the stuttering… it all added up. The angel maybe had a crush on him. And he indeed was trying to kiss him the day before, a little grin spreading across Magnus’ lips when he realised it wasn’t just his wishful thinking making it up. Magnus was… happy. So, so happy, because he felt the same.

“Alexander,” gasped Magnus and Alec looked down at him. “You,” he gasped and Alec gave him a little smile.

“Yes?”

“I… can feel it,” he stammered and Alec narrowed his eyes as he didn’t understand what was going on. He had no idea that his guard was so down, his emotions exposed, all raw and there. So, he gave Magnus a look of confusion and Magnus took in a deep breath. “Your feelings,” said Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened, Magnus feeling dread and horror seeping into his heart and soul, shaking and trembling, afraid of what Magnus had felt. “For me,” he then added and Alec wanted to run away. He wanted to walk away, but Magnus quickly shook his head. “Stay.”

_Crap, he could read everything._

Alec stayed still and dropped his gaze, his heart hammering like crazy and he didn’t know what to do. Magnus’ heart dropped when he felt fear again and he quickly took Alec’s hand into his own. “Wait, hey, let me… Alexander stop panicking, I’m not going to yell at you,” said Magnus quickly, because he could feel that Alec thought that he did something wrong by feeling what he did. “Alexander, shh,” whispered Magnus and he could still feel guilt heavy in Alec’s heart.

Alec didn’t know what to do, he intended to keep his feelings for Magnus hidden away for good. Just being next to him like that, to watch over him was more than enough for Alec. So, now he didn’t know what to do and he knew for a fact that Magnus probably didn’t feel that way about him. Not that he expected him to return him the feelings. But now, he ruined everything by allowing his guard to be down. Magnus was going to hate him, probably. Maybe not, Alec didn’t know and honestly he didn’t want to know. Camille said that Magnus _liked_ him, but it was like a friend and…

“Hold your horses, Alexander,” stammered Magnus, softly laughing at the moment, because Alec’s train of thoughts was all over the place, one moment feeling happiness, the other guilt and embarrassment, then again fear and Magnus couldn’t keep up with the panicking angel. “Calm down,” he said, but Alec couldn’t and he looked down. “Don’t feel guilty for having these feelings,” whispered Magnus.

“I’m sorry,” said Alec quickly.

“Sorry?”

“Y-yes, you weren’t supposed to find out a-a-and I-”

“I said calm down,” chuckled Magnus and shook his head.

“I-I can’t I don’t want you to be angry or-”

“But I’m not angry, Alexander,” said Magnus softly, shaking his head. “Why would I be?” asked Magnus and Alec shrugged, not really knowing. A part of Magnus was ecstatic about this discovery, the other wasn’t so sure what to do. Magnus was again a fool in love, probably, but… he couldn’t help it. Alexander was so different from all of the other people he had gone out with. He knew that Alec would never, ever hurt him. So, he didn’t feel as afraid as he would if it would be someone else.

“I-I just,” stammered Alec and then bowed his head down. “I shouldn’t have… I mean-”

“Why not?” asked Magnus innocently. “Fall in love?”

Alec’s heart was hammering hard and he knew he needed to leave. He quickly sat up, ready to pop away, but couldn’t as he felt far too weak and he cursed, looking down, not being able to face Magnus, who was just… smiling. Alexander was so flustered and beyond adorable, almost flinching when he sat up as well.

“D-don’t worry, I won’t… won’t act on my feelings,” stammered Alec and shook his head. “Just being your friend is more than enough for me,” said Alec and pressed his lips together. “More than I could wish for, honestly,” he said and then a sad smile spread across his face, Magnus sighing sadly and he then scooted a bit closer.

“No?” asked Magnus, whispering and Alec froze when Magnus gently cupped his face.

“Magnus, what are you-” gasped Alec, but then his voice trailed off when Magnus came even closer. Magnus knew he was being stupid, he wasn’t really thinking what he was doing, but the heart wanted what it wanted and Magnus decided not to fight it. He knew for a while now how he really felt about Alexander and he decided to let go of what was holding him back, now that he knew that Alec felt the same about him.

Hopefully.

Then, Magnus did something he was dying to do for a while now, press his lips on top of Alec’s. Angel froze when he felt Magnus’ lips on his own and he felt as if he was dreaming. This couldn’t be reality, no way in hell. The kiss was just a gentle touch of their lips, barely brushing together, but Magnus figured it was more than enough as he knew how inexperienced Alexander was.

Alec’s mind was blank when he pulled back and he was just staring in front of himself. “What just happened?” asked Alec and looked at him.

“I think I just kissed you,” said Magnus with a chuckle.

“Oh, cool,” said Alec and then looked down, eyes wide and then he looked up at Magnus again. “You kissed me.”

“Yeah,” said Magnus and held back another laugh. “You… are you okay?”

Alec narrowed his eyes and then he nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine, completely… oh my god, you just freaking kissed me!” said Alec, his voice an octave higher and then he quickly collapsed back onto the bed, hiding his face into the pillow.

“Alexander, don’t-”

_Magnus kissed me, Magnus kissed me, Magnus kissed me, **Magnus kissed me**. His lips are so soft. His lips are amazing, the kiss was amazing. This is the best day of my life. No regrets, no freaking regrets. Suck on it dad, I’m never coming back to heaven. This is way better than heaven. Magnus. Kissed. Me. **Me**! He kissed **me**!_

Magnus looked at Alec, wide eyed and then he started laughing. They still needed to actually talk about what the kiss actually meant, but for the time being, Magnus was just going to enjoy the moment with watching Alec’s little freak out. Over such a little kiss. It was just... so pure and innocent and adorable.


	13. Chapter 13

Camille was sitting in her office and was going through the list of her clients, huffing under her breath as she was trying to sort them out in order. One of them was particularly annoying and demanding and a part of her wanted to be just done with that one as soon as possible. Some people were just impossible to work with, rubbing her temples and she then leaned back in her chair, sighing as she looked over at the clock and then clicked with her tongue. It was pretty late to be going to lunch now and she just leaned forward, laying on top of the desk, groaning as her phone started ringing and she rolled her eyes, slowly reaching for the phone, but then was happy when she saw that it was Magnus calling her.

Camille quickly picked up the phone call. “Magnus, hi-”

“Camille!” said the voice from the other side of the phone call, Camille narrowing her eyes, because that wasn’t Magnus. Nope, it was someone else and she didn’t really need to think too much to figure out who it was; it was Alexander and she pressed her lips together, because it made no sense that Alec was calling _her_. What the hell? She did nothing and she half of expected that Magnus’ neighbour would start accusing her of something again, like he usually would.

“Alec?” asked Camille as she was still shocked. “Where’s Magnus? Did something happen?”

There was silence on the other side of the phone call as Alec was trying to figure out what to say. Currently, he was at Pandemonium with Magnus and as his human went to the toilet, Alec decided to sneak behind his back and take his phone to call Camille. He needed to talk to her! It was a few days after their… kiss and Alec was driving himself crazy as he was trying to figure out what the kiss meant. In his opinion, if two people kissed that meant that they were dating; there was just no other way around it.

But Magnus… he… didn’t seem to want to talk about the kiss. It wasn’t like he was avoiding Alec, but he just never brought it up ever since and Alec was dying to talk about it. Or better yet, kiss Magnus again! However, he just didn’t know how to bring it up as he was far too shy and was afraid that he had misread the signals. He really didn’t know what to do and he was desperate, so he decided to call Camille. She seemed to be an expert at love department. Last time, she told him how you’d ask someone to a date, so Alec needed to talk to her about the kiss.

Alec would much rather talk to someone else; Izzy for example. She was an expert on these things as well, plus, Alec felt the most comfortable when talking to her about personal things, but Izzy didn’t show any signs of showing up. Alexander tried calling for her, but she didn’t show up. Plus, even if she could, Alec didn’t want her to get in any trouble with father because of him, so he decided to handle this on his own. He was an adult angel, he got this!

“Alec?” asked Camille and Alec finally snapped back to reality. “Where’s Magnus?”

“Not around,” blurted out Alec and then pressed his lips together. “Magnus is fine, I need to talk to you,” he then stammered and then took in a deep breath, Camille frowning. Since when did Alec want to talk to her? Oh, Jesus, he probably wanted to scold her for something again, didn’t he? “D-do you, um, have some time?” stammered Alec, feeling his cheeks heating up and he started panicking as he didn’t want Magnus to catch him using his phone.

“Okay,” said Camille and chuckled when she heard that Alec seemed kind of nervous. “So, what would you want to talk to me about?”

“Not over the phone,” stammered Alec and gripped the phone tighter. “Where are you?”

“In my office,” said Camille and Alec nodded to himself. He knew where that was!

“Okay, I’ll be over there in a second,” stammered Alec.

“Wait, why-” started Camille, but the phone call had already ended and she shook her head as she stared at her phone for a moment or so, then a smile spreading across her lips and she just shook her head. Alec was really something else, just like Magnus had said a lot of times. But even so, he was pretty interesting character. Camille just didn’t know how she felt about him; at one moment, he was friendly, then at the other he was snapping and hissing at her. He reminded her of a cat, literally. Moody and grumpy, but sweet at rare occasions.

As Alec placed Magnus’ phone back onto the bar, he closed his eyes and decided to pay Camille a little visit. Since that incident, he was able to regain almost all of his angelic powers, so he could easily switch places in a matter of seconds. He didn’t know what was the matter at the time and what was the reason for his re-occurring headaches, but as long as he had his powers he wasn’t going to complain. He knew that it had to do something with Robert, but as long as he wasn’t there on Earth, Alec wasn’t going to allow his old man to destroy his happiness.

Camille tucked her phone back into her pocket and she literally jumped when Alec literally appeared in her office out of thin air and she let out a small yelp, then fell from the chair as she was so surprised. Where the fuck did he come from? Alec didn’t really mean to startle Camille, but when he saw her falling on her ass and then heard her cursing he started cracking up, because that was just too funny. Camille glared at him and was tempted to flip him off, but didn’t.

“Glad my pain amuses you,” said Camille and then slowly stood up, her back still aching and Alec stopped laughing, but his eyes still had a mischievous glint in them. Camille then looked at her door, which was still closed and she had no idea how Alec managed to just pop inside of her office in literal seconds. “Didn’t you say you were in the Pandemonium?” asked Camille and then folded her arms on top of her chest. “How can you be-”

“I’m sorry it took me a while to get here,” said Alec and Camille arched an eyebrow. “My teleportation is still a bit slower than usual,” he said and then narrowed his eyes as he realised that it wouldn’t make any sense to her and he was correct. Camille was just looking at him dumbfounded, trying hard to comprehend what was going on. In the end, she decided to just go along with whatever theory he was going with as he clearly had loose screws in the head, so be it. Magnus had told her that a lot of the times, there was no use of trying to make sense of what Alec was talking about.

“Right, right,” she said and shook her head. “So, um,” she said and rubbed the back of her neck. “You wanted to talk to me? About?”

“Oh, yes,” stammered Alec when he quickly remembered the reason he was there and his cheeks reddened, chuckling when he remembered Magnus kissing him the other day. Camille stared at him for a moment or so as she waited for him to say something.  “I have to talk to you about something serious,” said Alec as he was walking up and down the office, trying to keep calm, but couldn’t.

Alec was a nervous mess, was what Camille saw and then she sat on top of her desk. “Okay,” she said and then made a short pause. “Is it about Magnus?” she asked and Alec flinched, then looked over at her and she started cracking. Oh, yeah, this was _so_ about Magnus and she was pretty amused when she saw just how red Alec’s face was.

“How did you know?” shrieked Alec.

“Woman’s intuition,” she said with a wink and then tapped the empty spot on her desk. “Come on, sit here. And _relax_ , breathe,” she said and was pretty interested to hear what had happened. It had to be big, because Alec was a complete nervous wreck and Alec slowly made his way to Camille and sat down, then placed his hands together in his lap and started nervously playing with his thumbs as he didn’t know how to start the conversation.

“Y-you remember how you said that, um, Magnus l-likes me?” managed to stutter out Alec and Camille slowly nodded, because yes… she remembered and she still thought so. In her opinion, it was so obvious that both of them were crushing on each other. How couldn’t they see it? “So, um,” stammered Alec and his heart was beating like crazy as he didn’t know what to say. “I mean t-the other day,” he started and then looked down, biting onto his lower lip. “Magnus, um-”

Camille’s smile was growing when she listened to Alec’s nervous stutters and rambling. Gosh, he really was adorable and she hoped Magnus knew how lucky he was that he got someone like this interested in him. Alec’s innocent was like a breath of fresh air, you couldn’t meet many people nowadays like him. “Yes,” she said and then her eyes widened, placing her hands on top of her mouth and she let out a little excited scream. “Oh my god, did you ask him out?”

Alec flushed and shook his head. “N-no.”

“Did he ask you out?”

“No,” stammered Alec and then narrowed his eyes. Well. He wasn’t sure about that. Was kissing someone a way of asking them out? Alec hated that he was so oblivious to the world of dating, but then again, he couldn’t help it. He had spent a century of training and studying, nothing else. He didn’t have time to have fun like his younger siblings. Because he was the eldest child, all eyes were on him and mother and father both expected him to be the best at everything, which he was… but that didn’t give him the time to enjoy other aspects of being an angel. “I mean I don’t know,” he then forced out and Camille chuckled.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” she asked, kind of confused, but then she reminded herself that apparently Alexander hadn’t been on a date before, which was kind of hard to believe. How could someone like him never been asked out? He was quite easy on the eyes!

“He didn’t ask me on a date, but, um,” stammered Alec and placed fingers over his lips and then closed his eyes and shuddered, because he could still remember the feel of Magnus’ soft lips against his and his heart melted for the second time and he shrugged. “He kissed me,” suddenly blurted out Alec and Camille’s eyes widened.

“He _kissed_ you?” she almost squealed and went closer to Alec. “Really? Where? On a cheek? On-” she started speaking fast, having to stop herself as she saw that her questions confused poor Alec. Alexander didn’t know… wasn’t a kiss, a kiss? Did it matter where it happened?

“Twice,” he said. “He kissed my forehead and then,” he said and had another inner mini freak out. “He kissed me on the lips,” said Alexander, his confession sounding so pure and innocent.

“Wow,” said Camille and grinned happily. “See! What did I tell you? He likes you!”

Alec still couldn’t believe that Magnus really liked him in a romantic way. It was just… so surreal. “Are you sure?” blurted out Alec. “I-I mean that he likes me?” he then said and Camille nodded, Alec sighing happily. “Ah, crap… I’m so happy,” he said as he couldn’t contain his feelings inside. “Does… does that mean we’re dating?” asked Alec hopeful and Camille snorted.

“Well, you need to ask him that,” said Camille and winked, Alec giving her a horrified look. “Don’t tell me you haven’t discussed about the kiss yet?” she asked and Alec shook his head. You had to discuss a kiss afterwards? Humans were really overcomplicated. Back in heaven, if an angel kissed the other, they were dating. End of the story, but here you needed to _discuss_ about it?! “Well, you need to ask him then, what are you waiting for?” she asked and shook her head.

“B-but,” stuttered out Alec as he didn’t know how to talk with Magnus about that. “C-can’t you-”

“You need to ask him that on your own,” said Camille and started cracking up when she saw the flush on Alec’s face worsening and she then just gently tapped his shoulder. “You can do it,” she said and winked, trying to cheer Alec up, who only gave her a weak smile and then he shrugged. Then, on the other hand, he really did want to talk to Magnus about it. Oh, what he’d give for Magnus to confirm that they were dating. And then he would be able to call Magnus his _boyfriend._

_Boyfriend!_

_Okay, Alec, calm down!_

“O-okay,” stammered Alec and then took in a deep breath. “I can do this,” he said, trying to give himself some confidence and Camille gave him a little wink.

“That’s the spirit,” she said.

“Do I need some flowers when I’ll ask him out properly?” asked Alec and Camille’s eyes widened. “O-oh or maybe something sweet… like a chocolate,” said Alec and then pressed his lips together, realising he needed a lot more thinking to do. “A-and you said to ask him out to a place that’s important to him, yeah?” he asked and then started planning out loud how he was going to ask Magnus out.

  1. Buy him flowers
  2. Buy him his favourite chocolates
  3. Write down his feelings properly on a piece of paper
  4. Give him the paper, flowers and chocolate and then ask him if he wanted to be his boyfriend
  5. Kiss him
  6. Announce to the world that they were boyfriends
  7. Kiss him again



Camille kept listening to his rambling, happily nodding along. At some point, she took her phone and texted Magnus a short text, saying _‘I’m so jealous. I hope you realise how lucky you are.’_ However, she was also so, _so_ happy for Magnus, because Alec really cared a lot about him. She only saw it then that his feelings ran so much deeper than she first thought and she had to press her lips together to prevent herself from smiling too much. Oh, Magnus had a big surprise waiting ahead of him and Camille made Alec promise to call her once he’d do all of the mentioned steps, wishing him luck as Alec needed his time to get everything ready. Magnus was coming back home soon and he needed to have everything planned.

* * *

Magnus was enjoying the ride back home. It had been quite the day, a bit lonely after Alec decided to go just poof on him, but he knew exactly where he was, already back home and was feeling quite giddy about him coming back home. It made him smile, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what was keeping Alec so on the edge. Since Alec regained his powers, it was harder for Magnus to read some of the most _personal_ feelings to Alec, which he decided to respect. If Alec wished to hide some things from him, then so be it. And it made it exciting as well, it was kind of a surprise to see what was waiting for him in the loft.

Magnus parked his car and literally ran to the elevator, his heart hammering against his ribcage as he could tell that Alec was feeling him coming back and he then ducked his head down as he was waiting for the elevator to reach his floor, sighing happily. They hadn’t talked about that kiss that day, mainly because Magnus didn’t know what to talk about. He knew that Alec liked him and vice versa, but Magnus wasn’t really sure where to go from there. Alexander also didn’t say anything, so it left him stuck. He didn’t know if he was ready for a serious relationship, especially after the last breakup. But Alec would never hurt him! But still…

As he opened the door of his loft, Chairman happily ran up to greet him. He was surprised to see him wearing a collar with a little bell on it, his heart melting when the cat sat down and meowed, demanding to be picked up. Magnus smiled and happily picked him up, allowing him to give him little kisses on his nose, Magnus happily laughing as he made his way to the kitchen, where he found Alec waiting for him, nervously fidgeting with his angel wings, Magnus smiling and he quickly made his way to Alec, still holding Chairman Meow in his arms.

“Hi,” said Magnus and Alec flinched, but then happily smiled when he saw Magnus there, looking around and then he nodded to himself. Flowers were hidden in the living room as were the chocolates. And the piece of paper where he wrote down exactly how he felt about Magnus. Okay, he got this! Like Camille told him! “Alexander,” said Magnus when he saw Alec spacing out and the angel quickly looked at him. “Was our boy well behaved today?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded happily.

“He was,” said Alec. “He was a good boy. So I bought him a collar,” said Alec proudly and went to Magnus, pressing a kiss on top of the cat’s head and then Magnus placed him down as Chairman meowed, wanting to be let down. The kitten made his way to the living room and Magnus smiled, sensing that there was something waiting for him in there. “How was your day?”

“Oh, good,” said Magnus and then extended his arms out. “Was lonely after you bailed on me. Where were you?” asked Magnus and Alec looked down.

“With Camille,” he stammered.

“Camille?” asked Magnus and narrowed his eyes, remembering that he had gotten a weird text from his friend earlier that day. “Now that I think about it, I received a weird text from her,” he said and tapped his lower lip. “What did you talk about?”

“S-stuff,” forced out Alec.

“Stuff? Vivid description you’ve depicted there, angel,” said Magnus and Alec flushed.

“I also went shopping!”

“For?”

“You’ll see,” mumbled Alec and then looked down. “I-I-I,” he stammered and then glanced at the living room, looking down as he took in a deep breath. Magnus raised an eyebrow and then stepped next to him, gently cupping his cheek without really thinking about it. _Oh God, he’ll kill me before I even get to the good part,_ screamed Magnus inside and that time Magnus was able to hear him, waggling his eyebrows.

“Good part?”

_Crap._

“You sure do curse a lot for an angel,” teased Magnus and Alec quickly stepped back, wanting to get to the good part as soon as possible and he then just took Magnus’ hand into his own and quickly guided him to the living room, Magnus’ eyes widening when he saw a small bouquet of flowers and a little chocolate waiting for him on the coffee table. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Alec, who was a _mess_ , again.

_He’s adorable._

“I’m not adorable, I’m a badass angel,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“Anyway, what did-”

“H-here, flowers and this is for you,” said Alec as he marched over to the coffee table and then practically shoved all of that into Magnus’ hands, whose eyes widened, but still didn’t quite get it what was going on. Okay, first two things were complete on Alec’s list of plans what to do and then he started chewing on his lower lip.

“Thank you?” asked Magnus, flushing a bit when he saw the flowers. “Oh, they’re pretty.”

“Y-yes, like you,” blurted out Alec. _Crap. Fuck, don’t fuck it up. Okay, just ask him about the kiss. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, get your shit together. Just ask him what the kiss meant to him. It’s easy._ Magnus’ eyes were wide and his heart was hammering like crazy when he finally found out what this was all about.

The kiss. Yes. They needed to talk about it.

“O-oh you wanna talk about the kiss,” stammered Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Before you say anything, please read this,” said Alec and awkwardly handed Magnus a piece of paper, Magnus placing the flowers and chocolate down, then opened the paper, which was folded and Alec was holding in his breath. This was it. Here goes nothing! He closed his eyes and then folded fists with his hands. Magnus felt his own heart beating with the speed of light and then he finally looked down and started reading.

_Magnus, I like you. Like I really, really like you. I love you. I was in love with you for a while now… at least a decade. You are so amazing, a beautiful person inside and out. And I was so happy when I got the chance to meet you in person. The reason why I didn’t come in your life before was because I couldn’t… well, I the laws in the Heaven forbid angels from actually interfering with people’s lives, but I couldn’t just sit back and watch you suffer anymore, so I descended down. With that I endangered my life, but it doesn’t matter because these three months have been the happiest ones of my life yet._

Magnus looked over at Alec, feeling choked up. He had no idea that Alec was risking so much for him. And it shook him right to the core, looking down as he kept on reading, a smile cracking his serious expression as Alexander’s confession had took a turn for much funnier from that point on.

_You’re really amazing. And I don’t know really what you feel for me. Well Camille said you like me too, but I wasn’t so sure. Then you kissed me. That kiss was freaking amazing. And I liked it. I loved it. It was the best thing ever that happened. Like I melted and died and was reborn again. Yes. Like that. I wanna ask you something… Camille said I should discuss it with you. So here I am… I… The kiss meant a lot to me and I love you. And would you be like to be my boyfriend?_

_(Please say yes)._

Magnus was laughing through his tears as he was shaking his head. Alec froze. “N-no? You d-don’t wanna be my boyfriend?” asked Alec, his heart broken and tears were already running down his cheeks.

Magnus quickly shook his head and sniffled, stepping closer and he gently cupped Alec’s face. “O-of course I would love to be your boyfriend, dummy,” said Magnus as he couldn’t say no. How could he? This was the best confession he had gotten ever and he was just… so happy. He couldn’t explain it. To see Alec go through all this trouble… a bit clumsy but so sweet and pure! “I… just… will need to take things slow. Very, very slow,” whispered Magnus. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for a serious relationship, but was ready to give it a try. With Alexander was always a yes.

_Magnus said yes._

_Oh fuck!_

_He said yes. He said yes. We’re boyfriends?! Omg, I need to… R-right, keep calm. Look cool. Now you need to kiss him,_ thought Alec and Magnus was laughing, his laughter loud and Alec furrowed his eyebrows. Magnus heard that.

“Kiss me then, these lips are all yours,” said Magnus and puckered up.

_Oh shit!_

Alec nodded and leaned closer, brushing his lips against Magnus softly and then he quickly pulled back. It again wasn’t even a proper kiss, but Alec was ecstatic. “You’re my boyfriend now,” he said and Magnus started laughing. “I have a boyfriend,” he said again and he threw himself on the couch. “I’m freaking awesome,” he said and Magnus just shook his head as he went to sit next to him and then quieted him down with a hug.


	14. Chapter 14

Alec was proudly walking aside Magnus as they were walking down the streets of New York, feeling happy as he kept stealing glances at Magnus, who was very well aware of the fact that the angel was shamelessly staring at him and he didn't mind it one bit. Oh no, he loved that he had Alexander's full attention, happily chuckling when he felt Alec brushing against his hand with the back of his own, but felt far too shy to actually take his hand and Magnus couldn't stop smiling. Alexander was just  _ too _ adorable for him to handle, gently bumping against his shoulder with his own and Alec almost jumped as he was completely caught up in congratulating himself, again, for getting Magnus to be his  _ boyfriend. _

Ah, Alec loved that word. Just thinking about it made him feel all giddy on the inside. Not to mention how his heart would start beating faster when he remembered the two kisses they shared. Oh yeah, he counted and kept track of every little thing Magnus did. He hugged him ten times already, kissed his forehead once, his cheek three times and kissed his lips not once, but _twice._ Now, that was huge and once, it was Alec who initiated the kiss. Oh, yeah… he was such a badass angel.

Magnus kept listening to his monologue, which was loud and clear and kept laughing softly, shaking his head.  _ Oh, Alexander. _ He really was just too much for him to handle and his laughter woke up the angel from daydreaming and his cheeks flushed when he saw the smile on Magnus’ face as he was watching him and Alec ducked his head down and didn't say anything as he didn't know what to say at this point. “This is our first walk together as boyfriends,” suddenly announced the goofy angel and Magnus burst into loud laughter. “What?” asked Alec as he was confused when Magnus started laughing. It was the  _ truth. _

“Nothing,” said Magnus and started shaking his head. “It's just… you really keep track of everything, don't you? The number of times we kissed and such,” said Magnus and Alec's flush had gotten even worse, but he didn't back down. He didn't know that Magnus would find it weird. In Alexander's humble opinion it was perfectly understandable for him to keep track of such important things!

“Of course,” said Alec as it was the most obvious thing ever. “I keep track of everything,” said Alec proudly despite his very obvious flush and he then looked down and huffed under his breath. They still didn't hold hands! Alec knew that it was important to humans, the hand holding and it even seemed romantic to Alec, who didn't get most human ways of romance. 

_ I wanna hold his hand. Maybe I should just go for it? But no! I should ask first, I don't want Magnus to think that I'm a weirdo and- _

Magnus kept listening to that for a little while, until he shook his head and sighed happily as he reached for Alec's hand and gently took it into his own. Alexander let out a small gasp when Magnus took his hand and then linked their fingers together. Alec was a goner by then, he didn't care for what happened from that point on. What was important was that he got to hold Magnus’ hand, which was so warm and so soft. Just like his lips, they were so warm and so soft. Magnus’ eyes widened when he kept listening to Alec's rambling and he had to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from smiling way too widely.

“Your hand is also so warm and soft,” whispered Magnus and Alec happily squeezed his hand and kept swinging it back and forth between them, happily looking around and he saw a few people staring at them, mainly because Alec couldn't stop giggling and smiling and thus he kept attention on them. Magnus felt a bit awkward when he saw people staring, but he didn't mind it one bit. He felt super special that Alexander was so proud to only be there next to him and holding his hand. It really was a big change after the asshole ex of his. Half of the time, Imasu didn't even want to hold his hand in public. 

_ Screw him. _

“So, where are we going?” asked Alec as he didn't like Magnus thinking about his ex there on their first date. Magnus had told him that they were going on a date, but he decided to keep the location of it hidden from Alec and now the angel was dying with curiosity. Magnus could tell how giddy Alec was and he started laughing, because his giddiness was starting to rub off on Magnus as well and he happily sighed.

“It's a surprise,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, Alec perking up and he happily beamed at him. Well, it didn't really matter where their first date was taking place at anyway. All that mattered was that he was together with Magnus and as long as Magnus was there, Alec knew he was going to have a  _ blast _ .

“Is it somewhere special?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded, Alec quickly going through the list of places that held special meaning in Magnus’ heart. He could name quite a few and he let out a happy giggle.

“It's very special to me,” whispered Magnus and happily sighed, holding Alec's hand tighter, the angel ducking his head down and he just kept happily humming along as he walked. Oh, this was so exciting!

They made a few more turns and they soon came to the place. It was a small restaurant, but it was indeed very special and Alec soon recognised it. It was a restaurant where Magnus used to come with his mom and dad when he was still a child. They would visit it almost every week and it became kind of like a family tradition. After his parents passed away, Magnus would go there a lot less frequent as it was too painful to visit it alone. But with Alec at his side, he wanted to go there and share a piece of himself with his angel. He never went there with his friends or with Imasu. Alec was the first person Magnus decided to take there and it hit Alexander then just how special he must had been to his human.

“You used to come here with your parents,” said Alec out loud and Magnus gave him a little nod and a smile. Alec let out a happy sigh and allowed Magnus to take him inside, his heart happily dancing against his ribcage. The feeling was mutual as Magnus couldn't really hide his excitement and happiness as well. However, what Magnus really didn't consider was the fact that Alexander didn't eat.

Alec himself forgot that for a second as well and was only reminded of it when the waitress came to their table with two menus in her hands and Alec looked over at Magnus as he didn't know what to do. Not eating was kind of out of options since they were in a restaurant and Alec didn't want to risk getting kicked out. But still… Alec was looking lost as he was going through the menu, looking over at Magnus like a lost puppy.

“Magnus,” whispered Alec and gently nudged Magnus under the table with his foot. The other looked up as he was completely caught up with reading through the menu as he was  _ starving.  _

“Yeah?”

“I don't,” stammered Alec. “I don't eat, remember?”

“Oh, right,” said Magnus and then looked down. Crap, he totally forgot about it and when he saw the troubled expression in Alec's face, his own smile fell. He didn't get why Alexander was overreacting because of it though. “What's wrong?”

“If I don't make an order, the scary lady will kick us out,” said Alec as he was looking at the waitress. Magnus snorted. A scary lady, really? The waitress was a sweet older woman and Magnus didn't get any scary vibes from her. “And if we get kicked out because of me, I'll ruin our date,” he said, continuing his ramble. “But if I do order and don't eat then I'll make her feel bad,” he said and started thinking, the furrow in between his eyebrows deep as he couldn't make a decision.

Alexander was… Adorable. Completely and utterly adorable, Magnus shaking his head. Did he really have to panic so much and overthink every little thing? Well, it made sense. It was Alec's first date ever and Magnus understood that feeling very well. The pressure for everything to go smoothly, not wanting to fuck up things. Magnus had been there as well, but the angel was taking things to the extreme level as Magnus could feel the panic settling within Alec as he couldn't make a decision and he placed a hand over Alec's, making his guardian angel look up at him.

“Alexander,” said Magnus, his voice soothing the angel just a little bit, Alec pressing his lips together as he wondered what to do. “You don't need to worry so much. You're practically having a panic attack,” said Magnus with a chuckle and then gave his  _ boyfriend _ a little wink, Alec's heart melting and he then slowly nodded.

“O-okay. Yes, I'm sorry,” stammered the nervous angel. “I'm just really nervous. I have never been on a date before, I don't even know how to act. I don't wanna mess things up and I don't want you to think that I'm lame,” he said and then cringed at his own words. “I mean, I just… I want you to be impressed and-and I just keep messing up and I-” went on by rambling Alec, Magnus chuckling and he leaned in, quieting his boyfriend with a single peck. Thus, it was game over as Alec buried his face into his plans.

_ It's our first kiss in public! _

Magnus burst into loud laughter, wrapping his arms around his stomach and just laughed. This was just too much for him to handle. Alexander was now even counting different type of kisses. Each of them seemed to have a different category, which Alec kept a track of very well, Magnus giving him a little wink.

Alec just went back to reading the menu, which was then turned upside down as he was too startled to actually know what he was doing, pretending to be reading. Magnus didn't even bother telling him as he was having far too much of a good time watching Alec that he was reading, when in reality he was trying to calm down his racing heart and look cool and composed, which completely failed when Magnus took his hand.

So, there they were, sitting together in the restaurant, Alec ordering food for himself as well as he didn't want to end up looking like a creep watching Magnus eat. However, the task for finish up the plate full of spaghetti had to be the most uncomfortable thing Alec had ever to go through. The long and slimy string like looking thingies tasted awful, but he did it for Magnus. So that they could look like a normal couple.

* * *

“I had so much fun today,” said Alec when Magnus pulled him inside of the elevator, giggling when Magnus pressed him up against the wall, then gulping because Magnus pressed his lips on top of his as the door closed. Alec was used to just pecks, so he didn't know what to do when Magnus slowly started moving his lips against his own, gasping softly. But Alec was no fool, he had seen people kiss in movies, he had fantasized about giving Magnus one of those long, long kisses.

Alec gasped softly when Magnus gently cupped his face, softly exhaling as Magnus slowly pulled back, the angel chasing his lips and he grinned. “Today was so much fun indeed,” whispered Magnus and then pressed Alec closer for another kiss. That time, Alexander was ready and he kissed him back softly, applying a bit more pressure to the kiss. Magnus smiled when he felt Alec's clumsy kiss, noses bumping against each other, but he didn't make fun of Alec. Instead, he closed his eyes, allowing Alexander to explore the kiss, smiling when Alec softly gasped and kissed him again.

Oh, Alexander loved kissing his human. It was just… heavenly. The softness of his lips, his warmth, his scent, his love… Alec could feel it all and he wrapped his arms around Magnus and pulled him closer as they kissed again, Alec slowly melting and he completely forgot where they were. The elevator had reached the floor, but neither of them bothered to step out and instead they drowned in sweet kisses, Alec's head completely numb and completely filled with how amazing Magnus tasted.

Magnus kept the kisses innocent, neither of them were ready for the  _ deep _ kisses, smiling as he kept kissing Alec back. Just the way he was kissing and holding him it made Magnus feel like he was the most loved person in the world, which he probably was. Alec's kisses were clumsy and innocent, slowly pulling back and he smiled when he saw how dazed Alec looked. It didn't even look he was present there anymore, Magnus gently shaking his shoulder to get Alexander's attention.

“Alexander,” said Magnus.

“Who's that?” blurted out Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped, but then he started laughing because… Wow.

“You feeling okay?”

“I'm… dead,” blurted Alec out. “I'm pretty sure this is heaven, but better,” he then added and swallowed thickly. “Wow,” he said and slowly finally stepped out of the elevator, Magnus following him and he was blushing as well, but laughing as well. How could he not? 

_ Kissing Magnus is like magic but better. _

“Oh, you're such a dork, Alexander,” said Magnus, laughing on top of his lungs as he finally stepped inside of the loft.

“Chairman Meow,” heard Magnus Alec say and he started shaking his head. “We're back,” said Alec and then picked up the kitten, who was happily purring. “Oh, the date was perfect,” he said and nodded when Chairman meowed. “It's a pity you didn't join us, you could eat those strings instead of me,” he said as he knew that Chairman Meow was quite fond of pasta.

“Spaghetti, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec stuck out his tongue.

“A soggy string. Adding a fancy Italian name to it doesn't make it any better,” protested Alec firmly and Magnus couldn't stop laughing.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Magnus and then just smiled when he watched Alexander play with the cat. Yes, their first date was really amazing, more than perfect and Magnus couldn't hold back from telling Camille all about it the next day, calling Catarina and Ragnor as well… leaving all three of them happy for him, but also jealous.

* * *

 

**Heaven**

Maryse was outraged. No, outraged wasn’t even the word to describe how freaking pissed she was with Robert when she found out what he attempted to do with their beloved son. Luckily, Isabelle was there to stop him. It came to her notice that Robert actually had the audacity to go behind her and the Council’s back and tried to get Alec’s wings removed by sheer force. It actually made her sick to her stomach, because that was low even for him. She knew Robert pretty well and how disgusting he could get, but this topped everything that he had done so far and she was… just… if she could, she would kill him, because no one hurt her children. No one! 

She was fuming with anger as she was waiting for members of the council to get to the meeting room. Oh, yeah, she was letting them know, because this was just too much. Even though she didn’t completely understand Alec for leaving the heavens to be with a  _ human _ , she still respected his actions. Alexander was an adult and he knew what he was doing and the consequences. And she was ready to defend him no matter what, he didn’t do anything wrong. Well, it was illegal to descend down to Earth to interfere with the human’s life directly, but still… Maryse understood him.

Like him, she got also very attached to the first human she was looking after. Alexander was still young and inexperienced, so if he wanted to go on Earth, then so be it. She would check up every now and then on her son and she could see Alec smiling more than ever. When he was up in heaven, Alec was always on his best behaviour, obeying the rules no matter what. A part of her was afraid that he was going to turn out like Robert, who often obeyed rules too extremely. Rules could be bent, not just blindly followed. 

At first, Maryse was kind of upset with Alec’s actions, but after the change she saw in him, she was happy for him. Alec deserved to be happy, so if being with his human brought him happiness then so be it. She wasn’t going to judge something that she didn’t fully understand, growling when she remembered her husband’s face and she wrinkled her nose. Yuck. 

She got physically ill when she thought of his face and she shuddered. Yes, after what he tried to do with Alexander, Maryse was done. She was done with him, because this was just too much. She knew that he had Council on his side, but she knew that they would go against him after she would let them know what he tried to do. And if they wouldn’t, then well… she was going to find another way to stop him from hurting Alec. No one was hurting her baby on her watch.

Maryse was rubbing her temples when Isabelle suddenly appeared next to her and she gave her a little, sad smile. “Isabelle,” said Maryse, happy to see that her daughter was there to show her support. Jace was with Robert, trying to keep him busy from figuring out what she was about to do. And Max… well, Max was busy running around with his friends, Maryse sadly sighing. Alec didn’t have such carefree childhood as her younger children. That was something that she wasn’t going to forgive herself. So, maybe this was why she was going so easy on Alec… because this was the first time she actually sat him experiencing such intense happiness.

“I’m here mom,” said Izzy and took her mother’s hand. “You’ll see, we’ll stop dad,” said Isabelle and then sighed as she looked down and Maryse and nodded.

“They have to see that what Robert’s doing is illegal and highly immoral,” said Maryse and then sighed. A part of her was also kind of scared, because she was going to have to explain to the Council why Alec’s descent to the Earth shouldn’t be viewed as illegal and immoral. That was going to be tough, but she didn’t care. 

“And I’m here to help you,” said Isabelle and Maryse gave her a little smile. “I’m here to stand up to your side.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” said Maryse and gave her daughter a thankful look. Honestly, Isabelle was still impressed and positively surprised by her mother’s actions. She didn’t know what happened, but she wasn’t the same woman that she was a few months ago. She didn’t ask what changed her opinion so much, but she was happy that it did happen. “And if we don’t get them on our side, then I’m going after Robert’s ass,” she said and her eyes darkened, Isabelle laughing out loud, surprised.

“Oh, yeah,” said Isabelle. She liked this side of her mom. She was fierce, she was badass. 

Then after a while, the door opened and Maryse took in a deep breath, giving her daughter a little nod, who wished her good luck. “There goes nothing,” she said and slowly made her way inside of the meeting room, hoping and praying that they would listen and understand her side of the story. 


	15. Chapter 15

Magnus and Alec were at the Pandemonium, enjoying an evening out as Alexander expressed the wish to go out to  _ party _ like he liked to put it. Magnus was always up for a party, especially if the party involved Alexander, so he quickly agreed to it. Currently, the two of them were on the dance floor, Magnus dancing to the beat of the song, while the angel was trying his best to follow Magnus’ dance moves, but he had a feeling that he wasn't doing it right. Magnus was a genius when it came to dancing, he was training dance professionally when he was in high school and college and Alec couldn't really compare to him. Magnus danced like a pro, while Alec looked like a Bambie trying to stand on his legs for the first time.

Magnus had a bright smile on his face when he watched Alexander dance, giggling happily because Alec was completely letting loose and was having the time of his life, not really caring if he was in the middle of embarrassing himself with those dance moves. Who cared! As long as he had Magnus by his side to dance with, he was the happiest angel out there and he wasn't going to let anything interrupt him from having the time of his life! 

The beat of the song was kind of slow, but the beat was also really heavy and it was perfect for what Alec liked to call a sexy dance, Magnus always laughing when he watched Alexander trying to dance to it. Well, Alec did manage to look sexy in an extremely hilarious way. Plus, he was adorable as fuck as well, so there was that too. Alec claimed that he wasn’t adorable and would get upset when Magnus would call him that, but all of the protests just made him appear even cuter, Magnus grinning when he saw Alec slowly swaying his hips from side to side, making Magnus waggle his eyebrows.

“Now these are some sexy moves,” said Magnus with a wink and scooted a bit closer to Alec on the already very crammed dance floor. Pandemonium was quite famous among the young people, so Magnus had a lot of work with running his club, but it was also lots of fun. “Just where did you learn all of this?” he then asked with a wink and Alec was happy when he received that compliment. It just meant that all of his hard work finally started paying off. 

“Oh, I practiced sexy dance,” announced Alec proudly and Magnus started cracking up when he saw how excited Alexander looked, happily beaming down at his  _ boyfriend. _ “I watched tons of Youtube videos and also practiced,” he said as if it was the most obvious thing ever and Magnus’ eyes widened. He could already picture Alec searching for the videos and practicing the dance moves, Chairman Meow as his judge. That was just too good and he started cracking up, Alec giving him an offended look. “Why are you laughing?”

“Nothing,” said Magnus and shook his head. “Completely nothing, just finding you even more adorable than usual,” he said out loud, making Alec frown as he didn’t get it. Did even his sexy side look cute? That wasn’t what he was going for! He wanted to make Magnus drool with his dance moves and yet there he was… telling him that he was cute. Magnus snorted when he heard Alec’s thinking and he wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, pulling him closer. “Now don’t pout,” said Magnus and placed a kiss on top of his cheek, kissing away Alec’s annoyance in a matter of seconds.

“I’m not pouting,” said Alec happily and then shyly wrapped his arms around his human, happily placing his head on top of Magnus’ shoulder as the song changed. It was time for a slow dance and Alec’s heart started beating a lot faster. Alec had never slow danced before, never ever in his life and he was a nervous mess when he felt Magnus’ hands pulling him even closer and he felt his cheeks reddening. “I’ve never slow danced before,” announced Alec loudly and Magnus chuckled.

“Oh, really? So another first goes to me, huh?” asked Magnus happily and he shook his head. It was ridiculous how many  _ firsts _ he had gotten from Alexander. First kiss, first date, first relationship… everything was a first for this angel, which he found adorable and it made Magnus feel just so… special. He was happy that Alec trusted him so much, to let him show and explore different aspects of love and he couldn’t stop smiling when he felt Alec’s lips on his neck, letting out a surprised gasp. Now, that was something that he didn’t expect from Alec and he let out a little breathless laugh and he pulled back a little bit.

“What are you doing, Alexander?” asked Magnus, surprised and Alec’s heart fell.

“I saw it in a movie,” he said with a  small voice. “You don’t like it?”

“Oh, I didn’t say that,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec’s cheeks heated up. “It felt good,” he then quickly added and Alec just started giggling, then he leaned closer in again and started peppering Magnus’ neck with little kisses, Magnus tilting his head to the side a little a bit to allow Alec a better access.

Magnus buried his fingers into Alec's hair, the angel enjoying the feeling of Magnus’ fingers massaging his scalp, gently pulling onto his hair and Alexander almost purred, surprised how good the sensation felt like. Alec closed his eyes then, tucking his face into Magnus’ shoulder and happily inhaled in.  _ Sandalwood, home, love, happiness. _ Magnus grinned when he heard that and gently leaned his head against Alec's and smiled when he felt Alec relaxing in his arms again. He was just so… adorable! Alec's eyes widened when he felt Magnus’ hands slowly travelling onto his hips and pulled him even closer and Alec quickly perked up, his cheeks reddening even more and he gasped.

Magnus started laughing when he saw the look on Alec's face, who leaned down a bit and pressed their foreheads together and happily exhaled. They were having the time of their lives until someone decided to ruin their fun and that asshole was no other than Imasu, who marched over the two of them and broke them apart. Neither Magnus and Alec didn't really see him coming closer to them as they were completely lost in their own little world. Alec's eyes widened when the asshole suddenly pushed him away and stepped over to Magnus, who felt shivers running up his spine when he saw his ex.

This idiot really didn't learn from the last time, did he? Alec's blood was boiling with anger and he was tempted to shove him away from Magnus, but then he remembered what happened the last time and he didn't want to lash out with his powers again like he did the last time and risk Raj getting upset again.  _ Learn to control your human, stupid Raj!  _ It really pissed Alec off that Raj allowed his human to do as he pleased! He sucked at his job; guardian angel's job was to keep their human well rounded.

Magnus felt his stomach dropping when Imasu shoved him to the side and he quickly looked down. He wasn't really afraid of running into him anymore, but it was still awkward. Plus, Imasu reeked like alcohol and Magnus knew what that meant. Imasu was aggressive when he would drink and Magnus swallowed thickly. Now, he had never really hit Magnus, but there were a few cases that it came really close to that. Magnus could sense Alec's anger and the angel could sense Magnus’ fear, which only made Alec's anger grow.

“Imasu, let go,” started Magnus, trying to get him off without causing a scene. He didn't even know how he got inside of his club anyway. After the breakup and all of the stalking, Magnus made sure he banned his ex from his club. “How did you even-”

“Magnus, baby,” purred Imasu, his voice dripping from fake sweetness and his speech was awfully slurred, making Magnus’ stomach turn as he could recall many painful memories and his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach yet again and he felt sick. “Missed me?”

“Not really,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes, causing Imasu to start laughing like the moron that he was and Alec felt ready to jump on him and make sure he would never laugh again. Magnus knew that Imasu wasn't going to give up so soon and sadly he was right, because Imasu wasn't backing down. Oh, no!

“Baby,” slurred Imasu and hiccuped, Magnus’ stomach turning again and his face went pale when Imasu touched his shoulder. However, it didn't hurt anymore when he would see his face anymore. When he ran into him the last time, Magnus felt horrible and was an emotional wreck as his feelings were still there. But now, he only felt sorry for him. He looked quite sad and pathetic and Magnus really didn't know why he cried so much over him. He wasn't worth it and he smiled when he looked over at Alec, who was protectively watching over him and looked like he could literally cut Imasu's throat open.

“Let him go,” growled Alec and quickly stormed closer to them when Imasu didn't want to listen to Magnus’ request. He looked very uncomfortable and Magnus quickly yanked Imasu's hand away, but the idiot only started laughing when he saw Alec standing there, then his eyes filled with fear when he finally seemed to remember him.

“ _ You,” _ shrieked Imasu and Alec grinned when he saw pure horror settling in his eyes and he then looked over to Magnus, who gave him a little nod, letting him know that he was okay. “Stay out of this, this is between me and Magnus. You have nothing to do with it.”

“Actually he does,” said Magnus.

“Why?” snapped Imasu and glared at Alec, but there was still fear present in his eyes and Alec took great pride in that. Oh, yeah! He was such a badass angel after all.

“Well,” said Alec and wrapped an arm around Magnus. Not because he was jealous, no way in hell. There was nothing to be jealous about, because he knew that Magnus’ feelings for this idiot were long gone. Besides, why be jealous of someone so pathetic? “I'm his  _ boyfriend,” _ stated Alec and smiled happily when he saw the shock on Imasu's face. 

Imasu was outraged, he couldn't believe it. Magnus had a… boyfriend?! He had moved on so fast? Usually Magnus was a mess for months and he always took him back after their falling out, but now he was with someone else… with a freak? “Magnus?” asked Imasu and his jaw dropped when Magnus giggled and then pressed a kiss on top of the guy's cheek. The angel chuckled and then he happily sighed, because this was just too good. It felt amazing to know that Magnus’ ex was now  _ jealous.  _ Served him right!

“You've heard him,” said Magnus, no longer feeling afraid now that Alec was standing by his side. “He's my boyfriend,” he added and then happily nodded, Imasu drunkenly swaying on his feet as he still didn't believe it.

“Bullshit, he's a freak,” said Imasu and shook his head. “You-you can't get over me so quickly,” said Imasu and his look darkened. “You belong to me. Always have and always will. You-”

“I don't belong to anyone,” said Magnus, cutting his ex off and Alec nodded firmly. Exactly! Magnus wasn't a  _ thing.  _ “Especially not to someone like you,” said Magnus and Imasu had the audacity to start laughing. That was when Magnus _ snapped. _

It was just the last straw, he had had it enough with him, how he didn't take him seriously. It just… After years of abuse and being taken for granted, Magnus had it enough and Alec's eyes widened when he felt a strong wave of anger suddenly going through Magnus and he looked at him. Up till now, he had never felt Magnus being so angry and he gasped when his anger worsened. Imasu had no right to think so little of him! He actually thought he couldn't live without him and that pissed Magnus to no end, grumbling and he then shoved Imasu away as he was still laughing.

“You still think this is just a  _ joke _ ,” said Magnus and there was hurt in his eyes. “Listen to me, you fucker. You can't seriously expect me to take you back. All I was to you was just a punching bag, you kept tossing me aside and you knew very well I'd take you back every time and took advantage of that,” he said and made a short pause, his heart beating fast and he was speaking fast and loud. “You're done playing with me, I'm not… A game. And don't you dare to ever call Alexander like that ever again. It was  _ him _ who showed me what real love is. He makes me feel loved and treasured,” he said and the drunken idiot just started laughing again.

Alec was so proud of Magnus for standing up to his ex boyfriend like that. He knew that he felt scared, so to see him putting him in that place was such an amazing thing to do. And Magnus felt amazing as well, he finally said to him things that had been meaning to say for a while now. And now he felt a lot lighter and a lot more free, narrowing his eyes when he saw that Imasu finally stopped laughing, because he finally saw that Magnus wasn't playing around and meant serious business.

“Mag-”

“Shut the hell up or I'll punch you. You have a very punchable face,” said Alec and Imasu flinched.

“You-”

“I'll kick your ass,” added Alec and gave Imasu the most evil (adorable in Magnus’ opinion) look that he could muster at the moment. “I'll use you as a punching bag,” he said and Magnus started cracking up.

“Get lost, Imasu. Or I'm calling security. You're banned here anyway so scram,” he said and Imasu then signed a security guard to come closer. However, Imasu was a coward and he just quickly ran out of the club, both Magnus and alec bursting out in laughter in unison.

“He's such a coward,” said Alec. “He was afraid of me! See! I'm a  _ badass _ angel,” he said and waggled his eyebrows.

“But of course,” said Magnus and smirked. “Now where were we?” he asked and Alec flushed when Magnus pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

 

**Heaven**

Robert heard what Maryse had done, that she had the audacity to go to the Council and tell them that he was trying to remove Alec’s wings in an illegal way. However, much to his luck, the Council didn't take Maryse’s side of the story seriously at all. While they did acknowledge that it was a serious offence, they were also pointing out that a descend down to the Earth to live and interact with the human you looked after was also very illegal and thus the woman wasn’t able to do anything with them. 

Maryse was beyond outraged and had promised him to get him to lose his position as an angel some other way. She didn’t know how, but she was doing it. Robert wasn’t really afraid as he was sure that he had his son on his side. Jace was a good son, unlike Alec, who had completely betrayed his family and his  _ race _ when he descended down to live with… humans. Yes, Robert was extremely racist and he was even proud of it, making most of the angels be completely disgusted with him. 

Well, most of the sane ones. Unfortunately, the Council was made out of the eldest ones, the ones who made it impossible for angels to directly help their humans. So, Maryse knew she was kind of fighting a losing battle to begin with when she was trying to get the Council on her side But still.. she still hoped that one of them would be on her side. Nope. None of them. 

Maryse was completely devastated as she didn’t really know what to do. Yes, she made a threat to Robert, but didn’t know how to carry it out yet. Isabelle was there with her mother, Jace randomly popping in and Isabelle looked over to his side, Jace shaking his head. He had just heard the news what happened and he was just… appalled. Thanks to his mother’s spell, Robert couldn’t tell that he was lying into his face as they spoke, but they needed someone that Robert trusted, so that they could know what his next step was. Jace decided to go for it as he also worried for his brother. 

“Mother, I just heard,” said Jace and bowed his head down, his wings out. After showing his “support” to his father, Robert finally decided to gift him with the wings. It was kind of a bribe, thinking that it would get Jace on his side. It didn’t really work, but a pair of wings was really useful, especially if he’d have to randomly descend down to Earth, to let Alec know if there was any kind of danger coming his way. He had a pair of golden wings, which were angrily flapping around. “Robert told me that-”

“Yeah,” said Maryse and bowed her head down.

“That’s not all,” said Jace as he had more bad news and Maryse flinched as she looked up and took in a deep breath, preparing herself mentally for more bad news. “Robert,” said Jace as he couldn’t really call Robert his father, not in front of his mom. He was far too furious with him. “You know how the Council first denied his request to have Alec banished from Heaven for good and taking his powers away?” asked Jace and Maryse nodded, Izzy’s face pale.

“W-what happened?” stammered Izzy.

“Well,” said Jace. “He didn’t tell me what he did, but he-he said that,” stammered Jace as he felt sick down to his stomach when he remembered how  _ proud _ and  _ happy _ Robert was when he announced that the Council had changed their minds. “Apparently the Council changed their minds and will go through with his proposal,” stammered Jace and Izzy quickly stood up and started shaking her head.

“What?!” she roared and she felt really protective of her older brother. “They can’t do this to him, not to Alec! After all he did for them,” she said and started massaging her temples, but it didn’t really help and she huffed under her breath. “Mom, you have to do something,” said Izzy and Maryse was completely heart broken and she completely lost all of her faith into their justice system. She knew it had its flaws, but to think that angels of all beings were so corrupt broke her heart. 

“I,” stammered Maryse and tears went to her eyes. How could Robert do this to their son? Once he took such big pride in their little son, he was parading all over heaven with him and now… this? But it was true, Robert had changed a lot over the years. Maryse just didn’t know what caused such big change. Or was he always like that and was she the one who changed?

“We have to do something,” said Jace.

“Yeah, I won’t allow dad to ruin our brother,” said Izzy and her eyes darkened and she then huffed under her breath. “The Council isn’t all mighty. Sure it consists of elder and senior angels, but they aren’t the ones in the higher positions,” she said and turned to her mother, whose eyes widened when she realised where Isabelle was aiming at with that. “The archangels-”

“No one had seen archangels in  _ centuries _ , Isabelle,” said Maryse with a serious tone of voice. She had been alive for many, many centuries and she had never met one of them. But technically, Isabelle was correct. The archangels were the ones who were in the highest positions and could often rule out what the Council had decided. 

“That doesn’t mean we can’t try,” demanded Isabelle and looked at Jace, who didn’t know what to think of that. It seemed… ridiculous, but they were indeed desperate. “Jace!”

“I-”

“Even if we would find them, we… I doubt they would be willing to help us,” said Maryse. “Archangels are believed to be-”

“I don’t care what others say about them,” said Isabelle. “We won’t know unless we try,” she said and Maryse nodded. She had a point. “Raziel, Michael, Gabriel, Uriel… I don’t care which one, we just need  _ one _ of them,” said Isabelle as she was walking up and down. “Mom, we need to try.What can we possibly lose by trying?”

Maryse was quiet and then she nodded. “Nothing,” said Maryse. “But we’ll need time… I don’t know even where to start searching for them.”

“Leave it up to me, mom,” said Izzy. 

“And me,” added Jace as he was aboard with it as well. Whatever it took to save Alec.

Maryse gave her children a little smile and sighed. Yeah, whatever it took to save Alec and she could only hope that their plan was going to work (if it was going to work was the question as well).


	16. Chapter 16

Alec was waiting for Magnus at the front of the Pandemonium. It was lunch time and Camille was supposed to join them for another lunch session. That was one thing that Alec still didn't get about humans; their glorification of food. Alexander tried, he really tried to fit in and _eat_ , but he just couldn't do it. He would eat here and there if he and Magnus would go out, but that was it. And even then, he would literally have force the food down his throat with a sour expression on his face and he huffed under his breath as he looked up and then pressed his lips together. That day, New York wasn't having a good weather; it was rainy, foggy and very grey, making Alec quite in a bad mood.

The angel loved sunshine, it was always sunny up in the heavens. That was the only thing that he had missed about his old home. Here on Earth, the weather was changing every day if not even more often and it was an odd feeling to get used to. However, he loved the time after the rain or storm; when sun would come and there could be still fresh rain smelled in the air. He would then go to his favourite park and just hang out there in complete peace and silence. Magnus, on the other hand, didn't really mind the changes of weather too much, but he did hate the rain, mainly because it would ruin his perfect hair style, making Alec snort in amusement.

The angel had his hands tucked in his pockets as he kept himself entertained by watching the raindrops fall into the puddle and he then gently stepped into it, making the puddle splash just a little bit as he didn’t want to look like too much of a weirdo. Yeah, puddles were also very fun and Alec secretly envied the children playing in them. He, too, wanted to hop around in them, but never did as he didn’t want to be too weird, huffing under his breath as the rain had gotten stronger and he pressed his lips together.

Alec was standing in the rain as he didn’t really mind getting wet since he couldn’t get sick or anything. Plus, it was fun. However, suddenly someone stepped behind him and placed an umbrella over his head and Alec’s eyes widened as he looked up and saw a very _pink_ thing hanging over his head and he wrinkled his nose. Not only that it was literally screaming pink colour, but it was also decorated with hearts and he quickly ducked away from it, almost running away from the horrible thing and his eyes filled with horror when he saw that it was Camille holding the umbrella in her hands.

“Alec, get under it, you’re soaking wet,” said Camille, but there was still great horror in the angel’s eyes as he kept eyeing at the umbrella, not trusting it at all. There was no way that he would dare to step under something so… scary. Yes, scary. He was afraid of the umbrella, thanks to Camille for startling the poor angel like that and he quickly shook his head. “Alec, come on, don’t be-”

“Remove that thing, it’s scary,” said Alec as he kept eyeing the horrible umbrella. It wasn’t like he was afraid of umbrellas, he wasn’t _that_ weird. However, he was afraid of that pink one all right. It just looked something that belonged to hell, not to be paraded around here on Earth. It would scar everyone who’s see it. Well, everyone except for Camille. She was strong and brave.

“Scary?” asked Camille as she really didn’t know what Alec meant with that and she then glanced over at the thing Alec was looking at, narrowing her eyes and she snorted. “Oh, my god, you cannot be serious,” she said and tried her best not to laugh out loud, not wanting to risk offending Alec in any kind of a way. “You’re afraid of my umbrella?” asked Camille and Alec felt his cheeks heating up, the fact that he could feel Magnus laughing like a maniac through their bond making his embarrassment even worse.

 _Alexander, umbrellas aren’t scary. They’re there to protect you from the evil rain. Remember, the rain ruins my hair. You don’t like it either,_ Alec could hear Magnus thinking and Alec ducked his head down as he felt like the biggest moron on the planet, but he was ready to defend his theory of scary umbrellas.

 _Magnus, wait till you see this umbrella. It’s scary, looks like from a horror movie. It’s pink and has hearts on it. It’s ugly and should be burned,_ screamed Alec back in his mind and his eyes widened when he heard Magnus _laughing_ at him. How dared he! _Stop laughing and come here already! I’ve been standing here for an hour,_ he then added as he started slipping into his grumpy mode and Magnus started laughing again.

 _An hour? It’s only been five minutes,_ said Magnus and then sighed as he decided that it was time that he should finally join his boyfriend out. He had to sign a few papers before going out to lunch, but the work just kept piling up and he decided that he would leave that for later on. He rubbed his palms together and then took in a deep breath as he put on his jacket and finally went out to join Alec and his friend.

When Magnus came out, Camille was chasing Alec around with her umbrella. Well, not exactly chasing him around; she was just walking after him, trying to get him under the umbrella, but there was a little mischievous grin on her face and Magnus started cracking up when he found them. He hadn’t laughed so much in _ages,_ Alec completely betrayed when he heard Magnus laughing at him. It looked like the two of them had gotten along pretty well after all and Magnus was glad about that. Now, Alec still liked to point out that he didn’t like Camille, but he knew that that was just a mask and deep inside, he quite happened to like her. Magnus knew as he could feel what Alec was feeling and he smiled when Alec ran up to him.

“ _Magnus,_ ” whined Alec and then hid behind Magnus and wrapped his arms around his waist and used Magnus as a shield when Camille started coming closer again. “That’s the umbrella I’ve been talking about. Look at it, it’s horrible,” whispered Alec into Magnus’ ear and Magnus started softly laughing, but he had to hand it to Alec; that thing really was horrible.

“Yeah, it ain’t very flattering at all, Camille,” said Magnus and shook his head, Camille’s jaw dropping and she looked up. She happened to quite like her new umbrella and she gave them both an offended look. “Stop chasing my boyfriend around with it, you’ll scar him for life,” he then teased and Camille only rolled her eyes, but then a little smile cracked her serious expression.

“Yeah, yeah,” she said and then huffed. “Let’s get to eat finally? I’m starving,” she said and Magnus quickly nodded. He was up for it as well, Alec already feeling the dread coming up, but then he decided not to eat that day. Yeah, it was for the best.

They made their way to the nearby café, Alec making Magnus sit in his lap as they found their table. Magnus kept laughing, but did as he was told, smiling when he felt Alec’s strong arms being wrapped around his waist, Alec happily resting his chin on top of his shoulder and Magnus leaned back against him as they waited for the waitress to bring their order. Camille sighed happily when she watched those two; if one could animate them, they would draw an aura around them full of hearts and flowers. They were so lovey-dovey with each other that it gave Camille cavity.

Alec was observing Magnus’ lunch, wrinkling his nose, but said nothing as he was satisfied with his position; Magnus in his arms, which gave him a perfect opportunity to quickly sneak a kiss against Magnus’ cheek and then he ducked his head down, feeling shy as he had done that in a room full of people, making Magnus chuckle and he leaned back to press a proper kiss on top of his boyfriend’s lips.

“Get a room, you two,” suddenly said a voice and Alec felt annoyance setting when the person said that and he was about to respond to them that he could kiss his human wherever and however he wanted. However, then he saw that the person was Ragnor and he quieted himself down and glared at the man as he still didn’t know how to feel about Magnus’ friend, his arms protectively wrapping around Magnus again and he showed Ragnor that he meant business. Magnus snorted when he felt that and he shook his head, gently rubbed Alec’s head and then gave Ragnor a happy wave and a grin, signing him to come closer.

“Ragnor, hi,” said Magnus and smiled. “What are you doing around here?” he then asked, because he didn’t remember making plans to meet up with Ragnor for lunch that day as well. Ragnor shrugged and then sat down, Alec hunching his back and his eyes wouldn’t leave Ragnor for one second, Ragnor feeling awkward as he didn’t know what that was all about. He still didn’t meet Alec, but he had heard a _lot_ about him. Magnus wouldn’t shut up when they would meet up.

“I was just around the area and saw the three of you going inside, so I was wondering if I could join you all for a quick meal,” he said as he was in a hurry to get back to work as well and he then looked at Camille, sighing softly and then gave her a little smile as well, because being friends with Camille felt… weird after all of those years of being apart and it was so weird to see how much she changed. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Not at all,” said Camille with a small voice. “It’s nice to see you again after such a long time,” she said and hoped that Ragnor felt the same, but she doubted it. Most of people close to Magnus were kind of vary of her, especially Catarina the last time they ran into each other in Pandemonium.

“Yeah,” said Ragnor and as he wanted to say something more, his voice trailed off, because it bothered him how Alec was looking at him and he looked down. Oh, yeah, Alec was protecting with all his might, because while Ragnor did eventually apologise to Magnus and decided to give him another chance, he made him cry that one time and Alec still didn’t completely forgive him for that. “Magnus,” whispered Ragnor and Magnus arched an eyebrow. “Why is he staring me like that?” he asked and Magnus chuckled.

“Alexander,” said Magnus and looked around. “Please stop murdering my friend with your eyes,” he said as a joke, Alec looking down, but he still wasn’t done and Ragnor was getting the creeps as he didn’t know what he had done to deserve _this._

“I think he doesn’t like me,” said Ragnor and Magnus shook his head.

“He likes you,” said Magnus. “Isn’t that right?”

“Not really,” grumbled Alec and Camille started laughing. Oh, good luck to Ragnor, that guy could really hold a grudge for a long time. It took her two months to finally get him to like her and she tried to hold back her laughter, but couldn’t.

“Why? I didn’t do anything-”

“Oh, he used to dislike me too,” said Camille. “Good luck, buddy, it took me two months to get on his good side,” she then said and gently tapped Ragnor’s shoulder.

Alec was getting more and more annoyed. This idiot claimed he did nothing wrong, but he made Magnus cry. Making Magnus cry was a _serious_ offence. No one made him cry, if they did then Alec was going to blast them into oblivion. How dared they? They should treat Magnus nicely. He was sweet, adorable, humble, nice, beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, handsome-

“Magnus, you feeling okay?” asked Ragnor when he noticed how red Magnus’ had gotten all of the sudden and Magnus quickly nodded and looked down. Magnus was a flushing mess because of Alec. All of the compliments were too much and Magnus really wasn’t used to it, hiding his face down and Alec perked up when he noticed how hard and fast Magnus’ heart was beating, then he smiled proudly.

 _I made Magnus blush,_ he thought proudly.

_Shut up, Alexander. Focus on being nice to Ragnor and-_

_You’re so adorable. You, too, blush so prettily and-_

_Alexander, stop! Be nice to Ragnor and stop thinking such embarrassing things. We’re in public!_

_I don’t like Ragnor. I can’t be nice to someone I don’t like. It’s impossible for me to lie, remember? I always tell the truth, so there. Ragnor was mean,_ thought Alec and then looked over at Ragnor, who gave him a little smile, but Alec frowned. _I can’t do it._

 _Try it_ , demanded Magnus and Alec pressed his lips.

_Lying?_

_It wouldn’t be lying, just not telling the whole truth,_ said Magnus and Alec pressed his lips. So, basically… lying. Magnus wanted him to lie. Very well, if Magnus wanted him to be nice with Ragnor then so be it.

_But you’ll know the truth, right? That I don’t really like him all that much._

Magnus chuckled and sighed. _Yeah, yeah._

“I’m Alexander,” suddenly said Alec and extended his hand out to Ragnor, who smiled happily and shook it.

“Pleasure to finally meet you,” said Ragnor, happy to see that Alec was now nice.

“Oh, yeah… such pleasure it is,” said Alec. “I mean I’m _so_ honoured,” he then said and Camille’s jaw dropped and then she started silently cracking up. “I really, really like you. It feels like we’re best friends already,” said Alec, sounding so forced and Ragnor gave him an odd look, Camille laughing and Magnus was just… laughing like a madman. “Why are you laughing now?” asked Alec, appalled.

“Oh, Alexander,” managed to say Magnus in between his laughing. Okay, it was best that he never made Alec lie again. He couldn’t do it so… But it was hilarious. Alec started protesting, but then Magnus kissed his forehead and started shaking his head. “Never, ever change, Alexander,” he said and then kissed him again.

Alec flushed and then he hid his face into Magnus’ shoulder as he pulled him closer. “Okay,” he mumbled, all of his annoyance disappearing and Ragnor was just sitting there dumbfounded. So, Alec still didn’t like him?

* * *

Magnus and Alec were sitting on the couch, Chairman Meow happily purring in between them, Alec watching over at Magnus with curiosity in his eyes when he saw that Magnus was holding something in his hands and he soon recognised the thing; it was his family photo album. In there, Magnus had photos of his childhood and the people he considered to be his family. Once upon a time, Imasu used to be in there as well, but Magnus made sure he took photos of him out and burned them. Alec was quite content about that. Alec was watching how Magnus pulled out a few new pictures and he narrowed his eyes when he saw himself on them.

There were three pictures; a picture of Alexander cooking, on one of them it was Chairman, Magnus and Alec all sitting together and smiling and on the third, it was Magnus giving Alec a long kiss and Alec happily smiled when he saw the pictures. “What are you doing with these?” he asked and scooted a bit closer, curious to see what Magnus was doing with those printed photos and Magnus gave him a little wink.

“Expanding my family album,” was Magnus’ simple explanation and Alec’s eyes widened when he saw what Magnus meant. In there, Magnus had photos of his parents and his friends. But now, Alec and Chairman Meow were joining it as well, which meant only one thing… they were Magnus’ family! Alec’s heart swell with happiness and he couldn’t contain letting out a little chuckle and he gave Magnus a quick kiss, making him smile.

“I’m your family now?”

“Of course,” said Magnus happily and Alec’s heart melted when he heard that. Oh, that made him so happy. He was literally the happiest person on the world at the moment and he tried to hide his bright smile from Magnus, but couldn’t really. How could he? “My whole family right here,” said Magnus and wrapped an arm around Alec and gently petted Chairman Meow. “It’s where I belong,” he then said and Alec internally _squealed._

Alec was happily watching Magnus turn the pages of his album and he sighed happily, but his happiness soon changed to sadness, because he found himself missing of his own family. He missed his siblings and his mother, his father… not so much. He was nervously biting onto his lip and then he started feeling guilty. For a moment or so, he got so caught up in the moment, which he had completely forgotten about them and now he was feeling awful. He wondered how they were doing. Isabelle hadn’t been on Earth for a while now and knowing she was going up against Robert… scared Alec. Made him worried so much.

“Alexander,” whispered Magnus and Alec looked at him. “Missing your home?” he asked softly and Alec shrugged, looking down and he wore a sad expression on his face, making Magnus feel guilty as well. Alec left his home for good… all only for him and he pressed his lips together.

“I don’t miss heaven. Not really,” said Alec. “I miss my mom and my siblings though,” he then added and bowed his head down, taking in a deep breath. “I worry about them. Isabelle said she’s going up against my father and he’s… he can be cruel as much as you know,” he said and he shuddered as he didn’t even want to think about the horrible things he was capable of doing to his little sister.

“Hey, I’m sure they’re all okay,” said Magnus, hoping that he was right. He _hated_ Alec’s father and he didn’t even meet him yet. Well, he hoped it would stay that way. He didn’t really want the man near him since he knew he would want to hurt him or Alexander. “I’m sorry,” he then added and Alec looked at him. “It’s because of me you can’t return back home,” he then added and bowed his head down, Alec’s heart sinking.

No, this was what he was afraid of! Magnus feeling guilty because of him.

“Don’t be,” said Alec quickly and shook his head. “Don’t feel guilty, please,” he said and he pressed his lips together. “It-it was my choice, I did it for me… and for you,” he said and took in a deep breath. “I don’t regret it one bit. Never, ever feel guilty because of this,” he said and Magnus nodded, giving him a small smile.

“Okay,” said Magnus, feeling a bit better, but his heart still ached for Alec, who was now looking very sad and he didn’t know what to do to make him feel better. He knew that there was nothing that he could do to make Alec stop missing his family. It was what it was and he huffed, feeling sad as well and he pressed his lips together. “Hey,” stammered Magnus and Alec looked up at him. “I’m sure your mom is watching down on you,” he then said and Alec mustered a little, tiny smile.

“Yeah,” said Alec and leaned against Magnus, closing his eyes. He wished he had some pictures of his family as well, he missed seeing their faces. He wasn’t used to being away from hope and separated from his siblings for such a long time. He didn’t really know that it would be this tough. Plus… it did make it worse that Robert was now out to get him and Maryse trying to stop him.

As he focused on his mother, he was completely unaware of the fact that his chest started glowing. Magnus only noticed it after a little while when he saw a light seeping through Alec’s shirt and he stayed quiet as he didn’t want to disturb whatever Alec was doing. The angel was completely unaware that he was forming a bond with his mother as he was thinking about her. It was possible up in the heaven, but he thought that it wasn’t now that he was down on Earth. He couldn’t form it with Izzy, so he gave up on it as soon after that. But for a few seconds, he was able to be present there… up in heaven, with his mother.

Maryse was restless, but okay. In the next flash, he saw Isabelle and Jace as well, eyes widening. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he could tell they were restless as they were talking about… something. The bond was weak, but it was more than enough. Alec saw Jace with _wings_. God, he missed on so much now that he was down here, but he was so happy and proud of his brother, gazing at his mom one last time and then he snapped back to reality, eyes wide as he was breathing fast, Magnus gently rubbing his back as the angel had his wings tucked away for the time being.

“You okay?” asked Magnus, worried and Alec nodded.

“Yeah,” gasped Alec and smiled happily. “I-I saw them, Magnus… my family,” he said and Magnus perked up. “T-they’re fine, thank God, my dad didn’t do anything to them,” he said and felt a huge weight lifting off of his chest, completely oblivious of what was really going up in the heaven and the horrible plan that Robert was coming up with.

“Oh, thank God,” said Magnus happily and felt relieved as well, Alec happily nodding and he then giggled happily, feeling bubbly inside and then he cuddled up next to Magnus, his wings out then and Chairman Meow happily meowed as he tried to chase one of the feathers with his paws, Alec happily giggling as he teased Chairman with one of his wings, while the other one wrapped around Magnus. Magnus smiled and gently pressed a kiss against those soft feathers and Alec smiled happily, kissing Magnus as he closed his eyes again, happy and calm.

While Alexander was calm and happy, Maryse was working on a plan to get in contact with the archangels… hoping that it would work.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: spoilers for the movie City of Angels.

“Mom, we mustn't give up so soon,” said Isabelle, who was sitting next to Maryse, who was over her head with work and was completely exhausted. She was so busy with trying to save her son that she had completely forgotten the most important job; watching over her own human, but she really didn't have the time to do that at the moment. Guardian angels were constantly under the Council's careful watch, so they knew exactly which angel wasn't doing their job and Maryse swallowed thickly, because she knew that they had figured it out by now and she ran her fingers through her hair and bowed her head down.

“I've read every book there is about the archangels,” stated Maryse and started chewing on her lower lip, shaking her head. “There's nothing about how you call them to come to you. They usually come if they want to… by their free will, so,” she said and puffed her cheeks. “I… really don't know where else to look,” she said and pressed her lips together, Isabelle feeling her heart falling to the pit of her stomach and in the end, she nodded as well, because she knew exactly how Maryse felt like. 

Izzy also read through countless numbers of books and other material, but there was  _ nothing. _ It was said that members of the Council knew how to summon an archangel, but there was no way that they would give away the secret. So, Jace was their last hope. He was still working with Robert and was bringing the news to Isabelle and Maryse in secret, so they hoped that maybe he would find out the way to summon one of the archangel. Robert still trusted his son, so maybe he would share the way with him. The only thing they could do at this point was to blindly hope that Robert was stupid and oblivious to what they were trying to do. While it was true that Maryse's spell over Jace was still working, they could never be too careful. 

“Don't worry, mom, we'll find a way,” said Izzy and gave her mom a little smile. “Maybe dad will tell Jace a way to summon the archangels,” she said and Maryse shook her head in doubt. She doubted that Robert would be so stupid to share such an important piece of information with them. That was if he even knew of the way to summon them, which she doubted. 

“Robert isn't that stupid,” said Maryse and shook her head. “Even if he knows, he'd never tell Jace. I highly doubt it,” said the woman with worry and sadness in her voice and then pressed her lips together as she tried to calm herself a bit. If this wouldn't succeed, they would need to think of another option. There was another archangel that they knew how to summon. But… summoning him would end up with a death sentence for sure. “Maybe we can try summoning someone else,” she said and Isabelle looked at her..

“What do you mean?” asked Izzy as she wasn’t following her mother at all. 

“Well,” started Maryse and took in a deep breath, biting onto her lower lip and grabbed one of the old books there on the desk and started turning pages quickly and Izzy’s eyes widened when she saw who her mom had in mind. “Lucifer,” stammered Maryse and Isabelle felt chills going down her spine and her heart started beating faster. Lucifer? She looked at her mother, terrified. “Technically, he  _ was _ an archangel before Michael banished him down in hell,” stammered the woman and started reading through the book. “It is believed that he has the same powers as the other archangels,” she said and Izzy narrowed her eyes. Truly, he had the same powers, but that didn’t really mean that he had the same authority over the Council. 

“Mom,” said Izzy and scooted a bit closer, shaking her head. “Even if he was an archangel and his powers are equal to theirs, that doesn’t mean that he has the authority over our Council. He lost all of that when Michael banished him down to hell after the rebellion,” whispered Izzy and Maryse nodded. Yes, she knew all of that. Plus, she wasn’t trying to summon Lucifer for him to have to authority over the Council. No, she had a completely different plan. “A-and summoning him would mean-” she said, but then her voice trailed off as she couldn’t even finish her sentence, but Maryse nodded, because she knew the risks.

“I know, Izzy,” said Maryse softly and gently cupped her daughter’s face, gently caressing her cheek and she gave her a little sad smile. “I’m well aware of what I’m risking by summoning Lucifer,” she said and made a short pause. “And I’m not expecting him to have the power over the Council. It’s useless to try to do that, but,” she said and made another short pause. “If his powers truly are equal to the other archangel’s then maybe making a deal with him would-”

“What? No!” snapped Izzy and shook her head, eyes wide as horror settled in within her chest and she started chewing on her lower lip. “Y-you can’t make the deal with the  _ devil _ , mom,” said Izzy as she was panicking. She would sell her soul to him then! And only God knew what Lucifer would do to an angel’s soul down there! It would condemn her mother to the eternity of suffering and Isabelle couldn’t just sit there and watch her mom do that to herself. 

“Isabelle,” said Maryse softly and her heart was breaking as fear settled in within her and she looked down. Yes, she was terrified, but it was worth it. If it meant stopping Robert for good and allowing Alec and the rest of her children to be happy then so be it. She had spent far too many centuries living in Robert’s shadow and allow him to completely have power over her. Not anymore, she was putting her foot down and ending this. Robert was going to be stopped. “I know what I’m doing.”

“B-but,” stammered Izzy and tears were present in her eyes as she swallowed them back, but her lower lip was trembling. “P-please, let’s try something else. Jace, maybe he will figure out a way,” she said, begging her mom not to do it, because… it was just too cruel to see her mom sacrificing herself like that. 

“Of course, I will wait,” said Maryse and then placed her hand over Izzy’s hand and Isabelle felt her chest tightening when she saw tears in her mother’s eyes as well. “If there isn’t any other way then,” she forced out and Isabelle looked down when she heard that. “I’m doing this and no one will be able to stop me. I’ll protect Alexander at all cost,” she said and Izzy nodded, because  _ that _ she understood. Isabelle would do anything to keep her family safe as well. “And if it comes to this,” she stammered, Isabelle looking up. “You need to stay strong, Isabelle,” said Maryse and Isabelle pressed her lips together. “For Max’s sake, he’ll need you,” she said and Isabelle slowly nodded, tears still in her eyes, about to begin to spill.

“O-okay,” stammered Isabelle and nodded. If it came to that, she was going to be there for her mother and for her little brother. Max was still so young and so pure and innocent, completely oblivious to their father’s cruel side and Isabelle hoped it would stay that way. “I’ll do as you say,” said Isabelle and placed her hand on top of her mother’s, giving it a strong squeeze and Maryse was able to smile despite the obvious fear and sadness in her eyes.

“That’s my girl, you make me so proud,” said Maryse and gently caressed her daughter’s cheek and Isabelle had to look down, biting onto her lower lip again to prevent it from trembling, but tears started rolling down her cheek and when she looked up at Maryse, she could see that her mother was crying as well and she just shook her head. Isabelle promised herself that if her mom was about to sacrifice her life because of Robert, then she was going to…  _ murder _ the man if Lucifer wasn’t going to. Robert deserved to be in hell, not in heaven; he was a disgrace to all of the angels. 

 

* * *

 

Alec was happily sitting on the couch as he was waiting for Magnus to join him in the living room. Magnus was currently making himself popcorn as the two of them were going to watch a movie, or as Alec liked to call it  _ Netflix and chill.  _ Magnus still didn’t get to tell him the real meaning behind that phrase and he had no intentions of telling him either. Alec was just so pure and innocent that he didn’t know how he’d take the news if he would figure out what it really meant, Magnus smiling as he peeked inside of the living room and saw Alec sitting there, his angel wings out, happily fluttering. Chairman Meow was sitting on the floor and was there for the movie as well; the whole family was fathered for the movie. 

It was adorable and he quickly dropped the popcorn into a bowl and then quickly made his way into the living room, Alec’s face brightening when he saw that his boyfriend finally decided to join him in there, scooting a bit to the side, so that Magnus had a place to sit down as well and he then happily sighed, Magnus giving him a little wink and he then finally sat down, placing the popcorn onto the table and scooted really close to Alec, the angel happily flushing and Magnus chuckled. 

“So, what are we watching today?” asked Magnus. It was a Saturday evening and the two of them decided to spend it inside. While Alec enjoyed partying in Pandemonium, he liked hanging out in front of TV as well. Alec had already picked out the movie they were going to watch; City of Angels. He didn’t watch it yet, but he did read the description and it intrigued him. It seemed that the angel’s story in that movie was a lot like his and he wanted to see how it turned out. If it had a happy ending, hoping that it did, because maybe… he’d also get a happy ending and happily ever after with Magnus. 

“City of Angels,” announced Alec and happily smiled, Magnus’ smile dropping and he sighed. He had watched the movie only once and even then he had bawled his eyes out. It wasn’t like he hated the movie, it was just very emotionally draining ot watch it. But if it was something hat Alec wanted to watch, then so be it, he wasn’t going to say no to him. “You don’t like it?” asked Alec when he saw the mixed emotions through their bond and Magnus shook his head.

“Oh, it’s not that,” said Magnus and gave him a little smile. “It’s just a very emotional movie,” he then said and Alec cocked his head to the side. He didn’t know where the problem was; Magnus usually didn’t complain about emotional movies. All of the ones they had watched had a happy end as Magnus was showing Alexander those kinds of movies on purpose, so the poor angel had created an illusion that all of the movies had a fairy tale ending. “It doesn’t have a happy ending,” he then added and Alec’s heart fell.

“N-no?” asked Alec with a small voice and then started staring at the TV screen and he looked down, biting onto his lower lip and he felt his heart sinking just a little bit. “So,” he stammered Alec and then took in a deep breath. “That’s okay, I still want to watch it,” stammered Alec and gave Magnus a brave look, trying to prove to him that he was a  _ brave _ angel after all. How bad could it be? Plus, it was just a movie and Magnus reluctantly nodded and sighed.

“Okay, then we’re watching that,” said Magnus with a heavy heart, hoping that Alec knew what he was doing. “Just don’t say I didn’t warn you, okay?” said Magnus and Alec quickly nodded, smiling as he cuddled up next to Magnus, wrapping his wings and arms around him and Magnus just beamed at him. Well, this way he wouldn’t be even able to concentrate on the movie, but he was fine with that. There was far too much angst and pain in it for Magnus’ heart to handle it, so he was just going to focus on how warm and safe he felt in the haven of Alec’s wings. 

“Great,” said Alec and then the movie started. 

Magnus was enjoying himself there in Alec’s arms, but the angel had forgotten all about his human being there as he had gotten completely drawn into the story of the movie. He could so relate to the angel in the movie, he knew exactly how it felt being him; watching the person you loved more than anything, but couldn’t really touch them and they couldn’t see you. The only difference was that Alec was forced to do all of that from the heaven above and it just made it that harder. Magnus kept looking at Alec, whose eyes were wide, teary at times and he was smiling at the other scenes, Magnus sighing. 

The movie was quite long and since Magnus didn’t bother getting into it, he was bored quite soon into it, so he made Chairman sit in his lap and he spent the next hour or so playing with him, Chairman Meow enjoying himself to the fullest as he was being pampered. He was a cat that loved affection and thanks to Magnus and Alec he got plenty of it; he was a very spoiled cat and he was proud of it. His two dads always gave him what he wanted and he was happy with that. 

Magnus looked at the clock and much to his luck, the movie was about to end pretty soon and he feared of what Alec’s reaction might had been at the end of it, chewing on his lower lip as the ending scene started to play. Now, Alexander was already a crying mess from before, but he had completely lost it at the ending scene as he watched it, loud sobs and sniffles coming out of his mouth as he forced himself to watch it. Death of the character… the love interest of the angel… just made him think of Magnus and what would happen if he would ever… it was just too much for Alec and he was just sobbing long after the credits had started rolling in, face hidden in his palms as he tried to even out his breathing, but couldn’t as his chest hurt too much and Magnus felt his heart breaking as well. 

“Alexander,” said Magnus softly and gently rubbed Alec’s back, the angel’s sobs only getting harder. All that he could think about was Magnus, laying on the floor like that young woman and then… it was just too heartbreaking and he couldn’t stop the tears from falling, Magnus shaking his head as he knew that he should had known better. Alec was sensitive, he shouldn’t let him watch it in the first place. “Alexander,” said Magnus again and went onto his knees, took Alec’s face into his palms and then lifted his head up. “Shh, relax,” he stammered and Alec just closed his eyes when he saw Magnus’ face. 

“A-after all he did for her,” managed to let Alec out in between her sobs and a sad smile spread upon Magnus’ face, shaking his head and he placed a soft kiss on top of his forehead. “So not fair,” he said and started shaking his head again, pressing his lips together and Magnus sighed.

“It’s okay,” said Magnus. “It’s not real, it’s only a movie,” said Magnus, trying to calm down his weeping angel, but wasn’t very successful at that. Magnus knew why it got Alec so hard; it was because the woman reminded him of Magnus. It wasn’t rocket science and Alec was now  thinking of how he’d feel if it was Magnus instead of her. “Just a movie, not real,” kept saying Magnus over and over again, but it still didn’t really help. 

“Ugh,” groaned Alec. He knew it wasn’t really, but he couldn’t help himself; the emotions were too raw and he just kept sobbing as Magnus kept holding him close to him. Even Chairman Meow came closer and tried to cheer Alec up with snuggling up to him, making Alec smile just a bit, but then his heart broke again and he was a sobbing mess again. “A-all I could think about was losing you,” finally said Alec and Magnus felt choking up at that.

“Again, it’s not real,” said Magnus and Alec finally looked up at him. “Also, I’m not going anywhere,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec felt new tears welling up in his eyes. “You’re not going to get rid of me that easily,” he said and winked, hoping that that would cheer Alec up, which it did, but he was still a mess, eyes puffy and red. “I mean it,” he said and Alec slowly nodded.

“Y-yeah I-I will protect you,” he managed to force out and he then bowed his head down. “I love you so much,” he then finally said out loud. Now, they knew that they had feelings for each other, they were dating for a while now. Alec had said those three words many, many times, but Magnus still…  didn’t and he felt bad about it. But, Alec didn’t blame him. How could he? They were taking things slow so he was content with how things were. “So much. I love you,” he said and Magnus just pressed him even tighter and planted a little kiss on top of his head. 

Magnus felt his heart hammering against his ribcage and he pressed his lips together. He wanted to say it as well, that he loved Alexander, because he did… with all his heart, but the words left unsaid burning in his throat, wanting to come out, but he couldn’t quite bring himself yet to say it. “I know,” he said instead and then he gently cupped Alec’s face and pressed his lips on top of Alec’s, the angel letting out a small, surprised gasp when he felt how eager Magnus was to kiss him. The kiss was long and hard, but soft at the same time and Alec felt his mind going blank when Magnus pulled back.

“I,” stammered Magnus and chewed on his lower lip. The words were already on his tongue, but before he could say it, his heart dropped to his stomach and his heart started beating faster, fear clawing at his chest. The last time he said those words, Imasu hurt him. He knew Alexander would never, ever hurt him and he knew how much he loved him, but that didn’t change the fact that he was still afraid to say those three words. It used to be so easy for Magnus to say it, but Imasu took that away from him and he angrily looked down. 

“I know, you love me too,” whispered Alec, because he knew what Magnus was trying to let him know before and Magnus slowly nodding, Alec swallowing back another sob as he remembered the movie again and Magnus slowly climbed into his lap, sitting on top of his legs and Alec shuddered when he felt Magnus moving closer to him.  

Magnus gently cradled Alec’s face and he gently started wiping away the fresh tears as they were still rolling down his cheeks, sniffling and he forced himself to smile just a little bit. Magnus gave him a little smile as his thumb started caressing Alec’s cheek and the angel nuzzled into the touch, which made Magnus chuckle and he then just shook his head. Alec’s lower started to tremble again and fearing of more tears falling down Alexander’s face, Magnus leaned close to his boyfriend and kissed him  _ again _ , this time the kiss lasting a lot longer and Magnus gasped when he felt Alec kissing him back with as much passion and intensity. 

Alec’s head was feeling a bit fuzzy when he kissed Magnus back hard and gentle at the same time, wanting to show him just how much he loved him with his actions. Magnus smiled as he felt Alec begging for another kiss, which he quickly complied by parting his lips softly, exhaling deeply and then he kissed Alec again, making the angel gently gasp into his lips. They exchanged a few more kisses, Alec unable to stop and Magnus fearing that if he’d stop, he’d make his angel weep again. The kisses were getting more desperate and heated, Magnus smiling, because he could tell that Alexander’s kisses weren’t as clumsy anymore and he couldn’t stop giggling as he pulled back and Alec was just panting.

“I wanna kiss you again,” gasped Alec and grabbed the back of Magnus’ neck, pulling him on top of him and kissed him again, Magnus letting out a little breathless chuckle, but he didn’t really mind it. He wondered, though, how Alexander would react if he tried a different type of a kiss on him; a proper, deep, French kiss. Magnus was laughing silently and then he decided to try it out, gently running his tongue against Alec’s lower lip, who took in a sharp breath and froze. “M-Magnus w-wh-wha-”

“Part your lips, Alexander,” gasped Magnus and Alec slowly did as he was told to. Magnus was grinning as he watched Alec closing his lips and just waiting. Alexander didn’t really know what was going to happen, so he let out a surprised gasp when he felt Magnus’ lips on top of his again and then felt something hot and wet entering his mouth. It felt odd and  _ amazing _ , moaning loudly when Magnus’ tongue brushed against his own and Magnus let out a surprised chuckle, because he was not expecting  _ that _ kind of a response. Alexander was so much more responsive than he thought he would be and Magnus was quite pleased with that discovery. 

Before Magnus could pull away, Alec tried to do what Magnus did before and he mimicked what he did before, moving his tongue clumsily as he returned the kiss and Magnus smiled. Alec was practically having a heart attack and was melting at the same time, his entire body was buzzing, face red and hot, but was trying to keep up with Magnus’ slow, but deep kisses which were leaving him completely light-headed. Oh, he thought that the long kisses were magical. Now this… this was just out of this world.

_ Wow.  _

Magnus grinned when he heard that as it seemed the only thing that Alec’s mind could put together and he pulled kissed him again, before pulling back and saw that Alec was completely spent, just sitting there, gaping, looking up at Magnus and his brain was a mush. “T-that… w-what… did… you...” blabbered Alec and he then internally screamed when he realised that it was his  _ first deep kiss with Magnus!  _ Alec was shaking and he tried to calm down his body. He couldn’t. 

“Alexander, darling,” said Magnus and chuckled. “You looked completely wrecked after just a little deep kiss,” teased Magnus and Alec looked down. “How cute,” he said, not making fun of him and Alec was just… smiling. Yeah, he didn’t mind being called cute at the moment. “And to think you cannot even string a sentence together,” he added in amusement. 

“Y-you’re magical,” blurted out Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened. “N-not only your fingers, but you tongue as well,” he said and Magnus started laughing above him as Alec wrapped his wings around Magnus, pulling him down again. “A-again? Please?”

“Hmm, since you asked so nicely,” said Magnus with a wink and kissed Alec softly.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     


	18. Chapter 18

**Heaven**

“Son, come here, I bear great news,” said Robert and Jace felt sick down to his stomach when his father called for him and he took in a deep breath. He was still working with Robert, trying to figure out what his plan was and so far, he didn’t like it one bit. He still needed to ask his father if he knew a way of summoning an archangel, but he didn’t know how to pop that kind of a question without sounding too… suspicious and he was waiting for the right moment to appear.

“Yes, father,” said Jace and bowed his head as he went closer to him as he didn’t really want to look at his face. It made his stomach turn and he pressed his lips together as he waited for Robert to drop the good news. Well, probably terrible news for any other decent angel. “Has there been any progress with the Council?” dared to ask Jace and Robert shook his head, Jace feeling the weight lifting off of his chest.

“The Council isn’t very… co-operative lately,” grumbled Robert and shook his head. “But it’s something even better,” said the man and Jace felt dread coming into his heart again and he gulped. _Better?_ “Listen, son,” said Robert. “Have you ever heard of the Morgenstern family?” asked Robert and Jace’s stomach dropped. Why? Morgensterns… well, Valentine Morgenstern was bad news.

“Um, I-I think so,” stammered Jace.

“Valentine’s building an army,” suddenly announced Robert and Jace’s eyes widened.

“ _Army?_ ” replied Jace a bit too louder and Robert quickly commanded him to shut the hell up.

“Don’t be an idiot, boy,” said Robert and Jace looked down. “The army will rebel against the current Council and start a new era of angels,” he said and Jace took in a deep breath. Oh, he didn’t like the sound of that. “Currently, he has more than a hundred angels on his side, but we’re recruiting new members,” he said and Jace looked down.

“H-how does this have to any connection with Alec?” stammered Jace.

“Oh forget Alec and his pathetic little human,” snapped Robert. “Look at a broad picture, son,” he said and Jace slowly nodded, but still didn’t get what his father was yapping on about. “Valentine and his army, they,” he said and his eyes glowed. “They’re planning on making a new era of _angels_ ,” he said. “No more us angels looking after _them_ , lesser beings,” he said and Jace felt literally sick. “They’ll bow down to us.”

“I’m not following-”

“We’ll extinct the little pests,” announced Robert and smiled proudly, Jace’s eyes filling with horror. What? Jace knew that Robert didn’t like bowing down to the human race, but to go this far? To be this… hateful? His stomach literally turned. “And we’ll walk the Earth, it’s what we deserve,” he said and Jace shook his head.

“Father, I-” he stammered, but the stern expression on Robert’s face made him quiet down and Robert narrowed his eyes, coming closer to his son and Jace flinched. A part of him was dying to set Robert to his place, to tell him exactly what was on his mind, to tell him just what kind of a horrible angel he was. But then he remembered the promise he made with Maryse and he slowly nodded, trying not to give away himself.

“Are you saying you disagree with me?” snapped Robert. “Do you want to serve _them_ for the rest of your miserable life?” he asked, his face full of hate and resentment and Jace quickly shook his head, trying to put on a convincible expression.

“Of course not, father,” said Jace quickly and Robert gave him a proud smile. Robert was actually proud of him for agreeing with him. Jace felt his stomach turning and he then pressed his lips together, trying to think of something… if he was going to follow his father’s disgusting ways for the time being, he could at least figure out something useful. Like how to summon an archangel, for example. “So, can I be the part of this army?” he asked and Robert nodded.

“Of course, son,” said Robert and looked at Jace in a proud way. “Together we will start a revolution,” he then said and Jace shivered. Since when was his father such a... fanatic? Jace would never in a million years think that Robert was such a garbage person and he just had to force himself not to slaughter his father right there in the place that he stood.

“Does Valentine have any plans yet?” asked Jace, hoping that he wasn’t too suspicious, but he needed to figure out as much as he could, because this was bad. If it was true and Valentine already had a hundred angels on his side, he was currently in the lead. As soon as Jace would let Maryse know and they could start preparing for the… battle that was probably coming, the better.

Robert glared at Jace and then shook his head. “He didn’t let me know,” he said and Jace slowly nodded.

“Well, um,” he stammered and took in a deep breath, hoping that what he was about to say wasn’t going to sound too off. “I-It would be maybe smart if we got the archangels on our side?” suggested Jace and he looked down when he saw the suspicious look on his father’s face. Crap, now what? He could only hope and pray that Robert wasn’t going to-

“The archangels?” asked Robert, his voice suspicious.

“Y-yeah,” stammered Jace. Valentine used to be a member of the Council, he had to know the way to summon them! “If we got one of them on our side, it’s our win for sure,” he said and then looked up at Robert, who folded his arms on top of his chest. Jace doubted that Robert was going to fall for it, but there was still some hope. Maybe he was brainwashed and blinded by his hate enough to stop at nothing.

Robert was walking up and down, shaking his head. At first, Jace’s proposal didn’t make much sense, but then he remembered Valentine talking about something how he was planning to raise angel Raziel and he hummed. “Valentine was thinking something along those lines as well,” said Robert and Jace’s eyes widened. “I’ll get you to meet him soon, you’ll tell him all about your plan,” he added and Jace gave him a weak smile.

“Great,” said Jace and looked down.

Jace hoped it was going to be worth it. Figure out how to summon an archangel and then he was done playing this double agent game. He couldn’t hold out for much longer and his heart was beating like crazy as he closed his eyes. There was so much at stake now and he needed his plan to go by perfectly.

* * *

“Alexander, please?” whined Magnus and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, kissing the tip of his nose, trying his hardest to look cute. Currently, he was trying to convince Alec to meet up with Raphael and the angel was having none of it. Nope. No way in hell he was going to meet with that idiot.

“No, I don’t want to.”

“I know,” said Magnus and then blinked cutely up at him. “But do it for me? Pretty please? It would mean a lot to me,” he then said and pouted when Alec rolled his eyes.

“I said I don’t want to,” said Alec and shook his head. “I’ll have to be nice to him,” he then said and pressed his lips together. “And that I can’t do, not after what he said and did to you,” he whined and looked down. “He hurt you, Magnus, and I wanna hurt him,” he said and Magnus laughed softly, gently lifting Alec’s face up and he leaned up to kiss his lips softly.

“Just a quick drink,” offered Magnus.

“No.”

“Just for half an hour,” pushed Magnus again and Alec huffed under his breath. “And then we’ll go home, not more than that, I promise,” said Magnus and winked, trying his best to work his charms on Alec and he could tell that it was working, because after an hour of fighting about it, Alec was starting to slowly give in.

“But I don’t… I mean,” said Alec and looked Magnus into the eyes. “He is mean,” he said and Magnus kissed he tip of his nose again, Alec sighing as he knew that he was going to give up eventually. He was no match for Magnus and he pressed his forehead against Magnus’. “I just… well, if it would mean a lot to you,” said Alec in the end.

“Yes,” said Magnus happily and Alec pouted, Magnus kissing that pout away with a long kiss and Alec wrapped his wings around his human, Magnus smiling when he looked up and saw that there were feathers all around him. “What’s that for?” he asked and Alec shrugged.

“I like hugging you with my wings,” said Alec simply and then took in a deep breath. “If I agree to go meet… Raphael,” said Alec. “What’s in it for me?” he asked and Magnus started chuckling. Oh, Alexander had gotten a lot more demanding. He liked that.

“Lots of kisses and hugs,” said Magnus and Alec arched an eyebrow. “And I’ll stay tomorrow home and won’t go to work. It’ll give us the whole day just for us to enjoy time with each other,” he then said and Alec’s face brightened. Okay, he was up for it if Magnus was staying home tomorrow.

“Okay then,” said the angel. “But if he’s mean, I’ll kick his ass.”

“Alexander, no one will be kicking anyone’s ass,” said Magnus.

It took a while Magnus to convince Alexander to meet up with Raphael in a civil manner. Now, Alec couldn't promise him that he was going to be nice to his friend, but he managed to promise to him that he wasn't going to murder him. That much he was able to promise and he kept his promise well until Raphael started judging Magnus for being in a new relationship already after Imasu. Magnus told Raph that he was dating, but he never expressed that opinion out loud. Not until he met Alec in person and because the guy didn't seem to like it, Raphael was offended and decided to take it out to Magnus, trying to let him know that he didn't like Alec. In principal, Magnus knew that Raphael was trying to watch out for him and was trying to protect him, but it was also _very_ annoying.

At first, Magnus was just being silent, but Raphael’s comments were getting meaner and he was slowly getting tired of his friend. He loved his friend, but at the moment he just wanted to just smack some sense into him as Alexander didn’t deserve that kind of a treatment and Alec was just looking down, trying his best not to say anything back as he had plenty of material to get Raphael back with. But he made a _promise_ to Magnus that he was going to be nice, so he was trying, but it was hard and Magnus could feel how pissed of his angel was through their bond was. Heck, even Alec could feel Magnus’ anger and he gripped onto Magnus’ hand tightly as he kept ranting on in his head.

“I mean what much do you even know about this guy, anyway?” asked Raphael, who was just yapping nonsense and Magnus rolled his eyes, clenching his jaw. “You just met him a few months ago and now you’re practically living with him already?” he said and shook his head. “I thought that after Imasu you’d get smarter, but guess I was wrong,” said Raphael, who was angry that Magnus was moving so fast in the relationship. He really was coming from a good place, but the delivery of his concerns was very, very poor.

“Raphael, please shut the fuck up,” finally snapped Magnus and Raphael gave him an offended look. “You’re lowering the IQ of everyone around you,” he then added and Raphael’s eyes darkened with anger and Alec pressed his lips together as he tried his best not to go after his ass. Ugh, he was so tempted to kick some sense into him. “You don’t even know Alexander. You know, I should had never introduced him to you,” he then said and Raphael rolled his eyes.

“I’m just trying to watch out for you,” said Raphael and glared at Alec. “He,” he said and pointed at Alec. “I have a bad feeling about him,” he said and Magnus snorted. Oh, yeah… because Raphael was such a great judge of character, right? “I’m trying to _warn_ you. I know you might have tricked Cat and Ragnor into believing you, but I ain’t falling for it,” said Raphael and Alec gave him a pissed off look.

“You make everyone dumber by association,” said Alec under his breath and Raphael showed him the middle finger. “Wow you’re very mature,” added Alec and rolled his breath, Magnus reminding him to stay calm. He didn’t want Alec to get upset because of this. He was going to handle Raphael’s whiny and bitchy ass like usually. But still… Alec didn’t deserve any of this and he had a very hard time for literally snapping at Raph.

“Raphael, behave,” said Magnus.

“I’m just being careful here, Magnus,” said Raphael and pointed at Magnus. “After he pulls Imasu on you, don’t come crying to me,” he said and Magnus went red in the face with angel, Alec’s stomach dropping into his stomach and his eyes widened. Raphael thought he’d do something like that to Magnus?! When Magnus felt Alec’s sadness, he became even more pissed off and he narrowed his eyes.

“Listen to me,” said Magnus. “I came here to introduce you my new boyfriend,” grumbled Magnus. “I know you’re trying to watch out for me, but… you don’t get to talk down on Alexander like that. Not after all he did for me,” he said and Raphael rolled his eyes. “Don’t you roll your eyes at me, Raph,” said Magnus. “ _He_ was there for me after the breakup the most,” he said in an accusing way of tone. He knew he shouldn’t have brought it up, because it was partially Magnus’ fault that he drove his friends away, but still… it also wasn’t fair of Raphael to speak to Alec like that!

_Magnus, please let me kick his ass right now. I’ll show him how it is when you disrespect a badass angel like me. I will freaking fry his ass and he’ll never disrespect me ever again. I mean like he’s the one to talk, after all he did to you. Lemme get him, Magnus. Can I please just-_

_Alexander,_ thought Magnus and gently rubbed Alec’s back, his internal rant slowly bringing Magnus in a better mood. He didn’t even know why, it was just the way Alec would get all protective and the wish to kick someone’s ass was just… well, adorable? Maybe? _Leave this to me, I can handle Raph. And don’t listen to him for a second, what he said about you, don’t let it get to you. You’re the most loving person I’ve met so far._

 _Oh, I know,_ thought Alec happily and leaned closer to Magnus. _I’m freaking awesome. It’s him who sucks,_ he added and then rolled his eyes, folding his arms on top of his chest and Magnus let out a little sigh as he was attempting to reason with Raphael without getting into a real fight, but it was going to be a very difficult task as Raphael just continued talking out of his ass, attacking the poor angel that just kept sitting there, secretly plotting a way to revenge himself.

Raphael and Magnus were in the middle of a very heated discussion when Alec heard a sound of wings fluttering and he started looking around and his stomach made a flip, because he got that feeling again. That it was an angel present in the room, looking around to see if he spotted someone. He narrowed his eyes as the presence had gotten stronger and closer, fear settling in within him as he immediately thought of the worst. The only thing he could feel was that the angel was a man. And thus his panic started worsening.

What if it was Robert? And he found him?! Magnus didn’t notice his panic as he was far too deep in a discussion with Raphael, trying to convince him that Alexander was a great guy, but wasn’t succeeding. Then, just like that, Raphael let out a yelp of pain and he quickly stood up. “You asshole kicked me!” shrieked Raphael and pointed to Alec, whose jaw dropped and he quickly shook his head.

“I didn’t!” said Alec quickly and looked at Magnus, who had a suspicious look on his face.

_Alexander?_

_What? I didn’t! Really! I’m not lying,_ he replied back and Magnus then looked at Raphael. “Apologise to him, Raph,” demanded Magnus, who was even more pissed off that Raphael was now pretending that Alexander had kicked him under the table. What Magnus didn’t know, however, that Raphael did indeed got kicked right in his shin. _Hard._

“Why? I didn’t do anything? The fucker kicked me and… ow-” he said and his eyes widened when suddenly he felt another kick right to his shin and he started looking around, panicking as he couldn’t see anyone there. “What the hell is going on?” asked Raph and Magnus looked at Alec, as he also wanted an explanation as well, but Alec didn’t know what was going on. He could clearly _feel_ an angel in the room, but couldn’t see them and he pressed his lips together.

After concentrating for a while, Alec was able to get his rusty powers working and slowly, but gradually, a tall man appeared next to Raphael. No one else seemed to see him but Alec, so it seemed that the angel chose to stay invisible from the others. However, Alec felt weight lifting off of his shoulders when he saw that it wasn’t his father or one of his minions. Nope, it was someone he knew, actually. Raphael’s guardian angel that he had gotten along pretty well, until the big fall out between Magnus and Raphael. Alec tried to convince Raphael’s angel that he needed to make Raphael suffer for what he did, but in his opinion, Raphael was as much in pain as Magnus, so they stopped talking. But prior to that, they were quite close.

Alec looked down, then back up and a little smile spread across his face when he saw his friend. Theodore Underhill and his old friend gave him a little wink, then pressed a finger against his lips and told him to stay quiet. “You’ll respect my friend, asshole,” roared Underhill then and kicked Raphael’s shin again, making Alec snort and he had to look down, because this was just too funny. It seemed that Underhill came to teach his human a lesson. And it was true, Theodore was just so _done_ with Raphael’s whiny ass. Especially now that he was talking like that to his friend. Underhill had a lot of respect for Lightwood, so to see his human of all people talk to him like that… made him pissed. So there he was, teaching him a lesson the hard way.

Magnus noticed Alec holding back his laugh and he narrowed his eyes, looking over at him, who kept looking up at Raphael, cracking up. Was… Alec using his powers? No, he wouldn’t! _Alexander what the hell is going on? Stop laughing and-_

 _Seems like Raphael’s guardian angel decided to pay him a visit,_ replied Alec back in his head and Magnus’ eyes widened. _And is a bit upset by how he’s acting towards you and me, so he’s here to teach him a lesson._ Magnus processed all of that and even though he couldn’t see the other angel, that amused him to no ends and he could just picture the angel kicking his friend, laughing as well and Raphael’s eyes widened.

“Asshole, why are you-” he started, but Theodore kicked him again.

“Behave,” grumbled Theo, his light blue wings angrily twitching and Alec was laughing again. “No one speaks to Alec Lightwood like that,” he then added and folded his arms on top of his chest. “I’m so freaking done with your whiny ass,” grumbled Underhill and Alec’s laughing had gotten louder. Raphael’s eyes narrowed as he was still freaking out.

“Magnus, someone… something is kicking my leg, I-”

“Maybe the Universe is trying to teach you a lesson,” said Magnus, amused and Raphael arched an eyebrow. “Be nice to Alexander,” he then said simply and when Raphael rolled his eyes, he got another kick and he stumbled back. Wait, what? Was Magnus right?!

“Yeah right,” said Raphael. “Like I’d ever be nice to ass… mother fucker that hurts,” whined Raphael and started massaging his shin. “Seriously, what the hell?” he whined and started looking around, Alec’s laughter getting high pitched. This was comedy gold right there. Magnus started laughing as well and Raphael’s eyes darkened. “Go screw yourselves, both of you,” said Raphael, face red with anger and embarrassment and he decided that he was going to leave, because he was just… done.

“Raphi, where are you going?” hollered Magnus.

“Home,” said Raphael as he was marching towards the door, Underhill after him and Alec was literally choking with laughter. “Fuck you, man,” said Raphael and with that earned himself a kick up his ass and he yelped and looked around.

Underhill owed Alec an apology, but that could wait as he was having far too much fun with this; after 23 years of looking after this spoiled human, he finally snapped. Of course, he wasn’t going to _hurt_ him in a serious way… just a little bit to teach Raphael a lesson and have a bit of a laugh with that. Magnus couldn’t say anything else as he watched Raphael march out of the café, Underhill after him, poking him as he walked, making Raphael literally run up to his place, which didn’t really stop the weird things happening to him and after _hours_ of torture, he started to actually believe that the Universe was out to get him and he better be nicer around Magnus and his boyfriend, even if he didn’t like him!

Magnus and Alec, on the other hand, spent hours after that just laughing at how hilarious the whole incident was. Alec couldn’t get the picture of Underhill chasing after Raphael, while Magnus was entertaining himself with the priceless look on Raphael’s face… look of sheer shock and horror. He liked Raphael’s guardian angel, looked like he got quite the personality and he made Alec promise him that he’d introduce them sometime.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus the rating of this fic rises to M ;)

Alec was sitting on the couch and was gently massaging his wings, cursing silently as they were aching again. It was because he spent the last two days out in public and thus was forced to hide his wings from the world, having them tucked away and it hurt. He didn't mind it one bit as he was with Magnus all the time, helping him around at the Pandemonium, but now he was paying the price, slowly extending them out and he let out a sad gasp, Chairman Meow hopping onto the couch next to him, placing his paw on top of his leg and meowed when he saw that one of his dads was in pain, cuddling up to his with his little head, trying to make Alec's wings feel better and the angel gave him a little chuckle.

“Trying to heal me?” asked Alec with a little smile and the cat gave him a loud meow, then went to his aching wing and gently licked it, but then scrunched his nose and quickly pulled back, Alec softly laughing and he gently picked him up, the cat happily licking the tip of his nose instead and with that earned himself a little kiss on top of his little head, Alec happily sighing as he placed him back down onto his lap and then started happily petting him as his thoughts went to Underhill that he saw last week and he happily beamed down at the cat, who was curiously looking up at him.

So far, Alec hadn’t had the chance to catch up with Theodore, but he figured he had his hands full with his human. From what Magnus had told him, there had been a lot of strange things happening in his life at the moment and was slowly starting to… change. Magnus had told him that Raphael thought twice about what he was going to say and Alec started chuckling. Looked like Underhill’s plan was working quite nicely and he still couldn’t get the picture of him kicking his human under the table out of his head. It was just too funny and he couldn’t wait to catch up with him. It had been a while since they had last talked, happily opening his eyes and looked to the entrance of the living room and he smiled when he saw Magnus standing there, leaning against the wall.

Magnus walked into the living room and saw Alexander there cuddling up with Chairman Meow and for the time being, he just decided to watch them as he didn’t want to ruin the adorable moment, quickly snapping a picture of Alec and Chairman, happily biting onto his lower lip and he crossed his arms on top of his chest. The two of them were the best thing that had happened to him so far and his heart jumped just a little bit when he saw that Alec had noticed him standing there, signing him to come closer. Magnus didn’t waste any time and he slowly made his way to the couch, sitting next to Alec.

Alec was happy to see Magnus in there and he quickly moved one of his wings when his boyfriend scooted a bit closer to him, to give him some space. However, as he did so, he flinched as his aching wing hit the couch and Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw that his poor angel was in pain. “Oh, do they hurt again?” asked Magnus softly and gently touched Alexander’s wing, who flinched and then shuddered when he felt Magnus’ soft fingers against his feathers. He was still too sensitive to Magnus touching him there and he gulped.

“Yeah, but it’ll pass, don’t worry,” said Alec happily and shrugged.

“It’s because I asked you to come to Pandemonium with me, isn’t it?” asked Magnus with a heavy heart and then pressed his lips together. Now, he felt bad and Alec quickly shook his head. No, no… Alec wanted to be there, he was happy that Magnus asked him! “It’s because of me that your wings hurt now,” he said and bowed his head down.

“It was totally worth it,” said Alec quickly and Magnus looked up at him. “We got to spend time together,” he then added and felt his cheeks reddening a bit as he leaned down and placed his hands over Magnus’ and chewed on his lower lip. “The pain will pass soon,” he then said and leaned closer, placing a kiss against Magnus’ cheek, to show him that he was totally okay and that he shouldn’t feel too bad about it.

“Still,” said Magnus, but felt a bit better and then started thinking. Well, he could give him a massage again. It seemed to help Alexander the last time and he gulped when he remembered what _else_ happened on that day, feeling his stomach making a flip and excitement rushed over his body as he felt his own cheeks heating up. “Want me to give you a massage like the last time?” asked Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened, gasping when he also remembered how he felt the last time that Magnus performed the massage on him.

Alec’s heart was hammering against his ribcage and his wings flinched in excitement. Alec wanted to say no, but his wing went over to Magnus without even knowing it himself and Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw the angel submitting his wing over to him and a little grin spread across his face. Alec quickly retreated his wing when he was aware of what his body was doing and Magnus only gave him a little kiss on top of his forehead.

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows.

“Y-yeah,” whispered Alec as there was no point in lying, his whole body tingling when he remembered how good Magnus’ fingers made him the other time and he swallowed back a moan. Magnus smiled when he could feel Alec’s anticipation and he gave him a little wink. “W-where… should I lay down or-”

“Let’s get you somewhere more comfy,” said Magnus and pointed to his bedroom, Alec’s wings flinching and he nodded. Yes, he enjoyed the comfort and Magnus’ bed the other time very much, his heart almost ready to give up on him as he took Magnus’ hand into his own and allowed him to guide him to it. Now that Alec knew what to expect from the massage, he was a mess, really and Magnus gave him a little grin when he saw the excitement written all over his face, but there was a glint of nervousness present in his heart as well.

Well, Alec was sure that now it wouldn’t happen what happened the last time. He had gotten his body under control more and since then… _that_ had never happened around Magnus ever again. So, he was sure that he was going to be stronger this time and he laid down onto the bed just last time and for the next few moments or that could be heard was the sound of Alec’s heartbeat and Magnus’ loud and laboured breathing. Seeing Alexander on his bed like this… did things to Magnus and he pressed his lips together, smiling to himself as he crawled onto the bed himself as well and Alec stiffened. That wasn’t like the last time and looked over his shoulder.

“W-what are-”

“Just getting closer for better access, don’t worry, Alexander,” said Magnus and gave him a little reassuring smile, Alec only nodding as he buried his face into Magnus’ pillow and inhaled deeply, smiling when he smelled Magnus’ shampoo on the pillow and he nuzzled his face into it. Magnus smiled when he saw that and he gently placed his hands on top of Alec’s wings. “You really like to hug that pillow, don’t you?” asked Magnus and Alec gasped when he felt Magnus’ fingers gently pressing into his aching wings and it seemed that the pain was gone as soon as he touched him.

“I-it’s because it smells like you,” stammered Alec and then bit into his lower lip when Magnus pressed into his sensitive wings again and smiled. Magnus was impressed; Alec had a smell kink? “N-no it isn’t like that,” quickly stammered when he read what Magnus was thinking and the human laughed softly, shaking his head.

“Don’t worry, I’m kidding,” said Magnus softly and then bit into his lower lip. “I’ll straddle you, okay?” he asked and Alec froze. “It’s just so I can have better access, okay?” quickly explained Magnus and Alec nodded, but still didn’t know what Magnus meant. He soon found out and he bit his lip when he felt Magnus straddling his legs, then slowly getting onto his knees, each leg on his side of a body and Alec’s body heated up and shivered when he realised just how _close_ Magnus was and a loud moan escaped past his lips when he felt Magnus continuing his massage, gently caressing the wings and feathers, Alec gripping onto the bedsheets, biting into his forearm to prevent himself from moaning again.

 _This is embarrassing,_ thought Alec, screaming inside and Magnus gently leaned closer to him and kissed one of his wings. He had been wanting to do that for a while now and Alec’s eyes widened, gasping and shuddering when he felt Magnus continuing to pepper little kisses all over to wings, which were trembling as he was forcing them to stay spread open. When Alec felt Magnus’ fingers going down his spine, he arched his back and whined loudly, gasping when he pressed up against Magnus, who let out a little surprised gasp as well.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about, Alexander,” said Magnus softly and smiled when he felt when he saw just how much Alec was struggling to stay composed and he shook his head, caressing the wings again, then slipped his hands down Alec’s sides. “Moan all you want,” he then said and another little yelp escaped past Alec’s lips.

Alec’s brain was completely fried by that point as he was loudly gasping, trying to stay composed and his stomach fell when he felt the same feeling. _Lust_. He _lusted_ Magnus so much that it hurt and to him in felt wrong. That was the only thing that his father managed to hammer so deep within him that he couldn’t let go and enjoy himself, because he knew that it was completely normal. But, he felt impure… for an angel to feel such dirty feelings, gasping when Magnus pressed up against him harder, pushing him against the mattress harder.

“M-Magnus, feels so good,” moaned Alec out and Magnus smiled when he saw that Alexander was enjoying himself. Good, he deserved to experience and enjoy lust. “O-Oh God,” he then added and stiffened when he felt Magnus’ hands on his lower back and he buried his face into the pillow again. The angel was panting, painfully hard beneath Magnus and couldn’t even string a sentence together. His mind was fuzzy, body like a putty, but there was still guilt present in his heart and Magnus’ eyes widened.

Magnus slowly rolled off of Alec and laid next to his side, kissing his neck. “Angel, turn around,” whispered Magnus and Alec shook his head.

“N-no, I’m-I’m,” he stammered and squirmed his legs together as he needed to get to the shower like the last time. “Need a shower again. Freezing cold to-to stop… I’m sorry, I-”

Magnus’ heart fell to the pit of his stomach when he saw that Alec was _still_ feeling guilty and he gently touched his shoulder. “Turn around,” he whispered again and reluctantly, Alec slowly turned around, pressing his hands in between his legs and he pushed them together. Magnus gently cupped Alec’s face and kissed him softly, but deeply, leaving Alec panting against the covers and he smiled when he saw the angel’s eyes on him. “I told you that it’s normal to get… excited,” said Magnus and winked. “Especially if you’re with the person you love,” he said and kissed his forehead. “Yeah?”

“Y-yeah,” stammered Alec and flinched. “I-I just…”

“Still want to shower?” asked Magnus and Alec held in his breath. “Or do you want me to take care of it?” he asked and Alec bit his lip again, trying to remember how breathing worked. “To show you how much fun _lust_ can be,” he said, asking as he wanted to make sure what Alexander wanted. If he’d still want a shower, Magnus was going to respect that. Honestly, he was expecting Alec to go for the first choice, so his eyes widened when Alec slowly removed his hands and looked at his, licking across his dry and chapped lips.

“I-I want you to…” he stammered and he looked down. “I just- I don’t know what to-” he started, but then his voice trailed off and he looked down, feeling embarrassed. _I suck. I can’t even tell him what I want. Come on, Alec, just man up and be up front what you want. But I don’t want to mess something up and disappoint him. I don’t know how this works. I’ve never-_

“Oh, Alexander,” said Magnus and kissed him, shaking his head, because honestly Alec’s innocence and purity was just… too much. “You’d never disappoint me,” he then added and Alec slowly nodded, laying there restless as his body was heated and aching, hips buckling and he was gripping onto the sheets. “I’ll go slowly, you just relax and enjoy yourself to the fullest,” he said and kissed Alec as he slowly started undoing the button on his jeans and zipper, Alec’s mewling into their kiss and his head was spinning. He allowed Magnus to take off his jeans, but he froze when Magnus hooked his thumb under the hem of his underwear.

“I-”

“Shh, it’s okay. We’re leaving the boxers on then,” said Magnus and his eyes darkened when he saw Alec’s hard member. The next thing that he did was unbutton Alec’s shirt and his mouth watered at the sight of Alec’s bare chest. God, the angel was just gorgeous, fingers skimming through their soul-binding rune over his heart and he smiled when he saw Alec looking up at him, restless as his eyes were begging him to continue.

Alec closed his eyes as he couldn’t handle it anymore and bit hard into his lower lip when he felt Magnus’ lips on top of his chest, his wings twitching as he struggled to keep them calm. He didn’t want to slap Magnus by accident and Magnus chuckled when he realised that. He gently cupped one of the wings and pressed a few kisses in between the feathers again and Alec arched his back. “Magnus, Magnus, Magnus, Magnus,” chanted the angel as he didn’t know what to do. Everything felt so good, but it felt so new to him.

“It’s okay, I’m here,” whispered Magnus and gently took Alec’s hand into his own, linking their fingers together, heart melting when he saw how wrecked Alexander was and he didn’t keep his angel from waiting for it much longer as he spread Alec’s legs apart wider and gently cupped his member through his boxers, making Alec see the heaven and beyond when he touched him.

“So good,” practically sobbed when he felt Magnus’ hand wrapping around the fabric and his member, Alec shaking and whimpering in Magnus’ arms and Magnus kissed him softly, gently muttering little praises into his ear and he chuckled. Alexander was such a sight and he knew it wouldn’t last long; he was practically all spent just after the massage. He gripped him a bit tighter and Alec’s eyes widened as he felt heat pooling in his stomach and he grabbed onto Magnus’ hand. “Magnus, Magnus, oh God, Magnus,” whirled the angel beneath him and Magnus kissed him, swallowing his every moan.

Magnus could feel Alec freaking out a bit as he could feel _something_ coming. “It’s okay, let it go, Alexander,” he whispered into his ear and every muscle of Alec’s body stiffened when Magnus gently caressed his wing with his other hand, then going boneless as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back against the mattress again, eyes closed, panting as he was trying to comprehend what had just happened, Magnus’ little chuckles snapping him back to reality.

“Good God, Alexander,” said Magnus, breathless and Alec opened his eyes, looking down and his cheeks heated up when he saw the state of his underwear. He wrapped his wings around himself as dread was slowly seeping into his chest again. It felt so good indeed, but now that it was over, Alec was slowly slipping back into the feeling of guilt and Magnus quickly shook his head, gently removed one of Alec’s wings and cupped his face. “Don’t do this to yourself, you’re allowed to experience pleasure,” stated Magnus simply and Alec slowly nodded, but was still speechless.

Magnus felt Alec’s guilt going away and he smiled when he saw a little smile spreading on Alec’s lips. “First orgasm?” asked Magnus when he saw just how… startled Alec was and the angel sheepishly nodded. “Lucky me,” said Magnus and Alec started flushing again.

 _Orgasms are magical,_ he thought and Magnus started cracking up.

“Come here,” he said softly and pulled Alec’s face closer to kiss him softly and Alec melted against him. Wow, there were so many aspects of love he still needed to explore and he felt giddy inside when he thought about all of the different things that were waiting for him in the future.

* * *

**Heaven**

“Mother, no,” begged Jace and he shook his head, Isabelle nodding as she agreed with her brother. “You can’t… this isn’t the correct way,” he said and pressed his lips together. Jace had just told his mother what Robert and Valentine were up to. They tried to rise the angel Raziel, but it didn’t work, so they found a way to rise another angel. Gabriel or Michael, whoever was going to hear their prayer first. However, they didn’t tell Jace the way they were going to do and he felt helpless, so he finally went over to his sister and mom to tell them what had happened.

“Mom, Jace is right,” said Izzy. “We don’t even know which archangel they’re summoning and if he’d want to help them,” she then added and Maryse ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. She understood their concerns well, she knew it was a bad plan as well, but… better to be safe than sorry and she gave them a sad smile.

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing,” said Maryse and her breath shook, swallowing back her tears and fear. “This rune will allow me to control him after I summon him, so I would be in power over him,” she said and pressed her lips together. She had done a lot of research and finally found a full-proof plan to stop Robert and Valentine.

When Jace told her what they were up to, she was sickened and she knew that they needed to do something when there was still time. And among the spells to summon Lucifer, there was a rune that allowed you to control him. It was common knowledge that Lucifer hated human kind so there was no way that he would help them protect them. Not if he wasn’t under the control of that rune. However, Maryse was terrified of what the consequences would be after the whole thing would be over. Lucifer was probably going to make her soul shred to pieces.

Maryse shivered and then quickly shook her head. “Mom, please,” begged Jace and pressed his lips together. “I’ll try to convince Valentine that we need to wait a little longer. He trusts me, he thinks of me as his son and-”

“No,” said Maryse. “I can’t ask so much of you, Jace. You’ve done so much and no… continuing to work with them would put you even in greater danger,” she said and tears were in her eyes present as she drew a pentagram on the floor with her Stele, Izzy tearing up as well. “We need to stop Valentine and his army before they attack. There’s so much at stake, not only Alexander… but all of us. All of the human world,” she said and took in a deep breath. “We’re guardian angels, it’s our job to protect them.”

“But-”

“Mom,” said Izzy and slowly nodded. She had already had the talk with mother and she promised her to support her. So, no matter how much it hurt, she was going to stand by her no matter what and she took her hand, Jace just shaking his head when he watched Isabelle _agreeing_ with the woman. “Let’s do this then,” she said and Jace felt appalled.

“Izzy, you can’t-”

“I made a promise to mom,” said Izzy and swallowed back her tears. “To stand by her side. No matter what,” she said and Jace felt his heart falling to the pit of his stomach and he dropped his gaze. Sure, stand by Maryse. He’d do it too, but… this was just too cruel and he ran fingers through his messy hair.

Maryse took in a deep breath when the pentagram was finished and Jace quickly shook his head. “Mom,” he said and sighed. “It’s a bad idea.”

“I know,” said Maryse and gave him a sad smile. “But we’re desperate,” she then added and then took Jace’s hand into her own and gave him a scared smiled. “Don’t worry, everything will be okay,” she said, not believing her own words and Jace teared up, while tears were already running down Isabelle’s cheeks and Maryse planted one final kiss on top of her daughter’s head and then finally started the ritual.

“ _I summon you, the King of hell_ ,” she said and Isabelle’s heart fell to the pit of his stomach when the pentagram suddenly went into flames and she stepped back, grabbing Jace’s hand and Maryse swallowed thickly. “ _I command you to appear in front of me,_ ” she added, her voice shaking, but tried to keep a tough appearance and then she started breathing faster when the flames had gotten higher. “ _I call for you, Lucifer,_ ” she added, still chanting the spell in Latin and then suddenly the flames reached to the top.

Maryse took in a deep breath and then just stood there as the flames suddenly disappeared and a blinding light appeared in the centre of the pentagram. That was it, she knew it! Lucifer was coming, her face pale and she quickly prepared herself to draw the rune on him, for her to have command over him and she looked over to her children, who were as equally terrified. Suddenly, the light disappeared and an explosion struck right through the centre of pentagram, throwing all three of them onto the floor, far back and Maryse hit a wall with a loud thump.

The next moment when she opened her eyes, she saw a tall man standing in the centre of the pentagram and her jaw dropped as she was horrified and scared. She did it; Lucifer was up there in heaven.

“Lucifer,” gasped Maryse as the devil turned around and his red eyes found her ones.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse makes deal with the devil. What does he want as an exchange for his help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom Ellis as Lucifer everyone ;).

Isabelle's heart fell to the pit of her stomach and she felt sick when she slowly sat up, her hair messy and horror filled her eyes when she looked towards the centre of the pentagram and saw a tall man standing in the middle of it. He couldn't leave the pentagram as Maryse secured it, so that after being summoned Lucifer couldn't escape and roam the Heaven freely, because they all knew how disastrous that could be. Izzy looked over at Maryse, who was frozen in the place, shocked and her face was pale. Crap, that didn't mean anything; her mom needed to move quickly if they wanted to have Lucifer under her command. But, she wasn't moving and was just sitting on the floor, looking completely caught off guard and Isabelle flinched when the _devil_ moved and started looking around.

They summoned Lucifer into Heaven and trapped him in the middle of pentagram, so Izzy knew that he was probably pissed off and that sent shivers down her spine. Maryse showed no signs of moving and Isabelle’s stomach flipped, looking over at Jace, who was frozen in fear as well and she gulped. None of them dared to move or speak… or even breathe for that matter. Now that the King of Hell was up there, one of the most powerful creatures alive… a former archangel, the cruel devil, who was casted away from the Heaven down to rule the hell and torture human souls. He was now in Heaven and Izzy could already sense that he’d want revenge.

Lucifer tensed up and started looking around, deadly silence in between them and Isabelle shuddered when the man turned around and looked at her, quickly looking down and she moved over to Jace, grabbing his hand. She also wanted to go over to her mother, but she didn’t dare to move that much as she was afraid that that would anger the devil even more and she pressed her lips together, heart hammering against her ribcage and she pressed her lips together, Maryse narrowing her eyes as she kept observing the man.

Izzy noticed that his eyes were bloody red, but they didn’t look cruel. Well, his looks could deceive and she just shivered when an angry expression welcomed his face and she closed her eyes, Jace looking quite frightened as well and was getting his angel blade out, Isabelle reaching for her whip as well as they were ready to strike if he would attack. He couldn’t leave the pentagram, but they couldn’t be too sure. As an archangel, his powers were strong, much stronger than any creature they had encountered so far, so Izzy couldn’t risk that.

Lucifer looked majestic as he stood there, just looking around as it needed some time for him to register where he was. Lucifer indeed looked frightening as he stood there tall and all mighty, glaring the three angels and then he clicked with his tongue. “Bloody hell,” he spoke, his voice loud and angry, making Izzy’s fear worsen and she looked over at her mother, who was just staring and didn’t look frightened at all. Wait, what the hell was going on? Just before she was trembling, but now she wasn’t frightened at all. It almost looked like she _recognised_ the man and Isabelle quickly got onto her legs and pointed her whip at the devil, Jace doing the same, pointing his blade at him and the temperature of the room dropped thousand degrees lower when the man looked at them and lifted his hand up.

“D-don’t you e-even think about it,” stammered Jace and his grip around his blade tightened, Izzy’s back hunched as she was ready to strike. She was one of the best warriors that were among guardian angels, so she was going to take on Lucifer is she would have to. “Lower your hand, demon,” said Jace and Izzy’s eyes widened, quickly shaking her head.

“Jace, don’t,” stammered Isabelle and shook her head. She was very upset with Jace. Wasn’t it bad enough they summoned Lucifer against his free will up in the _Heaven_? And trapped him?! He didn’t need more reasons to be pissed off and Isabelle flinched when his red eyes found hers again and she lowered her gaze. “Don’t make him angry,” she then added and Jace bit onto his lower lip, but Izzy was still ready to strike at any moment given.

Lucifer blinked a few times and then started _laughing_. His laughter was deep and frightening, at least to the two angels that were already trembling in fear and then with one simple waving of his hand, Jace’s blade and Izzy’s whip flew from their hands and hit the wall near them. “Amateurs,” said Lucifer and Izzy quickly stepped back as she was about to reach for her own angel blade, that flew from her hands as well and the devil started laughing again. “Summoning me to the heaven,” he then said and Maryse flinched, finally moving. “You’ve got a lot of nerve,” he said, his voice sounding very angry and she bit into her lower lip.

“You,” stammered Maryse and made a step back. “You’re-”

“Lucifer, yes… the devil,” said the demon and rolled his eyes. “And you better have a good explanation for calling me up in here,” he said, grumbling and then he crossed his arms on top of his chest. “The Detective was finally warming up to me,” he said and his foot started impatiently tapping against the floor and Izzy narrowed her eyes, looking over at Jace, who was as confused as she was and he shrugged. Izzy was confused, yes, but she didn’t let that throw her off.

Maryse’s jaw dropped and she quickly lowered her Stele, Izzy shaking her head. Wait, what was her mother doing? She was supposed to put the rune on Lucifer, so that he would be on their side! That wasn’t in their plan and Izzy quickly reached for her own Stele, thinking that maybe the devil had put their mother under some kind of a spell. If she wasn’t going to, then Izzy was putting the rune on the devil and she was about to step closer, but Maryse marched up to Lucifer and pressed her lips together.

Maryse was in complete shock when she saw Lucifer after summoning him. At first it didn’t really register her thought process that she already knew the man. But the more she kept looking at him, the more he started being familiar and she couldn’t believe it. This wasn’t Lucifer! It couldn’t be! Maryse thought that she didn’t do the summoning ritual correctly, because the man standing in the middle of the pentagram was a _human_ , who she knew. And it was a very annoying human in particular that she couldn’t really stomach.  

“You,” she said again and pointed her finger towards him. “What are you doing here?” she then asked, Isabelle and Jace looking completely horrified. Jace wanted to stomp over their mother and stop her from talking, but he didn’t dare to move and he flinched when he felt Izzy’s hand around his wrist and he was just standing there and watching the scene unfold itself.

“I beg you a pardon?” asked the devil and placed his hands on top of his sides. “You _summoned_ me and yet you’re asking _me_ who am I?” roared the demon impatiently, because he really wasn’t in the mood to be up in the Heaven at the moment. He was quite happy when Michael casted him down to Hell, so to be up in there just made him… mad. Very mad, furious and he was tempted to blast the angel in front of him into oblivion.

“I summoned Lucifer,” said Maryse and folded her arms on top of her chest. “You aren’t the devil, you’re the annoying creep that keeps following my human,” she said and pressed her lips together. Lucifer’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he finally figured out who the angel in front of him was.

“Mom, what the hell is going on?” asked Izzy and went closer to her mother.

“This man right is the fraud, the spell didn’t work,” grumbled Maryse and Lucifer’s jaw dropped. “I,” she said and shook her head. She didn’t know what was going on, but the man in the pentagram couldn’t be the devil. She had clearly seen him with her human down on Earth. Before, she couldn’t really sense that he was a supernatural being, because of a glamour that he put on his appearance, so that the angels couldn’t find him. That allowed Lucifer to roam the Earth freely, but still made it possible for someone to summon him if they wanted to. And now they did, which pissed him to no ends, impatiently tapping with his foot against the floor. “I mean,” stammered Maryse and grabbed the book, turning the pages and she ran fingers through her long hair. “I did everything correctly, so why-”

“I am the devil,” said Lucifer and pressed his lips together and stepped forward, wanting to leave the pentagram, but couldn’t and he rolled his eyes. “Is this really necessary? Keeping me as a prisoner,” he said and wrinkled his nose. “Look,” he then said and dropped his glamour completely, showing them his real face and all three of them flinched when they saw his real face, Lucifer rolling his eyes as he put the glamour on again and clicked with his tongue. He then let his wings out as well and all three of them gasped when they saw that the devil had… white wings? Weren’t white wings indicator of a pure and kind soul? So why… Lucifer rolled his eyes. Seriously, he had to prove to a bunch of guardian angels that he really was the devil? Times sure had changed.

Maryse’s heart quickly fell to the pit of her stomach when realisation started sinking in and she looked down, fear setting within her chest again and placed a hand on top of her mouth. Oh, no… what did she do?! She spoke _down_ to Lucifer… to the devil himself. She still couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that the man in the pentagram was really the devil… What was he doing on Earth? Wasn’t Lucifer supposed to hate human kind? From what Maryse could see through her human’s eyes, Lucifer was quite _fond_ of them, especially her human and-

“I apologise,” quickly said Maryse and knelt down in front of the devil, who arched an eyebrow. “I didn’t mean any disrespect,” she then quickly added and Lucifer scoffed.  

“You trapped me in Heaven… how could you mean no disrespect?” whined Lucifer and Izzy narrowed her eyes. “Like I’m some kind of an _animal_. Kidnapping me and keeping me here,” he then continued his own rant and the belief of the devil being this majestic and fearful creature was slowly starting to crumble apart. Lucifer continued whining, in the end sitting down in the middle of pentagram with his arms crossed on top of his chest. “I mean _honestly_ ,” he added and Izzy looked at Jace.

“No, we didn’t kidnap you. We just-”

“Bringing me here without and keeping me in here against my free will sounds a lot like kidnapping to me,” grumbled Lucifer. Isabelle and Jace were just… _shocked._ Lucifer kept on rambling, throwing a temper tantrum as Maryse was trying to stay respectful. This was… not how any of them saw this playing out.

“And this is the devil?” she whispered and Jace shrugged.

“I-”

“We’ll let you free,” said Maryse quickly, trying to butter up to Lucifer. “I summoned you here so you could help us-”

“Help you?” asked Lucifer and rolled his eyes.

“Y-yes,” stammered Maryse. “My husband is building an army,” she said and made a short pause. “They’re planning to start a rebellion and a new era, according to them,” she said and Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “To destroy human kind a-and as our duty to protect the human kind… he needs to be stopped, so I-I summoned you here that you would help us stopping my husband and the other fanatics,” she explained. “I-I’m prepared to make a deal,” she said and Lucifer looked intrigued.

“A deal?” he asked and rubbed his palms together.

“Yes,” stammered Maryse. “My soul for your help.”

Lucifer tapped with his finger against his lips and then frowned. “Your soul?” he asked and Maryse flinched. “Why would I want your soul?” he then asked and rolled his eyes. “Souls are boring, especially angelic ones… too pure, I can’t _punish_ that, can I?”

“O-oh,” stammered Maryse and her heart started hammering against her ribcage. “I-Is there anything else I could give you? I-I’m prepared to give you anything… as long as my children don’t get hurt,” she said, both Izzy and Jace shaking their heads.

“Anything, you say?” asked Lucifer and his eyes darkened.

“Yes,” whispered Maryse.

“Wonderful news,” said Lucifer and clasped his hands together. “Sprinkle some of your magic to your human to start liking me better,” quickly said Lucifer and waggled his eyebrows. “What do you say? Do we have a deal?”

Maryse’s jaw dropped again and she was… just speechless. _This_ was the scary devil?  “You… you can’t be serious,” she said and shook her head. “A-are you-”

“As serious as I can get,” said Lucifer. “I’ve tried everything… Decker’s a tough cookie to crack,” he said and shook his head. “I mean I can’t think of a reason she wouldn’t like me. I mean look at me,” he said and gave Maryse a cocky smile. Lucifer’s plan was genius. With this, with helping Chloe’s angel, he’d get to show her that he was a good person and maybe then the guardian angel would push Decker into the right direction and make her more interested in him! Maryse was shocked when she saw how proud Lucifer looked of himself.

“I-”

“Mother, this is a trap,” said Jace and glared at Lucifer. “We mustn’t trust him,” he then said and went closer, Lucifer giving him an offended look. “Devil is deceitful,” he then added and Lucifer flipped him off, making Izzy almost laugh.

“Listen, Douche Junior,” said Lucifer. “I was… am an archangel, therefore I _cannot_ tell a lie,” he said and folded his arms on top of his chest. “I mean your kind is always so judgemental,” he then said and started rubbing his temples. “Maryse,” said Lucifer and the woman arched an eyebrow.

Maryse was thinking. Hard. In principal she knew that Lucifer couldn’t lie, but he was the master of manipulation. But she had been following her human her whole life and this… _creep_ , like she liked to call him, wasn’t a bad person. No. So if this really was all that he wanted then… “You’re got yourself a deal,” said Maryse and Jace shook his head.

“No fucking way.”

“Mom-”

“Sounds good,” said Lucifer. “It’ll be my pleasure to help. The little pests,” he said, meaning humans. “Had quite grown on me,” he then said and rubbed his palms together. “Can you… you know… let me free?” Jace shook his head, but Maryse took in a deep breath and made it possible for Lucifer to step out of the pentagram and he happily extended his arms out. “Now we’re talking,” he said and magic sparked in his hands. “This should go pretty fast and then I can return to Detective,” he said and waggled his eyebrows.

“To who? There’s Detectives in hell?” asked Jace and Lucifer gave him an unamused look.

“I left Hell in the hands of my younger brother, Asmodeus, I’m roaming the Earth freely. Hell’s boring,” he then said and Isabelle was just… _shocked._ Lucifer was like a child… it seemed and she didn’t know if she should be amused or not.

“So how do we-” started Lucifer, but then the ground started shaking and from the very distance, they could see a big, blinding lightening and a loud bang. Jace and Izzy looked at each other, Maryse’ heart falling to the pit of her stomach and she looked over to her children. Jace knew what had happened… Valentine and Robert did it; they succeeded summoning an archangel and Lucifer didn’t seem too impressed.

“Ah, well, this could complicate things,” he said calmly and Maryse glared at him.

“You _think?_ ”

“W-what happened?” stammered Izzy.

“Seems like we’ll be having a little family reunion,” said Lucifer. “Another archangel had just been summoned,” he said and Maryse’s heart fell to the pit of her stomach. _No, no, no…_ That was just… horrible. Valentine had a whole army already _and_ an archangel on their side now!

_Now what? Even with Lucifer on their side, they were battling a losing battle._

* * *

“He keeps staring at me,” whispered Underhill and Magnus looked around and chuckled when he saw that someone kept staring at Theodore for a few minutes now. The day of Alexander introducing Underhill to Magnus had finally come and the three of them were at a café, just having a little talk, Underhill entertaining Magnus as he talked about how whiny Raphael was, but was slowly becoming a better human being, with a sense of responsibility. He also apologised to Alexander, who forgave him a long time ago and the three of them were just happily chatting.

Theodore had told him that he had been wanting to descend to Earth for a while now, but was too scared and finally did it when he heard what Alexander did. Underhill was of an opinion too that guardian angels should be on Earth with their human and try to make them a person and keep them safe, not just sit back and watch. In some ways, Theo was a lot like Alec, was what Magnus figured out. Both of them were huge oblivious dorks. Just like now… the guy staring at Underhill was clearly _into_ him, but Underhill ignored all of that and thought that he was staring at him, because he _didn’t_ like him.

“Yeah, it’s creepy,” commented Alec and Magnus face-palmed himself. “Don’t worry, I’ll go tell him to stop. I mean it’s just rude,” he said and rubbed his palms together, ready to go protect his friend and he took in a deep breath. However, as he was about to go there, Magnus grabbed him by his wrist and made him sit back down. “Magnus!”

“Leave the poor boy alone,” said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“He’s a creep,” said Alec.

“No he’s not,” said Magnus and shook his head. Jesus, really? Angels had to be the most oblivious creatures known to Earth! “He’s staring because he _likes_ Theo,” explained Magnus and Theodore flinched and quickly looked at the guy, who quickly looked away when he saw that he was caught staring and Underhill looked at Magnus.

“Are you sure?” whispered Theo and a sheepish smile spread across his face.

“Yes,” said Magnus and shook his head.

“Seems creepy to me,” said Alec under his breath. “I mean he’s just watching us, like what the hell?”

“Alexander, last time checked you were creeping upon me for 28 years without me knowing. Staring and watching my every move,” said Magnus and Alec felt his cheeks heating up and he looked down. Okay, Magnus did have a point. “Which technically makes you a creep as well,” he said and Underhill started laughing when he saw the look on his friend’s face.

“But that!” protested Alec. “That was because it’s my job. So-”

“Great, so you’re a professional stalker,” said Magnus as he was only teasing Alec.

“No-”

“Whatever,” said Magnus and then looked at Theo, smiling. “I can see you looking back at him as well,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. “You like him, don’t you? Well, he’s a cutie, go talk to him,” he said and Alec dropped his jaw.

“He’s not _that_ cute,” said Alec, feeling jealous.

“Well,” said Magnus and looked at the guy, who felt now creeped out as all three of them were staring at him. He had bright blue hair and vivid green eyes. “He’s quite easy on the eyes.”

“Hey, you’re supposed to call me cute, not him,” said Alec and glared at Magnus.

“Oh? What happened to your claims that you aren’t adorable?” asked Magnus and Alec’s face started flushing. “I thought you’re a badass angel, so-”

“Badass _cute_ angel,” said Alec and then hid his face into his palms when he realised that Magnus was just making fun of him and his boyfriend started laughing at him. Who knew, angels could get jealous too, shaking his head and then he pressed a kiss against Alec’s cheek.

“You’re still the cutest angel ever,” said Magnus and Alec just looked down, but was secretly celebrating the compliment and Underhill was just shaking his head next to the two of them. They were bickering like an old married couple and he sighed, wishing he would have what they had one day too. He then looked towards the guy again and Magnus poked him. “Go talk to him,” he said.

“Nah,” said Theo. “He’s-”

“Leaving,” said Magnus and shook his head when he watched the guy walk out of the café, wearing a little disappointed look on his face and Underhill panicked. His heart fluttered when he watched the guy waiting for _someone_ outside and flinched when Magnus tapped his shoulder. “What are you waiting for? Go after him,” said Magnus and Underhill shrugged.

“I don’t know-”

“You should, you know? Have fun while you’re down here,” said Alec and winked, Theo thinking. After a while he realised that the two of them were right. If he had come down to Earth and was staying for good down there, they he was allowed to have some fun. He had been holding back for far too long now and he took in a deep breath and nodded.

“You know what… screw the rules,” said Theo and quickly ran out of the café, Magnus and Alec grinning when they watched their friend chatting up with the guy and they kissed happily.

“Look at him go,” said Alec happily and sighed. “He’s growing up so fast,” he said and Magnus started laughing, kissing him again and then leaned his head against Alec’s shoulder.

 _Dork._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that wasn't too angsty, was it? XD.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richard Speight Jr. as Gabriel

Magnus was getting ready for the day, taking a shower in the bathroom, his loud singing being heard to the kitchen, where Alec was cooking his human a breakfast. Even though he hated human food, he had mastered the art of cooking. It was a long road, but he finally managed to cook something that was actually delicious and his wings were happily flopping around as he was humming himself a song as well. He couldn't stop but to smile and he bit into his lower lip. Cooking, hearing Magnus sing in the shower… this was true heaven to Alec and the angel just chuckled when Chairman Meow hopped onto the counter and let out a curious meow.

The cat smelled the smell of bacon and eggs and decided to go explore and maybe get a little treat. The angel clicked with his tongue when he saw the cat sitting down and then watching his every move, Chairman's eyes completely focused on the bacon next to the pan and Alex giggled as he came closer. Even so, Chairman Meow didn't take the bacon without permission. He was a good boy and Alec took great pride in that; their child always listened to rules and never disobeyed. Well, almost never. Alec leaned closer to Chairman who let out another content meow, acting cute so that he could trick the angel into giving him a bit of that yummy bacon.

“Hello there, Chairman,” said Alec happily and gave their cat a little kiss on top of his little head and he started purring loudly. “Did you come help me cook?” teased Alexander and happily sighed when the cat meowed back. “Okay, you can be my co-chef for the day,” he said and rubbed his palms together. “But you have to listen to me. I'm still in charge of the kitchen,” he said and Chairman meowed again. He was prepared to do anything for that piece of bacon and Alec chuckled again when he saw the cat's tail impatiently wiggling around.

Alec started laughing when he noticed that Chairman Meow was getting more and more impatient, so he decided to take pity on him and carried two pieces of bacon to Chairman’s bowl. The cat happily meowed a thank you to Alec and then went straight to eating, Alec shaking his head as he watched him and then went back to cooking. The eggs with bacon were soon prepared and then he rubbed his palms together, looking over at the bathroom as he could still hear the water running and he frowned. Magnus was still in there and he pouted; the meal was going to get cold! So, he decided to go check up on his human and let him know that he should hurry up.

Alec knocked on the door, but Magnus couldn’t hear him as he was still singing his heart out, Alec pressing his lips together and then decided that he was just going inside. There was no time or Magnus was going to be late! Or worse, be in such hurry that he wouldn’t eat his yummy breakfast and he couldn’t have his boyfriend starving at work. “Magnus,” yelled out Alec and then stepped inside, an air of warmth and steam welcoming him and he pressed his lips together when he saw that all of the mirror were fogged up. “Magnus, will you be done soon?” he asked and then turned over to the shower, which was also all fogged up. However, he could still see a very naked Magnus through the glass and his jaw dropped.

Magnus was turned to the tiled wall as he was shampooing hair and was completely oblivious of the fact that he had company, not that he would mind it anyway. He would love it if Alexander had joined him in the shower as well. Alec had seen Magnus naked before, when he was watching over him, but now seeing him in person naked for the first time was completely different experience and he swallowed thickly as he watched Magnus’ broad shoulders, back and his eyes then fell on Magnus’... butt, his cheeks reddening and he had to force himself to look down. Magnus had a great body indeed and he had to force himself to stop staring. Oh, if only the glass of the shower wasn’t so fogged up, he could have a better look at Magnus.

Alec’s eyes widened when he realised what he was thinking and then he heard Magnus cracking up all of the sudden, his eyes going wide and he quickly made a step back. Crap, at moments like that, the whole soul binding rune wasn’t very smart and he felt his cheeks heating up, his heart hammering against his ribcage and he had to force himself to stay in there and not just run away. He was there with a mission, to tell Magnus to hurry up, but now he couldn’t say anything as he was too busy with staring and admiring Magnus’ body. 

_ Oh my God, it was like he was carved by Gods themselves, _ thought Alec and Magnus started cracking up again.  _ I wish I could see more. Maybe if I just take a quick peek inside, he wouldn’t mind it. Probably. He had seen me naked, almost, so I can do the same right? I won’t do it for long and- _ started thinking Alec and then the door of the shower quickly opened and ALec flinched when he saw Magnus sticking his head out and he was sure he was going to get a heart attack.

_ Wet Magnus. Oh my lord, wet Magnus looks so hot. Be still my beating heart!  _ screamed Alec inside and Magnus started laughing even louder. Oh, Alexander was so silly and dorky and he loved it. He then signed Alec to come closer and he gave him a little wink and Alec quickly looked down.

“I-I’m sorry for s-spying, I was just-”

“Why don’t you join me in the shower, angel?” asked Magnus with a wink, knowing that he was going to make his angel even more flustered and Alec’s eyes widened when he heard the proposition. A shower with Magnus? No, no… that would be too much. His poor heart couldn’t handle it. Just seeing Magnus completely naked was more than enough, so standing close to him would be too much… Not to mention that he would have to get naked as well! Oh, God. Alexander’s brain was overheating and Magnus started laughing when he saw Alec suddenly shutting down. “Don’t want to?” he asked with a fake pout and Alec quickly snapped back to reality.

“I-I want to,” he blurted out and he cursed his inability to lie, Magnus smiling. “Just there is no time. The breakfast is already ready and if you don’t go out now, you’ll be late for work. And I don’t want you to be late because of me. You need to be there on time, there’s a meeting that you have today,” he said, just rambling as he was too nervous to do anything else and Magnus quieted him down with a kiss and Alec just shut up, but kept shaking as he tried to keep a calm composure. 

“Perks of being the owner of my business means I can show up whenever I want,” said Magnus and chuckled,  biting his lower lip. “Come join me, I know you're dying to,” he then said as he could exactly read what was on Alec’s mind and in the end, the angel gave up and gave him a sheepish smile and a nod. 

“Okay,” replied Alec with a little voice and Magnus gave him a wink. “I-I will just, um,” stammered Alec and forgot how to breathe for a moment when Magnus opened the door completely and only then Alec could see  _ everything _ . Magnus chuckled when he saw Alec flushing and he waggled his eyebrows.

“I take it you like what you see, huh?” 

“O-oh I  _ love _ it,” replied Alec eagerly and Magnus started laughing again. Gosh, the angel was just too much. “I mean your body is just wow… I-I mean mother nature was generous when creating you,” he blurted out and Magnus’ eyes widened and he pressed his lips together, trying  _ not _ to laugh again. Which was impossible. “Magnus!” snapped Alec when Magnus started laughing again and the human only shook his head.

“What?” asked Magnus innocently and sent him another wink and blew him a kiss. Magnus had gotten a lot more flirty around him lately and the poor angel just wasn't used to it. “Stop stalling, lose the clothes and join me in here already,” he then said impatiently and Alec flinched and then quickly nodded.

Alec quickly folded his wings and quickly started unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt, Magnus’ eyes darkening when he unbuttoned his shirt and revealed his bare chest, Magnus gasping when he remembered how good it felt kissing it the other time. Magnus’ thoughts reached Alexander as well, whose face flushed and he shivered. That indeed was a magical feeling and he had to press his lips not to gasp at those memories, because they were burned into his memory forever. Oh, the angel wasn't going to forget that. Ever. Magnus chuckled and he sighed happily; well, he took great pride in that and he couldn't stop smiling when he saw Alec taking off his pants as well, but again stopped at his underwear and nervously looked down.

Magnus frowned. What was wrong? Still too bashful? He gave Alec a little warm smile and cocked his head to the side. “What's wrong?” asked Magnus softly and Alec shrugged and flinched. “You don't have to take those off if you don't want to,” he said and Alec shook his head. “I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable,” he then quickly added and Alec looked up. He wasn't uncomfortable, just shy and Magnus’ heart melted when he realised that.

“I'm not uncomfortable,” said alec out loud then as he felt the need and Magnus gave him a little nod as the angel took in a deep breath and bit into bis lower lip. “No one has ever seen me naked before,’ admitted Alec and Magnus nodded. “But I-I-” he stammered and slowly slid his boxers off as well and felt his heart beating with the speed of light, Magnus letting out a small gasp and he took a few moments to just _ stare _ but not for too long and he then reached for Alec's hand and pulled him into the shower.

“Open your eyes, Alexander,” whispered Magnus and Alec forced his eyes open, gasping when he saw Magnus wet body up close and then yelped when Magnus pushed him under the running water. Alec suddenly became very aware of how naked he was and he dropped his gaze, covering himself up with his hands and Magnus gently kissed his cheeks. “Don't hide yourself,” said Magnus and Alec gasped when he found himself trapped between the tiled wall and Magnus’ wet body. “You're beautiful, angel,” said Magnus softly and Alec choked up as he looked down.

“You're more beautiful,” stated Alec and placed his hand over Magnus’ chest and smiled. “So pretty,” he then added and leaned down to miss Magnus, who smiled into their kiss and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, happy to see Alec gradually relaxing around him.

“Now then,” said Magnus and winked. “Let me wash your hair,” he said and with a final kiss on top of his lips, Alec turned around and allowed Magnus to wash his hair with  _ sandalwood _ scented shampoo.

* * *

**  
Heaven**

Valentine was nervously pacing up and down as he was in a  _ terrible _ mood. Up until then, his plan was working perfectly. He and Robert were able to summon an archangel and they blindly trusted that the angel would be on their side. It made perfect sense to them that they would take their side; archangels were the oldest of them all, from the times when humans didn't roam the world yet. So, it made sense that they would maybe want to go back to that time, to when they were in charge and had the complete power over everything. The fact that the archangel wouldn't want to take their side didn't even cross their minds. He groaned as he looked at Robert, who didn't look too impressed either and they were… Stuck.

The archangel that they managed to summon was Gabriel, who didn't look too impressed when he found himself up in heaven and tried to escape as soon as possible. But Valentine was quicker and he managed to capture Gabriel. Holding an archangel a prisoner was a  _ serious _ offence, Robert trying to talk Valentine out of it, but the man was having none of it. He was going to do what he needed to go, angrily walking around the angel, who looked annoyed and bored to be dealing with those two yahoos.

Gabriel, the archangel was  _ pissed. _ He was beyond furious as he was standing in the circle as he couldn't step out of it. If it wasn't bad enough that he got summoned up to the heaven, he was also a prisoner now in it, apparently. He was having such a great day, he was hanging out with his Moose as he finally got him all alone and for himself.  _ Finally _ , after months and months of waiting he could finally spend some time alone with his human and even that got ruined by the two bald idiots standing there and glaring at him. Gabriel was going to fry their asses as soon as he was going to free himself from there. 

Robert and Valentine explained to him their idiotic plan, to wipe away human race and honestly Gabriel wanted to laugh. They had gotten the wrong angel to do it, because Gabriel was quite fond of them. Heck, he was dating one of them! If they wanted their poor plan to work, Lucifer would be a better choice. But even he had changed from what Gabriel had heard and he glared at the two guardian angels, who didn't dare to step closer. Well, if they weren't going to let him out, then he was going to do what he knew do best; annoy the heck out of them and have them beg him to leave. Gabriel was a pro at that.

“Valentine,” said Robert and the man gave him a stern look and Robert quickly dropped his gaze as he didnt want to anger the man any further. Valentine was an impulsive man, hot headed and even a little thing could make him snap. “I think we should think about this twice,” stammered Robert and Valentine scoffed. “Keeping an archangel a prisoner is  _ unethical _ ,” he said and flinched when Valentine gave him a look.

“What is that I hear?” asked Valentine, sounding very angry and Robert quickly looked down. “Are you a coward like your son? Questioning my authority?” he snapped and Robert pressed his lips together. Valentine was talking about Jace, who bailed on them all of the sudden. Robert found out that he was working with Maryse the whole time and he promised to himself that his son was going to pay for betraying them like that! Not only him, but he was going to punish his wife as well, she turned his children against him, so he was going to make sure to make her pay for that. 

“No. Of course not,” said Robert and bowed his head down to show the man that he was serious and that he meant to disrespect with that. Gabriel, on the other hand, was done with the whole thing. If the two idiots thought they could show  _ him _ disrespect they were so very, very mistaken.

“I'm bored,” said Gabriel and groaned. “You two are the dullest and worst hosts ever,” he then said and angrily flapped with the three pair of golden wings and he then grinned when he saw that he was pissing the bald guy off. He didn't know their names, but he named them Baldy and Balder. It sounded hilarious to the machivious archangel. “Baldy and Balder,” he then said and Valentine snapped.

This was the archangel?  _ This _ freak? This…. This…  _ child.  _ He couldn't believe it! What happened to the majestic and fearful beings, the God's soldiers? He couldn't believe that this was it. There was nothing majestic about this  _ clown.  _ He claimed that humankind was beautiful, so Valentine knew that the archangel had been corrupted by them and was determined to show him  _ his,  _ the right way. He was going to fix the broken archangel and make him the ultimate weapon in the rebellion. If he wasn't going to listen on his own, Valentine knew of the perfect rune that would allow him to control the summoned angel.

“Hello,” hollered Gabriel and waved. “Baldy, let's talk… your plan of destroying the world will never work,” he said simply and thus Valentine's anger grew.

“We'll see,” he said and an evil grin spread across his face.

“Why do you want to destroy it anyway?” said Gabriel. It wasn't like he was interested in their little issues, but he was bored out of his mind. 

“Because I'm sick and tired of bowing down to such… weak creatures,” spat Valentine. “It's  _ humiliating _ to be looking over them. My whole life consists of this and I'm tired of it. It's time for a change. Don't tell me you don't want to go back? To how it was, when it was _ our _ era,” said Valentine and a maddened grin spread across his face.

“Well, I don't see what's your problem, Baldy,” said Gabriel and clicked with his tongue. “There's plenty positive things you can find down there. Chocolate, porn and booze,” he said simply and Valentine's jaw dropped. “You should get that stick out of your ass. Or maybe you need a good fu-”

“I won't be spoken to like this!” roared Valentine and Robert flinched. Gabriel, on the other hand, was just laughing. Oh, this was  _ fun. _

“Oh I'm sorry,” said Gabriel and started cracking up. “Did I hurt your feelings? How rude of me,” he said and then looked over at Robert, who looked like he had just pissed his pants.

Valentine grabbed his Stele and went closer to the laughing angel and grabbed his wrist. He attempted to draw an agonise rune, but Robert shoved him away. “Valentine, no!” he stammered and Gabriel yawned. 

“For someone called Valentine you sure are full of hate and stress,” said Gabriel as he still wasn't done with mocking the two idiots. “You're named after the Valentine's day… where’s the love and the hearts?” he said and then grinned. “I'll call Cupid to teach-”

“Silence!”

Gabriel said nothing else and silence fell in between them, Gabriel whining and groaning again. Valentine left as he was sick and tired of the fool. “Robby, I'm thirsty,” said Gabriel. “And hungry,” he then added firmly and Robert just stared at him.

“Be quiet. Help us and we'll give you what you want.”

“I'm bored,” said Gabriel, who was no longer paying attention to him. “You know… as soon as my human finds out I'm gone, you better run for your life,” said Gabriel happily and Robert rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.”

“Robby, come on we're pals by now,” said Gabriel. “Let me out.”

“No.”

“How about now?”

“No.”

“Now?”

“Screw you.”

“I was about to but you and Baldy over there ruined my fun,” he said and then sighed in an over dramatic manner. Gabriel continued yapping on until Robert was sick of him as well and he tied a piece of fabric around his mouth to stop him talking. Not that it did much, when they were back, the fabric was gone and Gabriel was yapping again.

Valentine cursed himself for calling up the archangel. That had to be the most annoying angel he had met so far.

* * *

 

 

Maryse and Lucifer were preparing for the upcoming rebellion, gathering angels on their side as quick as possible. Mar yse was afraid that Robert and Valentine were going to control the archangel to fight on their side. Lucifer knew all of his brothers well enough to know that none of them would fight against the human kind by free will. So, if the two idiotic angels were going to take advantage of one of his brothers… poor souls, because he was going to  _ fry _ their souls.

“Jace, thank god, you're back,” said Maryse and narrowed her eyes when she saw that Jace came back with another angel. Jace went to sneak around Valentine’s place, so Maryse was worried out of her mind, but was shocked when she saw her son returning with company. It was a young woman, covered in blood in dirt, her wings horribly molted and her heart fell to the pit of her stomach. “Who's that?”

“Valentine's daughter,” said Jace.

“What?!” snapped Lydia. She had joined on Maryse's team. All of them were shocked that Lucifer was on their side, but they were desperate and needed all the help they could get. “Why bring her here?”

“She's on our side,” said Jace. “Valentine held her imprisoned since she didn't want to join his rebellion,” explained Jace and Maryse nodded.

“Very well,” said Maryse and looked at the frightened red-head. “You'll be safe here,” she added and Isabelle stepped closer to her.

“I'm Izzy, Jace's sister,” said Izzy and smiled.

“Clary,” stammered the girl.

“Come, I'll get you cleaned up,” said Isabelle and wrapped her arms around Clary and took her to the back.

“Animals,” said Jace. “Who could do this to their own daughter?” he asked, gritting his teeth.

Maryse shook her head and was happy that Alec was down there; Robert would do the same to their son. “We'll stop them,” she grumbled and then went to the other angels, finding Lucifer among them, sitting and impatiently tapping with his foot against the ground. Lucifer was  _ worried _ . That he was and he was angrily twisting his fingers in his lap. This wasn't about only human race anymore; it was personal. They had his brother in there and if something happened to-

“We're attacking today,” grumbled Lucifer.

“We don't know if-”

“They have one of my  _ brothers _ captured in there,” he said and his eyes went red. “I can't sit here and  _ wait _ .”

“I understand but-”

“But nothing!” said Lucifer, stood up and stormed off. He didn't get far as he heard someone calling for him. Through their bond and he soon found one which one of his brothers they captured.

_ Gabriel. _

_ Younger brother. _

Robert and Valentine were goners as soon as Lucifer was through with them. No one messed with his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moose = Sam Winchester, not really important to the story line, just adding here for the people who aren't in the SPN fandom. So I basically made a Shadowhunters/Lucifer/Supernatural crossover in the end, combining two of my favorite angels, but I'll keep the crossovers very brief, so even if you aren't a fan of either Luci or SPN it'll all be good ;).


	22. Chapter 22

Alec was feeling… weird. He didn't know how to explain it or why, but he felt extremely restless and couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was wrong. They weren't Magnus’ feelings, but the human could feel his angel's stress as well but said nothing about it. Alexander had an eerie feeling that something was going horribly wrong and he had a feeling whose feelings he had been experiencing. It was his mother, probably. He wasn't completely sure, but an angel was always closely bound to their mother and he was nervously biting onto his lower lip as he didn't know what to do. 

A part of him was dying to go to Heaven, but he knew that it wasn't possible. After descending for your human, that right was taken from you. Alexander knew that very well. Plus, he didn't want to leave Magnus’ arms for even a second. He wasn't a fool. What if it was his father's trick to trap him?! He could pray to his mother and she could take him up again, but… There was still that  _ what if _ .

What if Robert was manipulating the situation like he usually did? What if he would capture Magnus after him going up there?! There was the soul binding rune that hid Magnus well, but Alexander didn't want to risk it. It wasn't worth it. However, he still worried; more and more each day and it made Magnus feel for him. If it was up to him, he would let his angel go up to Heaven for a short period of time, of course. Alexander had his entire family up there, so it was natural for him to be so worried and he could only hope and pray that they were okay. What they didn't know was just how horrible things were up there.

Magnus found Alec sitting in the living room, staring in front of himself as he was deep in his thoughts, trying to figure out what to do. He was biting on his nails and his wings were nervously fidgeting, Chairman Meow peacefully sitting next to him, but Alexander didn’t seem to notice him. He was far too busy with thinking about the whole situation and he really didn’t know what to do. He felt lost and guilty. While he was having fun down on Earth, only God knew what the hell was happening up in heaven. If anything bad as about to happen to any of his family members, Alexander was blaming himself for not being there for them.

The angel was torn as he didn’t know what to do. He knew that he shouldn’t be guilty for going down on Earth and help his human out. It was what he deserved; Magnus had been happier than ever and that was something that he was never going to regret. Plus, Alec also deserved happiness. Up in Heaven he wasn’t happy, at least not truly. Compared to how happy he felt down here with Magnus… nothing could compare to the happiness and freedom he felt down on Earth. Yet still, he felt guilty, because he blamed himself that his family was in trouble.

Alec had been so caught up in the new experience of love and happiness that he had completely forgotten about his family for a time being. And that was what bothered him the most; they were trying so hard to keep him safe, and he had completely forgotten about them. He needed to do something… to help them out, but he didn’t want to leave Magnus. For once, his human had told him that he didn’t want him gone. Plus, Alexander himself didn’t want to leave and risk getting stuck in Heaven for good. He was just… everything was a mess and he looked up when he saw Magnus standing not too far from him, wearing a worried expression on his face.

“Alexander,” said Magnus softly and Alec managed to put on a little smile, which soon faltered and he sighed, bowing his head down. He didn’t want to pretend that he was okay, not in front of Magnus. He couldn’t lie to the person he loved more than he loved himself and he just shrugged when Magnus moved to him and set down next to him. Magnus sighed and gave him a warm smile, reaching up with his hand and he gently caressed his boyfriend’s cheek, hoping that it would help. It did; a little bit. “How are you?” he then asked even though he already knew the answer as his thumb kept caressing Alec’s cheek to soothe him just a little bit. It was the least he could do; after everything that the angel had done for him. 

“I don’t know,” stammered Alec and nuzzled into the touch, sighing again and he leaned against Magnus, scooting very close to him and Magnus allowed him to wrap his arms around his waist. “Worried. I feel guilty,” he then added and bit onto his lower lip. “I don’t regret coming down here, of course not. It was the best thing I’ve done,” he quickly added, wanting to make sure to Magnus that he didn’t regret it and blamed him. Of course not and Magnus knew all of that. “But I-” he said and shook his head. “I can tell that something’s wrong. I bet my father did something to my family and if they get hurt trying to protect me… I’d never be able to forgive myself,” he said and buried his face into his palms, feeling his heart getting heavier by the minute and Magnus kissed his forehead. 

“I understand,” said Magnus and gently rubbed Alec’s hair, who slowly put his hands down and then looked over at Magnus, who had an understanding look on his face. Gosh, Magnus was the best… he never complained and always understood. “Look,” he said and shrugged. “If you want to return home… to check up on your family,”  he said and Alec’s eyes darkened, Magnus’ heart falling to the pit of his stomach as he said that. “You should go,” he said and pressed his lips together. “It would be selfish of me to ask you to stay here with me,” he said and Alec quickly shook his head.

“I don’t want to leave you,” said Alec quickly and shook his head as his heart was already breaking as he just thought about leaving Magnus. “I just,” he said and shrugged. It was a weird feeling and Alec really didn’t know what to do. “I-I… what if my father comes down to get you when I’m up in heaven? It’s true that the rune hides you, but you can never be too sure. He’s a cruel man, Magnus,” stammered Alec and took in a deep breath. “I’m staying here with you,” he stated firmly and Magnus gently cupped his face.

“Yeah?” asked Magnus and a sad smile spread across his face, because he realised he would have to let Alexander go up in heaven eventually. “Well,” he said and pressed his lips together, sighing and he then shook his head. “If it comes to this just know that… you should go,” he said and Alec's eyes widened when Magnus said that and panic filled his heart and he started shaking his head. No way in hell was he going to allow that to happen. Did Magnus want him gone? He didn't get it and he pressed his lips together. Magnus shook his head when he heard Alec's thoughts and he smiled. “It's not like that,” he said and Alec frowned.

“You want me gone?” asked Alec with a small voice and Magnus wanted to slap him. Seriously? After all of this Alec had the audacity to think he'd want him gone?! Angels really were… Thick-headed at times. 

“Of course not,” stammered Magnus and sighed, rolling his eyes and then he smiled. “Just… if your family really is in danger, I won't stop you to save them and you shouldn't feel like I'm holding you back in any way,” he then added and bit his lower lip when he felt that it started trembling. Yes, he was terrified of that happening, feeling his heart fastening. He was afraid how he would manage without him around, but still… when you loved someone you needed to let them go. Besides, Alexander would return back to him in the end. Right? Yes, the other option wasn't even what Magnus wanted to consider. “And then you'll come back anyway, right?” he asked and winked, Alec nodding and he looked down.

_ If only it was that simple, _ he thought and Magnus felt his dread rising, but he then put on a brave face. Alexander felt his guilt even worsening at that and he started shaking his head. There was that feeling of guilt again he felt before. That he let his family down for the sake of his own happiness and now he felt guilty for feeling happy. Magnus felt horrified when he felt Alec feeling that and he quickly shook his head, cupping his angel's face again and gave Alec a serious look. 

“Don't do this to yourself,” said Magnus and pressed his lips together. “You're allowed to feel happiness, Alexander,” he said and the angel looked down, feeling his lower lip shaking and he pressed them together. Of that he wasn't so sure of. “I mean it. Don't put your father's sins on you. Don't let him have that power,” he said and gave him a little smile, his hand keeping Alec forced to look at him, but he only shrugged. “Damn it Alexander… how can you think so little of yourself?” asked Magnus and gritted his teeth. If angered him and broke his heart at the same time.

“I-I don't,” stammered Alec, because he didn't know he was doing that. To him it only came naturally to put others in front of himself, he had been doing that his entire life and now that he finally did something for himself he felt like crap about it. He wasn't used to the feeling of happiness and it truly did break Magnus’ heart.

“Alexander,” whispered Magnus against Alec's lips and the angel shuddered when Magnus pressed his forehead on tip of his and then closed his eyes. “You're awesome… didn't you say it yourself?” he asked and Alec nodded, but it was different now that the moment was a lot more serious. “Don't tell me you don't honestly mean it?” he asked and Alec shrugged.

“I do, but-” he started, his voice trailing off.

“But?” asked Magnus and raised an eyebrow.

“I don't know,” said Alec with a small voice and sighed sadly as he kept his gaze down and was biting on his lower lip. “I guess you're right,” he said and shrugged. “I'm just so used to always keep worrying about others’ happiness and not mine so-so now I feel kind of guilty for allowing myself to be so happy,” he admitted and sighed, Magnus giving him a sad smile. “B-but if my father did-”

“It's still not your fault, yeah?” asked Magnus and Alec looked down. In principal, he knew that Magnus was right, but still… he was kind of on defence. “Alexander, I mean it. Come on,” he said and gave him a warm smile and a wink. “You're amazing and deserve happiness,” he said and Alec shrugged.

“Sure.”

“Hey… you have to say it,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. “Come now… Say that you're awesome and deserve the world,” he said and Alec flushed when Magnus said that.

_ I deserve the entire world? _ screamed Alec inside and looked down, Magnus laughing when Alec slipped into his excited mood and he kept laughing as Alec continued rambling in his head. He was just… lovestruck yet again and his heart started hammering against his ribcage as he kept looking into Magnus’ eyes.  _ Magnus’ eyes are so pretty. I can see the entire world in them. Oh my God, he's the entire world to me! So yes, I do deserve it. Maybe? But more importantly, Magnus, he's the entire world to me. He- _

“Alexander,” stammered Magnus and felt his cheeks reddening as Alec was still going on and on how amazing Magnus was. And honestly, Magnus was fond of it, but Alec was going over the top with it and he was just… embarrassed. “S-stop… this is a bit too much. I'm nothing special and not as amazing as you make me seem.”

“As if,” said Alec seriously. “More people need to know how awesome you are,” he said, but then dropped his gaze when he saw that Magnus was still waiting for him to say  _ it. _ “So, um… I'm amazing?” stammered Alec and Magnus beamed at him. “A-and I deserve the whole world,” he added and felt awkward when he was complimenting himself. It felt almost  _ wrong _ as the poor angel wasn't used to it. He then decided to say something else, a little grin spreading across his face. “Which is you,” he stammered and Magnus’ jaw dropped and then blinked a few times, his face overheating and he was a goner. Yep, Alexander successfully murdered him with a single sentence.

“Y-you,” forced out Magnus and was surprised to see how proud Alec looked of himself. “You really are,” he said and his voice trailed off, a huge grin spreading across his face and bit his lower lip as he kept looking at the angel's face. He just felt… So freaking happy. It was surreal just how happy Alexander was able to make him feel and so truly loved. He shook his head and he huffed under his breath. He loved him. He loved him so much and he wanted to say it. No, he needed to say it. “I just love you so much,” said Magnus and smiled when he saw how surprised Alec looked.  

Alec just sat there for a moment or so and his chest tightened with happiness and warmth. It took him a few moments for him to realise that Magnus had finally said those three words he had been fearing to say. Alec knew that Magnus loved him; he felt the love through their bond, but now he finally  _ said _ it and Alec was overwhelmed with feelings as tears went into his eyes and he did nothing to stop them from falling, Magnus freaking out when he saw the tears, but quickly realised those were tears of  _ happiness.  _ Alec made Magnus completely forget all of the things that Imasu had put him through and he was…  _ happy.  _ Magnus had finally healed properly after the breakup. And happy Magnus meant happy Alec. 

“I love you too,” said Alec happily, Magnus wiping away his tears despite them being happy ones and in the end he felt himself tearing up as well when Alec said that and hugged his face and then pressed their lips together, both of them happily laughing as they pulled back and Alec wrapped his wings around his human.

* * *

 

 

“So, Theodore,” said the blue haired young man as he was sitting across the table of Underhill, who was a nervous wreck. He was on the first date with the guy he  met a couple of weeks ago, his name being Marcel Fleury and the two of them had finally decided to get together for a drink. Underhill had talked with Alexander in lengths to ask him how the human dating world worked. Up in the Heaven he used to a former lover, but human ways were a lot of different from angel ones. “We've been only talking about me for the past hour and a half,” said Marcel and gave the other one a little smile. “Tell me something about yourself.”

Theodore smiled and nodded. He had learned that Marcel was 25 years old, had his own hair salon and that he was currently very single and interested in Theo. Also, he had the pair of the most gorgeous green eyes that he had ever seen. Plus, he was adorable and had a very bubbly personality. And he was funny and good looking. Honestly, Theo could go on and on about how great Marcel was. And he had a cute  _ French _ accent, which made him even more adorable. Underhill had to force himself from day dreaming and he perked up.

“Oh, um,” stammered Underhill and shrugged. He didn't know what to say, he wasn't all that interesting. If he thought about it, he found himself pretty boring. “I'm not that interesting,” stammered the angel and sighed. “I'm boring,” he added and Marcel chuckled.

“I'm sure you aren't,” said Marcel and smiled. “For example; what do you do for a living?”

“I'm a guardian angel,” said Underhill since he couldn't lie as his angelic side was making it impossible for him. Marcel blinked a few times and then grinned and started laughing, thinking that Theodore was just kidding around and he gave him a little wink.

“You're funny,” said Marcel and smiled. “Funny and cute, the whole package,” he added and Underhill just ducked his head down, but the smile on his face was bright and melted Marcel's heart and he felt himself blushing. “So, not gonna tell me for real, huh?” he asked and Underhill looked down, feeling bad. What else could he say? But then again, he couldn't expect that Marcel would just buy it. “No problem,” he quickly said when he saw that Underhill was wearing a worried expression on his face. “Keeping up the mysterious appearance. That's okay, I dig it,” he added and winked.

“O-okay,” stammered Theodore and pressed his lips together and was then looking around. He was amused with the human culture, there were so many interesting aspects of it and he was still in the process of learning. Every little thing was interesting to him and couldn't stop obsessing over every new thing he learned. In a way, Marcel thought that he was a weirdo… in a cute way. Well, he definitely wasn't around here. He was new in town. 

“You're not from around here, are you?” asked Marcel when he saw Underhill getting so excited over a cup of coffee and he then narrowed his eyes. Alexander claimed that coffee was disgusting, but he was still going to try it. He took in a deep breath and tried the coffee, ignoring Marcel's question and his eyes widened. That wasn't half bad!

“This tastes awesome!” exclaimed Underhill and Marcel cracked up.

“Well, it is the best coffee in town,” he said and winked. Underhill looked so impressed that it made Marcel genuinely surprised; was it the first time he had coffee? No it couldn't be it. “So where did you say you were from?”

“Oh um… from up there,” said Underhill as it was the truth. In a way.

“Up there?” asked Marcel and started thinking, then finally understanding it. In a way. “You mean the North? Canada?” Theo gave him a weak nod, feeling terrible about lying but what was he supposed to do? He didn't believe him before, so… “Cool. I'm from France so I know how it feels to be in a completely new environment. I'll help you get around,” he said and winked.

“Awesome, I'd love that,” said Theo with a huge grin. Marcel gave him a little smile and then reached forward with his hand, taking Theo's into his and the angel started smiling as well, happy that the relationship was going well so far. They still didn't have their first kiss, but Theo was ready, working up his courage and was determined to get a kiss from Marcel on their  _ third  _ date. 

Among the new relationship, Underhill still made sure he kept a close eye on his human. Raphael was doing quite well so far, he didn't have to keep kicking him in the shin anymore. He got a sense of conscious what was coming out of his mouth and would think twice about what he was about to say before actually saying it. At the moment, Raphael was hanging out with Alec's human and his other two friends. He decided not to tag along and see it Raphael could stay on his good behaviour without him poking at him. So far, he was doing good, but Underhill still kept checking in every few minutes. He didn't trust him enough to let him be free for longer period of time. 

Underhill then sighed happily and looked at Marcel, who was now talking about his new plans in the workplace and Theo kept nodding and smiling. Marcel was adorable when he got all excited and Underhill was just thanking the God that such an amazing person was interested in him.

* * *

 

**Heaven**

The heaven was in complete chaos; they didn't even know when it started. It was like the domino effect; it started with the Council falling apart and now the whole place was a mess. Some of the members of the Council went over to Valentine's side and that was that start of the revolution, but most of them were of Maryse's side. They were opposed to working with the devil, but after finding out that Valentines and his army had Gabriel on their side, they didn't have any other options really. Just do whatever they could do to survive and hopefully win. What it was obvious though was that after the battle, the Heaven was never going to be the same.

Lucifer was barely containing himself from just sitting there and attacking. But it looked like his brother was unharmed. For now. His eyes darkened and then he looked over to the other angels, who were in complete terror and panic. They didn't know what to do; they were used to living in complete and utter peace prior to that. One of them really stuck out to him; a little boy, who didn't know what to so. Maryse's little son, Max. Lucifer huffed under his breath and eyed Maryse, who was talking with members of the Council. Well, then. It was his responsibility to make the little bugger feel better.

“Hey there, Max,” said Lucifer. He was horribly awkward when dealing with children, but they all liked him for some strange reason. “How are you holding up?”

“I'm fine,” replied the boy and Lucifer gave him a little smile. He had to hand it to the kid; he was strong for his age. Max liked Lucifer, his wings reminded him of Alec. “I'm a little bit afraid,” he confessed and Lucifer sighed.

“We all are, child,” said Lucifer and then awkwardly petted Max's head. That seemed to cheer the boy up as he threw himself around Lucifer's neck and the devil stopped. “Someone help me,” he said and then softly removed Max from the hug. “Stay, child.”

“You're funny,” said Max and giggled.

Max then went over to his friends as Maryse stepped closer and gave a sad smile to Lucifer, sighing. Lucifer noticed the members of the Council giving him judgmental looks, but he didn't care for it. “What are the old guys saying?”

“They're on board,” said Maryse. “We're attacking tomorrow,” she said and Lucifer nodded and his eyes coloured red. He couldn't wait to get his hands on those two, punishing would never be so sweet as it was going to be when he would drag Robert and Valentine to hell.


	23. Chapter 23

Maryse was breathing hard and fast as she was looking around, gasping for air and her hair was all messy. Her clothes were stained with blood and she was exhausted. Her army was a lot smaller than Valentine's and they were already losing. They were losing power and they hadn't even gotten past the frontline of Valentine's man, Maryse feeling terrible as she had a feeling that he led her people and children to their doom; there was no way that they were going to win. She didn't even know that angels could be so powerful, but then realised that Valentine was probably using the archangel's powers to make his army stronger and better. Which meant really bad news for her.

Maryse's eyes widened when she saw an angel coming to her, wanting to stab her with his blade and she quickly pulled back and knocked him out with her magic, breathing heavily and then leaned back against the wall. Her magic was completely drained as she was trying to continue the battle, which was lasting for hours now. They thought that it was going to be a fast win for them since Valentine and his men didn't know they were coming, but she was wrong. Someone from their own betrayed them and let Maryse know when they were attacking, so Valentine was prepared well for the upcoming battle and now she was... ready to admit defeat.

Maryse and her army didn't kill the angels on the side of Valentine. Killing an angel was the most unholy act that a guardian angel could do, so they were merely stunning them with their magic. But the other team... they meant business and that didn't stop them. They were ready to kill, luckily none of Maryse's team being dead. Yet. She shuddered and her heart ached that she had to battle against the angels she considered as friends for centuries. Who knew that deep down inside so many of them were corrupted. It made her sick down to her stomach and she let out a loud scream when she saw another of Valentine's men coming up against her, this time Maryse being too slow.

“Mom!” screamed Isabelle, who saw the entire thing and quickly ran up to her mother, her whip wrapping around the other angel’s leg and she pulled hard, making him trip, then knocking him out with her magic. She hurried over to her mother and helped her stand. “A-are you okay?” she stammered, her heart beating fast as her breathing was uneven, closing her eyes and Maryse nodded, her heart breaking when she realised that her little girl had just saved her life.

“I’m fine… I’m fine,” breathed out Maryse, took her blade back into her hands and gave her a little nod, then pointed to the left. “You take the left wing, I’ll go to the right,” she then said and Isabelle nodded, not questioning her mother at all and Maryse prayed to God that Isabelle was going to be okay as she watched her disappear among the crowd of enemy angels, then went to continue fighting on as well.

Jace was a complete mess. He was fighting alongside Clary, Valentine’s daughter. She was weak, but she wanted to fight, she wanted to take her revenge on her father and her brother Jonathan. They needed to pay for what they did to her and her mother, gripping on her blade. She was small, but there was fire in her eyes and Jace was completely in awe when he watched her fight. She was trained by Valentine himself, so she was a powerful warrior, luckily on their side and Jace let out a loud scream when he saw an angel coming from Clary’s back, but she was quicker and she knocked him out, gasping and gave Jace a little smile, then warned him for the upcoming danger behind his back.

Jace ducked and Clary ran up to him, giving the soldier a well deserved punch, then placed her hand on top of his head and thus knocked him out. Jace winked and then sighed. “We make a pretty good team, Fray,” he said, Clary taking on her mother’s name as she didn’t want to be associated by the Morgenstern family. At all. No, she wasn’t one of them and Clary gave him a little nod, then took his hand and dragged him towards the other crowd.

Lucifer, on the other hand, was taking care of the main two idiots and he felt his brother through their bond and Gabriel wasn’t going so good. Now, they weren’t really torturing him, but they were draining him of his powers for their own personal gain and Lucifer… oh, he was fucking mad, his wings out and so was his face. He hadn’t been so mad in centuries, he was so mad that he couldn’t even keep his glamour up, growling when he flew up and saw the main two idiots, who were of course hiding. Well, not hiding, but not fighting and a maddened smile spread across his face. In a way, he was glad that they were waiting for him there, they were guests of honour and Lucifer was going to give them all of his attention.

Lucifer had no intentions of hiding himself and he flew right up to the two of them, who were talking to their soldiers, which were still yet to be sent to the battle field. Lucifer was kind of disappointed that he couldn’t kill the angels, but Maryse gave him a free pass  to do with Robert and Valentine as he wanted and he… he was going to rip their throats open. Valentine and Robert flinched when they saw Lucifer. They knew that Maryse had summoned him and they were terrified. At least Robert was, Valentine was still fanatic and brainwashed enough to think that he could lure Lucifer on their side. After all, he was banished from the Heaven because he hated human kind.

“Lucifer,” said Valentine and Lucifer just stepped closer to them and stunned the rest of the warriors in the room, making the job far easier for Maryse and his wings were angrily flapping as he was making his way to the two idiots. “Finally you join us. It has come to my attentions that my Maryse called for you. Good news, I know of a rune that will free you of her control,” said Valentine as he was honestly convinced that Maryse was controlling the devil with a rune.

“Shut your mouth,” roared Lucifer and with a single flick of his fingers he had both, Valentine and Robert trapped against the wall and he then narrowed his eyes. Robert let out a loud scream, but Lucifer muted him and then went over to Valentine, while still keeping an eye on Robert. Oh, yeah… this was going to be slow and painful. In the end, the two of them were going to be begging him to kill them and he grinned when he saw both of them struggling and trying to get free. “Now answer this and I’ll kill you fast,” he said and pressed his lips together. “Where are you hiding my brother?” he asked, because he couldn’t see Gabriel anywhere and their bond was weakened, so he couldn’t find him.

“What’s it to you?” snapped Valentine and Lucifer grinned, then made Valentine’s leg twist under a weird angle and he let out a loud scream and threw his head back, banging hard against the wall with it and then screamed louder when Lucifer twisted his wings as well and continued to twist his leg until their was a loud pop being heard, followed by Valentine’s scream. Lucifer wasn’t kidding around, he was fucking pissed and he was going to torture them to find out where they were hiding his brother.

“I’ll ask again,” huffed Lucifer. “Where’s Gabriel?”

“You can torture me all you want,” said Valentine and started _laughing_ , making Lucifer’s blood boil with anger. “I’ll never let you know,” he then said and spat into Lucifer’s face. Lucifer then turned his head to Robert, whose face went pale and a grin spread across Lucifer’s face when he saw that the other angel was _terrified_ of him. How wonderful, he’d tell more than Valentine.

“How about you, huh?” barked Lucifer and flicked with his fingers, making Robert’s eyes widen when he felt a constricting feeling around his throat and Lucifer smiled when he saw that the angel was already struggling to breathe. Now, he couldn’t really kill him in that way since angels were immortal beings and only a few things could really kill them, but… he could still torture him and _that_ was satisfying like hell. “Prepared to talk, rat?” he asked and Robert shook his head. “No?” he asked and then started laughing.

Lucifer continued the torture for quite a while and while he was enjoying himself to the fullest, he wasn’t getting anywhere. And that was starting to piss him off. Valentine kept laughing through the entire torture, but Robert was slowly starting to crack and Lucifer took that as a good sign, Robert sobbing out in pain after Lucifer started burning him alive, then healed him up, only to start it again and he then gritted his teeth when Robert still kept his mouth shut.

“I swear I’ll tear limb by limb and make them regrow only to tear you apart again,” said Lucifer as magic was flying underneath his fingers. “Talk, you fucking coward,” spat Lucifer and then grabbed the collar of Valentine’s shirt and punched him a few times. Hard. Now torture with magic was indeed satisfying but nothing compared to going hands on with them and he then wrapped his fingers around Valentine’s throat and started squeezing, grinning when he felt and heard the bones cracking under his fingers. Yet… Valentine kept laughing like a maniac.

“Your _brother_ is just a shell of an angel he used to be. He was in pain, he begged us to stop, but we didn’t,” forced Valentine out. “You should see what the torture rune does to an archangel, he practically begged us to kill him,” he then added and blood was dripping from the corners of his mouth and he then grinned, pushing on Lucifer’s buttons even more and he punched him _hard_ again, knocking him out for the time being, until he went over to Robert, who flinched and Lucifer was just…

Lucifer, the older brother, was always protective of Gabriel and worry got the best of him. Lucifer didn’t have a lot of people he was close to, but the ones he was close to… he’d do anything to keep them safe and God helped the ones who tried to hurt people that Lucifer held close to his heart. That was something that Robert was starting to realise and he gulped hard when Lucifer was now holding his throat. “I suggest you speak,” he spat into Robert’s face. “Or I’ll make sure your soul gets tortured for eternity,” he then added and Robert slowly looked down.

Robert was… a coward, because he didn’t hesitate on telling him after that. At least Valentine was loyal to himself and to what he believed it. Robert, he… he was the absolute worst, scum and a poor excuse for a guardian angel, Lucifer keeping both Valentine and Robert in place after Robert told him where they were hiding his brother, pointing to a rusty ground door that Lucifer didn’t even notice before as he was so focused on torturing the two poor souls and he wasted no time, ripping the door open and he found Gabriel there, sitting on the floor, weak, ranting, but otherwise… fine.

“Gabriel,” stammered Lucifer and hurried down the stairs, quickly removing the runes around Gabriel and thus setting him free. Then he untied the shackles around his legs and hands, Gabriel’s eyes widening when he saw Lucifer up there… in Heaven?! However, he was happy to see his older brother and he gave him a little, tired smile. The two idiots didn’t torture him, but they took up all of his power and he felt weak as hell, Lucifer helping him stand.

“Luci, you’re home,” almost sang Gabriel and Lucifer had to roll his eyes. Right, he had forgotten how bad Gabriel’s humour was, but in the moment he was happy to hear it. It meant that his brother was okay and he then pulled back when Gabriel was holding himself against the wall, his breathing hard and heavy and Lucifer’s eyes darkened as he looked at the two fools. “What… what are you doing here?” he then asked. Technically, he knew that Lucifer was up in Heaven, but how he had gotten there was a mystery to him.

“Long story,” he said. “Not important.”

“Sure,” said Gabriel and then slowly made his way out of the smelly room and then sat onto the floor. “Well, I’m happy to see you, Luci… the two yahoos sucked me dry of my magic,” he said and then narrowed his eyes when he saw Valentine and Robert captured and he grinned. “Oh, you should have waited for me, we could have some fun together,” he said, wanting to hurt the two angels that captured as well and Lucifer gave him a smirk.

“Oh, I’m not done yet,” he said and turned around, Valentine slowly coming to his senses and Robert was just praying for the torture to be over. Lucifer then looked at Gabriel, who gave him a tired smile and he ran fingers through his messy hair. “It’s safe to say that the rebellion is over by now,” he then said as they had Gabriel on their side and Gabriel gave him a little tired chuckle.

“Oh, yeah… I’ll make sure to make them pay for wanting to hurt my Moose,” said Gabriel, talking about his human as well and Lucifer nodded as well. Just the thought of them wanting to hurt his Detective angered the devil to no ends and he helped Gabriel stand up again. “I’m just… weak,” he huffed and Lucifer quickly shook his head.

“Not for long,” said Lucifer and placed his hand on top of Gabriel’s chest, the archangel letting out a loud gasp as he felt Lucifer filling his body with his energy and magic. It wasn’t going to be enough, but it would make him powerful enough to handle someone as weak as Valentine and Robert. “H-here,” stammered Lucifer, feeling drained himself a little bit, but Gabriel felt a lot stronger and he was able to stand up on his own.

“Now we’re talking,” stammered Gabriel and closed his eyes, calling his magic up to the surface and his wings looked a lot better, shining gold and Lucifer smiled when he saw Gabriel’s eyes glowing blue when he opened them. Gabriel was as good as new and now they could finally get back to business… taking care of the two of them. However, when they turned around, one of them was missing. Robert was gone and Lucifer cursed.

_Fuck._

While he was helping Gabriel get his power back, he must had lost control over his magic for a little bit and the fucker escaped. It didn’t really surprise him and he then looked over at Gabriel. Lucifer had a feeling went Robert was off to; Earth. To pay his son a visit and he then growled, anger pooling inside of his stomach. He despised cruel fathers like that, speaking from his own experience and when he’d get his hands on him, he was just going to straight up murder him. No other way.

Robert was out of his mind, he wasn’t thinking straight. Not really. He couldn’t admit it to himself that his side had lost against Maryse and her army, so he was doing the next thing on his list; going after his family, who had betrayed him and he was starting with Alexander, who was to blame that all of this happened. He lost everything because of Alec and his stupid decision to step down on Earth, so he was going to make him suffer, like he had. He lost everything that he was building up until now and he was out to get revenge.

“You go get Mr. Balder,” said Gabriel and then looked over at Valentine, who was now just standing there, paralysed with magic and shock and horror were visible in his eyes. “Go after him, I’ll handle this one on my own. It’ll be a _pleasure,_ ” he said and Valentine flinched when he saw magic flying underneath Gabriel’s fingers and Lucifer gave him a little nod and then decided to go check up on Alec.

“Okay,” stammered Lucifer. “I’ll be back soon,” he then said and turned around, grinning when he heard Valentine’s loud screams of pain once he walked out of the room and then finally descended down on Earth, hoping that he wasn’t going to be too late.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a serious chapter... and just keep in mind that I'd never end this on a sad end as you're reading it okay? XD Don't hate me!
> 
> Semi (?) warning: angst and descriptions of violence.

It was a pretty normal day at the Bane apartment, Magnus being home alone while Alexander was out for a change with Underhill. The two of them decided to meet up in private, because Theo needed some _relationship_ advice and Magnus couldn't stop laughing, because Alec was hilarious. He considered himself an expert on relationships since he had been with Magnus for a few months now, so he made it his responsibility to teach Underhill. Angels really were something and Magnus was happily laughing as he was sitting on the couch and was petting Chairman Meow. He had just ended the phone call with Camille and now he was bored, puffing his cheeks when he realised just how empty his loft was without his chatty angel and he smiled when Chairman loudly purred.

Magnus pressed his lips together and his heart melted again when their baby curled up in his lap and started licking his hand, showing him just how much he enjoyed himself in the moment. Happy, Magnus leaned back and just relaxed. But yet, he still worried. Alexander was still anxious, even though he wouldn't say, Magnus knew him well enough to know when Alec wasn't okay and at the moment he was anything but fine. It really saddened Magnus, because he could tell just how torn the angel was. Struggling to go check up on his family, but the wish not to leave Magnus and he let out a small sigh, closing his eyes and he could sense Alexander better. At the moment he was having fun with Underhill and he was happy to sense Alec's laughter and glee in his heart through their bond. 

Magnus happily opened his eyes and he felt a lot better then. He was happy that Alexander had some of his friends; while he got along perfectly with most of his friends, they were all human and couldn't understand what Alec might had been going through. So, someone like Underhill was a perfect friend for Alec and he just bit into his lower lip as he looked down and noticed the pendant around his neck, the angel wings. Ever since receiving it from Alexander he didn't take it off. It was far too much important and he happily smiled. Ah, he was so stupidly and utterly in love that it wasn't even funny anymore.

So, as Magnus was sitting there and enjoying himself, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was just a boring sunny Saturday, Magnus lazily hanging in his loft, far too lazy to actually go somewhere. What he didn't expect, however, was that such a dull day could completely turn upside down. He didn't even know when it happened. It started when he saw a bright light outside on his balcony and at first it looked like Sun, but he soon figured out that it was far too bright for it to be sunlight. He rubbed his eyes and placed Chairman Meow down onto the couch as he decided to go check up on what was going out there. However, as he stood up, he heard a loud boom and the floor underneath him started shaking, making Magnus tumble and trip, landing onto the floor.

“What the hell?” stammered Magnus and swallowed thickly. That reminded him awfully of the time that Alexander descended onto Earth and his heart stopped. However, unlike the last time when Alec came down for him, this time he had a feeling of dread and horror, knowing that whoever it was, they didn’t have any good intentions and boy, was he right, because the one descending down was no other than Alexander’s father and Magnus swallowed thickly when he saw a man standing on his balcony, his dark blue wings looking terribly disheveled, but the look in his eyes was enough to kill a person and Magnus knew that he needed to act quickly.

The whole thing startled Chairman Meow so much that he ran away and went to hide to his usual hiding place, under Magnus’ bed and Magnus was glad that their kitten wasn’t going to be there to witness whatever was going to happen. The angel suddenly appeared inside and Magnus’ heart fell to the pit of his stomach; he didn’t have to guess too hard who this was. It was Alexander’s father, who else could it be and he knew that he needed to remain calm. Magnus knew that the man couldn’t hurt him since he had that rune over his heart, so that calmed him down, kind of. But still, there was a sense of panic rising in within him and he pressed his lips together. He knew he needed to stay calm, because he didn’t want Alexander to come rushing in for his safety. Maybe that was exactly what his plan was, using Magnus as a bait and trap Alec.

When Robert saw Magnus his eyes darkened and he pointed at him, his breathing ragged and he was completely out of it. He was weak from what had happened before; Lucifer had taken a lot from him, plus, the descend down to Earth took a lot of energy as well. But still, it didn’t matter. he was there and he was going to use the last drops of his magic to put Alexander’s human where he belonged; six feet under. He was planning to kill Magnus and thus punish Alexander in the right way; he was going to hurt him where it would hurt the most. It was because of Alec that he had lost everything he worked so hard to gain; people in the Council lost trust in him, his friends had left him and Alec somehow managed to turn his entire family against him. So, yes, he was going to return the favour and take everything from Alec, starting with that little pest.

“W-who are you?” stammered Magnus, though he already knew the answer and started walking backwards, looking over to the entrance door, cursing, because it was locked. If it was unlocked, he could make a run for it and run away. Though he didn’t know how much good that would do since angels could teleport without any problems from place to place in matter of seconds, feeling his heart falling to the pit of his stomach and then he closed his eyes to check up on Alec. So far, so good… he didn’t know what was going on and he wanted it to stay that way. Magnus was sure he could take this angel on his own; he didn’t look like he could do much to him. He was bleeding and pretty much in the process of dying. What he didn’t know, however, that the magic of an archangel was still running through his veins and his angelic blade.

“Don’t play games with me, I think you know exactly who I am,” said Robert and gritted his teeth, Magnus’ eyes widening when an angelic bade appeared in the man’s hands and he made another step towards the door, then looking back at Alec’s father, who was now laughing. “You know,” he said. “Once upon a time, me and my family were happy. Alexander was an obedient child. Until _you_ came along,” said Robert and pointed at Magnus, who swallowed thickly and then pressed his lips together and he started to move backwards once more when Robert started walking towards him.

“It’s your own fault you lost Alexander,” talked back Magnus, because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He knew it wasn’t wise, but he couldn’t just stand there and allow this pathetic man to put him and Alexander down. No, he had no right! He put Alec through enough pain already and as he said that, Robert growled and started walking faster to him. “He told me how you treated him and you should be ashamed,” he shot back and tried to stop words from falling out, but he couldn’t keep it in. “You’re a pathetic excuse of a father,” he then added and with that pushed Robert over the edge.

“Shut up,” said Robert, grabbed Magnus by the collar of his shirt and then rammed him into the wall, using his angelic power and Magnus let out a loud scream of pain. He pressed his lips together and tried to remain calm, but at that time, he couldn’t anymore and he could feel that Alexander was able to sense his pain through their bond and was already nervously calling out to him, but Magnus didn’t respond quite yet. He wanted to keep Alec safe, so he swallowed back his moans of discomfort and he forced his eyes to stay open, though he could feel himself blacking out. His head banged up against the wall quite hard and he wasn’t feeling good.

 _Magnus, what the hell is going on ? Please, reply to me, I know you can hear me,_ Magnus heard Alec calling out to him, but he tried so hard not to respond. It was what his father wanted. _Magnus, what the hell? Please, just… say something. Hey, you’re scaring the shit out of me!_

“The truth hurts, doesn’t it?” asked Magnus, pushing things further and he wanted to tie his own tongue, because he was literally digging himself a grave. His eyes widened in fear when Robert pushed the blade of his Angelic blade against his throat and Magnus quickly stopped talking, trying to remain calm, but inside he was screaming and Alec could, again, hear him. Magnus took in a deep breath and he then forced himself to keep looking Robert into his eyes, wanting to say a snarky comment again, but he didn’t get the time to do that as Robert pressed the blade harder against his throat and wanted to slit it.

“Now we’ll see if you’ll still talk back, you scum,” said Robert and Magnus’ eyes widened.

 _Magnus!_ Alec called out again and he was ready to come back. _I’m coming back-_

 _Don’t_ replied Magnus as he was looking up at Robert’s face and was trying to keep his racing heart under control. _It isn’t safe, stay where you are,_ he then added, but Alec started complaining. Because Magnus wasn’t telling him anything, he closed his eyes and quite quickly realised just what was going on. His father was over at Magnus’ place and Alec wasted no more time, not even bothering to say his goodbyes to Underhill and in the next moment he was already standing in Magnus’ apartment, feeling anger and fear pooling inside of his chest.

Alexander was furious, because he could tell just how much in pain Magnus was. And the fear… the fear was almost too much to bear, but yet, he was still trying to keep himself calm for Alexander’s sake and that was what broke Alec’s heart. Magnus was trying to keep him safe,while it was Alec’s job to do that; to keep Magnus safe and he got too careless, went to Underhill and left Magnus all alone. He felt horrible and guilty, knowing he would be never able to forgive himself if something was about to happen to his human. Plus, his father… yeah, he was going to kill him for even laying a finger on Magnus and his eyes widened when he portalled himself into the living room and came just in time to see Robert slitting Magnus’ throat.

Horror filled Alec’s heart and tears went into his eyes. “No,” he yelled out, his bow and arrow and his blade in his hands already as he was determined to kill his father.However, as soon as Robert cut into the skin, Magnus’ chest started glowing and Robert was pushed far away from Magnus, landing on the other side of the room and Alec’s eyes widened when he saw that Magnus was without a scratch. Well, his head was bleeding from before slightly, but other than that… he was alive! He was breathing and that meant that the rune worked!

As Robert was pushed away from Magnus, his knees buckled as his body gave in, fear getting the best of him and he collapsed against the wall, slowly sliding it and he landed on the floor. In the heap of the moment, Alec let go of his weapons and just quickly ran to Magnus’ side, who was breathing fast, his face was pale and tears were shining in his eyes. Tears of relief, he felt so relieved when he saw Alexander running to his side and he pressed his lips together when Alec quickly knelt to him and gently hugged his face.

“Magnus, Magnus, oh thank God, you’re okay,” stammered Alec, tears streaming down his face and he pressed his forehead against Magnus’, who reached out to him and nodded, holding onto Alec tightly as he let his own tears fall as well and Alec kissed his forehead and with that also healing him, Magnus feeling no longer dizzy and he gave Alec a little smile.

“The rune worked,” stammered Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Thank God,” said Alec as tears were still streaming down his face and he shuddered as he could again remember of the scene in that angel movie he and Magnus watched at that time. It was his worst fear, seeing Magnus die and now that he almost did… he was just a mess, kissing Magnus’ forehead, nose, eyelids, every inch of his face and Magnus just kept holding onto his shoulder, still feeling frightened, but happy that he was able to tell Robert what he needed to hear. “You’re fine, you’re okay,” chanted Alec and Magnus kept nodding. “I love you,” said Alec and then kissed his lips, Magnus nodding and he then hugged Alec, pulling him close.

The two of them were completely lost in their little world that they didn’t see that Robert had regained his consciousness and was slowly creeping upon them, hiding behind couch. Alec slowly helped Magnus onto his legs, smiling and then he rubbed his palms together when he remembered that he still needed to take care of Robert and his heart darkened. Oh, he was going to kill him, he didn’t care that he was his _father_ , he tried to kill Magnus, so… the poor soul was going to get it. But first, he needed to get Magnus somewhere safe, rune proof the room so that his father couldn’t get in. But, he was too slow, because as soon as he tried to get Magnus to safety, Robert jumped out, holding his blade in his hands.

Then everything that happened next was a blur to Magnus. Alec’s blade appeared in his hands and he wanted to strike for his father, but Robert was too fast and too strong as he still carried the magic of an archangel. He managed to disarm Alec with one swipe of his hand and then grabbed him by his neck, holding his neck tightly, while he rammed the hand that was holding the blade into Alec’s stomach. Hard. A loud scream left Magnus’ mouth when he watched Alec fall onto his knees, Robert pulling the blade out of his stomach and a grin spread across his face.

“Alexander!” heard Alec, his arms wrapped around his stomach as he felt a burning pain and he then looked down. He was bleeding. Heavily, his breath shaking and he then turned around to look at Magnus, who was screaming and running up to him, Alec coughing up blood and then looked up at his father, who started laughing again and then grabbed him again, trying to ram the blade into him again. “No, you son of a bitch, stay away from him,” yelled out Magnus when he saw Robert doing that, but he knew they were fucked, heart falling to the pit of his stomach.

Suddenly, there was another blinding light and soon, another man appeared in the room, wings white as Alexander’s, but his eyes were dark red. Magnus quickly stepped back as he thought that the man was on Robert’s side and he started sobbing. He was going to lose Alexander! His angel fell onto the floor, arms wrapped around his stomach and the other angel that appeared there looked horrified. “No,” he said in a deep voice and went over to Robert, who looked terrified. He tried to escape, but was too late.

Lucifer was too late, he was running late. His powers were not strong, so the descend down to Earth took a lot longer than usual and he had a horrible feeling that he was late. And he was, he found Maryse’s son on the floor, bleeding and he could see that it was Robert’s doing, appalled and horrified to see what kind of a horrible father he was. How could someone do that to their child?! Even his own father wasn’t so cruel!Lucifer acted quickly and placed his hand on top of Robert’s head, who let out a loud scream and then dropped on the floor, his body limp and lifeless.

* * *

 

**Heaven**

The heaven was celebrating; they had won against the rebellion, Maryse and the others taking care of the wounded angels, but she was feeling great. She let Gabriel deal with the prisoners and he was more than happy to do that. Oh, they were going to suffer for battling on Valentine’s side, but they weren't going to kill them. Not yet. Valentine's soul was already down in hell, burning, Asmodeus taking care of him and everyone was glad about that. Maryse looked over to Isabelle, who limped towards her and Maryse gave her a huge grin.

“You fought well, my dear,” said Maryse and Isabelle gave her a tired smile.

“We all did,” she stammered and then leaned against the wall. “So many injured, but luckily no fatal injuries,” she added and Maryse’s eyes glowed with tears of relief. Oh thank God, she would never be able to forgive herself if one of her soldiers would be killed. The means would be catastrophic for the world and she then huffed under her breath. “Where’s Lucifer?”

“After Robert,” said Maryse. “Gabriel said that he managed to escape somehow,” she added and then shrugged as she didn’t think of it too much. She knew that Lucifer could handle her husband and maybe Robert was already burning down in hell. She sure hoped so.

“We need to go to Alec,” said Izzy and Maryse nodded. “we need to tell him that you’re our new leader,” said Izzy and Maryse chuckled, rolling her eyes. Was she the Heaven’s new leader? Who knew. The heaven was still pretty much in chaos and it was going to take some time before balance was going to be established again.

“I’m happy Alexander stayed out of this,” commented Maryse and Isabelle nodded.

Maryse was going to check up on the injured ones, but then she felt a splitting pain in her chest and her eyes widened as she couldn’t breathe and she let out a loud gasp and then clutched at her chest. It hurt, it burned. She wanted it to stop, but the pain only got worse and she closed her eyes… finally realising what was wrong. A horrible, terrible image flashed in front of her eyes. Alexander… laying on the floor, bleeding, face pale…

“No,” stammered Maryse and tears streamed down her face, Isabelle wrapping an arm around her mother to help her stand up. She didn’t get what was going on, but then it hit her too and she froze when she closed her eyes and saw Alec… bleeding on the floor and let out a loud scream. “Alexander,” stammered Maryse and Isabelle swallowed her tears.

“I-is he,” stammered Isabelle and then pressed a hand against her mouth, trying if she could feel her older brother, but all she felt was a big… nothing. Empty. Across the crowd of people, there was another scream; Jace. He also felt it and he quickly made his way to his mother and sister.

“Alec’s been hurt,” stammered Jace, eyes wet with tears and Isabelle nodded, looking over to her mother, but Maryse was already gone, headed over to Earth, for her boy.

* * *

“No, no, no, no,” chanted Magnus, tears streaming down his face, his throat burning and his chest was just… he couldn’t breathe as he was kneeling next to Alec, who was laying on his back and was grabbing onto his hand. Alec was barely straining himself to keep his eyes open for Magnus and he felt like crying too. Magnus was going to be left alone again, he failed to keep his promise and guilt pooled in his chest. He also failed Magnus. “D-don’t think like that, you’ll be fine,” stammered Magnus, smiling through his tears and he gently removed some of the hair falling over Alec’s forehead and then pressed a kiss against it, surprised that Alec was freezing to the touch.

“... sorry,” stammered Alec. “I didn’t keep my promise,” he stammered and tears started falling down his cheeks, Magnus shaking his head. Alec gave him a sad smile and tried to keep breathing, but it was hard as he was literally choking on his blood. “I-”

“You’ll be fine,” stammered Magnus through his tears and then kissed Alec again, holding onto his wound to prevent the angel from bleeding out and he swallowed back a sob. Horror filled his heart when Alec closed his eyes. “Don’t close your eyes,” stammered Magnus and then shook Alec, because his body went limp. “No, don’t do this to me, hey, please… open your eyes,” he said and started sobbing, face buried into Alec’s chest. “Don’t leave me.” Alec was still alive, but barely.

All that could be heard in the apartment were loud sobs and Lucifer was watching them for a moment or so. His heart was breaking for Magnus and he bowed his head down. This human clearly loved his angel so much… so why? It made no sense and he gritted his teeth. Well, he wasn’t going to allow his own father to do this. It would be just too cruel and he slowly went to Magnus, placing a hand on top of his shoulder.

“W-wha-”

“Move,” said Lucifer and Magnus shook his head. He wasn’t going to leave Alec’s side. “I won’t harm him, I’ll…heal him while he's still alive,” he said and Magnus didn’t know what to do, but he pulled back and allowed the other one to go over to Alec. He watched how the man placed his hand on top of Alec’s head and his stomach, murmuring something. Magnus was sobbing as he watched Lucifer perform his magic and kept praying over and over for it to work.

The ritual took a lot of power from Lucifer and he hoped he had enough of it remaining to bring the angel back. As an archangel, he had a great power to heal as well, but it took a lot of magic from him. Keeping his eyes closed, he kept focused, Magnus’ sobbing stopped as he just sat there, numb. Magnus could feel a string of light connecting Alec’s chest to the man’s one. It had to work.

For the few next moments, nothing happened. Then Lucifer abdurbly stood up, feeling weak as he stumbled back. “H-he’ll be fine,” he stammered and Magnus wanted to thank him, but then Alec’s back arched and he took in a deep breath, sitting up immediately and Magnus’ eyes filled with tears when he saw Alec looking around, looking confused.

“Alexander, oh thank God,” sobbed Magnus and wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled him into a tight hug. Alec didn’t know what was going on? Wasn’t he about to die? “You’re alive,” he sobbed and Alec wrapped his own arms around him and looked up at the other angel, who was… in an awful condition.

“My dad had nothing to do with it,” said Lucifer and rolled his eyes. “And you're welcome. Everyone seems to forget to thank dear old Lucifer,” continued the rant the devil and Alec quickly looked his was when he mentioned his name.

“Lucifer?” stammered Alec and then looked at Magnus, who was dumbfounded. The devil healed his angel? Wasn’t the devil supposed to be, like, evil? “L-like the devil?” stammered Alec again and Lucifer nodded, rolling his eyes.

“The one and only,” he said and then huffed under his breath, looking towards the human, who was still crying, this time happy tears streaming down his face. Magnus was just so… overwhelmed that he didn’t know what to do. “What? Still no thank you?” asked Lucifer as he went into his sulking mood and Alec’s jaw dropped. The devil was… throwing a temper tantrum? Also, what was he doing there? Huh? Nothing made sense and just as he was about to ask, Magnus spoke up.

“Thank you,” stammered Magnus in between his sobs and sniffled as he held Alec closely to himself. “A-Alexander means everything to me so thank you for saving him,” he said and bit onto his lower lip. With that, Lucifer stopped sulking and thus, the third angel portalled to the room. Maryse, who was sobbing, but then her jaw dropped when she saw her son alive and well, in the arms of his boyfriend, who wouldn’t let him go and she looked at Lucifer, tears still there and she pressed her lips together.

“Mom?!”

“Alexander, my boy… you’re alive,” she said and then wiped her tears. “But I… don’t understand.. I felt… you were bleeding, I...” she said and then looked over to Lucifer, where Robert was laying and she sniffled again. “Did… what happened?”

Lucifer filled her in as Alec couldn’t speak as he was getting interrupted by Magnus’ kisses, but he was dying to find out what the hell was happening. Maryse burst into tears again and allowed Alec’s human to be with her son after all that happened. Family introduction could wait for the time being. All that mattered was that Alexander was okay. “Thank you,” she whispered and looked at Lucifer. “For saving my boy,” she said and then gave the devil a tight hug.

Lucifer froze and gave the woman an awkward hug back. “It’s quite okay, you just sprinkle some magic Decker’s way, okay?” he asked and she pulled back, laughing with tears still streaming down her face. After all he had done… Maryse was convinced that Lucifer was an amazing person and she nodded, looking over to Alec, who was still trying to calm down his crying boyfriend, in the end crying himself as well.

Everything ended well. They were going to be okay.


	25. Chapter 25

''There was a rebellion?'' asked Alec for what felt like the hundredth time, his eyes wide as he looked over to his mom and she nodded, wearing a small smile on her face as she talked to her son. They were still at Magnus' loft, Alec currently resting in his bed, because while Lucifer managed to heal him, he was still feeling weak. Maryse had just told him everything that happened and he was having a hard time processing all of that. Next to Maryse, Jace and Izzy were standing as they went down to Earth as well and Alec was just in shock when he heard what had been happening up there in Heaven, while he was down and having the time of his life, feeling guilt pooling in his stomach and he just shuddered. ''But,'' he stammered and pressed his lips together. ''I had no idea,'' he then added and Maryse gave him a little nod.

''Good,'' she said and gave her son another huge grin and then she gently ruffled his hair. Alec shook his head; no it wasn’t good. They should had told him what the hell was going on up there while he was down on Earth. He could sense that things were out of order, but he had no idea just how serious the situation was. Sure, they won, but what if they wouldn’t? What if the bad side won and then… Alexander shuddered as he didn’t even want to imagine how bad he would feel then for leaving his family behind like that.

“You should have told me,” said Alec and looked down, heart feeling heavy, Jace and Izzy looking at each other. Izzy poked Jace in the ribs, showing him to go to Alec to tell him that it was okay. They should be celebrating; Valentine and Robert were down in Hell, Lucifer had told them personally so and promised that he’d be making regular visits to the two of them. Lucifer was still in the other room as he waited for Alec to thank him properly. Yes, he could be petty, but he had just saved his life and wasn’t leaving until Alec would thank him as well.

“Oh, forget that,” said Jace and stepped closer to Alec, sat onto the bed and gave his shoulder a gentle punch, trying to lighten up the mood. However, he hit too hard and made Alec wince out in pain, Izzy rolling her eyes, because Jace was horrible in moments like that. She knew that he wasn’t all touchy feely kind of guy, but he could still try harder. Alec had been almost stabbed to death, so… ugh. Boys.

“Jace’s right,” said Isabelle and went over to Alec, who was still in the process of thinking. “Forget about it, the main part is that we won,” she said and then pressed her lips together. “Mom’s in charge now,” she said and Maryse shook her head. She didn’t know if that was happening yet, but a lot of angels had expressed their wish that Maryse was promoted in her job to an upper angel, maybe even lead the entire Heaven.

“I just… fine,” said Alec and made a short pause, then smiled over to his mom. Well, having Maryse in charge would be an awesome idea. Alec knew that their mother was a born leader with a pure heart, perfect for rebuilding Heaven after the rebellion. “How… how did you get Lucifer on your side?” asked Alec and then remembered that Maryse told him that Valentine and Robert were able to summon Gabriel up in the Heaven as well and force him to fight on their side. “A-and Gabriel? I mean… the archangels, aren’t they supposed to-”

“It’s a long story,” said Izzy and waved with her hand in front of her face. “Mom made a deal with Lucifer,” she said and Alec’s eyes widened, thinking that he was going to take their mother’s soul down to Hell as well.

“He wants me to… help him in love department with my human,” explained Maryse and snorted when she saw the expression on Alexander’s face. He was stunned, too speechless to talk and he really didn’t know what to think of everything. It was just all turned upside down. Lucifer was a good guy, apparently. More like a child. He had to wonder what kind of an angel Gabriel was. Alexander always thought that archangels, especially Lucifer, were all majestic creatures, causing fear wherever they went, but judging by Lucifer… he was more of a fluffy, hissing kitten than an actual scary demon. He rubbed the back of his neck and then pressed his lips together.

“Lucifer, he, um,” stammered Alec and made a short pause. “Interesting guy,” he added in the end and Maryse started laughing, Isabelle grinning as well and Jace only rolled his eyes.

“Oh, very interesting,” said Izzy and waggled her eyebrows. “He’s surprisingly nice for a demon,” said Isabelle and then ducked her head down a little bit. “Too bad he’s taken though,” she said and Jace gave her a horrified look. “I’d be more than happy to be his plus one,” said Isabelle and Alec chuckled, happily sighing, because it felt good to be together with his entire family. Well, Maxie was still up in Heaven, but Alec was planning on visiting him after he’d get his whole strength back.

“Izzy!” shrieked Jace.

“Don’t be a prude, Jace. Lucifer’s hot,” said Maryse happily and Alec’s jaw dropped. Maryse was a changed woman since he had last seen her and to see this more cheerful side of his mother was indeed very interesting. Jace was as shocked as Alec, but Alec then started laughing and with that shocked Jace again, who was just… ugh. Swooning over the devil, they were! Sure he was great, but he wasn’t _that_ good looking, especially compared to Jace.

“Indeed, quite easy on the eyes,” said Alec on purpose and made both Maryse and Izzy burst into loud laughter. Jace was appalled for a second or so, but then he just started laughing with them. Man, all of them missed this. They hadn’t laughed together as a whole family in… decades, if ever. Alec had been a lot more reserved at the time, but Jace was happy to see just how much his brother had changed in the few months he had been on Earth and he then just happily sighed, wrapping his arms around Alec and gave him a long hug. Alec’s eyes widened, since he wasn’t used to this; Jace wasn’t a big hugger, but he returned him the hug happily and happily sighed once they pulled back.

“Now, then,” said Maryse and rubbed her palms together. “Tell me more about your human,” she said and Alec went red in the face. He looked down and Maryse clicked with her tongue. “C’mon, it’s only natural for me to get to know my future son in law better,” she said and waggled her eyebrows, Alec’s jaw dropping.

“Yeah, tell us more about Magnus,” said Isabelle happily and then scooted closer to Alec, who froze. Oh, fucking great. Now they would completely embarrass him in front of Magnus later on and he just snorted. “What sort of things does he like? He seems like he has a good taste in clothes,” she said as she was a big fan of human fashion and Alec shrugged.

“And he seems like he has a good taste in alcohol as well,” pointed out Jace as he noticed some of the bottles before and Alec just rolled his eyes, groaning and then he threw himself against the pillow, stuffing his face with it. What was this? Alec didn’t remember agreeing to a literal interview with his family. Though, it wasn’t so bad if the main topic of it was _Magnus._ A dreamy smile spread across his face and he started yapping away, talking about Magnus for a good hour or so.

* * *

As Alec’s family was with his boyfriend in his bedroom, Magnus was walking around in circles in his living room, wanting to go to see Alexander. While he knew that Alec hadn’t seen his family in months, he also wanted to be there with his angel and he was getting impatient, chewing on his lower lip. He just wanted to cuddle up to him and never leave his side. Like, ever. But, it was only fair that he gave Alec’s family their time to catch up with him; he had hogged all of his attention the day before, so… yeah. He was allowing to stay in there for as long as they wanted and a little smile spread across his face. He finally met Alec’s family! They seemed nice.

While Magnus was busy walking up and down, Lucifer was whining on his side, sitting on his couch. Magnus looked at him, reminding that this over-grown child was actually _the_ devil and he tried his best not to laugh. “Can you please sit down? You’re making me nervous,” said Lucifer, who was kind of irritated as he was still waiting for that _thank you_. Magnus quickly stopped and went to sit down next to him. The devil was in his loft, sitting next to him. This was just so… surreal and he looked over at him, dying to ask him questions, but he decided not to as he didn’t want to seem too rude.

“Sorry,” stammered Magnus and then rubbed his hands together. “So, um,” said Magnus. “What is the devil doing on Earth?” he asked and looked over at Lucifer.

“Running a night club and helping the police save murders,” said Lucifer.

“Oh,” said Magnus and narrowed his eyes. He shouldn’t laugh, right? It was just… almost comedy gold and he then just nodded. “I’m running a night club as well,” he then said and Lucifer looked at him, giving him thumbs up.

“Well then,” said Lucifer. “You should offer me a drink,” he said, wanting to drink and Magnus just blinked a few times and then in the end, decided to go for it. He brought himself and Lucifer the bottle of the finest whiskey that he had at home and Lucifer seemed impressed by his collection. Magnus then sat down next to him and just stared at the devil, who was sipping on his whiskey, taking in a deep breath and then Magnus looked down.

Magnus looked down at his own glass and took in a deep breath. He had almost lost Alexander. That made his heart fall to the pit of his stomach and even if he knew that everything was going to be okay, he was still… after all that happened. He was still in an emotional shock and he was going to need some time to recover from it. As he closed his eyes, he could still see Alec in his arms, bleeding out and he could do nothing to save it. If it wasn’t for Lucifer, Alexander would have been dead. That made Magnus snap back to reality and his breath was shaking, making a big gulp of the drink and he then just gripped the glass tightly.

Magnus knew he should get stronger, somehow. What if there was another threat and they weren’t so lucky the next time? Then what? Alexander was an angel and Magnus was just merely a human. Weak and defenceless. He shuddered and then pressed his lips together. Magnus knew that he shouldn’t be thinking like that, but he couldn’t help it. It was in his nature to always think of the worst and he swallowed thickly, feeling his hands shaking. Then, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and he almost jumped when he saw Lucifer going closer.

“You’re stronger than you think,” said Lucifer and Magnus’ eyes widened. Wait, how did he figure out what he was thinking?! Magnus looked down and shrugged. Well, whatever. “I can read minds,” said Lucifer. “Perks of being the former archangel,” said Lucifer happily and placed his, now empty, glass of whiskey down and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “You know if there’s anything I’ve learned is that you humans are very annoying, but… resilient,” said Lucifer and Magnus arched an eyebrow.

Was that supposed to be a pep talk to make him feel better? If so, it sucked. “Um, thanks?” he asked and saw Lucifer rolling his eyes again as he didn’t take him seriously at all. There he was, trying to make a conversation, but Magnus was just too stubborn to listen. Magnus then looked down and chewed on his lower lip. “For saving Alexander too,” he stammered and placed a hand on top of his lips. He knew he had thanked him a few times, but it just didn’t feel enough… Lucifer literally saved Alec’s life and, well, Magnus felt in debt. But even so, he was happy. He was so freaking relieved and he then leaned back against the couch.

“I’m bored,” suddenly said Lucifer and went onto his legs and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “They should hurry up with their family reunion,” commented Lucifer and Magnus laughed, but quickly stopped when he got a look of disapproval from the devil, but he still had a smirk on his face. Lucifer rolled his eyes and then sighed; he needed to make sure that Maryse was going to sprinkle some magic Chloe’s way as well. So, there he was, walking around the living room, like Magnus before and the human and shook his head.

The two of them quite soon got a company as Gabriel decided to go check up on Maryse and tell her that he was done with dealing with all of the prisoners. They were all safely locked away, waiting for a trial that was going to happen soon… ish. Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw another angel appearing in his loft and he then just shook his head. What was he? Angel hot line? Lucifer looked over at his brother, who looked pretty pleased with himself.

“Gabriel?” asked Lucifer. “What brings you here? Weren’t you in a hurry to return to your human?”

“Luci,” said Gabriel happily and then looked over at Magnus, who just waved and he hummed. “Oh, now I know why Maryse’s son likes you so much,” commented Gabriel and Magnus’ jaw dropped. “Just reporting to boss that my services have been completed and then we’ll start putting things in order. Then, I’m on my way to my human,” said Gabriel, who couldn’t wait to return back to Sam. There was a reason he escaped Heaven and even though it was going to be different now, he still wasn’t going back. Earth was so much more interesting and fun.

While the two brothers started chatting, Magnus just stared at them. Those two were awfully alike, both arrogant and full of themselves. So he guessed that being an archangel meant having an over the top ego, a pair of flashy wings and narcissistic tendencies. Interesting. Magnus supressed back a laughter and then looked over to the door of his bedroom, which finally opened and much to his surprise, Alexander stepped out of the door, looking pretty tired and he struggled making his way to Magnus.

Alec had it enough of just laying in bed. After the interrogation about Magnus was over, he stood up pretty much to objections of everyone and made his way out, because he wanted to see his boyfriend. A dopey smile spread across his face when he saw Magnus and leaned against the wall at one point. “Magnus,” said Alec happily and Magnus hurried to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and he helped him get to the couch, Alec happily holding onto his human and he then chuckled when Magnus sat down next to him.

“Alexander, how are you feeling?” asked Magnus and Alec shrugged.

“Tired, but fine,” said Alec happily and then looked over to his right, where he saw Lucifer and Gabriel standing. He hadn’t seen Gabriel before, but Lucifer was no stranger and his eyes widened when he saw Lucifer’s wings. They were pure white, like his own! Alec’s eyes grew huge and he suddenly became very excited and he quickly pulled out his wings as well. “Look, my wings are white like the devil’s!” said Alec happily and kept fluttering around with his wings, making Magnus chuckle.

“Yes, yes,” said Lucifer and rolled his eyes. It was kind of embarrassing.

“Yes!” said Alec happily. “See! Magnus, I am a freaking badass angel,” he said and rubbed his palms together. “I mean, I have the same wings are the _devil._ Can you believe it? I knew it, I’m so cool,” said Alec and made Magnus burst into loud laughter, because seeing that side of Alec meant that he was feeling a lot better. Lucifer arched an eyebrow and started rubbing his temples. “Can’t wait till I tell Theo,” he then said. “He’ll be so jealous,” said Alec and started cracking up.

Lucifer gave him a stern look and cleared his throat. Alec looked at Magnus, who chuckled and sighed. “He wants you to thank him for saving your life,” whispered Magnus into Alec’s ear and his eyes widened. Right! Everything happened so fast that he didn’t even think about that and now he felt bad. He quickly looked up at Lucifer.

“Thank you,” said Alec and Lucifer looked like a kid when someone praised him. He looked so pleased with himself that it made Magnus laugh again. “For everything. For helping my mom with the war and everything,” he said and Lucifer’s smile just got wider.

“Well… it was nothing,” said Lucifer and Magnus mentally face-palmed himself. Just before he was… never mind. It didn’t really matter and Lucifer then stepped over to Maryse and her other two children to discuss what their next step was. Magnus and Alec kept cuddling on the couch when their little moment was interrupted by Gabriel, who made his way to Magnus’ kitchen and the two of them watched the archangel robbing out Magnus’ fridge of all sweet things he had stocked in there. Then, he made his way to the living room and literally threw himself onto the couch next to them.

“Um, is the archangel stealing my food?” whispered Magnus.

“He’s weird,” whispered Alec back.

“I know. Archangels are even weirder than guardian angels,” said Magnus.

“Hey,” said both Gabriel and Alec in unison and Magnus bowed his head down. “You know,” said Gabriel. “I can hear everything,” he said as he was unwrapping a Snickers bar. He was curled up in the corner, all of the sweets stacked around him and Magnus and Alec were just staring as he was eating and eating… and eating.

“Um, hungry?” asked Magnus.

“Uh huh,” said Gabriel. “Have to catch up on what I missed on the weeks I’ve been captures,” he said, his mouth full.

“So, um… you have a human too?” asked Magnus, wanting to make the conversation less awkward.

“Oh, yeah,” said Gabriel and waggled his eyebrows. “He’s a giant, like Alec over there,” he said and then grinned. “Piece of advice, stretch well before going to action if you know what I mean,” said Gabriel to Magnus, making Alec choke on his breath and Magnus started laughing out loud. “Oh, what? You’re a prude too?”

“N-no,” stammered Alec.

“Well then,” said Gabriel. “You know what else feels great? Using magic when he-”

“Okay then,” said Alec quickly and abruptly stood up. “E-enough relationship advice from you,” said Alec and went over to Maryse and Lucifer, far away from Gabriel. While Alec was horrified, Magnus was _interested,_ so he allowed Gabriel to share his advice with him and Alec was just watching them with horror in his eyes.

“We have to do something with Valentine’s human,” heard Alec say Maryse. “Robert’s passed away a few days ago, but Valentine’s will be in a lot of trouble,” stammered Maryse and Lucifer nodded. “Luke’s a good man, we can’t turn our back on him.”

“Oh, a good man, mom… huh?” asked Isabelle and started cracking up, because he knew why her mom was so interested in this Luke guy. She liked him!

“Izzy, not now,” said Maryse, but her cheeks reddened and Alec’s eyes widened. “This is serious. I would gladly look after him as well,” she said and Izzy whistled, making Maryse roll her eyes. “But I cannot… the current position doesn’t allow me to.”

“We’ve talked about this before, Maryse… Gabriel will give you enough power to look after him as well,” said Lucifer. “Besides, I’m always around Decker, so she’s in good hands,” he said and waggled his eyebrows, Maryse chuckling, but in the end she nodded, because he had a point. “So… about our deal, will you-”

“Already did… gave her a little bit of a nudge into the right direction,” said Maryse and winked. “Just… don’t play with her feelings again, okay?” asked Maryse and Lucifer quickly nodded, the smile on his face bright and he couldn’t wait to get back to Chloe. “You should go to her, she’s missing you a lot, you know?” asked Maryse and Lucifer rubbed his palms together.

“Very well,” said the devil. “I’ll be back soon though… to help out with the new order up in the Heaven,” said Lucifer and Maryse nodded, giving Lucifer a wink and then he was gone. Maryse took in a deep breath and then looked over at Gabriel, who was now standing next to her as well and Alec was looking at him, not looking too impressed.

“Shall we go?” asked Maryse.

“Where?” asked Alec.

“Gabe will help me get things in order up there,” said Maryse and winked. “When you get better, come at visit us. There’s no more rules that will keep you away from us,” said Maryse and Alec nodded, gave his mother a big hug and then stepped back. “Now then,” said Maryse.

“After you,” said Gabriel and Maryse disappeared, the archangel son after her and Alec then sighed happily, turning to where Izzy and Jace were standing before, but they were already gone. He turned and saw that they were already next to Magnus and he let out a horrified shriek. Leaving his siblings alone with his boyfriend wasn’t a good idea, so he quickly went close to them, so that he could prevent them from sharing any embarrassing stories about him.


	26. Chapter 26

''Magnus, please,'' said Alec as he wanted to finally get out of the bed. It’s been almost a week since the rebellion and him getting stabbed, but Magnus was still making him rest. His human was worried sick about his well-being and he didn’t leave his side at all. Camille jumped in and agreed to help Magnus with running the club. Not only she, but Raphael, Ragnor and Cat were happy to help their friend out as well while he was nursing Alexander back to health. However, now it had been almost a week and Alec was tired of only staying put. Sure, it was nice to have Magnus around all the time, cuddling together with him and Chairman Meow on the bed, but Alec wanted to go out; to explore the world. Magnus, however, was having none of it.

“No, you need to rest,” said Magnus and Alec chuckled. Oh, his human could be quite stubborn and Alec rolled his eyes, pressing his lips together and he then groaned, but gave up and laid back down, Magnus happily curling up next to him and placed a hand over his stomach, gently rubbing Alec’s tummy and he then happily pressed a few kisses against the angel’s neck, making Alec gasp at the sensation, but he allowed Magnus to do as he pleased. It was useless to argue, plus, he enjoyed being taken care of like that. He then sighed happily and placed a hand over Magnus’.

“I really am okay though,” whispered Alec and Magnus only wrapped his arms tighter around him and said nothing. However, Alec could sense Magnus’ worried; he almost lost him. What was worse was that he almost died in his arms and he felt too chocked up with Magnus’ feelings, closing his own eyes as well and he just allowed Magnus to hold onto him tight. Yes, Magnus still wasn’t over it, how could he? The person he loved almost died in his arms, how could he ever be over it? He just wanted to have Alec around all the time and he wasn’t ready to return back to the everyday life. So, there they were, cuddling and kissing all the time.

Alec happily leaned against Magnus and allowed him to kiss him softly, cupping his face and the angel found himself flushing when he looked right into Magnus’ dark eyes and he swallowed thickly before Magnus attacked his lips in a hungry kiss, gently licking across his lower lip and Alec eagerly opened his lips for the deep kiss, Magnus smiling when he felt Alec moving his own tongue, tongues brushing together, the kiss hungry, but still sweet and innocent enough to make Alec’s heart melt and Magnus chuckled when he pulled back and saw that Alec was already a flushing mess. Though they had been cuddling for almost a week, they had never really done anything past that.

There was once that they did; when Magnus gave Alec the massage and took care of _it_ , but since that then, they didn’t do anything past it and Magnus was _dying_ to do something else. However, he wasn’t going to push it, he was happy with just kissing and cuddling. And be with Alexander, placing his head on top of Alec’s chest and he smiled when he could hear his strong and fast heartbeat, smiling and he then placed a kiss against Alec’s chest, looking up and the angel was shyly smiling down at him, his wings out and wrapped around Magnus, who gently stroked them and Alec gasped.

“M-Magnus,” gasped Alec and then swallowed back a moan. This was really embarrassing. Just a single touch on his wings was able to reduce him to a stuttering and flushing mess, not to mention how his body was heating up. It was a pleasant warmth, pooling in his stomach, pumping adrenaline through his veins and when Magnus pulled back, he just grabbed the back of his neck and crushed their lips together once more, making Magnus chuckle and he eagerly returned the kiss.

Alec could feel Magnus’ hands roaming all around his body, caressing his wings so gently and Alec started trembling, because this was still so new to him and he gasped when he felt the _lust_ again. Unlike the times before, he wasn’t ashamed of it and Magnus moaned happily when he saw just how eager Alexander was to want him. It felt nice to see that Alexander wasn’t ashamed of how he was feeling towards him. Magnus had taught him that it was okay to feel lust, that it wasn’t a shameful feeling and Magnus was breathlessly laughing when he listened to Alec’s train of thoughts.

 _I want to touch Magnus, I wish I could never stop kissing him. Kissing him feels so good,_ thought Alec and Magnus shuddered when he felt Alec wrapping his arms around his neck when he straddled Alec’s hips and gasped when he felt something hard poking him into his tight, feeling dizzy as he felt Alec’s hands travelling down his back. _His back is broad. I love it. I love his arms,_ he thought as he slid his hands down Magnus’ strong arms, outlining the ridges of his muscles, admiring every inch of the skin he was able to reach.

“Alexander,” gasped Magnus and then pulled back a little bit, both of them breathing hard and Alec was melting when he looked up as saw Magnus taking his shirt off. “You can touch all you want,” he said and winked, Alec just staring when he saw shirtless Magnus above him.

“Oh, I want,” blurted out Alec and Magnus chuckled when he heard Alec being as earnest as ever and he waggled his eyebrows and then allowed Alec to slowly run his fingers over his chest, down to his stomach and then he hooked his fingers under Magnus’ belt, but didn’t dare to undo it. He was far too shy to do it on his own, but he _wanted_ more. He needed it and Magnus could sense that. Magnus bit his lower lip and placed his hands over Alec’s trembling ones. “C-can I please-”

“Oh God yes,” blurted out Magnus as he was waiting for this for _months_ now.

“I-I,” stammered Alec and then looked down, trying to calm himself down. Okay, he had to keep it together, because he didn’t want to mess it up. He bit into his lower lip, his heart hammering against his ribcage. He had seen Magnus naked before in the shower, but he hadn’t touched him there before and he was worried that he’d screw something up. Plus, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to go all the way yet. He just wanted to make Magnus feel good, for them to feel good together, but-

“You’re thinking way too much,” said Magnus, breathless and then kissed Alec’s forehead. “We won’t go all the way yet. Of course not. But,” he said and winked. “We can fool around a little bit, explore what we like,” he whispered against Alec’s lips and then quickly undid his belt and the button of his jeans, Alec gasping when he heard the sound of the zipper being undone and he felt himself getting even harder.

_That was so freaking hot._

“You’re adorable,” said Magnus and then slowly took off his jeans, quickly straddling Alec again and the angel’s brain failed working when he looked down and saw that he wasn’t the only one hard. Magnus was as well and he was just impressed and proud of himself. He made Magnus excited, oh wow!

“You’re hard,” said Alec and Magnus let out a breathless laugh.

“It would be kind of impossible not to be when I have such a gorgeous angel laying underneath me,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec’s cheeks flushed, but he smiled proudly. He was biting his lower lip and his eyes widened when he felt Magnus pulling his own shirt up, wanting to get rid of it. “Can I take off your shirt?” asked Magnus softly and Alec quickly nodded.

“The pants and boxers too, thank you,” blurted out Alec and Magnus started laughing, quickly tearing Alexander’s clothes off, until both of them were only in their underwear, Magnus giving Alec deep and hungry kisses, the angel barely keeping up with them, but he was trying his best, his whole body literally on fire and his eyes widened when Magnus spread his legs apart, positioning himself in between them and gently rolled his hips, pressing up against him and Alec moaned _loudly._ It was unlike any sound he ever made and Magnus was impressed. “S-sorry, I-”

“Oh, don’t apologise, that was fucking hot,” said Magnus, leaning down to kiss Alec and he continued rolling his hips, earning himself a few more whines and moans from his angel, who was literally a mess only after just that and Magnus kept smiling, his thumb caressing Alec’s cheek as he was hugging his boyfriend’s face as they were kissing. Alec gulped and then hooked a finger under the hem of Magnus’ boxers and eagerly pulled them down, moaning when he saw just hard and needy Magnus was for him.

“Fuck,” escaped past Alec’s lips and Magnus gasped when he was finally freed from confines of his underwear. “I wanna touch you,” said Alec and Magnus nodded, allowing Alexander to do as he pleased. Alec’s heart was ready to jump out of his chest as he wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ hot and heavy member, making his human gently shudder above him and Magnus then nodded, giving him a little encouraging smile.

“Can I take off these as well?” asked Magnus and started palming Alexander through his boxers. The angel quickly nodded and then arched his back when Magnus quickly got rid of his underwear and wrapped his own fingers around his cock. Alec arched his back when Magnus touched him properly, this time no underwear to get in the way and he was just… a mess as Magnus continued to making him feel good, trying to remind himself to keep moving his own hand.

Alexander didn’t really know what he was doing, but he was trying to do what Magnus was doing to him and hope that he was making Magnus feel good as well. Judging by how much he was panting above him, he could only assume that Magnus was feeling good, because Alec had just reached heaven. Oh, and Magnus was feeling amazing indeed. He could tell that Alec was nervous as it was his first time, so he needed to make sure that Alec knew that he was doing a good job.

“If feels so good, Alexander,” gasped Magnus against Alec’s lips and the angel looked up at him, shivering when Magnus tightened the grip around him and he mewled into their kiss, Magnus biting into his lower lip. “O-oh, just like that… tighten your grip a bit more,” stammered Magnus, Alec happy that Magnus was guiding him and as he did what Magnus told him, his human threw his head forward and tried not to moan too loudly, thrusting back into Alec’s fist.

“Magnus, Magnus, Magnus,” panted Alec, feeling double the pleasure. His own one and Magnus’. Magnus experienced Alec’s pleasure through their bond as well and he was… wow. It was unlike anything he had experienced before and he was floating, feeling Alec twitching in his hand and judging by how much he was moaning beneath him, he knew that Alec was close. Fuck, so was he. “I wanna-”

“Soon, angel,” panted Magnus and gave him a little kiss on top of his nose. He gently pushed Alec’s hand away and just as the angel was about to ask what was wrong, his eyes widened when Magnus pressed their members together, wrapping both of his hands around them and stroked them together. Magnus felt so hot and hard again him, Alec throwing his head to the pillow, grabbing onto Magnus’ tightly and the human smiled. “Together,” he said and Alec nodded.

“Oh… oh… so good,” chanted Magnus over and over again, moaning loud against Magnus’ ear, which was enough to push him over the edge. Alec came soon after, Magnus riding out his orgasm, Alec coming hard, Magnus as well and he started silently laughing as he looked down at Alec’s sweaty body and he pressed his lips together, Alec looking far too gone, but he managed to recover and he opened his eyes, flushing hard when he saw the mess on his stomach.

“D-damn,” stammered Alec. “That was heavenly,” said Alec as he watched Magnus reaching for the wipes, wiping them clean before he curled up next to Alec and he nodded, a little grin spreading across his face.

“Oh yeah,” said Magnus and Alec kissed him as he was laying there, heart still hammering against his ribcage. He still felt like he was floating and he then started rambling in his mind how amazing it felt and how amazing Magnus was. Magnus just listened to him and laughed, shaking his head. Oh, Alexander was just too much indeed. He was… everything to him. “I love you, dork,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.

“I love you more,” said Alec and Magnus pouted.

“I love you more,” challenged him Magnus and Alec shook his head.

“No, no… I love you more, Magnus,” he said and Magnus started laughing. Were they just having a fight who loved who more? Stupid and adorable. Alec then flipped them over, looking gorgeous above Magnus, with his wings out and he bit into his lower lip as he just pulled Alec closer again and gave him a long, long kiss.

* * *

 

**Heaven**

Things were slowly getting back to normal up in the Heaven. It had been voted almost in unison that Maryse was going to be the one in charge up in there and she selected a few individuals to help her with rebuilding and making the new Council. She had planned to make a lot of new rules and got rid of many old rules and laws, because they didn’t make a lot of sense and were all just discriminatory against the human race. Now, the guardian angels had the ability to go to their human as they pleased without any consequences. That was one of the main changes that Maryse wanted to put in place and she was happy about it.

Plus, now that she had been promoted to an upper classes angel, she had a lot more power in her, which allowed her to take care after Valentine’s human as well, making sure that his life wasn’t going to be a living hell. At the same time, she still kept an eye on Decker, who seemed to be doing fine. She and Lucifer had just gone on their first successful date and she couldn’t stop smiling. She was happy for her human and for Lucifer, hoping that the relationship was going to work out. She knew that Lucifer was the right for Chloe and had gotten a lot more serious about their relationship.

Luke, Valentine’s human, was doing quite okay as well. Maryse made sure that nothing was going to harm him as she look quite a liking at him. Izzy liked to tease her that she _liked_ him more than just a friend and well, she was quite right. Luke was an amazing person, a good detective and most importantly, he was _single_ , Maryse still taking her time to pluck up the courage to descend down to the Earth and show herself to him. But, she was going to… soon!

Gabriel helped her a lot, all of the Valentine’s men were in prison, waiting for their trial and were forced to still look their human in a good way. Most of them were doing their job and the ones who didn’t… got a helping hand from Gabriel, who was keeping an eye on each of them. Maryse was quickly watching over Chloe and she chuckled when she saw Lucifer through her eyes, showing thumbs up to the Heaven and Maryse started cracking up, shaking her head and then she turned around, seeing Gabriel coming over to her.

“Everything okay?” asked Maryse and Gabriel nodded.

“Everything going according to plan, boss,” said Gabriel and rubbed his palms together. “I made sure all of them will be doing their job even if they don’t want to,” he then said and winked, Maryse thanking him and then saw that Gabriel looked somewhat sad. Maryse quickly figured what it was; he was missing his human and she gave him a little understanding smile.

“Thank you for everything, Gabe,” said Maryse happily and Gabriel nodded, giving her a little wink.

“Don’t mention it,” said Gabriel and then sighed.

“You can go to him, you know,” said Maryse and gave him a little wink. “I’ll manage on my own from here on,” she said and gave Gabriel a little smile. “If I’ll ever need your help, I’ll call you,” she said and Gabriel gave her a little nod. He was dying to return back to Earth, so he wasn’t going to argue with her.

“Very well,” said Gabriel. “If you need me, just say it. No need to go through all the complicated steps to summon me,” he said and Maryse gave him a nod. “And I know you’ll do a great job being in charge up here,” he said and looked around. “Far better than those two chuckleheads,” he said and Maryse nodded.

“Yeah,” said Maryse and nodded. “I’m just happy it all ended well,” she said and Gabe nodded.

“Indeed. Oh,” he said. “I’ve seen you checking up on the cop. You should go for it,” he said and waggled his eyebrows, Maryse flushing, but she just nodded and then Gabriel and then laughed. “Very well, until the next time,” said Gabriel.

“See ya,” said Maryse and then watched Gabriel disappear, happily sighing and she then rubbed her palms together. There was still so much she needed to do, but she knew it was all going to be okay. After all, she had good people around her, Izzy and Jace helping her out as well. She chuckled when she checked up on Alec, who was now chasing the cat around Magnus’ loft and she shook her head. She was happy for him.

“Well then, we better get to work,” she said to herself and took in a deep breath.


	27. Chapter 27

Magnus was at work and Alec was bored. Yep, the regular boring life was back and Alec was left moping around his place. The reason why he didn't bother going up to the Heaven was because he wanted some peace and quiet. Izzy, Jace, his mom and Max had been around Magnus' loft the entire weekend and Alec was _exhausted._ He loved his family, but he just needed some time out and he rubbed his temples. Well, he was happy that Magnus liked his family members and all of them seemed to like his human. That was a plus. However, they wouldn't stop telling embarrassing stories about Alexander as a child and he was... so over it, wanting to die from embarrassment and he couldn't wait to get rid of them. So, now he was going to enjoy his peace. Well. It sucked that Magnus wasn't there and he let out an over-dramatic sigh.

Alec made his way into the kitchen and found Chairman Meow sitting on the counter and stealing Magnus’ food. Alec started laughing and started shaking his head. Chairman was now already a full grown cat, but still had a personality of a kitten, who demanded being petted all the time and wanted to be in the centre of attention. He got that trait after Magnus, was what Alec decided on. It was cute and funny at the same time, Alec clearing his throat and Chairman froze in the place that he stood and slowly turned around, dropping the piece of bacon from his mouth when he realised that he was caught committing a crime.

The cat jumped onto the floor and when Alec crossed his arms on top of his chest, he started backing away, Alec smiling. However, Chairman felt guilty enough, so he quickly ran away to his own part of the living room and hid in his own little house, peaking out every now and then and the angel was just laughing as he in the end carried over him the piece of chewed up bacon. He watched how Chairman slowly went out of his house and gently poked the food with his paw and looked up at Alec, meowing.

“Yes, yes… you may take it,” said Alec and gave him a little wink. Chairman Meow seemed to understand him, because he snatched the food quickly and then hid back inside, making Alec laugh and he then sat down next to the cat’s little house and just watched over their little boy. In a way, Chairman was their child and he couldn’t stop smiling as he continued thinking about that. What about real children? Would Magnus want to have some with him one day?

There he was, only at the start of the relationship, but Alec was already making plans of adopting a bunch of children with Magnus and marrying his human. He felt his cheeks reddening, but the smile didn’t die and he sighed happily, then shaking his head as he didn’t want Magnus to catch on what he was thinking. It was embarrassing to say at least and he then happily chuckled when Chairman slowly stepped out and climbed up into his lap, nestling in there and looked up, demanding Alec to pet his head.

“But of course,” said Alec and happily closed his eyes as he listened to Chairman’s loud purrs filling the room and he then sighed. However, the cat quickly fled his lap and went back to hide into the little house, Alec opening his eyes and he straightened himself up and rolled his eyes when he saw the blinding light. An angel was popping in again and he slowly stood up, wondering who it was, hoping that it wasn’t Jace. It probably wasn’t him, he was too busy with running after that red-head angel… Clary? And he was right, because the angel popping in was no other than his mom, Alec quickly onto his legs and his eyes widened.

Was something the matter?

“Mom?” asked Alec and quickly hurried over to Maryse, fearing that she was bearing some bad news. However, much to his surprise, she looked quite happy and not tense at all, so whatever it was… it was good news. Well, that put Alec at ease a little bit and he rubbed his palms together as he walked closer to his mother, who gave him a little smile. “What are you doing here?” he then asked and narrowed his eyes when he saw his mother. She seemed different. She had her hair down, for a change, and was wearing a pretty _purple_ dress. She never wore purple! Also, she was wearing makeup! Okay what was-

“Alexander, hi,” said Maryse, who looked somewhat nervous and Alec narrowed his eyes, still not getting the whole picture. “Do you… um… do you have a minute?” asked the woman and Alec slowly nodded, his mother’s smile bright, but there was still a glint of nervousness behind it. She looked also awfully stiff, but happy otherwise and very excited.

“What’s going on?” asked Alec and took a closer look at his mom. “You’re different,” he said and pressed his lips together, his eyebrows arched as he was walking around her and he was just trying to figure out what the hell was going on, but couldn’t. “You look nice,” he said and then huffed. “And you’re wearing makeup. What is going on? Did Izzy get her hands on you?” he asked and Maryse seemed happy that Alec said she looked nice.

“I only look nice?” she then asked and went over to the mirror, fixing her hair. “Do you think it’s not too much?” she then asked as she was trying to collect herself, but that was kind of impossible and Alec’s eyes were wide. Okay, who was that and what did she do with his mother? She looked like Isabelle at the moment and he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah, nice,” said Alec and cleared his throat. “Are you feeling okay? Did you hit your head? Is the stress from being in charge getting to you?”

“Oh, I’m feeling nice. Great, actually. I’m running the Heaven just fine,” said Maryse and _giggled._ At this point, Alexander was worried about his mother and he took a closer look at her. His mom never giggled! No matter what happened she was always serious and- “I have a date,” she then finally announced and happily smiled, then went back to looking herself in the mirror.

“A date?” asked Alec and then remembered that Isabelle mentioned something Maryse taking quite a liking at Valentine’s human. “With Valentine’s human?” he then asked and Maryse’s cheeks reddened, but she quickly nodded and Alec narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure? Just how well do you know him? At the end of the day, Valentine was his guardian angel, so you must never be too sure. What if he hurts you like dad did? And what if he-” he started rambling, his protective side coming out again, but then he shut up when Maryse placed her hand on top of his mouth.

“Alec, shut up,” said Maryse with a chuckle. “I’m a grown up, I know what I’m doing,” said Maryse and then smiled again. She just couldn’t stop smiling! “Luke’s a kind man. I’ve been watching over him for long enough to know that. Plus, Clary can vouch for him as well. Her human, Simon, is Luke’s friend,” she then added and Alec still didn’t let his guard down.

“How well do we even know this Clary girl?” asked Alec and it was at that point that Maryse just started laughing out loud, Alec giving her a glare and she just gently tapped his shoulder. “I’m serious, mom,” he said and then made a few seconds of a pause, but then gave her a little nod. “You look nice though,” he said and Maryse rubbed the back of her head. “Quite heavy on the makeup, don’t you think? You look like a Christmas tree.”

“Izzy said it fits me,” said Maryse, sounding quite offended. “Humans appear to like it.”

“Whatever,” said Alec and shrugged. Well, he liked makeup on Magnus, because his boyfriend looked gorgeous with it. It made his eyes literally pop and glitter even more than usual. But then again, Magnus looked amazing even without makeup. Without it, he just looked so cute and soft, it just made Alec want to keep hugging him. Maryse saw that Alec was getting lost in the train of his own thoughts and she started shaking her head. Maybe that was a bad idea, all she wanted was some dating advice from Alec. He had been among the human kind the most, so she kind of thought he knew their ways better than everyone else.

“You think he’ll like it?” asked Maryse.

Before Alec could answer her, there was a knock at the door and Alec told his mother to wait for him in there, while he hurried over to the door and opened it. He smiled when he saw Camille standing there. Oh, right! He had completely forgotten that she was coming over as she had some plans to hand it to Magnus, who had decided to redecorate his loft, so he happily let her in. “Camille, hi, come in,” he said happily and Camille nodded, slowly making her way into the living room, her hands full of papers.

Camille was quite in a hurry as she had a meeting with one of the clients, but since she was in area, she decided to drop off her plans over at Magnus’ since Alec was apparently at home. So, there she was. “Hey,” she said and made her way to the living room, dropping the papers on the coffee table and then turned to Alec. “I would love to stay and chat, but I really need to-” she started explaining to Alec, but then stopped when she saw that he wasn’t alone. “Who’s that?” whispered Camille to Alec.

“Hello!” said Maryse, excited to meet another human in person. Oh, this was so much fun. “I’m Alexander’s mother!” she then happily said and Camille handed her hand, trying to shake her hands, Maryse looking down and then over at Alec, completely lost of what to do.

“Nice to meet you,” said Camille and then looked down as she waited for the woman to take her hand, but Maryse was just… lost. In the end Camille guessed that entire Alexander’s family had to be a little bit… special.

“Shake her hand,” whispered Alec.

“O-oh,” said Maryse. “Nice to meet you too. I’m Maryse.”

“Camille,” said the other one happily and then looked up and down the woman, taking a step back and her eyes were glued on the dress. Maryse saw her looking at it and she looked at Alec. “I love your dress,” she then said and Maryse seemed pleased. “It’s gorgeous, you have to tell me where you bought it,” she said and Maryse nodded. “Well, now I see where Alec gets his looks from,” she said and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Alec and folded his arms on top of his chest. “Didn’t you say you have a meeting to go to?” asked Alec and Camille shrugged.

“It can wait,” said Camille, because she was excited to meet some of Alec’s family. “I want to get to know your mother a bit better,” she said and Maryse gave her a smile, but Alec’s jaw dropped and he just looked down. Nope, that was a _horrible_ idea.

“Oh! You’re a human, maybe you can help me,” said Maryse and Camille didn’t think of it too much. By now she was used to the… weirdness. “How do I look? I’m going to a date with a guy,” said Maryse and Camille gave her thumbs up.

“You look great, he’ll love it,” said Camille and Alec dropped his gaze, only then realising how short the dress was and he shook his head.

“The dress is too short,” said Alec, looking all grumpy and stoic with his arms crossed and Camille rolled her eyes.

“What?” snapped Maryse. “I’m old enough to wear what I want,” she said.

“You’re too old for it,” said Alec, which was a lie. He was just being over protective and that was all. He didn't want creeps prying on his mother.

“I’m only 521!” she said and Camille was just… listening. She wasn’t even phased by it anymore. She didn’t know what the hell was up with Alec and his family, but she liked them. They were funny, bit strange in a good way.

“It’s not too short,” said Camille and shook her head. “I didn’t take you for a prude, Alec,” she said and then started laughing when she saw the expression on Alec’s face, Maryse looking more confident now that she had Camille on her side. “You look amazing, Maryse,” said Camille then. “Don’t listen to him, his sense of style is-”

“Hey, watch it,” snapped Alec and growled. Camille laughed and then went over to Maryse again.

“Alec, don’t be mean,” said Maryse and Alec then only rolled his eyes, but sat onto the couch and continued sulking while Camille started giving dating advice to his mother. Well, Alec was happy that his mom was happy and _looking_ , but he was just over protective. That much he knew and a little smile spread across his face and then he happily sighed, wishing Maryse luck and he hoped that this Luke guy was a nice. If not, Alec was going to… fry his ass.

* * *

“Wait… what?” snapped Underhill and glared at Alec. “You’re trying to tell me that there was a rebellion and you’re only telling me now?!” he shrieked and then gave his friend a horrified look. “What the actual fuck, man?!” he asked and started shaking his head. “I thought we were friends!” he said and gave Alec an offended look. Why would he keep it from him?!

“Hey, I didn’t know either, don’t put this on me!” said Alec and sighed. “I’ve been just busy lately with everything and it slipped my mind,” he then said and rubbed the back of his neck. “Plus, you’ve been busy doing… stuff,” he said and looked over at Marcel, who waved to him and then waggled his eyebrows.

“By stuff… you mean me?” asked Marcel and Alec chocked on his breath, making Magnus and Theodore laugh. The four of them were on a double date over at the Hunter’s Moon. Theodore had told Marcel about him being an angel and at first he didn’t buy it. However, after showing him his angelic powers and the wings… it took him a while, but he accepted it and was now super proud that his boyfriend was an angel. He also knew that Alec was one as well!

“Marcel, behave,” said Theo, but he was enjoying it as well.

“What Alexander is trying to tell you,” said Magnus and looked over at Alec, who was now just looking down and trying to recover from Marcel’s blow. “He feels sorry that he didn’t tell you sooner, but he had a lot on his plate as well and didn’t want to trouble you,” said Magnus as he knew what Alexander wanted to tell him prior to that and Underhill sighed, but in the end he nodded.

“Fine,” said Theodore. “I’ll let it slide this one time, but if you ever keep something like that from me again, I’ll kick your ass, Lightwood,” said Underhill and Marcel let out an amused try.

“I’d like to see you try,” shot Alec back and Magnus rolled his eyes. Ah, yes… those two angels were quite competitive and he was just… amused to see the two of them interact. Marcel and Magnus burst into loud laughter as Alec and Theo tried to outdo each other as prove him was the coolest and most badass angel ever.

“Angels,” said Marcel under his breath and shook his head.

“I know right?” whispered Magnus back, but the two angels could hear him and their jaws dropped.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” they asked in unison and Marcel and Magnus just started laughing, but said nothing more, which left Theo and Alec confused and they demanded an explanation, which they never really got.

The four of them continued having a good time for a little while, just chatting and laughing. Alec liked double dates with the other two, they were always fun. However, their little moment of fun was interrupted when Theodore started ranting away, closing his eyes and then he was rolling his eyes. Apparently, his human was being an asshole again. “Oh my freaking God,” said Underhill and rolled his eyes. “At this point, he’ll never learn,“ said Theodore and Marcel looked at him.

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

“Raph being an ass again, huh?” asked Magnus, because he knew his grumpy friend all too well and he felt sorry for Underhill that he had to watch over him. Raphael was a piece of work and it was funny how even his guardian angel was growing tired of him and he just couldn’t stop laughing.

“Oh yeah,” said Theo and rolled his eyes. “I’ll be right back,” he then said and kissed Marcel goodbye on top of his forehead, before he zapped over to Raphael and saw the idiot arguing with a literal _child_ over who sat on the bench first. Seriously?

Underhill’s patience was running thin, so he decided to see how the scene was going to play out and he was just rolling his eyes as he saw that apparently Raph wasn’t going to back down. Seriously… the child couldn’t be more than five years old and there he was… a twenty three year old man, hissing at the kid. Well, Underhill got this, so he rubbed his palms, keeping himself hidden from his human as usual and then he kicked his shin, Raphael’s eyes wide.

“H-here, little child, you can sit here,” said Raphael quickly and started looking around. Oh, no… the Universe was out to get him again! It had been peaceful lately, but it came back and he was freaking out. Underhill was kind of annoyed that Raphael didn’t apologise, so he kicked his leg again and Raphael yelped out in pain. “A-and I’m sorry,” he said and the kid happily hopped onto the bench, Raph looking up. “Happy now?!” he screamed out on top of his lungs, making the kids giggle.

“You’re weird, Mister,” said the kid and in the end, Raphael just left… feeling embarrassed.

“That’ll do,” said Underhill to himself and them zapped back to his boyfriend, kissing him happily and then looked over at Magnus and Alec, who were lost in their own little world and he just shook his head. Alec was so lucky, he had gotten such a good human. Magnus never complained, he rarely did something wrong. While, he, his own human… he was such a piece of work. Ugh. Why couldn’t he get Marcel to look after?!

“You okay?” asked Marcel and Underhill snapped back to reality.

“Yeah… I’m okay.”

“Raph on his good behaviour now?” asked Magnus and looked over at Underhill, who nodded.

“After kicking his ass, he’s well behaved,” said Underhill and started massaging his temples. “He’ll drive me nuts, I swear to God,” he said and huffed, looking at Alec. “You’ve gotten lucky,” he said and Alec happily nodded and wrapped his arms around his human.

“I know,” said Alec happily and kissed Magnus’ cheek.

“Hey,” said Marcel and pouted. “Have you forgotten me?”

“Of course not,” said Underhill and wrapped his own arms around Marcel and squeezed him tightly to himself. “I wish I was sent to look after you,” he grumbled, but after Marcel gave him a little kiss, Underhill cheered up and forgot about asshole Raphael, who was now back at his apartment, hiding from the Universe kicking his ass.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Heaven**

It was finally the day; Izzy and Jace were finally going to get their human and thus officially become guardian angels. Both of them were excited and nervous at the same time, Isabelle looking over to her brother, who was just staring in front of himself and was nervously looking around. The room was packed with angels, because they weren't the only ones who were getting their human today. Of course not, but they were the only ones that they were getting their  _ first _ human and Maryse was so proud of her children. She had picked the best possible option; twin boys that had been just born and were located in New York. She picked New York, because that was where Alec was and she wanted to keep her family together.

Isabelle flinched when their mom finally stepped into the room and started going to each of the angels, giving them her orders of who they'll be looking after. With her being in charge it was her duty to do that and she had other upper angels helping her with it. Jace poked Isabelle under her rib and then pointed to Maryse, who was like a changed woman and wouldn't stop smiling as she was walking from angel to angel. Isabelle snorted and then looked down. She guessed someone had a good date with the Luke guy and she then puffed cheeks and raised her head, Jace grabbing her hand when Maryse stepped in front of them and their hearts were beating with the speed of light.

“My children,” she said and both of them looked at their mother, nodding as Izzy's hand was tightly gripping onto Jace's one and Maryse smiled when she saw how nervous they looked. “No need to be scared. While it's a big responsibility to be given a human, it's also a lot of fun,” said Maryse and Izzy nodded with a smile. “And a great honour. I'm so very proud of both of you,” she added and then took in a deep breath.

“Thank you, mother,” stammered Jace and Izzy only bowed her head down, taking in a deep breath when Maryse lifted her hand up and her daughter swallowed thickly.

“We're ready,” said Isabelle. “To perform our duty as guardian angels,” she added and pressed her lips together, looking at Jace, who was getting more and more nervous. All of the other's eyes were on them and Isabelle didn't really enjoy being put on display of attention like that.

“It’ll be our honour, mother,” said Jace proudly and Maryse only nodded. She was so, so proud of her children… they had come so far. Alexander was her eldest son and she was so proud of hi. But now, it was Jace’s and Isabelle’s turn and she knew they were ready to perform their angelic duties, taking in a deep breath and then she placed her hands on top of their foreheads together, which was kind of odd; that only happened if angels took care of twins, so the two of them looked at each other, holding onto each other’s hand again and then they closed their hands as their mother performed a spell, which was going to link them to their humans until the rest of their lives. 

Jace was the first one to feel the link between him and the baby boy, taking in a deep gasp as he closed his eyes and he could see him. So far, he couldn’t really experience much of the human’s feelings as it was just a newborn baby, but his heart swell with happiness and then Isabelle let out a loud gasp as well when she saw her own human, who was laying next to Jace’s and she smiled; they were twin boys, Isabelle’s eyes welling up and she placed her hand on top of her mouth and she shook his head. This was so surreal, it felt… so new, but she was already in love with her human baby. She already felt the need to protect the little guy and watch over him, smiling as she looked over at Jace, who was just in awe as well.

“Baby brothers, huh?” asked Jace and looked over at Isabelle, who was nodding, Maryse already standing with the other angel, but she promised them that she was going to check up on them later on to give them all the needed pointers for the start. Jace then chewed on his lower lip, closing his eyes again and saw that his human was just looking around, every now and then she would look over to his younger brother and then he looked at Isabelle. 

“They’re so cute,” said Isabelle and giggled as she couldn’t look away from her human and she let out a happy sigh. Both of them seemed content with each other and she giggled at the names their parents picked out for them. Isabelle’s human, the younger twin, was named Max and since he had the same name as her younger brother, she felt extra protective of him. The older twin and Jace’s human was called Rafael and Jace was glowing with pride and joy.

“My human is going to be so badass,” announced Jace and Isabelle rolled her eyes, but she knew that she should have expected something like that. “You’ll see,” he then said and waggled his eyebrows, earning a well deserved slap from Isabelle on his shoulder and he gave his sister an offended look. “What?”

“It’s our duty and job to protect them not to have a competition whose human is going to be the most badass as you put it. I mean seriously, Jace,” said Isabelle and rolled her eyes. Jace’s jaw dropped and he just puffed his cheeks and turned away. He didn’t mean anything bad by that; he was just making a joke. Why couldn’t Izzy see that?! He continued to sulk for a while and Isabelle just couldn’t help but to laugh, because Jace was being hilarious, but in the end she just wrapped a hand around her older brother and pulled him closer.

“I was just making a joke,” said Jace with a small voice.

“I know, so was I,” said Isabelle and rolled her eyes when she saw how happy Jace looked after that. 

Isabelle and Jace then went back to watching over their humans. Even though Max and Rafael were going to be their first humans to look after, they were going to try their hardest to make their lives as best as possibly could be. They had a great mentor; Alec was their idol to look up to and if they were going to have any difficulties, they were going to him to ask him what to do. But other than that, they were sure that they could do a good job, taking in deep breaths as their duty and adventure had only began.

* * *

Magnus and Alec were again enjoying a peaceful evening in, both of them coming to love that way of spending their free time together the best. The two of them were currently on Magnus’ coach, in the middle of a very heated making out session and Magnus was smiling, Alec sitting on top of his legs, lips pressed together, tongues battling for dominance and Alexander was slowly in the process of melting again. What Magnus noticed lately was that Alec had gotten a lot more bolder when they would me intimate with each other and that was something that he was happy about. It showed him that Alec was slowly getting fine with those kind of things, enjoying himself properly when he’d experience lust. Plus, it was always awesome to have a more aggressive side of Alec. It was hot and sexy, but he still had that glint of innocence that Magnus  _ loved _ and he hoped that it wasn’t going to go away once they would go all the way.

Alec's wings were out and gently shivering when he felt Magnus’ hands travel down his back and wrap around his waist to pull him much closer to himself, softly whimpering when he felt Magnus biting into his lower lip. That was always strange to Alec; why was Magnus biting him so much?! Sure, it felt so  _ extremely _ good, but it was still strange. It was like Magnus wanted to eat him or something. That made Magnus crack up when they were kissing and he pulled back, looking up at the angel, who was breathing hard and had a pretty flush on his cheeks. Magnus cupped his face and bit his lower lip, Alec nuzzling into the touch.

“Oh, you're right, angel,” said Magnus and winked, Alec cocking his head to the side as he totally wasn't following Magnus. He was getting lost in how pretty his eyes looked instead. “I do wanna eat you up,” he said and Alec's eyes widened, his flush deepening when he heard Magnus’ shameless flirting and he swallowed thickly. “You're just yummy in every aspect, darling,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, Alec letting out a small moan when he felt Magnus’ hands sliding onto his butt and giving it a firm squeeze.

“I-I am?!” stammered Alec and swallowed thickly.

“Oh, yeah,” saif Magnus and winked, pulling his angel closer to kiss him again. Instead, his lips moved onto the side of Alec's neck, who let out an eager moan and then threw his head forward, making it easier for Magnus to continue kissing his neck. What Magnus discovered was that the neck was the angel's weak spot; he'd always get the prettiest moans out of him when he'd give his neck extra special attention and this time it was no different.

Alec gripped onto Magnus’ shoulders when he felt his boyfriends tongue on his neck, licking his way up to his ear, then back down, peppering his neck with little kisses and licks, making Alec's brain fry at that spot and he shivered above Magnus, his wings flapping around as he couldn't keep his body under control. How could he? Magnus was making him feel  _ so _ good that he couldn't handle it. When Magnus sucked onto the skin harder, Alec's hips buckled and he pressed up against Magnus, who moaned out at the friction. Magnus was already painfully hard beneath him and so was Alec, hard as a rock, grinding up against Magnus as he wanted to get more friction. Magnus gasped softly up against Alec's lips when he pulled back, leaving the angel all hot and bothered above him.

“Magnus,” gasped Alec and rolled his hips again, Magnus meeting up with his thrusts. “O-oh yeah,” he then moaned out and crushed their lips together again, Magnus smiling beneath him and he just kissed Alec back. His hands went onto Alec's hips and he just pressed them together even firmer and Alec was a moaning mess above Magnus.

Magnus smiled and dropped his hand in between them and cupped Alec's erection through his pants, making the angel mewl into their kiss and he shivered himself. Just seeing Alec's reactions and hearing his moans was literally all he needed to get him going, his cock stirring up in his pants as he needed some release and attention as well. But he decided that that could wait. He wanted to make Alec feel good, making Alexander have the best experience was all that mattered and he started quickly unbuckling Alec's belt, getting rid of it quickly and he opened Alec's jeans, who was gasping against Magnus’ lips.

“Magnus… please. H-hurry up,” panted Alec as he was inpatient and Magnus let out a breathless laugh.

“Mmm, so inpatient today,” teased Magnus and Alec flushed up.

“S-sorry,” stammered Alec and looked down, feeling embarrassment rising up. He noticed that he had changed a lot lately as well. It was kind of weird; it was like he wasn't afraid as much to tell Magnus what he wanted. It was kind of weird, but also freeing at the same time. He liked this newly gained confidence, which made it possible for him to voice out his wishes and desires loud and clear and he thought that Magnus would like it too. But, now he was teasing him and Alec looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed and Magnus wanted to smack himself across the face for being so stupid. He made Alec feel guilty for enjoying himself and he just wanted to punch himself into the face.  _ Hard. _

“No. Don't apologise,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him, cocking his head to the side. “I didn't want to make you feel guilty. I'm such an idiot,” said Magnus and shook his head. Alec's cheeks reddened and he gave the other a shy smile. “I'm so stupid,” said Magnus and Alec cupped his face.

“You aren't,” said Alec. “You're awesome.”

Magnus chuckled and then kissed Alec again, wrapping his arms around him and then lifted Alec up, stumbling a bit, but he managed to sit Alec onto the couch somewhat elegantly, the angel's eyes wide as Magnus slowly slid onto his knees and Alec's brain was overheating again. He was just a mess; in principal he knew what Magnus was about to do and all of the blood rushed up to his head, red as a tomato and his heart was ready to jump out of his chest, soul ready to leave his body. Magnus grinned when he saw how Alec was looking down at him and he bit into his lower lip as he slowly slid Alec's pants and underwear down to his ankles, the angel closing his eyes when Magnus pushed his legs apart and slid closer.

“Is this okay?” asked Magnus and Alec slowly nodded and he grew even harder if it was even possible when he saw Magnus scooting closer and the human started gently pressing his fingers into Alec's inner thighs, his fingertips teasing Alec even more and he had to press his teeth into his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning too much, closing his eyes again, because Magnus’ intense stare was just too much and he swallowed thickly again.

“Will you, um, you know… use your mouth to-to-” stammered Alec, but couldn't finish the sentence as his brain was literally like putty by then and Magnus nodded with a grin. “Oh fuck yes,” escaped past Alec's lips and Magnus couldn't hide his smile, because he was glad Alec was so eager about it and that he wasn't afraid to show it. “What-what should I-”

“Just sit there and enjoy yourself to the fullest,” said Magnus and winked, Alec quickly nodding. That he could do and he just leaned back, positioning himself comfortably and he took in a gasp when he felt Magnus’ fingers travelling up and down his thighs. Magnus was taking his time, wanting Alec to never forget it and he slowly wrapped his fingers around Alec's cock, slowly stroking him before ducking his head down. Alec quickly opened his eyes and looked down only to see Magnus swirling his tongue around the tip of his cock and then slowly took him inside of his hot mouth, making Alec's hips buckle like crazy as the heat and warmth of Magnus’ mouth was overwhelming.

“Oh my fucking God, that feels so good. Magnus, I… oh fuck,” blurted out Alec as he was grabbing onto the couch, trying to keep his legs spread and Magnus held onto Alec's hips tightly to keep him in place, but Alec was a goner either way, moaning Magnus’ name over and over again. 

As Magnus hollowed his cheeks and dipped his head even lower, Alec arched his back and fell forwards, his hands going to Magnus’ hair and he gently pulled onto it, making Magnus let out a low hum of approval. Magnus  _ loved _ it when Alexander played with his hair and his own hips buckled when he heard Alec's loud moans, pressing a hand over his own hard and throbbing cock, quickly pulling his pants down and wrapped fingers around himself, stroking himself as he started bobbing his head up and down, making Alexander see stars, because that just felt too fucking good and Alec couldn't look away, his eyes were glued on Magnus.

Magnus looked absolutely gorgeous, his lips so perfectly stretched around him, one of his arms moving fast in between his legs and Alec moved his own hips, thrusting slowly back into Magnus’ mouth, slowly as he was still pulling onto onto hair, his head thrown back then as he felt heat pooling inside of his stomach. “Oh, God… Magnus… so good, so good, I...ah-” went on by moaning Alec as he couldn't string a coherent sentence anymore and Magnus was quite proud of himself, gripping his cock tightly at the base as je didn't want to come too quickly. It was embarrassing how close he was so soon, but fuck it. Alexander was just too much.

Magnus’ jaw was hurting slightly, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was pleasing Alec, sucking greedily on his cock and he stopped moving his head for a little while when he felt that Alec was coming close and he allowed his angel to take control over him. Alexander was lost, grabbing the back of Magnus’ head as he continued to thrust into Magnus’ mouth. “Magnus, Magnus. I'm so close,” moaned Alec as he tried to warn Magnus to move. Instead, Magnus moved his hands away and took him all the way back to his throat and Alec was pushed over the edge, coming hard with Magnus’ name on his lips. Magnus let go of himself when he felt Alec coming and he came himself all over his hand, his mouth numb as he pulled back, Alec looking all spent on the couch. The angel looked up when he remembered what happened and his eyes widened when he heard Magnus  _ swallowing _ .

When Alec came back to the land of living, he looked down and saw Magnus was already all dressed up and he felt his cheeks reddening when the realisation started sinking in and he started panicking. That was so embarrassing and he hoped that Magnus wasn't too grossed out. He was trying to warn him, but Magnus didn't listen and he was now just freaking out as he didn't know what to do. Magnus wiped his mouth and chuckled when he heard Alec freaking out and yelling on the inside, sitting next to him and Alec quickly pulled up his pants.

“Magnus,” stammered Alec and wanted to run away and hide. “I-I am so so-sorry,” he whispered and looked down, his face red and his wings were now tucked away as he was trying to apologise to Magnus and then he hid his face into his palms.

“Alexander,” said Magnus softly, sat on top of Alec's legs and pulled his hands away from his face and kissed the tip of his nose. “It's okay,” he said and winked. 

“B-but I-”

“I said it's okay, didn't I? Don't worry your pretty little head with useless worries, angel,” said Magnus softly and pecked his lips, leaning over to his ear. “I did that because I wanted to,” he whispered and Alec looked at him.

“Really?” stammered Alec and Magnus kissed his forehead and nodded. “O-oh.”

“Yeah,” said Magnus and winked, pulling back a little bit and then he looked Alec right into his Bambie eyes, gently cupping his face. “Did you like it?” asked Magnus as it was a completely new thing they had just tried out and Alec eagerly nodded. 

_ Yeah, that felt good. Magnus’ mouth is so talented. It knows many tricks. Not only that his fingers are magical, but so are his mouth and tongue. Is he a God?! Like how is that even possible?! He's a magical God,  _ was what Alec was thinking and Magnus just shook his head and laughed. Alexander was just a hoot to be around and he earned himself another wave of kisses and Alec quickly pulled out his wings and wrapped them around his human.

“You're such a dork, angel,” said Magnus with a giggle.

“I love you too,” said Alec back and then just happily sighed. He was so happy and all giddy inside.

“I'm happy it felt good for you,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows.

“It was  _ magical _ ,” said Alec seriously and then grinned. “Next time… I'll eat you up,” managed to say Alec and Magnus liked the sound of that _ very _ much as he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

“I can't wait,” whispered Magnus against Alec's lips and the angel shuddered in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing smut in between classes is so... Much fun hahaa


	29. Chapter 29

“Alec!” yelled out Max as he finally got the chance again to travel down to Earth again. The last time, Alec's little brother had lots of fun hanging out with his younger brother on Earth with Magnus and the two of them agreed to babysit the young angel, who had just arrived to Magnus’ loft with Maryse, who was planning on going to see Luke that day again. She had been seeing the man a lot lately and Alexander still didn't know what to think about everything. However, he seemed to make Maryse very happy so who was he to prohibit his mother from dating. Also, Maryse was slowly getting ready to tell him who she really was and then after that, she was going to introduce the man to her children.

“Hello, Maxie,” said Alec happy and leaned down when his brother was close to him, wrapping his arms around and he lifted him high up in the air, the boy giggling as his older brother started spinning around with him in his arms and he threw his head back as he enjoyed himself to the fullest. “Mom, hi to you too,” he then said when Maryse came closer to her sons and gave her oldest one a little smile and she nodded.

“Hello,” said Maryse happily and rubbed her palms together, happy to see Alexander and Max bonding. When Alec left the Heaven without saying a word, Max was very upset. He never said anything, because he didn't want to trouble his mother especially after the news of rebellion, but the woman could see that the boy missed his older brother. However, he never accused Alexander of abandoning his family. The boy was quite understanding, especially after getting to know Alec's human better. Max liked Magnus a lot; he was lots of fun to hang out with. “Where's Magnus?” asked Maryse.

“In the kitchen,” said Alec as he finally stopped spinning and held his brother in his arms. “He's preparing Maxie a little snack,” he said and Max's eyes lit up. Alexander didn't get it; Max didn't like most of the human food as it was tasteless to angels, yet he happened to  _ love _ chocolate. Same with Theo, he loved coffee. Alec felt kind of envious and he let out a disappointed sigh and then looked at Max, who was about to burst with excitement any minute now.

“Chocolate?” asked the boy and his eyes lit up even more when Alec nodded and the boy quickly hopped off of Alec and ran into the kitchen to help Magnus with the snacks. Alec went to his mom to ask her when she would be done with her date so that he knew how long Maxie was going to be in their care. The longer, the better. Magnus loved children and he was awesome with them, plus, Alexander loved watching the two of them interact. It was just cuteness overload, especially when Chairman Meow joined in the picture as well.

Magnus, who was completely surrounded with chocolate, looked up and smiled brightly when he saw little Max hopping into the kitchen. “Max, you're here as well!” said Magnus happily and the boy beamed up at the human, nodding excitedly and then went onto his tiptoes to see what Magnus was working with on the counter.

“What kind of snacks do you have?” asked the boy, who already smelled the chocolate. Magnus smiled when he saw that Max was trying to get a better look at what was on the counter, so he lifted him up and Max’s eyes went wide, because there was so much chocolate. Magnus couldn’t really help himself. When he learned that he and Alexander were going to be babysitting Max, he went all out and bought as much chocolate as he possibly could. There were chocolate cookies, chocolate pudding, chocolate muffins and cupcakes. Max was just in awe and Magnus couldn’t suppress the growing grin on his face and he pressed his lips together. 

Magnus loved children. He had never had any younger siblings and being an only child could get boring. However, that was exactly why he loved children so much; they brought such joy to him, they never judged you and always saw the good in you. Magnus had always wished he could have children of his own, but as time went on, he kind of guessed he’d never be that lucky since he didn’t have much luck in love department. Well, that was until he met Alexander and he grinned when Max wanted to lean down to try some of the snacks. Magnus placed Maxie on top of the counter and handed him one of the cupcakes, the boy digging right in and Magnus’ heart swell with happiness when he heard Max’s giggles. He seemed to enjoy the cupcake very much and Magnus was happy about that, sighing happily and then he turned around when Alec stepped into the kitchen and saw that his baby brother was already eating all of Magnus’ food. 

“Max,” said Alec and placed his hands on top of his sides and then went closer to his younger brother, who didn’t really pay attention to him as he was completely lost in his little world of chocolate heave, making Magnus laugh and Alec shook his head. “You don’t need to attack Magnus’ kitchen as soon as you come, you know,” said Alec and glared at his little brother. “It’s rude,” he then added and Magnus chuckled, looking over at Alexander, who giving the little boy a stern look, but Max didn’t seem to be too bothered about it. 

“Magnus said I could have some,” said Max and stuck his tongue out, making Alec’s jaw drop and he shook his head. Max was acting weird when Magnus was around, always not wanting to listen to Alec. Up until then, Alexander was Max's idol and the little boy always made sure to listen to him. But with Magnus around, Max was a completely different child and he guessed that was because Magnus would always defend him. Alec huffed under his breath and crossed his arms on top of his chest; so he was the bad cop? That was so not fair!

“Alexander, it’s okay. I don’t mind,” said Magnus quickly and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist as he stepped behind him and rested his chin on top of Alec’s shoulder and then happily sighed when he watched Max literally devouring the cupcake and Alec wrinkled his nose. Max ate like an animal; where were his manners? Magnus narrowed his eyes when he heard Alec thinking that and he turned around, giving Alexander a look of disapproval. “He’s adorable, let him eat in peace,” said Magnus and Alec in the end gave in.

“Very well,” said Alec and then just leaned back a little bit, closing his eyes and then opened them again, to see what Max was doing then. Max hopped onto the floor when he saw Chairman Meow and decided to run after him, chasing the cat into the living room, making Magnus laugh and Alec started chuckling as well. “You can run, Chairman, but you cannot hide. Not from him,” said Alexander with a laugh as he knew that Max’s tracking skills were on point despite him still being a little boy. 

“I wanna pet Chairman Meow,” whined the boy as he couldn’t catch the cat and he started glaring the poor animal, who was hiding behind the couch and Max quickly hopped after him, Chairman letting out a desperate meow and he ran back into the kitchen, Max giggling as he chased after him. “Come on, kitty! I’m your friend,” whined the boy again and Alec face-palmed himself as he watched his little brother chase their boy around, Magnus laughing as well and he then leaned up against Alexander again. 

“Your brother sure has a lot of energy in him,” said Magnus as the chase continued for quite a few minutes now and Max was still showing no signs of slowing down, Alec nodding, because yeah… That was right. “Must be all the sugar from the cupcake,” he then added and Alec started grinning, turning around and he gave Magnus a long kiss, making Max let out a gagging sound and he looked over at him.

“Ew, gross!” announced the boy and then started laughing when he saw that he had successfully pissed his brother. “Adults are gross with all the kissing and hugging,” he then added. He didn’t find it really gross, of course not… he thought that Alec and Magnus were cute, but he just couldn’t pass the opportunity of making fun of Alexander. 

“Max, shut up!” said Alec and his cheeks heated up with anger when Max wasn't ready to back down quite yet as he went on by making kissy sounds, imitating Magnus and Alec from before and was having a  _ great _ time by driving his brother crazy. “Stop! I'll tell mom!” he said and much to his horror, Magnus started laughing as well. Alec gave him a look of sheer betrayal and he wanted to wipe his smile off of his face. “Magnus stop laughing and help me out!” whined the angel.

Magnus couldn't help but to laugh when he saw Alec so upset over nothing, his threats falling flat as they didn't work on Max at all and he shook his head, walking over to the little boy when he finally decided to help Alexander out. “Max, come on… be a good boy and listen to your brother,” said Magnus and Max pouted, because he was having far too much fun to stop messing around with Alec. “If you're a good boy, I'll treat you to some ice cream,” he then said and that seemed to get Max's attention and Alec pouted when Max was again well behaved thanks to Magnus and he bowed his head down.

Magnus was amazing with children, but Alec wasn't and that bummed him out, because he did want them eventually, but he couldn't even get his own brother under control. He clicked with his tongue when he watched Max going to the living room and in the end he sat onto the couch and Alec's jaw dropped. “You're so good with kids,” said Alec with a pout and huffed under his breath. “He never wants to listen to me. It isn't fair,” he stated bitterly and Magnus started laughing, shaking his head and he gave Alec a little kiss on his cheek, then gently hugged his face with both of his palms as the pout was still on the angel's lips.

“Of course he doesn't wanna listen to you. You're his brother,” he said and chuckled. “You're good with kids as well, what are you talking about?” he asked and winked, smiling brightly. “Maxie loves you, he's just messing around because that's kind of like his job since you're his brother and all,” said Magnus and grinned when he saw that Alec's mood had gotten somewhat better.

“Yeah, little shit,” grumbled Alec and Magnus gave him a little nudge into his ribs and Alec only rolled his eyes, but decided to let it go. “Anyway,” said Alec after he had somewhat calmed down and looked at Magnus. “You'll be an awesome father one day,” he pointed out and Magnus happily beamed up at his boyfriend and gave him a sheepish smile. That meant a lot to him since he was a big fan of children and he clasped his hands together. Alec didn't even know that he had just blurted that out, but when realisation started sinking in, his cheeks reddened and he bit his lower lip. “I-I mean, um-”

“Hmm? What's with the flush darling?” asked Magnus and grinned when he heard Alec's inner panic and he shook his head. 

_ Did I really just say that? You'll make a good father one day, really?! What if he now thinks I'm weird? I mean he already thinks I'm pretty weird, so… he wanted to take things slow! And now I'm already talking about him being a father of our children. Well. I didn't really say it, but I'm pretty sure it was implied. Would he want to even have kids with me?! He said that I'm good with kids, but what does it mean?! Plus! Would we have to get married if we'd raise kids together? Oh my God! Getting married to Magnus would be the best thing ever. There would be flowers and music and- _

“Hold your horses, Alexander,” said Magnus, whose face was red as a tomato and his heart was beating like crazy. Alec's mind was all over the place, racing with way too many ideas and Magnus was caught off guard. However, just knowing that Alexander was thinking so much ahead into their future just warmed Magnus’ heart up and he grinned, burying his face into his shoulder and Alec quickly wrapped his arms around him and smiled when he felt Magnus giving his neck gentle kisses. “You're already planning our wedding, huh,” asked Magnus with a chuckle and Alec's face heated up and he just ducked his head down in embarrassment. “That's my job,” he then teased and Alec giggled when he noticed that Magnus wasn't too freaked out after all.

“Y-yeah?” stammered Alec and cleared his throat. “Will you let me help?” he asked and as a reply he earned himself a long kiss. Alec was going to take that as a yes and just as he wanted to ask Magnus more about their future wedding and children, Max ruined all the fun by whining as he was getting bored out of his mind. Alec was hogging all of Magnus’ attention and it wasn't fair at all. He didn't care they were dating, Max was the guest of honour, so they should be paying attention to  _ him! _

“Magnus I'm bored!” whined Max.

“I do apologise, young man,” said Magnus and hurried over to Alec's brother and lifted him high up into the air. “I'm all yours now. Tell me, what should we do?”

“Go out!” cheered the boy. “To play!”

“Okay,” said Alec because he liked the sound of that and he walked closer to the two of them and winked to Magnus. “Wanna go to my favourite park?”

“Yes,” said Max quickly and rubbed his little palms together and pressed his lips together. “We can go to ice cream too!” announced the happy boy, literally bouncing up and down with happiness and excitement, ready to burst.

“Sounds great,” said Magnus and winked.

“We can go to cinema as well,” said Alec and Max's eyes widened. He had heard about the wonderful place of cinema, but never actually visited it. Max cheered on and Magnus was more than happy to take the siblings to the cinema.

The three of them had a wonderful day; first they enjoyed some fresh air in the park with the ice cream and then went into the cinema as well, Maryse having to literally drag Max back home with her at the end of the day with a promise that he'd be back soon. 

* * *

Raphael was again fuming with anger, but now he had a completely good reason to be pissed off, in his own humble opinion. He was in a cafe and was waiting for the barista to finally bring him his order of coffee. The guy who took his order was a clumsy guy with glasses and honestly, Raphael had had it enough it the guy. He was anything but professional and he was gritting his teeth, trying to hold himself back from jumping down the guy's throat and rip him apart with words. The Universe, as he liked to call it, was all up in his face, so he was there just sitting and bitching under his breath, silently killing the barista with his glare. Without a coffee, Raphael was even more bitchy and hissy than usual so if something would happen, the universe shouldn't put it on him.  _ Period. _

After ten more minutes passed, the idiot finally showed up with a tray and handed Raphael his coffee, feeling awkward as hell. He noticed the guy staring and murdering him with his eyes and he felt bad for the delay. He was new at the job and still didn't get the hang of it. Plus, he was trying to impress Raphael as he found him quite good looking, but in the end managed to completely embarrass himself instead. “I'm so sorry for the delay,” stammered the nerdy barista and quickly placed the cup of coffee in front of Raphael. “I'm new here,” he stammered and Raphael rolled his eyes.

“I don't remember ordering your entire life story with my coffee,” grumbled Raphael and then let out a loud hiss when something or someone kicked him again and the barista's eyes widened.

“I'm sorry,” stammered the barista, thinking that he had done something wrong.

“No… it's okay. It's not your fault,” said Raphael and looked at the guy's name tag. “Simon,” he then said as he completed the sentence and gave Simon an awkward smile and Simon looked down, letting out a little chuckle. “It's okay, I'm not mad,” he then added and that seemed to cheer Simon up. “I'm sorry as well. I'm just a bitch without my coffee,” he said and made Simon chuckle, Raphael's eyes widening when he realised that the nerd was kind of cute when he smiled.

“Tell me about it. I'll murder anyone in the morning if they get in the way of me and my coffee,” said Simon and then chuckled again, making Raphael laugh as well and he was quite shocked that he laughed at the lousy joke. “Look,” stammered Simon and Raphael narrowed his eyes when he noticed that the little piece of cake on the tray was apparently for him as well. “It's on the house,” he said and rubbed the back of his neck and looked down and wore a sheepish smile on his face. “As, um, as an apology for making you wait. It's blueberry, hope you'll like it,” he said and Raphael quickly nodded and Simon smiled again.

Raphael didn't even know why he nodded, because he didn't quite like it. Blueberries weren't quite up to his liking, but he did and he pressed his lips together. It was worth it though, the bright smile on his face made it all worth it. “Thank you,” said Raphael very politely and Simon nodded, quickly walking away as he needed to go to other people as well as the cafe was completely packed. Pity, Raphael would love to chat with Simon more and to him it looked like the wish was mutual. Or so he hoped.

So, Raphael hanged around for a lot longer, deciding to skip the morning classes as he was determined to get the guy's number. Maybe, so he hoped. But he needed to make sure that Simon would be interested in him, so he continued staring glances at the barista and much to Raphael's luck, he was looking back at him and he couldn't stop smiling. It was his lucky day. He was having quite a good time until some asshole decided to pick on Simon kind of the same way he did, before he made the discovery that he was an adorable nerd. 

“What is taking you so long, nerd?” snapped Simon's customer.

“I'm sorry, I'm coming,” stammered Simon and quickly hurried to the table next to Raphael's. Simon was too busy with staring at Raphael and ended up spilling the coffee all over the table, making the customer even angrier.

“You're freaking useless. Don't expect us to pay for this!” spat the asshole and Raphael's blood boiled with anger.

“Leave him alone, he's trying his best,” growled Raphael and with that made the dumbass quiet for good. Simon gave him a broad smile and Raphael just chuckled back. It felt weird… usually he'd never stuck up for someone, but this was different and he pressed his lips together once Simon passed by his table.

“Thank you,” whispered Simon and winked.

Underhill, who was watching over his human was  _ impressed _ with him; that was one of the rarest times he had seen Raphael standing up for someone and he folded his arms on top of his chest. And he did it without Theo's and he was quite shocked. This Simon guy had quite a  _ good _ influence on his human and he beamed with pride and happiness for Raphael when he plucked up the courage to ask Simon for his number and also got it, Raphael quickly calling Magnus afterwards to tell him all about Simon and his upcoming date with him.


	30. Chapter 30

''Magnus,'' gasped Alec as he was holding onto Magnus, biting on his lower lip and was trying to even out his breathing, but that was kind of impossible at the moment. Alec was laying on Magnus' bed, his human hovered on top of him, his palm gently hugging Alec's face and giving him little kisses all over his face, Alec's fingers digging into Magnus' shoulders and his wings were laying spent against the mattress as he was trying to keep a clear head. But, that was impossible; both of them were stark naked, Magnus' hands roaming all over his body, wings... making him feel so, so good and Alec was just in literal heaven. ''P-please,'' begged Alec and his back arched when Magnus ducked his head down and swallowed him again, Alec's brain a mush and all he could do was moan and chant out Magnus' name.

Magnus was smiling and Alexander's moans were like music to his ears, shivers running up his spine when he felt Alec's cock throbbing at the back of his throat, humming as he went along and he could feel Alec's fingers in his hair, pulling him closer and Magnus moaned out again, wrapping his own fingers around his own leaking cock and he shivered when Alec pulled onto his hair tighter, letting out a small hiss of pain and Alec quickly let go of him. Alec felt terrible, because he really didn't want to hurt his boyfriend, but he was just desperately trying to cling onto something... anything at this point as he was slipping away, his mind completely hazed.

“S-sorry,” stammered Alec and then threw his head back when Magnus slowly brought his face closer to him and he ducked his gaze down, feeling a bit embarrassed, but he happily kissed Magnus back and then gently caressed his hair. “I-I didn’t mean to hurt you,” whispered Alec and swallowed thickly, pressing his lips together and he forced himself to look up when he heard Magnus’ chuckle. Magnus’ heart was in the process of melting when he heard that and he shook his head, pressing a kiss in between his angel’s eyebrows.

“It didn’t hurt,” said Magnus and winked, Alec slowly nodded and then he closed his eyes as he tried to think of something, anything… to move things along. They were going all the way that day and it was going to be Alexander’s first time, so Magnus was taking his time, making sure that everything he did made Alec feel pleasure and nothing else. However, while Magnus knew what he was doing, Alec was completely lost and he felt so bad that he was just lying there like a useless piece of log and he pressed his lips together, wearing a troubled expression on his face. “Open your eyes,” whispered Magnus and with a deep breath, Alec looked up and chewed on his lower lip.

“I-I-I’m sorry,” stammered Alec. “I don’t know what I’m doing, I-” he added, but his voice trailed off and he was just lying there beneath Magnus, who chuckled softly yet again and then kissed him softly again, his hands going to Alexander’s sensitive wings and he smiled in delight when he heard the angel’s little moans and mewls as he continued to play with the feathers. “That feels so good,” whispered Alec and then looked down, placing his hands on top of Magnus’ chest and swallowed thickly. “I also want to,” he stammered and slid his fingers down Magnus’ chest and stomach, wrapping his fingers around Magnus’ member, making his human throw his head forward and Magnus let out a gruntal moan, which made Alec feel all sorts of things.

“So good,” said Magnus and then crushed their lips together, tongues brushing against each other’s, Alec keeping up with Magnus’ deep kisses and he let out a small gasp when he felt Magnus again biting into his lower lip and he smiled, doing the same to Magnus then, leaving him breathless and panting as he tightened the grip around his member and Magnus’ toes curled as he hid his face into the crook of Alec’s neck and planted a few kisses there, Alec smiling and he was proud of himself that he was making Magnus feel good. “Alexander,” stammered Magnus and Alec pulled his hand back, allowing Magnus to peck his lips again. “I want to make love to you right now,” said Magnus softly and Alec’s heart started beating faster and he quickly nodded.

“Y-yes,” panted Alexander and swallowed thickly. God, he wanted it too and he felt anticipation pooling inside of his stomach. “Will you, um,” stammered Alec and started looking around, noticing a small bottle of lube on Magnus’ night stand and he shuddered. “P-prepare me?” asked Alec innocently and Magnus chuckled, surprised that Alexander knew that much. Usually Alec was clueless about sex and he cocked his head to the side.

“How do you-”

“I did research,” whispered Alexander and looked down when he saw the wide eyes and he pressed his lips together. “O-on the Internet, I, um… watched videos,” confessed Alec and his face was literally on fire when he said that out loud, Magnus chuckling softly and he looked up at his boyfriend. “The Internet can be pretty useful for… stuff,” went on by rambling Alec, showing that he was feeling quite awkward and nervous and Magnus kissed his cheek, waggling his eyebrows.

“Have you been watching porn, Alexander?” asked Magnus with a teasing tone of voice and Alec quickly looked down.

“For research,” said Alec and pressed his lips together, thinking that Magnus would poke fun at him, but he didn’t. Instead, he just hugged his face and gave him a sweet kiss. He was quite impressed that Alexander did ‘research’ as he liked to put it, finding it adorable and extremely hot as well. He dragged his teeth over his lower lip and Alec huffed under his breath. “I wanted to be well prepared,” he said and Magnus winked, Alec rolling his eyes.

“You’re adorable, Alexander,” whispered Magnus against Alec’s lips and Alec gave him back a shy smile, Magnus smiling. “Well, yes,” he then said and Alec looking up at him. “First I prepare you. Then, the good part comes,” he said and waggled his eyebrows again, Alec’s heart hammering against his ribcage and he nodded. God, he was excited; it was finally happening and he was beyond excited. Magnus smiled when he saw the amount of trust Alec had in his eyes and Magnus’ breath shook as he reached over to the bottle lube. “If you… if it’s too much, tell me,” he said. “We can always stop if you get uncomfortable,” reassured Magnus and Alec slowly nodded.

“O-okay,” stammered Alec and then gave Magnus a little smile. “Bring it on, human,” he teased and Magnus only shook his head and then leaned closer to Alexander when he had the bottle in his hand, allowing Alec to wrap his arms around his back and pull him closer again, Alec feeling Magnus’ soft hands all over his body yet again and he let his eyes flutter shut, gasping and moaning out Magnus’ name. Every place that Magnus touched burned and felt good, it was surreal; Alec’s body was over stimulated, Magnus playing with the feathers of his wings with one hand and Alec heard the sound of the bottle being opened, but was too distracted by how good his wings were feeling.

“Amazing, you’re doing so well,” whispered Magnus and Alec nodded, gasping and he allowed Magnus to part his legs. Magnus leaned back up, kissing Alec softly and then he slowly pushed a finger inside of Alec, who let out a loud, surprised gasp and he broke the kiss, Alec yelping when the finger was pushed deeper inside and he swallowed back another yelp as he looked up at Magnus. “Shh, it’s okay,” said Magnus, going nice and slow, kissing his boyfriend and Alec’s eyes widened again when Magnus moved his finger again and he closed his eyes.

People in those videos made it seem so easy; they were all feeling good, but this didn’t feel good. It felt… weird and Alec fisted the sheets, frowning and then threw his head into the pillow. “Magnus,” said Alec and opened his eyes, not liking that Magnus was so far away, reaching up with his hands and he pulled Magnus down on top of him, the other still caressing his wings and the rest of his body as he tried his best to make Alec feel good. He knew how confusing and weird everything was the first time, so he was determined to make it amazing for his boyfriend; much better than his own experience and he kissed Alec’s cheek. “It feels weird,” gasped Alec.

“Does it hurt?”

“N-no, but-”

“It’s okay,” whispered Magnus. “It’s normal to feel weird a bit at first,” said Magnus, because he could feel Alec’s confusion through their bond, but then he felt happy that his words seemed to calm down Alexander and he smiled, giving him another kiss. “Just… close your eyes and leave it all to me,” he said and Alec slowly nodded, closing his eyes, trusting Magnus to the fullest and he gasped softly when Magnus kissed his way down his chest, down to his stomach and he threw his head back again when he felt Magnus’ hot lips around him.

“O-oh fuck,” managed to moan out Alec and Magnus smiled.

Magnus’ finger soon started feeling deeper and Magnus smiled when he saw that Alec was trying to get the finger deeper inside, so he decided that it was okay to add another digit, Alec gasping at the intrusion, but the discomfort disappeared soon after, Magnus’ mouth and his free hand making him forget all about the previous discomfort and Magnus was smiling when he listened to Alec’s little gasps and moans, telling him that his boyfriend was feeling _amazing._ He could also feel it; through their bond, he could experience Alexander’s pleasure and he found himself wanting to skip forward the preparations and just fuck Alexander into oblivion.

“Jesus,” gasped Magnus as he added another finger and bit his lower lip, his own cock twitching and he then looked up, Alec looking like a complete mess. His body was all spent against the mattress as he was just mewling and chanting out Magnus’ name, his hips buckling on their own. Alec felt his cheeks reddening when he realised what he was doing, but he couldn’t help it. Magnus’ fingers felt so good and he wanted _more._ Holy hell, his eyes falling onto Magnus’ cock and he shuddered. Magnus could tell that Alexander was close and he smiled, determined to make him come like that, wrapping his fingers around him and Alec arched his back.

“Magnus, Magnus, Magnus,” chanted Alec and shook his head. “I’m close, I-”

“Good,” said Magnus and smiled. “You can come, show me how good I made you feel,” said Magnus, sounding almost like an order and Alec wanted to hold out, but he couldn’t. Magnus bent his fingers inside of him and continued to hit the same angle over and over again, making Alec see the actual stars and beyond as he arched his back, thrusting hard into Magnus’ fist. “That’s it, angel, you’re beautiful. Let go, Alexander, come for me,” he added and Alec nodded.

“Magnus, oh fucking God,” moaned out the angel, wrapping his arms around his human and  he held onto his tightly, wrapping his wings around Magnus as well as he came hard, taking him a few moments to come back to the land of living and Magnus was breathlessly laughing when Alec’s wings fell back against the mattress and Alec was just trying to catch his breath. “O-oh god, that was… just, um,” stammered Alec and Magnus winked.

“I know right?” asked Magnus and leaned down to Alec, kissing him softly and Alec was just kissing him back, wanting to go even further. He was so freaking ready and Magnus’ eyes opened when he felt Alec’s fingers wrapping around his member and he grinned. “Want it?”

“Yes, please,” panted Alec and Magnus nodded. “… inside,” managed to say Alec, wanting to sound sexy like those guys in the videos and he was successful, because Magnus’ eyes darkened and Alec grinned. “I want you inside,” he added and his eyes widened when Magnus literally pounced onto him, then both of them giggling and laughing as they started kissing again. Magnus was quite impressed, the angel had quite the dirty mouth and he loved that, the glint of innocence behind his words making it ever hotter and he bit his lower lip.

“Your mouth is dangerous, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec giggled.

“Badass angel,” said Alec and pointed to himself, Magnus shaking his head and he pecked his lips again, Alec’s eyes going to the lube and he reached for it, handing it over to Magnus. “I-I think you’ll need this,” he stammered and Magnus chuckled and nodded.

“I’ll go nice and slow, okay?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded, heart hammering against his ribcage, Magnus smiling when he felt just how excited Alexander was and he bit his lower lip. “It might hurt a bit in the beginning, but that’s normal. We’ll go nice and steady as we go,” said Magnus and Alec only nodded, grabbing the sheets already and he bit his lip when Alec lifted his legs over his shoulder and Alec felt his cheeks reddening again as he legs were spread apart.

Alec want panting when he watched Magnus getting himself ready, lubing himself up, gasping softly when he gave his own member a few stroked and then he lined himself up with the his boyfriend’s entrance and he kissed Alec’s forehead gently. “I-I’m ready,” said Alec, because he felt that Magnus was still holding himself back and Magnus nodded, slowly pushing himself inside of Alec and the angel’s lips parted, a soundless groan escaping past his lips as his eyes were wide and he was surprised, to say at least.

It hurt. It fucking burned and Alec grabbed onto Magnus, looking down and he gritted his teeth when he saw that only the tip was in him, Magnus slowing down and allowed Alexander to take his time to get used to the feeling of being stretched so much. It was his first time, so it wasn’t that strange that it hurt so much, Magnus feeling the pain through their bond and he quickly leaned down, kissing Alec softly, gently caressing his body, paying extra attention to the wings, trying to make Alexander to forget about the pain, but it wasn’t working all that much, tears gathering in Alec’s eyes.

Alec was freaking out. What did he do wrong? What was… people in the videos could take the pain and he was being so lame. Why did it hurt so much? He knew that Magnus was only trying to make him feel good, but… Alexander was frustrated; the time had finally come, he could tell Magnus had been wanting to do this for a while now, but Alec was being the problem. He couldn’t even handle this little pain for Magnus; he was being such a bad boyfriend and he bit into his lower lip to prevent it from trembling.

“Alexander,” whispered Magnus and Alec opened his eyes, filled with tears of frustration and Magnus’ heart broke. “Shit, it hurts that much?” he asked as he could clearly feel the pain through the bond. “I’ll pull-”

“No please don’t,” stammered Alec, wanting to cry.

“Alexander, I-”

“I want it,” said Alec and then looked down, Magnus nodding and he leaned down to kiss Alec again. So they stayed like that for quite a while, Magnus just kissing his boyfriend, caressing his body, his wings, which were wrapped around Magnus to keep him close and eventually the pain kind of disappeared. Magnus slowly pulled out and then pushed in, deeper a bit and Alec yelped again, but it wasn’t as bad anymore, because Magnus’ hands were all around him, Magnus feeling bad as he just wanted to make his angel feel good, not make it hurt for him.

“More,” gasped Alec when the pain lessened again. “Deeper, I want… oh fuck,” he stammered and his eyes rolled back into his head when Magnus finally pushed himself all the way in and Alec was… breathing. And breathing… and breathing. Magnus’ eyes found Alec’s and he gently hugged his body and Alec nuzzled into the touch.

“Does… does it hurt?” stammered Magnus, panting himself as well, because Alexander was so tight and warm around him. Alec shook his head and then swallowed back a moan. “Just feeling weird?” asked Magnus and Alec slowly nodded, Magnus nodding and he stayed still, his entire body shivering as he kissed Alec’s wings, Alec shuddering when he felt Magnus’ tongue against the feathers as well. Magnus’ hand slipped down and he wrapped it around Alec’s cock, gently stroking it and it didn’t take Alec too long to be hard again.

Soon, Alec was panting beneath Magnus, shuddering, his wings flapping around and Magnus smiled. Finally, Alexander was feeling pleasure again and Magnus gritted his teeth as he braced himself, still waiting a little bit, until Alec opened his eyes and bit into his lower lip. “Magnus, Magnus… more, more… I want more… deeper, I, please,” chanted Alec as he didn’t know what else to say. All he knew was that he wanted so much more, deeper, have Magnus deeper inside and he was just too lost into the pleasure to say or think anything else.

“Y-you sure? Can I move?” asked Magnus, who was barely holding back at that point and Alec quickly nodded. He wanted it, he wanted it so much and Magnus gave his nose a little kiss, before he slowly let his legs down, Alec wrapping them around Magnus’ hips, pulling him closer and Magnus finally, finally moved, much to Alexander’s begs and Alec forgot how to breathe when he felt Magnus slowly rolling his hips, thrusting into him.

It felt good. It felt amazing. It felt… Alec didn’t know how to describe it, but he was so freaking happy and felt so loved and whole. Magnus was being so gentle with him, never stopping moving his hand that was still gripping around his cock, his other one holding onto his wing, giving it a gentle kiss and Alec felt tears going to his eyes when Magnus looked down at him, Magnus feeling too choked up, because he could feel what Alexander was feeling and mixing it with his own emotions… it was just too much, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend deeply and hungrily as he picked up the pace a little bit, Alec moaning loudly when Magnus pressed up against something that felt so freaking amazing.

“There?” asked Magnus, trying to hit the same angle and Alec only sobbed out a moan and nodded.

“There… right t-there oh… yes, oh God, Magnus,” chanted Alec over and over on, which encouraged Magnus to pick up a faster pace again and he gave his angel what he was begging for, his hips moving fast and Alec started moving his own, matching up to Magnus’ rhythm perfectly. Their bodies fit together perfectly, moving like one as Magnus sent shivers of pleasure travelling all over Alec’s body.

“You’re beautiful, angel, feel so good around me,” said Magnus, kissing Alec’s ear and the angel smiled, happy that Magnus was feeling good as well, moaning loud again when Magnus started stroking him faster and Alec’s eyes widened and he yelped out when he felt Magnus gently nipping one of his wings. It felt amazing and Magnus grinned, doing it again and Alec was drowning himself in pleasure, his brain completely failing to function.

Magnus saw that Alec wanted to grab onto something, so he let his wing go and he took the hold of his hand, linking their fingers together, smiling when he saw the ring he gave to Alexander all those wings again, looking down and smiled when he saw his own necklace, closing his eyes then and kissed Alec softly, then moved down onto his neck, knowing it was Alexander’s weak spot as he wanted to drive his angel mad with pleasure and when he gently sucked onto the skin, he did just that, Alec seeing stars at the process and Magnus gritted his teeth when he felt Alec tightening around him.

Neither of them were going to last much longer, so Magnus picked up a much faster pace as well and Alec was barely breathing as he was just lying there, holding onto his boyfriend, moaning his name over and over again. He wanted to tell Magnus how wonderful he was, how amazing this was, but he couldn’t as his brain was a mush and he felt heat pooling inside of his stomach, the pleasure growing bigger and his eyes widened, because he knew that he was close and judging by how much Magnus was panting above him, he knew that Magnus was close as well, wrapping his arms around him again, wings as well and Magnus shuddered, tucking his face into Alec’s shoulder, whimpering out little praises, telling Alexander how amazing he was.

Then, it happened. Magnus didn’t know what the hell was going on, but Alexander’s moans turned into high pitched screams and when he pulled back, he saw that Alexander was _glowing._ That didn’t make Magnus stop and he thrusted into his boyfriend a few more times, before he was pushed over the edge first, riding out his orgasm, moaning out Alexander’s name over and over again, Alec arching his back, his wings spreading open and Magnus was freaked out again when he heard the sound of lightbulb exploding.

“Magnus… me too… so good, I’m close, I will-”

 Then, another one exploded and when Alexander moaned the loudest, it was like a bomb went off, the windows in Magnus’ bedroom cracking, the ground shaking and Magnus was just blinking, looking down and Alec finally stopped glowing, just lying there, reaching his climax as well and was just panting, trying to catch his breath.

“Holy mother of God,” said Magnus and then burst into loud laughter. “This… this was you?” asked Magnus, looking around the mess in his room and Alec felt his cheeks reddening.

“Y-yeah,” whispered Alec. “I… it was too good. I’m sorry, I just… This is embarrassing,” he stammered and Magnus quickly cuddled up next to him, kissing his face and he couldn’t stop laughing.

“Wow,” he said, impressed. “I mean just wow,” he said and Alec rolled his eyes.

“I couldn’t help it,” said Alec and shyly smiled.

“I can see that,” said Magnus. “I’m happy your first time was so… explosive,” he said and Alec started sinking down the sheets, Magnus pulling them off of his face and he waggled his eyebrows. “I think I can successfully say I literally fucked your brains out,” he commented and Alec chocked on his breath and then just buried his face into the pillow, Magnus smiling and he wrapped his arms around his adorable boyfriend.

_Holy shit, they needed to try that again sometime soon!_


	31. Chapter 31

**One year later**

“What do you think about this painting in here?” asked Camille and pressed her lips as she looked over at Magnus and Alec as they were thinking really hard. The two of them had just moved in into a new place and were a pain in the ass as Camille was trying her best to do her job, but it was impossible. Well, Alexander was impossible, his angel wings out as he was  _ judging _ the painting and he then let out an over dramatic sigh, making Camille roll her eyes. Now what? Why was the angel so stubborn?

Camille knew that Alec was an angel by then, all of Magnus’ friends knew about their angels and at first they had a hard time believing, but after Alec would show his wings, they believed him and found it just romantic that Magnus’ guardian angel descended down on Earth just for his sake. Most of them liked and trusted angels; everyone except for Raphael. Eventually he met Underhill and he was still, to this day, annoyed that the idiotic angel kicked him. Why did his angel have to be such a dick? Raphael was never going to find out, but in the end he decided to let it slide. Thanks to Simon, he had changed a lot for the better. Plus in the last year he had matured a lot and Magnus was boasting about it like a proud father. Simon made Raphael incredibly happy and Magnus was happy for them, they made an adorable couple.

A lot had changed in the last year or so, the biggest one being the angel thing. But there were also little, smaller changes as well. For example, Alexander had a job now. He was a proud cook in one of the New York's finest restaurants, which was kind of ironic. His food was supposed to taste divine, but Alec himself couldn't taste it and he was pretty bummed out about it. There was one thing that he was a fan of that he made a discovery a while back; strawberries. The angel happened to  _ love _ them and Magnus started buying them everyday for his boyfriend, who was happily devouring them at the spot. How much more adorable could Alexander get though?

In the past year, Magnus and Alexander’s family had gotten to know each other pretty well. Alec would visit the Heaven quite a lot and he was impressed to see just how much it changed since his mother was put in charge of it. There was no more hate, no more discrimination against humans and it was just a lot more free to be an angel over there. No more stupid laws and rules that prohibited angels from having a great time. Unfortunately, Magnus couldn’t visit the Heaven, but Alec’s family visited Magnus and Alec a lot too, so it was all good. The Heaven got a visit from Lucifer and Gabriel here and there as well, when they came up for a vacation or help Maryse with the things to run smoothly. 

The biggest change that Alexander saw was with Jace and Isabelle. Ever since they got the twins to look after, they were a lot more responsible, especially Jace. He was kind of a rascal before, but now he was a lot more serious about everything. Plus, it was kind of funny how much he matured thanks to Clary as well. At first Alexander didn’t really like her, but he came to learn to trust her, so they got along pretty well, for the most parts. It was kind of Magnus’ and Ragnor’s friendship; they would get on each other’s nerves all the time and would pick fun at the other one, but stood together if things were serious and Alec just… well, she was quite feisty and so was he, so the sass was over the roof when it was them against Jace. 

However, not everything was peachy and fine; especially not for Jace’s and Isabelle’s humans. Not soon after they were born, they were given to a local orphanage and were there since then. Isabelle and Jace were trying their best to keep their humans safe, but not all went according as they wanted and unfortunately they weren’t happy in the shelter. Of course not, the staff in there was… decent at best, but they longed for love and warmth of a home. Alec’s heart broke when he heard about it and he finally agreed to go check up on the twins with Jace and Isabelle together. They made plans to go there next day and Alec was snapped back to reality when he heard Magnus speaking. 

“The painting is fine,” said Magnus when he noticed that Camille was pretty upset and she gave her friend a little smile, Alec clicking with his tongue. “Yes, darling?” asked Magnus, quite amused because he wanted to see what Alexander had come up with then. Alec’s sense for style was… interesting and Magnus was quite amused to see just what kind of a problem Alec had with the painting now. To him, it looked fine. On it, there was a dark forest and it looked all mysterious, right up Magnus’ alley, but Alec didn’t like how dark it was.

“The panting is creepy,” stated Alec firmly and crossed his arms on top of his chest when Camille scoffed and he rolled his eyes. “What? It’s true. It’ll scare Chairman Meow,” he said and then frowned, shaking his head as he stepped closer and arched an eyebrow. “It needs sunshine and rainbows,” said Alec and snapped with his fingers, the painting immediately changing and Camille shrieked, because Alexander had just ruined a super expensive painting. “Oh and a rainbow,” he said and with a snap of his fingers added the finishing touch to the painting and then proudly turned to Magnus. “Better right?”

Magnus was quite shocked and horrified when he saw what Alec did with the painting, because he paid a good money for the painting. He liked the original, but this one was just so… Alexander and he shook his head, in the end giving in and he just nodded, much to Camille’s shock and horror. “It’s quite lovely how you made it,” said Magnus and Alec proudly smiled, boasting off his artistic skills as well. Again, why would someone want such a creepy painting in their apartment? This was his apartment as well, so he had a say in it as well and Camille only huffed under her breath and admitted defeat. There was no way she could win against Alec’s bright smile and in the end she just nodded.

“Well, since it’s already decided… let’s keep it this way,” said Camille and rubbed the back of her neck and then shook her head when she looked over at Magnus and Alec, looking down and a huge grin spread across her face. Magnus was such in a good place at the moment; a lot had happened in the year and a half since Alexander stepped into Magnus’ life and ever since then Magnus never stopped glowing. Yes, even a year later, he was still glowing with love and happiness when he was around Alec and otherwise. They were so happy and Camille was glad about that, hoping that she was also going to find her right person one day as well. 

“See? What did I tell you? I’m a freaking genius,” announced Alexander happily and was happily parading over the new apartment, Camille sighing and she then eyed Magnus, who was just face-palming himself and was shaking his head. The narcissist in Alexander was alive and kicking, Magnus chuckling in the end as well. “You know,” said Alec and looked at Camille. “Maybe we could partner up at interior designing. I could teach you a thing or two,” he said and Camille just burst in loud laughter. She had gotten used to this side of Alec and she was just… well, it was funny and she just nodded.

“Oh, of course,” said Camille and winked to Magnus. “If I ever need some help, I’ll give you a call, Alec,” said Camille and Alec looked pleased with that and he then went to check up on Chairman Meow, who was looking around the new place, but was still inside of the carrier as he felt far too timid to go out on his own. Alec pressed his lips together and went onto his knees and tried to get Chairman out, but got a loud meow of protest instead. Magnus laughed when he heard Alec arguing with Chairman Meow and he then looked at Camille, who was laughing as well. 

“Do apologise to my boyfriend,” said Magnus and looked over at the painting and shrugged. “I suppose he gave it more character,” said Magnus and Camille snorted, but nodded. Yeah, gave her character, that was the way to describe it and she just looked over to Alec as well and rolled her eyes when she heard Chairman’s loud meows of protests when Alec finally managed to place him out of the carrier. Someone didn’t seem too keen on the move, but Magnus knew that Chairman was going to get used to the new place.

The reason why Magnus wanted to move was because he wanted more space in the apartment. The last place was quite big, for the two of them and Chairman, yes… but lately, the two of them were talking a lot more seriously about adopting children and the first step into that direction was getting a much bigger place. Since Alexander was working as well, the two of them could afford it and Alec was literally glowing when they would talk about children, Magnus feeling excited as well. Beyond excited, that was and his heart filled with warmth and glee when he closed his eyes and imagined the sound of children playing and running around the place. 

Not soon after, Camille said her goodbyes as she had placed to be and people to meet, so Magnus joined Alexander in their new living room, Alec still trying to make Chairman Meow see that the new place wasn’t scary at all. The two of them had been renovating the place for quite a while, but that day marked the day they finally officially moved into it and Magnus felt so happy about it. Kind of strange, because the place was much larger than his previous one. Alec was also feeling all giddy inside and he grinned when he saw Magnus joining him on the floor, placing a hand on top of the distressed kitten, which was still trying to run back to the last place. 

“Shh, Chairman, calm down,” said Magnus, his voice calm and soothing, making the cat stop struggling so much, but he was still freaked out and Alec pouted, Magnus feeling worried as well. They didn’t think that Chairman would hate the change of the environment so much, but then at the same time, it made sense because it was the place that Chairman Meow grew up at. And the first place he ever felt safe at since the day Alexander saved him from the cold streets. “C’mon, you’ll see, this place is great,” said Magnus and winked. “There’s more place for your toys,” said Magnus and winked. 

“Yes, exactly,” said Alec and then pressed his lips together, thinking hard of what to do to make their boy feel at ease. He soon thought of something and he snapped with his fingers, making a huge cat house appearing in the corner of the living room and Chairman perked up. It looked like the one he used to have back at their old place, but this one was better, newer and bigger. It seemed to interest Chairman quite a bit and Alexander let go off him and watched the cat run up to the house, sniffing and then he let out a loud excited meow. At the next moment, he hopped onto it and then hid into one of many tunnels, slowly peeking out and then started running up and down it, Magnus smiled when he saw that Chairman was slowly letting loose and playing. 

“He seems happier,” commented Magnus and Alec happily nodded.

“Yeah,” said Alec and made a short pause, smiling. “I’m really glad,” he then said when he saw Chairman laying on his back, trying to catch a little mouse hanging down on a string and he then giggled when Chairman smacked the fake mouse with his paw. “He’s adorable,” he then said and Magnus slowly crawled closer to him and wrapped his arms around him, Alec’s wings going around Magnus and they just sat there in silence like that for a moment or so. 

“And how about you?” asked Magnus and Alec looked at him. “Is the new place up to your liking, Alexander?” asked Magnus and Alec quickly nodded. Oh yeah, it was like it was made for him and Magnus. Next to it, there was a little park, which was a lot smaller than the previous one where Alexander liked hanging out at, but this one was right beneath their place and he was happy about that. Plus, it was closer to Pandemonium, which meant Magnus coming sooner home, if Alec wasn’t there to zap him back home. It was just all he wanted and needed. 

“Yes, it’s awesome,” said Alec and Magnus grinned, burying his face into Alec’s neck and then pressed in a few kisses there. “Awesome for our future together,” he then said under his breath and Magnus smiled up to his ears. He always loved that about Alexander; he always talked about their future, of them being together and he didn’t want it any other way as well, closing his eyes. “I can’t wait to get married to you and then we’ll adopt children and we’ll live happily ever after,” commented Alec and Magnus snorted. A fairytale ending, huh?

“Well,” said Magnus and a little teasing smirk appeared on his lips. “You do know you must ask before getting married, yeah?” asked Magnus, only teasing, but Alec’s eyes widened and he wanted to smack himself. Right! Technically, he knew all of that, he had watched enough romantic comedies to know how human way of dating and marriage went. Usually, the way how angelic marriage happened was to have an arranged marriage. Well, that was the old times, before Maryse was in charge. Alexander’s arranged marriage was supposed to happen with Camille’s angel of all people; Lydia. Luckily, Maryse had gotten rid of that as well and now angels were completely free to love whoever they wanted. 

“Oh, right!” said Alexander out loud and Magnus looked at him, smiling and laughing when he saw that Alec was then face-palming himself and then he rubbed his palms together. “Then let’s do that, let’s get married,” said Alec out of the blue, making Magnus choke on his breath as he was completely caught off guard and he gave Alec a wide-eyed look. Alec cocked his head to the side and scratched the back of his head. “What?” he asked and pressed his lips together.

Alec’s honest and up front side still made him speechless sometimes and he was just sitting there in complete silence for a little while and he the looked down when he finally registered what was going on. Alexander had just proposed to him, didn’t he? Well, it was honestly such an Alexander thing to do… just ask out of the blue and he then started laughing, his entire body shaking because the way Alec asked it wasn’t even romantic or anything. It was awkward and adorable, totally like Alexander and he just shook his head and Alec gave him a horrified look. What did he do wrong?

“It’s just,” said Magnus in between his laughing and he was shaking his head. “You… I mean. Asking for someone to marry you needs to be a tad more romantic. It’s usually… you get down onto your knee and then have a ring prepared,” explained Magnus and Alec nodded, frowning. Indeed, he had seen that happening in the movies and he rubbed the back of his neck and he then looked down. So, his proposal sucked. It wasn’t romantic, no. It was bad and Magnus was… was he disappointed? God, he hoped no! “Which doesn’t mean I didn’t like it,” said Magnus quickly as he didn’t want Alexander to feel about it and Alec soon cheered up. 

“So,” said Alec and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling kind of awkward as he didn’t know what he was doing. “We’re engaged now?” he asked, looking like an excited puppy. If he had a tail, it would be happily dancing around the air and Magnus chuckled, feeling his heart fasten just a little bit and he also felt kind of nervous. He thought that Alec might had been kidding around, but it looked like he was being serious after all and he swallowed thickly. It just happened all of the sudden and he pressed his lips together.

“Well, um, first… I’d need to say yes,” said Magnus and winked and Alec straightened himself up and frowned. Oh, right! Magnus didn’t say yes yet and he chewed on his lower lip nervously. Alexander was just too adorable and Magnus smirked and then moved closer when he saw the troubled expression on Alec’s face. “Of course my answer is yes,” said Magnus despite the awkward and out of the blue proposal from Alexander. It seemed to fit and his heart was hammering against his ribcage when he realised that he had just said yes and that he was now engaged to Alexander. He was his fiance! Never in a million years did he think that he would be again here, about to get married. Just a year and a half ago, he said goodbye to love and now he was getting engaged. Tears went to his eyes as he still wasn’t really processing it and he bit his lower lip. 

Alec’s eyes widened and he practically pounced Magnus, knocking him on the floor, climbing on top of him and his wings were happily flapping around.  _ Magnus said yes. Oh my fucking God, he actually said yes. And now! We’ll be married. He isn’t my boyfriend anymore, he’s my fiance now. I cannot wait until I tell the others… rub it into their faces that Magnus is my fiance now. Oh, we need to start planning the wedding. How usually it takes? In movies it takes up to months before everything is planned. I can’t wait that long, I wanna get married tomorrow! _

“Oh, Alexander,” whispered Magnus as he laughed when he heard all of that and he pulled Alexander down to press a kiss on top of his lips and Alec quickly took a bait, the two of them celebrating the moving in and engagement right there on the floor, the bedroom was too far from their reach to get there in time. 

* * *

“Alec, we need to do something,” said Isabelle and pressed her lips together. It was the next day and Alec was at the orphanage with his brother and sister, keeping his engagement news a secret for a little while as they had much more important things to do.

Currently, the three angels were hidden away from the eyes of humans and Alec felt his heart dropping to his stomach as well. Max and Rafael were the two little boys named, sitting on the floor of the playroom and were just playing with each other. Both of them weren't walking as of yet and were just crawling around as no one was really paying attention to them and Alec shuddered. He agreed with Jace and Isabelle, he was glad that they would visit Earth to look after the two boys, but they needed more than that. They needed a proper family and according to what Jace and Izzy said, no family was prepared to adopt them together. Because they wanted the twins to stay together, they made sure that they weren't getting anywhere, not until a decent family would be prepared to adopt both boys together. Each other was all they had and getting separated could possibly catastrophic.

“I just,” stammered Jace and looked over to his human, who was now crawling to his brother and the younger twin was giggling. Despite everything, the two little boys had bubbly personality, especially Max. He was giggly no matter what happened and they didn’t want that tobe taken away from them. The twins were the livelier when they were together, so that's why they didn't want them to be separated. “It’s a mess,” stammered Jace and Alec nodded, walking over to the boys, who were happily playing.  

“Yeah,” said Izzy and smiled when he saw her twin giggling and clapping again, letting out a high pitched scream of excitement, making Rafael giggle as well and Alec’s heart swell with happiness and love. The boys were just adorable and he agreed with his siblings. Then, just like that, one of the staff members screamed at the boys, telling them to shut up and Alec felt his heart falling to the pit of his stomach when the older twin bowed his head down and Max started crying, getting louder when the woman yelled again, then grabbed the boy and carried him to his crib, together with Rafael, who was then crying as well and Alec angrily followed her up the stairs, Jace and Izzy behind his back. As the woman slammed the door and left them all alone, the three angels finally made themselves visible to the distressed boys. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” whispered Isabelle, scooping Max up into her arms and started rocking him back and forth, trying to calm down, Jace struggling to keep his human from crying, but it wasn’t working at all. While Max was able to stop crying, Rafael’s crying got even louder and Jace panicked, Alec coming closer to his younger brother and took the twin into his arms without thinking twice and wrapped his arms around him. That worked like magic, because Rafael stopped crying almost immediately.

Jace’s jaw dropped when he saw Alec with Rafael in his arms, walking back and forth, gently rocking him. “It’s okay, shh, I’ve got you. The scary, mean lady is far far away, Rafe,” said Alec and allowed Rafael to wrap his fingers around his finger, which made him relax even more and for a little while, Rafael’s big eyes just kept staring up at Alec, curiously watching the kind mister, tears drying up and then much to surprise of everyone, the boy giggled and snuggled up against Alec, whose heart melted and he leaned down, pressing a kiss on top of his forehead. “See, you’re such a good boy. ”

Max perked up, smiling up at Isabelle and then he extended out his little palms, whining as he wanted to go over to Alexander as well. His brother seemed to be having a good time over there, nestled in the mister’s arms. Isabelle’s eyes widened and she chuckled. “Seems like he wants to go to you as well,” said Izzy and winked, carrying the younger twin over to Alec, who picked him up gently with his free hand and then stared down at the both boys, looking at him and he blinked. 

“You’re a natural,” said Jace. “Who knew,” he said and tapped Alec’s shoulder, who nodded and then went back to staring at the twins. That felt just so oddly natural to him, Max grabbing at his nose, while Rafael slapped his cheek and then both of them started giggling. 

“They like me,” said Alec happily and kissed Max’s cheek then, Rafael whining as he wanted a kiss too and Alec’s heart melted. Now that he got to meet them, it was going to be hard to leave them and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach when he thought about leaving them alone is this place with that scary lady. 

Izzy’s eyes widened all of the sudden and she squealed. “Alec!” said Izzy. “Didn’t you say that you and Magnus are thinking about adopting?” she asked and Jace was on board with the idea immediately. 

“Yes, but-”

“Iz, that is a wonderful idea!”

“We have just gotten engaged, don’t you think it’s still too soon to-”

“You and Magnus are engaged?” yelled out Izzy, excited, interrupting Alec and he nodded.

“Since?”

“Yesterday,” stammered Alec. 

“Oh my god!” said Jace happily. “Congrats, man!” he added and the boys clapped as well. They didn’t know what was going on, but the other three seemed excited and happy, to they just played along.

“See? They’re happy about the news as well,” said Izzy and Alec nodded. 

“Yeah, but it might be too soon,” stammered Alec. “Magnus likes to take things slow and-” started Alec, but then was interrupted when Max and Rafael leaned closer and gave him something that resembled a kiss. That was when Alec was sold on the idea.Yep, he and Magnus were adopting the twins. He couldn’t just leave them here for someone to take them… what if they would get seperated? Nope, he couldn’t have that happening! He was only hoping that Magnus wouldn’t freak out too much when he’d tell him that he had already found them kids to adopt. That was… weird thing to say, but…

“I’ll talk to Magnus,” stammered Alec and Jace and Isabelle wrapped their arms around their brother and Alec hoped that Magnus wasn’t going to be too freaked out once he’d tell him that he was thinking about adopting  _ twins. _


	32. Chapter 32

It was about a week later, Magnus coming home from a long day of work and he just wanted to sit back and relax in the arms of Alexander with their cat, watch TV and just have a great time. Back in the day, after he’d be done for the day, he would hang around in his club, because it was during the late nights that it just became lively, but he was over that stage of his life. His friends liked to tease him that he was growing into an old man, but in reality, he just wanted to be with Alexander. Drinking and partying seemed boring without his angel there. Plus, there were so much fun things to do even back at their new apartment, Magnus grinning to himself when he started counting all the fun things they could do alone and he pressed his lips together.

It was only their second week in their new place, but they had done it at pretty much every surface already of the apartment and Magnus felt his cheeks reddening, shaking his head as he ducked his head down. Damn, after Alexander finally came out of his shell, Magnus soon found out that Alec was quite a _thirsty_ man underneath that innocent and pure mask and Magnus had to wonder if it wasn’t just an act. Alec had quite the stamina and it was hard for him to keep up with him, smiling and his body warmed up just at the thought of the previous day and he couldn’t wait for the elevator to reach their floor, so that he could run up to Alec and just smother him with kisses.

Magnus found himself missing Alexander a lot; since he had gotten a job, they didn’t have a lot of free time to spend with each other. Well, usually Alec would tag along with him to work and now he couldn’t anymore. That was what he missed the most, because he had gotten used to having Alexander in his office all the time. So, that was why he had a bunch of pictures of Alexander on his desk and hanging on the walls, remembering that Alec was going to be waiting for him at the end of the day back at their place and he couldn’t stop smiling.

However, something was off about Alexander that day. Thanks to their soul binding rune, they could easily communicate with each other throughout the entire day. Sometimes, he would listen to Alexander’s ranting about the main chef being a dick, or Magnus would bitch about his annoying clients. And then the other days, they were just there to tell each other that they loved each other and Magnus smiled. But… when he tried to talk to his _fiancé_ that day through their bond, it seemed that Alec was kind of distant and preoccupied with other things? Magnus tried asking what was wrong, but he didn’t get a reply so far.

Magnus could sense that Alec was feeling nervous through their bond when he was coming closer to the door and it was then that Magnus started worrying, thinking that maybe something was seriously wrong. The last year went by in complete peace, but one could never be too sure and when he felt Alec’s fear rising, he literally burst into their apartment, half of expecting to see an evil angel paying them a visit again or something like that. “Alexander, what’s wrong?!” said Magnus, out of breath and he started looking around, but he received nothing as a reply. The place was eerily quiet and Magnus quickly hung his jacket, took off his shoes and went to investigate.

Alec was home, that much he could tell. Not only by the lights turned on, but because he could feel Alexander in there as well. What he couldn’t figure out for the life of him was why Alec didn’t come and welcome him home. Nor Chairman Meow did for that matter and he pouted. Then he heard a _giggle,_ which didn’t belong to Alexander and Magnus’ eyes widened when he realised that the giggling was coming from the kitchen. “Shh,” heard Magnus whispering and he narrowed his eyes. What the fuck was going on? It sounded like a child was giggling in his kitchen!

Magnus wasted no more time and he quickly went into his kitchen, preparing to see… well, he actually didn’t know what he was prepared to see, but his jaw dropped when he barged into the kitchen and saw Alexander standing there in the middle of the room, having two little boys in his arms, each in his every arm and was rocking them back and forth and Magnus’ jaw dropped, Alec looking around and he pressed his lips together. “Oh, crap,” stammered Alec and Magnus didn’t know what to think or what to do.

Where did Alexander get the children from? Whose were they? And what the hell were they doing in their apartment? Judging by the pale look on Alec’s face, something was wrong and Alec looked down, feeling his heart fastening. His heart was beating with the speed of light and he swallowed thickly when deadly silence fell in between them and he cleared his throat. Well, that was awkward. Honestly, that was an understatement. The reason why Max and Rafael were at their place at the moment? Well, Alec wanted Magnus to meet their future children, of course! He needed to show him that he had found them a couple of twin boys to look after!

However, the real reason why Alec brought the twins over was because he just couldn’t sit back and watch them in there anymore. He still didn’t work up the courage to ask Magnus and tell him about the situation of Isabelle’s and Jace’s humans. He just didn’t know how to bring it up. At the same time, he needed to get out of there. There was that scary woman making them cry again that day and he acted on a whim, portalling himself back to their place with the twins in his arms and he didn’t want to take them back. What was the point? They didn’t really like taking care of the two of them? Most of the children in there were much older than the twins and taking care of babies took a lot of time and effort, which the understaffed orphanage just couldn’t properly do. That combined with a bunch of over active toddlers was a recipe for disaster.

“A-Alexander,” stammered Magnus once he finally came back from his initial shock and he narrowed his eyes. He knew that something was going on for the past week or so; Alexander was keeping something from him and he soon realised that this was probably it. “W-whose children are those? Where did you get them?” asked Magnus, praying that his hunch wasn’t correct. Alec picked up a stray cat and brought it back home. And now they were discussing adopting a child, so… did… oh God.

“These are our new children, Magnus,” said Alec, blurting out in the heap of the moment as he was so nervous and Magnus face-palmed himself, then horror and shock crept into his heart. Did… did Alexander steal those children? The situation was so bad that it seemed almost _funny_ , but no one was laughing. “Say hello to Rafe and Maxie,” said Alexander then happily and walked closer to Magnus, whose was frozen in place.

“ _Our_ children?” forced out Magnus and his throat tightened. “Please don’t tell me you kidnapped a bunch of children from someone,” said Magnus and started massaging his palms. “I told you… adoption takes time and a lot of patience,” he said, because he had already warned Alexander about this. He knew how Alec could be, so he didn’t want something like _this_ happening. “You can’t just… I mean-”

“I got them from the local orphanage,” stated Alec and Magnus was just standing there, dumbfounded and he then took in a deep breath.

“You can’t just steal children, Alexander!” shrieked Magnus and then walked over to Alec, looking over at the twins, who looked pretty content to be up in Alec’s arms and he felt his heart melting when he saw one of them nuzzling against Alec’s chest, but then he shook his head. “It’s _illegal_ ,” he said and Alec rolled his eyes, Magnus just giving him a look of disbelief. “You have to take them back _now,_ ” ordered Magnus as he was fearing of the worst. What if they would call police?! Someone was missing the twins, they-

“I’m not going to take them back to that horrible place,” said Alec and walked into the living room. Magnus frowned and quickly followed Alec into the living room as he was trying to remain calm. But that was kind of impossible since Alec had just robbed the orphanage of two children. “There was this mean scary lady, Magnus! Scary,” said Alec when he sat down onto the couch and Magnus nodded. He understood that, he knew it wasn’t easy being an orphan, but… stealing children?! “Look at them,” he said and looked down, Max happily looking up, while Rafael was getting to get Alec’s shirt into his mouth and nibble it.

“Alexander, this isn’t-“

“These are our children,” stated Alec again and Magnus’ jaw dropped and then he just bowed his head, shaking it as he didn’t seem to be getting anywhere. Alexander was stubborn and when he had something in his mind, he wasn’t letting go, Magnus going to Alec’s side and he then sat down, looking at Alec and he didn’t know if he should cry and laugh. While yes, it was funny that Alec just showed up with a couple of children, Magnus was also still freaking out. The authorities would cause them much trouble and they would never- “Isn’t that right, Rafe?” asked Alec and then looked down at the older twin, who giggled when he was spoken to. Max seemed to agree as well and Magnus sighed, trying to remain calm. They needed to get children back and-

“Boo,” said Max, Magnus looking at him and he narrowed his eyes. Well, Alexander looked stunning and adorable with children in his lap. His heart shook just a little bit and then he turned to Max, who was demanding attention. When he saw that he had the sparkly man’s attention, he started speaking in gibberish, explaining something in great details. His little hands were flailing around and then he let out a loud “ooh,” out, followed by a giggle, which made Magnus smile and he bit into his lower lip.

“You’re quite adorable, young man,” said Magnus in the end and picked up the younger twin when he wanted to go to Magnus and he then placed him on top of his leg, Max playing with the pendant of the necklace that Alexander gave to him he huffed under his breath. “He’s Max?” asked Magnus and Alec quickly nodded.

“And the older one is Rafael,” said Alec, Magnus nodding and he glanced at the older twin, who was looking over at the sparkly man as well and he smiled when he looked down as Max was now trying to eat the angel wings. Magnus gently took it out of his mouth, which left Max pouting and tearing up, but was soon soothed when Magnus gave him a kiss on top of his head, his heart melting and he just… He didn’t know what to feel, this was unexpected. “They’re Jace’s and Izzy’s humans,” explained Alec and Magnus nodded. Okay, at least that made more sense.

“Okay,” said Magnus and pressed his lips together when Max hugged his hand and then nuzzled into the touch, Magnus’ heart melting and he was already in love with the twins, gently huffing and he then looked up at Alexander, who was now looking at him with Max in his lap and was just as smitten as Magnus was before when he saw Alec with the children in his arms. “And they don’t have parents?” asked Magnus, not knowing what kind of a person would give such sweet angels up for adoption, it made no sense.

“Well,” said Alec and his heart grew heavy. “Their biological mother gave them up for adoption because she was a single parents and was really young,” explained Alec, because he felt bad for the woman, he truly did. She was very sweet from what Izzy and Jace told him. “She realised she couldn’t take care of them on her own and wanted to give them a better chance in life with another family,” he then added and Magnus felt his heart getting heavy as well. It sounded like she loved her children so much that she decided to let them go and that shook Magnus right to the core.

“Poor girl,” said Magnus and then looked at Rafael, who was looking at him as well and then extended his palms out, Magnus scooping him up into his arms, while he placed Max onto the couch and he then smiled when he leaned closer to Rafael and he then gave him a little, gentle slap, followed by a giggle and Magnus shook his head. “You’re a little rebel, aren’t you? Trouble maker,” he said and Rafael only giggled again and Magnus sighed sadly, ruffling his hair and Alec pressed his lips together. “No family wants them?”

“Yeah, but,” stammered Alec. “No one is prepared to adopt both of them,” said Alec and then looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. “Izzy and Jace, they, um,” he said and made a short pause. “Chase those kind of families away, because separating them would be well, cruel,” said Alec and Magnus nodded, because it was true. Then again, he understood other people as well; taking care of twins was probably a lot of work and stress, but one look at both of them made all of that worth it and he pressed his lips together.

“Poor boys,” said Magnus and then looked at the twins, who seemed to be pretty happy at the moment, Max lifting himself onto his legs and then with holding onto the couch, he started bouncing up and down. Alec chuckled, but then scooped him up into his arms when Max was about to fall, lifting him high up in the air and then spun around with the boy, who was giggling and screaming in excitement, Magnus looking down and he closed his eyes. “You need to take them back, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped. “Again, I know you’re excited about adoption, but you can’t steal children like this,” said Magnus with a chuckle.

“I know, I will,” said Alec and there was clear sadness in his voice, slowly putting Max down onto the couch and he just… looked quite bummed out, all of his previous excitement disappearing and now all he felt were sadness and pain in his chest. Magnus didn’t want to adopt the twins, did he? They did talk about adoption, but it was still too soon. They just moved in into a bigger place, just gotten engaged, so of course it was still too soon to actually think about actually adopting them. It’s just… Alexander was looking after the twins the past week and had completely and utterly fallen in love with them and he was prepared to be their father. But… it was still too soon and he pressed his lips together.

“Alexander,” whispered Magnus and Alec shook his head.

“I know I’ll take them back, okay?!” raised his voice Alec and Magnus flinched, because that was the first time ever Alec raised his voice at him and he bowed his head down. “I’m not stupid, I know how adoption process go, okay? I know it doesn’t happen so fast… I was just excited that’s all,” he stated bitterly. “I just wanted you to meet them,” he said and then bit is lower trembling lip and bowed his head down. “Clearly you don’t-”

“Wait, I didn’t-”

“No, you know what…. Fine. I’ll take them back,” said Alec and gave Magnus a stern look and bowed his head down. It hurt knowing that Magnus didn’t want to adopt them. He expected it, but yet it still hurt. Magnus, on the other hand, didn’t know what to do. It was all just happening so fast and he needed time to think. Alec just appeared home with a couple of kids, sprinkling the news on him that he found them twins to adopt and Magnus… it took time for him to process changes like this.

“I want to adopt children, Alexander, I really do,” said Magnus. “But how do you expect me to react when you just sprinkle news like this one me? You literally appeared with them in our-”

“I was trying to introduce them to you, that’s all!” said Alec back. He didn’t want to fight with Magnus, he really didn’t. Fighting with him felt so wrong and Alec wanted to punch himself, but words wouldn’t stop coming out. It hurt that Magnus didn’t want to put in the effort to get to know those sweet boys. Of course he was going to take them back, Alexander wasn’t freaking stupid! They were alone in the playroom when he took them, no one even realised they were missing! Alec made sure he kept an eye on the staff in there all the time and the fact that no one realised they were gone spoke volumes about the staff in there.

As Magnus and Alec continued their argument, Magnus trying to let him see and reason him that it was too soon, Alec just telling him that he’d need to try and get to know the twins properly, the boys stared at each other. The argument was getting more and more heated, until Max burst into tears, followed by Rafael because they hated it when people fought. Magnus quickly stopped talking and he then looked at the crying twins, feeling horrible, because he knew that they started crying because they were talking so loud back and forth.

“Hey, hey, hey… shh, it’s okay,” said Magnus and picked up Max, who was sitting on the couch and then pulled Rafael into his lap, but it was kind of hard since both of them were crying, their arms flailing around and Magnus struggled to stop them from crying. “Now, now. Hey, it’s okay. Everything is okay. Alexander and I were just talking, we’re not… Maxie, come one,” whispered Magnus, because while Rafael managed to calm down, Max didn’t. Max was the emotional twin, who felt people’s emotions well and even though Magnus was calm, his anger long gone, Alec was a mess.

Alexander was furious. Not at Magnus, but of himself. He was angry at himself when he realised what he had just done; he had yelled at Magnus. _Oh my God, what the hell did I just do? I was… I was such an idiot! I yelled at Magnus, I fought with Magnus… my human, my fiancé. I am such a jerk, I’m such a dumbass. Idiot! Stupid. Idiot. How could I? And now Maxie and Rafe are crying because of him. Stupid angel! Stupid!_

“Alexander, help m-” said Magnus and then his eyes widened when he heard how guilty Alexander felt. He could feel his guilt and hatred with himself, but when he looked up, he realised he was dealing with another crying child. Alec had his head bowed down, face buried into his palms and he was crying. Yes, Alexander felt so guilty over a little fight that he was crying now. Well, Magnus didn’t even consider it a fight, it was more a misunderstanding. Magnus loved the twins and he would consider adopting them, but he couldn’t get to tell him that as Alec was interrupting him. But they didn’t fight. “Alexander, don’t cry. I’m not-” he started and Alec lifted his head up, Rafe noticing that Alec was crying and he was crying again, Max’s sobs getting louder when his brother was crying again, making Alec cry harder and Magnus was just helplessly sitting there, face-palming himself.

Magnus wasn’t dealing with two crying babies, but three of them and in the end, he just started laughing, because this was just hilarious. It was funny.

  1. Alexander suddenly bringing kids and announcing they were their new kids
  2. Their stupid little fight
  3. Alec crying like a baby



Alec looked up when he saw Magnus laughing and he stopped crying almost immediately, wiping away his tears and he sniffled when Magnus signed him to come closer. Alec bowed his head down again and went closer to Magnus, twins calming down a little bit, but were still pretty much distressed and Magnus cupped Alexander’s face and kissed him a few times, wiping away his tears and shook his head.

“C’mon, you need to stop crying if you’re gonna be a dad. I can’t take care of three crying babies on my own,” said Magnus and winked, Alec’s eyes widening. Magnus wasn’t angry? No? Wait, what? “No, I’m not angry, come on. Now calm down and help-” he started, but then stopped talking when tears of relief started rolling down Alec’s face and Magnus face-palmed himself. Oh boy.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry,” chanted Alec and wrapped his arms around his fiancé, giving him little kisses, everywhere, making Magnus laugh and when he laughed, Alexander giggled as well, which made the twins chuckle, then giggle as well and Alec sniffled as he pulled back, still feeling kind of emotional, kissing Max’s cheek and then he looked up at Magnus. “I’m an idiot, I shouldn’t have-”

“Well. You’re a weirdo for stealing these children from the orphanage, but,” he said and looked down, the boys looking happy now and he clicked with his tongue, chewing on his lower lip, literal hearts in his eyes when he watched the two angels now talking to each other in gibberish and he slowly took in a deep breath. They needed happiness and warmth. A family and he knew that he and Alexander would be able to give that to them. While Alexander liked to act on a whim, Magnus wasn’t that type of a person, but there was a first time for everything. “I’m glad you did, because I’m already in love with them,” he said and Alec perked up.

“Huh? What are-”

“You take them back and then we can discuss how we’ll do this,” said Magnus and Alec’s lower lip started trembling again, sniffling and he nodded. Magnus was ready, prepared to adopt Max and Rafael with him. He was just so amazing and awesome and Alec was crying, the twins crying again and Magnus just sighed.

_Oh boy indeed._

Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec, while he wrapped his wings around Magnus and the twins. Magnus patted the crying boys and he just shook his head when he felt Alec burying his face into the crook of his neck.

“We’re gonna be a family,” stammered Alec in between his tears of happiness, which made Magnus tear up as well and he just closed his eyes. _Yeah, a proper family,_ he said and hugged the twins for a little longer until all three babies calmed down and he sighed.

_He was going to have a lot of work on his hands, wasn’t he?_


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some hot Malec wall sex ;)  
> And a surprising revelation at the end of the chapter :P

''Alexander, hold on,'' stammered Magnus when Alec pressed him inside of their apartment and pinned him against the door, barely giving Magnus the time to unlock the door as the angel was far too eager to wait. The two of them had been shopping and Alec made Magnus try many, many sexy outfits in the lingerie section of the shop and by the end of it, Alexander was all hot and bothered and just wanted to go home. He made Magnus buy many of the things that he had tried on, his favourite one being a black laced see-through boxers, which had glitter on as well and Alec was in the process of drooling when he saw Magnus in those. He wanted to pounce his fiancé right there, but he had the strength to hold out until Magnus paid for those and then the two of them finally went home. “Alexander,” stammered Magnus when he finally found the key in his pocket, but Alec’s hands were too distracting and he couldn’t even focus on unlocking the front door.

“Ugh, not enough time,” stammered Alec and snapped his fingers, door unlocking with his magic and he quickly opened it, stumbling inside, dragging Magnus as he walked, wrapping his hand behind Magnus’ neck and he then crushed their lips together, Magnus quickly closing the door with a loud slam and dropped the bags that he was holding, allowing his angel to press him against the wall and then he continued devouring him right in the spot, licking across Magnus’ lower lip and Alexander moaned loudly when Magnus opened his lips and accepted him in.

Magnus was quite impressed. It was true that Alec had come out of his shell a lot in the past year, but to see him this hungry and insatiable was such a rare sight, which he loved when it happened. His wings were out on display in a second as he couldn’t bother holding them in as his magic was getting weak, pressing up against Magnus roughly, biting into his lower lip when they parted, causing Magnus to moan loudly and shamelessly into his mouth, Alec swallowing hard and he bit his lower lip. Magnus tasted amazing, he tasted like strawberries. He didn’t know how that happened, but it did and he wanted _more_.

Alec growled, Magnus moaned. The darkness in Alec’s eyes just told him how spent Alexander already was and Magnus’ knees buckled, because he knew that what was coming was going to be fast and hard, neither of them were going to last long. In the dressing room, Alec was hard as a rock, Magnus as well, because the way Alexander was looking him was just so freaking arousing and he swallowed thickly as he looked towards the bags on the floor and a little seductive smirk spread across his face. “Want me,” gasped Magnus and Alec gulped again as he tried to pay attention to what Magnus was saying. “Want me to try your favourites on again?” asked Magnus and winked.

Alec felt his throat getting dry and his cock stirred up in his pans, his wings fluttering and he nodded. God, yes… he wanted to see Magnus in those again and he bit into his lower lip again when he saw Magnus slowly taking off his shirt and he clicked with his tongue. This was going to last too long. “N-not enough time,” stammered Alec and snapped with his fingers, banishing all of Magnus’ clothes and suddenly, Magnus was dressed only in that sexy underwear he had just bought, Magnus letting out a loud yelp at the sudden loss of clothes, but then he chuckled, because _wow._ Alexander was really worked up if he didn’t have the patience.

Magnus leaned his head back against the wall and Alec took in a sharp breath as he stepped back a little bit and his mouth watered when he saw Magnus. He was just beautiful and he inhaled sharply, moaning when he saw the underwear. It was completely see-through, he could see just how hard Magnus was, his breathing getting more laboured as Alec just continued to watch him and he chuckled. Ugh, he could come just like that, with having Alexander watching him. “Like what you see?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

“God yes,” whispered Alec, his cheeks reddening and he slowly dropped onto his knees, Magnus’ eyes widening. Wow, Alec really was too far gone, because usually he was still a bit shy when it came to that department, but now there was none of that. He was hungry, parting Magnus’ legs apart just a little bit and he admired just how hot Magnus looked like that. He sat on top of his heels and then placed his hands on top of Magnus’ stomach, running them up to his chest, outlining the ridges of his muscles, placing his hand over Magnus’ soul binding rune and he smiled when Magnus softly moaned as he ran his thumb over the sensitive nipple. “Fuck,” said Alec. He would love to admire Magnus for a little longer, but he couldn’t wait and he ducked his head down, mouthing Magnus through his underwear, causing his human to take in a sharp breath.

“Oh my God,” stammered Magnus, who wanted to speed things along as well. “Hurry the fuck up,” ordered Magnus and Alec didn’t need to be told twice. He hooked his fingers underneath the hem of Magnus’ boxers and quickly pulled them down, tossing them aside and he licked his lower lip. “Blow me,” ordered Magnus and Alec shuddered, finding it hot how Magnus expressed what he wished and he nodded, gulping as he wrapped his fingers around the base of Magnus’ cock and ducked his head down, swirling his tongue around the tip and Magnus smiled. “Oh yeah,” said Magnus and buried his fingers into Alec’s hair.

Alec moaned at the compliment and he licked a few thick strips underside Magnus’ cock, until he slowly took him into his mouth, all the way back to his throat and slightly hollowed his cheeks as he started moving his head, Magnus holding onto his hair tighter and his knees buckled as he leaned down a little bit, praising Alexander for how awesome he was making him feel. Alexander’s mouth was so talented, true work of God and he was just smiling as he listened to Alec sucking on his cock, humming along.

“So fucking good,” said Magnus, groaning when he felt Alexander tightening his throat around him and he gritted his teeth, because he was already so close, yet Alexander was still wearing his clothes. They couldn’t have that, so he slowly pulled out of Alec’s mouth, who looked up, looking dazed and confused, licking his lips and then he slowly got back onto his legs when Magnus pulled him up and he cocked his head to the side. “Alexander, strip. Now,” growled Magnus and Alec moaned, banishing all of his clothes as well with his magic and Magnus smiled in delight. Oh man, Alexander’s magic was so useful in times like this.

“Magnus, mmm,” moaned Alec as he pressed Magnus against the wall again, Magnus wrapping his arms around his fiancé and he gently pulled onto his wings as they kissed, Alec gasping breathlessly, sliding his hands down Magnus’ back, down to his ass and he squeezed him there, pulling him closer and Magnus let out a surprised yelp, smiling when Alec pulled back, breaking their kiss and rested his forehead against Magnus’ for a moment or so, just so that he could catch his breath. “Magnus, I won’t last much longer,” he admitted, because he was already pretty much all spent as all of his patience had ran out in the store.

“S-same,” stammered Magnus and then cupped Alec’s face, kissing his nose. “This is why,” he stammered and gulped thickly. “I want you to fuck me… right against this wall. Now,” he growled and Alec quickly nodded, feeling his cock stirring up even more at those words of command and he pulled back a bit, gulping.

“T-turn around,” whispered Alec, wishing he could sound more bossy, but his cute little order was just as equally hot to Magnus and his human was turned around, looking over his shoulder when he saw Alec just staring. “P-push your h-hips-” he started, but his voice trailed off, looking down and Magnus smiled. Fortunately, Magnus knew what he wanted, so he spread his legs a little bit, supporting himself against the wall as he pushed his ass out and winked.

“Like this, angel?”

“Yes… yes… fucking perfect,” stammered Alec and quickly went onto his knees, snapping a bottle of lube from the bedroom and wasted no more time. He lubed his fingers up and then gently pushed them inside of Magnus, who arched his back and wanted to get Alexander’s fingers even deeper. Alec usually took great patience and a lot of time with this, but now he just didn’t have the patience and he was just gasping, stroking himself when he listened to Magnus’ little moans and mewls, in the end just snapping with his fingers and stretched Magnus with his magic. Magnus let out a loud gasp when he felt magic running through him and he looked around.

“W-what the hell was that?” stammered Magnus, feeling Alec’s magic still overflowing throughout his entire body and Alec quickly stood up and turned him around. “D-did you use your magic to-”

“Yes,” panted Alec against his lips and swallowed thickly, kissing Magnus and then he pulled back. “I can’t hold out much longer. I want to be inside of you _now,_ ” growled Alec and Magnus grinned when he heard that, biting down onto his lip and he nodded. Yes, he wanted that too. Plus, knowing that Alexander was just so impatient was just that much hotter, kissing him again and dropped one of his hands lower and started stroking Alexander, teasing him as he tightened his grip around the tip and he waggled his eyebrows as Alec pulled back and gritted his teeth. “Magnus-”

“Now,” ordered Magnus and gulped. “Fuck me, God damn it,” he ordered and Alec let out a breathless laugh, nodding and he lifted one of Magnus’ legs up, Magnus wrapping it around Alexander’s hip and he was breathing hard when he saw Alec lining himself up with his entrance, feeling his stomach burning with sweet anticipation and he threw his head back when he felt Alec pushing himself through the first ring of muscles, trying to go nice and slow, but then he got impatient and just pushed himself in with one violent thrust, leaving Magnus gasping for air.

“O-oh, s-shit,” stammered Alec and pulled back, cupping Magnus’ face, searching for any signs of pain, but find none. “Y-you okay?” he then asked, his voice sounding terribly wrecked and Magnus could do only one thing; hold onto Alec tightly and nod. It felt so fucking good, holding onto his angel as he gave him the time to adjust having him inside and he was just breathing, enjoying the feeling of being so full and stretched.

“Move,” ordered Magnus and Alec slowly nodded, pushing Magnus against the wall tighter and slowly started thrusting his hips, bending his knees a little bit as he tried to hit Magnus’ prostate at a better angle, but the position they were in was kind of awkward, Alec moaning softly and Magnus was trying to roll his hips as well, getting impatient. In the end, he wrapped his arms around Alexander again and lifted himself up, Alec quickly putting his arms under Magnus’ legs, which allowed Magnus to lift off the ground, hooking his legs around Alec’s waist and he moaned loudly when he sank down Alec’s cock, it hitting all the way in, so deep and oh, so good.

“Oh, yes,” gasped Alec and smiled when he saw the look of pure bliss written all over Magnus’ face and he chuckled.

“Yes… yes… yes,” kept chanting Magnus as he continued moving hips on his own, Alec’s strong hands keeping him secured as he continued bouncing up and down Alexander’s cock, fucking himself on it and Alec was just watching his boyfriend with a grin on his face, spreading his legs apart a bit more and kept kissing Magnus’ neck, his human reaching stars and beyond with the pleasure that Alec’s dick was giving him, hitting the spot each and every time.

Magnus could only thank the heavens for Alec’s strength that was keeping him above the ground; wall sex was one of his favourite turn-ons and finally possible with Alexander, groaning and grunting as he could feel his legs getting tired, but his hips never stopped moving, his cock receiving a pleasant friction as well as he was smushed between him own stomach and Alexander’s, making him feel so fucking good and Alec bit his lower lip. Fuck, that felt so good.

“Wow, Magnus,” stammered Alec and Magnus looked at him, letting out a breathless laugh, finally moving his own hips as well, thrusting up at Magnus, matching up with his own rhythm perfectly and they moved as one, Magnus hiding his face into the crook of Alec’s neck and he grabbed onto his tighter, his hands going for Alexander’s wings and he pulled onto the feather tightly, grabbing them, pulling them, making Alec feel so freaking good when the little bit of pain mixed with the pleasure.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” moaned Magnus, loud thumping being heard on the other side of the wall as Alec moved like the hurricane, all destruction and power. In the end, Magnus was resting back against the wall and Alec just kept pounding into him and he was totally wrecked, smiling and giggling as he could feel himself getting closer and closer. “Right there, right there… Alexander… so fucking close, I… oh God, I’m coming,” moaned Magnus and Alec moaned loudly as well when Magnus came, sinking onto his cock, tight around him and Alec was pushed over the edge as well, biting Magnus’ shoulder as he came and Magnus pulled tightly onto his wings, Alec ramming him into the wall tightly.

“Shit,” gasped Alec when he finally came down from the heights of his orgasm and he slowly pulled back, eyes wide when he saw that Magnus was on the verge of passing out, heart falling to the pit of his stomach. “Magnus, hey, you okay?” asked Alec and Magnus started giggling, feeling drunk. “Magnus, are you-”

“Holy hell,” said Magnus and then giggled again. “I feel amazing,” he said, still laughing, feeling light headed and Alexander wouldn’t let him down. “D-don’t drop me. I-I think I can’t stand after this,” he said and then laughed again, Alec feeling his cheeks reddening and he shyly smiled, happy that he made Magnus feel good.

“I-I’ll just… then,” he stammered and slowly carried Magnus down to the couch, trying to place him down, but Magnus wouldn’t let go. “No?”

“No,” whined Magnus and Alec chuckled. “Carry me to the bathroom, we need a bath,” he said and Alexander giggled as well, Magnus’ loud laughter filling the apartment when Alec carried him over to the bathroom, kissing him again.

* * *

**Heaven**

“I’m going to be a grandmother?” squealed Maryse and clapped happily. Alexander was visiting his family up in the Heavens and he had just told his mother that Magnus and he were adopting the twins. The human system for adopting was complicated as fuck, but Isabelle and Jace were there help out if there would be any kind of problems along the way.  “I’m so happy,” she then added and happily looked over her son.

“Yes,” said Alec and happily grinned. “Maxie and Rafe are the cutest,” said Alexander, who was beyond happy about becoming a father and a husband. Oh yeah, they were getting married, Maryse already knowing the news from Isabelle, who was far too excited not to blurt it out. But she managed to keep the adoption a secret as Alec wanted be the one to break his mom the good news.

“You’re coming a father and a husband,” said Maryse and placed a hand over her own chest, happily smiling. “I’m so happy and proud of you, boy,” said Maryse and happily sighed, biting his lower lip. “To see how far you’ve come,” she then added and Alec shyly smiled, looking down.

“How are things up in here?” asked Alec and Maryse only waved with her hand.

“Ugh, leave the boring things out of it. It’s all going well,” laughed Maryse as she wanted to know more about the adoption and the wedding. “I’m more interested in what’s going on in your life,” she then said and Alec only grinned and pressed his lips together. “You’ll be raising kids,” she said and then smiled. “You’re going to be a wonderful father, and so will Magnus. I’ve seen you two with our Max,” she said and winked. “But if you ever need help, you know where to find me,” she said and winked. “I’m a pro.”

“Yes, mother,” said Alec and smiled, Maryse wrapping her arms around her son.

“I’m really… so happy for you. You deserve all of this,” said Maryse and then happily rubbed her palms together. “An eternal happiness,” said Maryse and winked. Alec nodded, but then his smile faded at the word _eternal._ His heart fell to the pit of his stomach and he pressed a hand over his mouth when he realised something… Alec, himself, was immortal and Magnus wasn’t. He had been so caught up into all of this that he didn’t even think of that; the fact that Magnus would be gone one day didn’t even cross his thinking process and- “Hey, you okay?” asked Maryse.

“No,” stammered Alec and shook his head. “It’s not an eternal happiness,” he whispered and already felt like crying when he started imagining his life without Magnus and all came crushing down for him. It was like the domino effect and tears were in his eyes, Maryse cocking his head as she didn’t know what the hell was Alec talking about. They had the soul binding rune, didn’t they? It- “Magnus will die and-”

“What?” asked Maryse and rubbed the back of her neck. “What do you mean?” she then asked as she didn’t get what the hell Alexander was talking about, rubbing her forehead and Alec already had tears running down his face.

“Magnus, he’s mortal and I-”

“I thought you had the soul binding rune?” asked Maryse and then arched an eyebrow, because it looked like Alec didn’t know where she was aiming with that. Alec was utterly confused as he didn’t get what his mother was talking about.

“Yeah, but-”

“And it’s working, isn’t it?” asked Maryse, Alec nodding. “Oh Jesus… don’t tell me you don’t know what it really does,” said Maryse and then wanted to laugh, because Alec was just… staring her with eyes wide open. “Hundred years of school for this,” she said and rolled her eyes, teasing her son a little bit. “Soul binding runes only work if your human is your true soulmate,” explained Maryse and Alec.

“W-what?” whispered Alec as his tears were slowly drying up.

“As long as Magnus has the rune he’s bound to you,” said Maryse and then rolled her eyes, because Alec still wasn’t getting the whole picture. “Alexander, for the love of God… Magnus, he,” she said and smiled. “As long as he has the rune, not only you have a psychic and emotional connection, but he’s literally bound to your soul,” she said and Alec’s eyes started widening again. “And your magic. Your life force as well,” she said and Alec’s jaw drop. Magnus was immortal?!

“Holy crap,” stammered Alec. “So… I made Magnus immortal without even knowing it?” he shrieked and Maryse face-palmed herself. Her son was really… Hmm. “Holy crap,” he said and placed his hands on top of his mouth, happy, but then freaked out at the same time. “Magnus is gonna kill me,” he then added and started panicking again, because he didn’t know how to tell Magnus now that he was immortal.

_Hey Magnus. How was your day? Mine was great, I just met up with my mother. Oh and by the way, remember when I put the rune on you? Well. Turns out I made you immortal accidentally._

_You did what?!_ came the response back and Alec’s eyes widened.

“Oh great,” said Alec to himself.

 _Alexander what are you talking about? Get your ass back home, now!_ ordered Magnus and Alec flinched, Maryse shaking her head when she realised Alec was probably talking with Magnus in his mind now and told him to go home to sort it out with his soon to be husband. Alec did as he was told and he was shaking, because he was afraid of stepping inside. He didn’t know that the rune would make Magnus immortal. He portalled himself in front of their apartment, but didn’t dare to step inside, because he was freaking out.

_What if he hates me now? I did it without his consent. He doesn’t even know what it feels to be immortal. Well, there are ways to remove the rune, so I’ll do it if he really wants. I mean… I just… I’m so sorry and so stupid. How can I always fuck things up? I’m-_

“Shut up and get in here,” said a voice and the door opened, Magnus standing there and Alec flinched, stepping back. In all honestly, the immortality thing was at the back of Magnus’ mind, but never brought it up as it had never been an honest issue. He was still young, but secretly it had been eating him slowly, but persistently.

“I’m sorry, Magnus, I can remove the rune if you want and-”

“Why the fuck would I want that?” asked Magnus and cupped Alexander’s face, Alec noticing it only then that he had tears in his eyes. “An eternity with you sounds more than lovely,” said Magnus, feeling relieved, Alec arching an eyebrow when he heard how cool about the whole thing was Magnus.

“Are you-”

“Yes, of course I’m sure,” said Magnus and pressed their foreheads together.

They talked about it further, in lengths once inside, Alec making sure that Magnus understood all the bad things that came with being immortal; the good part… being with Alexander forever, outweighed the negatives and in the end Magnus was just laughing. Plus, he made sure he understood how the rune worked and Magnus found it romantic that it worked only on true soulmate pairs and he was just in awe. He loved Alexander more than anything and Alec loved him more than anything… spending eternity together was like a dream come true.

“Though turning someone immortal by accident,” said Magnus, laughing. “That could only happen to you,” he said and his angel was flushing.


	34. Chapter 34

“Magnus, I think these flowers would be the most fitting for the wedding,” said Ragnor, who was the wedding planner for his friend's and Alexander's wedding, more than happy to be presented with the challenge. He was a professional wedding and he honestly couldn't wait for the wedding day to finally come. Magnus had picked Raphael as his best man as Ragnor was already the wedding planner and Raphael was glowing with pride and happiness when he was asked, happy for his friend. They all were; literally crying their eyes out when Magnus told them that he and Alec were going to be adopting twins as well and he was just… over the moon how happy he was for his friend, because he so deserved it.

“Do they come in white?” asked Magnus since he liked the colour more and Ragnor nodded. So far it was going good, but their opinions were about to clash at any moment since they liked different kind of things and Ragnor was just thanking the Gods that Camille wasn't in the whole mix as well. He came to love her again as a friend, but it would had been a disaster if all three of them would be working on the wedding and he then smiled when he saw Magnus taking one of the flowers and he walked to his soon to be husband.

They were currently in the flower shop and Alexander was quiet because he was totally overcome by the beauty of flowers and he couldn't look away. There were so many pretty flowers and he was in heaven again, laughing and giggling as he gently touched the flower's petals and then sighed happily, only noticing Magnus standing next to him then. “Having fun?” asked Magnus and grinned when he saw how happy Alexander looked like. Alec finally looked up when he was spoken to and he quickly nodded. Yes, it was so much fun; flowers were so beautiful and Alexander wanted to take one of them home; Michelle needed a friend.

“I love flowers,” said Alec happily and then slowly turned to Magnus when he noticed that Magnus was holding a pretty white flower and he leaned down to take a smell of it. He inhaled deeply and then ended up sneezing when he breathed in, making Magnus chuckle and he couldn’t stop smiling. Alec was just getting cuter and cuter with each passing minute and Alec then smiled. “I like this one, it’s pretty and it smells nice… even though it made me sneeze. It’s okay,” said Alec and Magnus kept snickering when Alexander continued his conversation with the flower. 

“So you prefer the white ones over the blue ones as well?” asked Magnus, pointing to the other ones, which they were watching before and the angel only shrugged. All of them were pretty, he didn’t discriminate against different flowers; all of them were beautiful and he narrowed his eyes. “No?” asked Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped; was Magnus really expecting him to say which ones he liked best? That was impossible. 

“They’re both pretty,” said Alexander and Magnus rolled his eyes with a chuckle. He should know that he’d get an answer like that and in the end he just nodded. “You can pick the ones that you like better,” said Alec then and kissed Magnus’ cheek, before something else caught his attention and he waltzed over to the other side of the flower shop and started going through the potted flowers, picking one to take home. It was official; Michelle was too lonely to be sitting there all alone. So, Alec made it his mission to pick Michelle a new friend, humming as he was doing that and Magnus just face-palmed himself when he saw that Alec wasn’t really interested in organising the wedding. Well, he was, but he was just getting distracted every minute or so. It was cute, in a way, but also kind of annoying, because he had to pick everything on his own and he rubbed his palms, Ragnor laughing when he saw that Magnus was kind of annoyed with his fiance. He just hoped that Magnus wouldn’t turn into the typical bridezilla… those kind of clients were freaking scary and Ragnor shuddered. 

“What seems to be the problem?” asked Ragnor and Magnus shook his head. One look at Alexander and the flowers made all of the annoyance disappear and he just smiled again.

“Everything’s just perfect,” said Magnus and then huffed under his breath. “Okay, I guess we’ll be going with the white flowers,” he said and then clicked with his tongue when he remembered that Alexander liked both and he then sighed. “Mixed in with the blue ones,” he then added, because he didn’t want Alec to think that he could ever discriminate against any kind of flowers and Ragnor gave him thumbs up. That was actually a good idea, it would make the venue more interesting. 

“Awesome,” said Ragnor and then rubbed his palms together. “So, we’ve go the rings, flowers, venue and music down,” he said and winked, Magnus feeling his heart speeding up a little bit and he gave him a little nod. Ah, yes, the planning was going on for months now and the wedding was just around the corner. In two months, they were going to be married and Magnus’ heart swell when he thought about that, happily sighing and he then bit into his lower lip. “Only the food and most fun part… the cake,” announced Ragnor and Magnus’ eyes lit up. Oh, that was going to be so fun, though, he already knew the flavour of the cake they were going for; strawberry. It had to be it and he smiled when he looked towards Alexander. 

“Yes,” sighed Magnus happily and bit his lower lip. He had already had his tux for the wedding; it was dark blue and he made all of his friends go with him. Much to his knowledge Alexander had his own as well, but he didn’t show it to him yet. He took his mother and sister shopping with him and Izzy had told him that he was going to have a heart attack once he would see Alexander in his outfit, his heart hammering against his ribcage and he felt his cheeks reddening. “I can’t wait,” sighed Magnus happily and Ragnor nodded. 

“Yes,” said Ragnor. “Who’d knew that you would be the first one getting married among us all,” said Ragnor, who was kind of teasing Magnus then and he winked. In the past, Magnus would ridicule the concept of marriage, but now he was the first one to be getting married. It was kind of ironic, wasn’t it? 

“I know, right?” asked Magnus and laughed. “I’m as surprised as you are,” he then said with a wink and Ragnor just softly laughed, happily sighing when he saw his friend looking towards his fiance. Magnus had literal hearts in his eyes when he would lay his eyes upon his angel and Ragnor then looked down when Alec suddenly looked up and started coming closer to them, holding a flower in his hands. Magnus arched an eyebrow and Ragnor slowly moved away, allowing them to have their moment and Magnus’ frown deepened when Alec suddenly pushed the potted flower into his hands. “What’s this?” asked Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped in horror when Magnus said that.

“It’s not  _ what _ it’s  _ who, _ ” said Alec and Magnus swallowed back a chuckle. “It’s Michelle’s new friend,” he then added and Magnus had to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from bursting into laughing. “Her name is Elisabeth,” he then announced proudly and Magnus just stared at him, wondering if Alexander was playing with him or if he was actually being serious. Knowing Alexander, he had to be serious and he just sighed softly. So, they were probably getting that flower as well? “We can buy it, right? Pretty please? It’s so pretty and Michelle’s all alone sitting there,” he whined and Magnus just nodded.

“But of course,” said Magnus and Alec’s smile was so bright and warm that it could melt and move icebergs, Magnus snickering and he allowed Alexander to take his new friend over ot the counter so that they could pay for it and he then just shook his head, frowning when he saw the look on Ragnor’s face. “What?” asked Magnus and felt his cheeks reddening. “He’s completely correct, Michelle needs a new friend,” said Magnus and marched towards Alexander before Ragnor could make a comment about it. 

Ragnor said nothing, but he couldn’t stop silently laughing. Those two were such dorks and you could only laugh at them for how ridiculous they could be at times. But still, they were both amazing and in the end, he just stepped closer to them, making the order for the flowers for the wedding and he kept smiling as they stepped out of the shop, Alec holding the flower in his hands and was happily walking down the sidewalk with Magnus by his side and he just face-palmed himself yet again when he saw Alexander talking to the flower. The angel was definitely an odd one.

* * *

“Magnus, we should buy these ones as well,” hollered Alexander from the other side of the store and Magnus looked up. The two of them were in the shop, which had baby clothes and the two of them were already shopping for the twins, even though it would still more time needed before they would finally be able to bring them home. Alexander was quite annoyed that they needed to wait for so long, but even with Jace's and Izzy's help, the process couldn't move any faster. Ugh, humans were so over complicated and he pressed his lips together, Magnus chuckling when he listened to his train of thoughts, but he had to agree with him. He was also beyond excited to finally welcome their kids home and was doing everything that he could to speed the process along, but there was only that much that he could do.

Magnus slowly went closer to Alec, who had his hands full of clothes for toddlers and he just shook his head. How many clothes was Alexander planning on buying? But then again, he was no better when he looked down and saw that his cart was filled with toddler clothes and he just signed happily and shrugged. Alexander and he were the same in that aspect; they both wanted to spoil the twins rotten and he chuckled; the kids were going to be spoiled. However, they deserved to be happy after being abandoned by their mother at such a young age and Magnus was going to make sure they always got what they wanted.

Alexander would bring the twins over quite a few times since then. He just couldn't help himself, the staff would leave them in their cribs alone for hours and they needed someone to play with in his humble opinion. At first Magnus would freak out when he brought the twins over, but after Alexander made him see that the twins weren't looked properly after, he didn't mind it. He loved having the twins over and even though they were not officially adopted yet, it felt like they already lived with them. The twins felt like home when they would be at their place and Magnus sighed happily.

Something wonderful happened the other day; the twins finally started walking and Magnus and Alec were lucky enough to witness such an important milestone in their lives. In a way, it was thanks to the two of them that the twins started finally walking. Maxie was the one that took the first steps and was happily waddling around the living room, wanting to get Chairman Meow into his little hands, so he just stood up and  _ walked.  _ Magnus and Alec were overjoyed; Magnus was happily clapping and Alexander was crying again. He was truly such a crybaby, but Magnus knew the feeling and his own tears fell when Rafael stood up and took his first steps as well. Ah, it was such an emotional moment and Magnus felt goosebumps just thinking about it.

Alec smiled when he felt Magnus’ emotions and he started to get emotional as well, hugging the clothes and he pressed them against his chest and Magnus’ eyes widened. People were staring at Alexander; there he was on the verge of tears again and Magnus quickly pulled him to the side, calming him down with a long kiss and the angel then giggled when Magnus pulled back. “We need to get all of these, Magnus!” said Alec and pointed to all of the clothes and in the end, Magnus just nodded. “Look, Max will love this,” said Alec and pulled up a shirt with a butterfly. “And-and this one is for Rafe,” said the angel and showed Magnus a shirt with a teddy bear.

“They're going to look so cute in those,” said Magnus happily and Alec nodded eagerly, putting the clothes next to Magnus’ pile and he literally ran up to the toys and magnus just stood there, completely and utterly dumbfounded as Alexander started hoarding those into his cart and then he just burst into loud laughter. Alexander didn't know when to stop, to him it felt like he needed to grab all of those toys. They were all essential for the boys; building blocks, singing toys, rattles, little cars and dolls. He wanted to buy all of those and it was really about time that Magnus stepped in and told him  _ stop. _

“Alexander,” said Magnus and placed a hand on top of his shoulder. The angel stopped for a moment and then looked at Magnus, having stars in his eyes and he looked like a madman in there with all those toys. “We can't get all of these,” said Magnus and Alec's jaw dropped, his heart shattering into million pieces and he looked at him completely and utterly betrayed.

“Why not?” asked Alec.

“Well first if all we'll go bankrupt if we buy all of these,” said Magnus and laughed. “Plus our new place isn't big enough. Where will we sit and eat if we buy all of these?” asked Magnus and laughed when he saw the confusion written all over Alec's face.

“But the twins need all of these,” whined Alec and Magnus shook his head.

“Let's buy only a few toys and then we can always buy more,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes and he sadly watched his cart, which was filled with many goodies and he bowed his head down, pouting. But then again, he knew that Magnus had a point, they didn't need all of those, but he couldn't help himself. He was just so excited and it was kind of hard holding back from buying everything in that store and he then slowly nodded when he finally admitted defeat. “Aww, don't pout, darling,” said Magnus and winked, Alec flushing again and he nodded.

“Okay,” said Alec as he was still in the process of sulking even though he knew Magnus was right and in the end he picked out only four toys and put the others back onto the shelves, Magnus smiling and Alec was in a good mood quite soon, happily grinning as they went to pay for all of the clothes and toys, finally heading home. Magnus allowed Alexander to zap them back home and he smiled when he saw Alec hurrying over the the twins’ bedroom, carrying all of the bags with him and Magnus was right after him and he sighed when he stepped inside of the bedroom.

The room was adorable. It was decorated by Alexander himself; Camille left the room for the two of them to decide on and Alec coloured it with his magic, Magnus right there next to him, telling him what would look best and it was so much fun. The walls were baby blue, big clouds on the ceiling and the walls had rainbow, sun and butterflies. It was indeed perfect, all of the furniture already in and the place was more than ready for the boys, Alec already folding all of the clothes into the drawer and Magnus chuckled. This was quite the sight to behold and he couldn't stop smiling.

“What are you laughing at?” asked Alec when he saw the expression on Magnus’ face and his human only innocently shrugged and gave him a little wink. “What?”

“Nothing,” said Magnus and held back his laughter. “You're just adorable like this,” he said and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Alexander's waist as he stood behind him, giving him a back hug and he just softly placed his chin on top of Alec's shoulder and watched his fiance folding the baby clothes and he couldn't stop smiling. It was finally happening, just a few more visits from the social worker to show her that they were a perfect match for Max and Rafael and the twins were theirs! Magnus was already in love with the boys and couldn't wait to be a proper father to them. They would receive so much love and affection!

“I am, aren't I?” blurted out Alec suddenly and Magnus’ eyes widened. “It is I, the badass adorable angel,” he then added and Magnus started laughing loudly. It seemed that Alexander wore that with pride and joy now and he just hid his face into Alec's shoulder and pressed a few kisses, Alec slowly turning around and he then grinned when Magnus was looking up onto his eyes. 

“Yes,” said Magnus and kissed him softly, sighing as he pulled back and then slowly kissed his lower lip, smiling when he remembered that they still needed to pick out the right cake flavour for the wedding. “You done with folding the clothes?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. “Great. Then follow me,” said Magnus, grabbed Alec's hand and dragged him into the kitchen. Alec was following him in silence and then sat down in front of the table when Magnus said so, waiting for him there as Magnus went to get something from the fridge, happily humming along.

“What's this?” asked Alec as there was a whole tray in front of him, but it was covered so Alec couldn't tell what was on it.

“Cake samples,” said Magnus, singing along and he went for two forks, sitting down and then he uncovered the tray. Alec wanted to roll his eyes first, but then he realised that all of the cakes were  _ strawberry _ cakes and he was already in a much better mood. Okay, maybe they weren't going to completely suck! Magnus could see that Alexander was looking forward on trying them and after he got the fork, he literally pounced the cakes. “Well… let's dig in,” said Magnus and Alec was already doing just that and he chuckled when he saw Alexander devouring the cakes.

All of the cakes were yummy to Alec. Well, one of them stood out to him the most, because it had so many strawberries and Magnus could already see which one was his favourite, laughing as he ate and allowed Alexander to finish the one he likes the best. “I pick this one,” said Alec, his mouth full and Magnus was cracking up again. “Can we go for this one? It's so good,” said Alec and then took another big bite and moaned out in delight. “Here,” he said, saving a piece for Magnus and he leaned closer and allowed Alexander to feed him the cake, smiling when the sweetness of it filled his mouth and he nodded.

“It's so fucking good,” said Magnus and Alec happily nodded. “I agree, this one is the yummiest,” he then added and Alec beamed at him, leaning back into his chair and took Magnus’ hand into his own. 

“Just one more month,” said Alec and Magnus nodded with a smile, laughing when Chairman Meow hopped onto the table and meowed happily when Magnus petted his head and the cat then hopped into Magnus’ lap, giving Alec's hand a little lick. The angel petted him as well and then looked to the window, smiling when he saw Michelle and Elisabeth chilling. Michelle looked much happier to Alexander and Magnus would just laugh when he made a comment like that. But still… it was adorable and their family was growing more and more. Michelle, Chairman Meow, Elisabeth, Max and Rafael… They had so many children! Alec giggled and squeezed his hand tighter and chewed on his lower lip.

“Yes… just one more month and I'll be able to call you my husband,” said Magnus in awe and kissed Alec again. “I love you so much,” he then added and Alec's heart swell with happiness.

“I love you too,” whispered Alec and his smile widened.


	35. Chapter 35

The wedding ceremony was beyond beautiful as Ragnor had completely outdone himself yet again. Magnus thought that it would all look pretty cheesy and sappy, knowing his friend, but in reality it all looked very simple, yet classy. And the whole venue was packed with people, Magnus’ heart hammering against his ribcage as he was waiting for Alexander to walk down the aisle, taking the walk himself already and he eyes Raphael, who had tears in his eyes and was trying his best to hold them in. Ah, yes… Magnus was looking all elegant in his tux and Raphael was just too chocked up to speak, looking among the crowd and he smiled when he saw his nerd looking over at him and he pressed his lips together.

Raphael liked to call Simon  _ his nerd. _ It was an adorable nickname that suited his boyfriend and Simon didn't mind it one bit to be called a nerd. It was a nickname that only Raphael was able to call him and Magnus chuckled when he noticed the two of them flirting across the room. He then looked at Alec's best man, Underhill, who was busy with watching Marcel, who was sitting in the front line and Magnus’ smile widened yet again. He wished that they could have a double wedding with them since Theodore had already popped up the question as well, but they were taking things nice and slow.

Magnus then found Camille and Catarina sitting together, both of them crying with happiness for their friend and Magnus felt himself tearing up as well and he quickly looked up as he didn't want to mess up his perfect makeup. He spent hours on it; a smoky blue eye look with lots of glitter to match his blue tux and he then rubbed his palms together when he looked over at Alec's family sitting among the crowd and he smiled. Jace was sitting next to Biscuit, holding her hand and had the biggest smile on his face. Maryse was crying and holding onto Luke's hand, while Izzy was busy with trying get her baby brother under control, which was impossible. Max was far too excited to be standing still. He kept asking his sister over and over again when Alec was c oming out and it was quite adorable, Magnus pressing his lips together and then he looked towards the entrance and took in a deep breath.

Magnus was feeling quite emotional as well and so far, he was keeping it together quite well. However, he knew that he would turn out to be a mess as well as soon as Alexander would step through that door, biting into his lower lip and he then shuddered. Their new surname was going to be Lightwood-Bane, Magnus grinning and he then looked around the place again. The flowers were very pretty and Magnus looked to the back of the room, giving Ragnor a wink, then turning to his best man, who gently tapped his shoulder and then gave it a gentle squeeze. 

Magnus closed his eyes for a little moment or so and then just exhaled deeply. He and Alexander were going to spend the literal eternity together and he was beaming with happiness. Well, that also sounded kind of scary, but with Alexander by his side, he knew that it was all going to be okay. The fact was that he didn’t want to leave Alexander ever and he could just cry when he thought about him turning immortal. Alec had spent a lot days apologising for the immortality as he really did turn him immortal without his consent. Then again, being the clumsy angel, Alec didn’t really know what he was doing at the time and he just chuckled. Magnus did tell his friends already and they took the news better than expected. They knew that it was Magnus’ life and as long as he was happy, they weren’t going to butt in, Raphael finally learning his lesson and he was actually happy for his friend that he got the opportunity to spend eternity with his angel. Magnus chuckled when he saw Raphael glaring at Underhill and he just shook his head; well, he still didn’t forgive him for all of that kicking and freaking him out like that!

The music playing in the background was a gentle piano song and Magnus’ heart stopped beating when the door finally opened for the second time and Alec finally joined in the room, Magnus’ eyes widening when he saw his soon to be husband and his jaw dropped, because Alexander was wearing a gold and black tux and Magnus was in heaven as he didn’t really know how to react. He tried to keep it together for the sake of not making a scene, but just one look at Alexander made his tough exterior shatter and tears were rolling down his face as he felt as if he was falling in love all over again and he quickly wiped away his tears, reminding himself that he needed to look fly for the pictures later on and he chuckled when he saw that Alexander was just standing there as if he was frozen and just staring back at him, completely in awe and he wouldn’t move. 

Alexander found it impossible to move quite yet; he was already having a freak out before in the dressing room, but now that he was there and the wedding was finally happening, the angel was completely overwhelmed with the things he was feeling and he had to look down, feeling the eyes of everyone in the room on him. He felt his cheeks reddening, but he didn’t mind people staring. Honestly, he didn’t even see them as he was so fixated on Magnus and he finally dared to look at him again, tears in his eyes immediately and he just placed a hand on top of his chest, because Magnus looked so gorgeous. Him in blue was just yummy, but then again Magnus was always yummy. And him waiting for him at the altar, it was just his every dream coming true, Alec a mess as he slowly walked towards Magnus, who kept smiling back at him. 

_ Magnus is so pretty and he looks so cute waiting for me there. Ah, yes… we’re getting married. Finally. Oh my God! I need to stay calm or my heart will jump out of my chest. But how can I stay calm when I’m getting married to the man of my dreams?! He’s everything I ever wished for and now he’s waiting for me at the altar and we’ll be married and… and… and… I love him so much,  _ was thinking Alexander as he was walking and in the end he literally ran up to Magnus as he couldn’t hold back anymore and he then wrapped his arms around his human and squeezed him into a tight hug, surprising everyone in the room, Magnus letting out a small yelp when he was being literally pounced by his boyfriend, but in the end, he didn’t really mind it and he was laughing when he heard Alexander’s thoughts. 

“Magnus!” whined Alec and then buried his face into his neck and just started sobbing like a madman and Magnus felt quite embarrassed as everyone was just staring and the minister didn’t know what to do, Magnus shrugging as well and he then quickly returned Alec a hug and gently rubbed his back. “We’re getting married,” he then added in between his sobs and Magnus finally managed to pull back, wanting to tell Alec that they needed to start the ceremony, but Alexander was just a sobbing mess. “And I love you so much and you’ll be mine forever and you’re so perfect and we’re adopting the twins and we-” started rambling Alec in tears, Magnus quickly shutting him up with a long kiss as he didn’t want to start crying as well and everyone in the room started laughing, Underhill chuckling when he saw Alec and then looked towards Marcel, sending him a little wink. Ah, soon it was going to be them as well, walking down the aisle and saying ‘I do’. It was such an honour to be Alexander’s best man. 

“Alexander,” stammered Magnus and pressed their foreheads together, his thumb gently rubbing Alec’s cheek. “Come on calm down,” he said and chuckled. “We can’t start the ceremony if you’re crying like that and I really can’t wait to be officially married to you. So, get yourself under control and let me get married to you already, damn it,” said Magnus, joking and Alec quickly nodded, sniffling and he then quickly wiped away the tears.

“O-okay,” croaked Alec and somehow managed to hold himself back and the ceremony finally started. It was truly beautiful, Alexander a mess when Magnus slipped the ring down onto is finger and Magnus was tearing up as well when he did the same. They had their initials and a symbol for eternity engraved onto the rings and they were just perfect. Alec couldn’t look away from the ring. However, he broke down again when it was time for the wedding vows. He had this whole speech planned and written down, but in the end, he didn’t manage to say it as he was too busy crying.  

It was Magnus’ turn to say the vows first and he took in a deep breath, taking Alec's hand into his own and the angel looked at him, tears still streaming down his face. “Aww, Alexander come on. You're making everyone cry,” stammered Magnus and then smiled through his tears. “Thank you for coming into my life, angel. You came in my lowest and darkest point of my life and you lit it up. Me making a wish upon that shooting star was the best thing I ever did and you promised to keep me safe and never make me feel lonely. You, um,” he said and then made a short pause, because he was on the verge of breaking down, because Alec's little sobs were getting to him. “You kept your promise well. God, you make me so happy and turned my dark life into very bright and colourful one. You're the sweetest and kindest man ever,” he said and smiled.

Alec hiccuped and allowed Magnus to wipe the tears away, not that it did much as tears were streaming down his face again and Magnus shook his head. Alexander was so happy, God the feelings were rushing to Magnus as well and he doesn't know how to hold back his tears anymore. “A-and I'm a badass adorable angel too, right?” blurted out Alexander and Magnus burst into laughter and he nodded, kissing him softly.

“Yes, yes you are. An adorable, awesome, badass angel with the biggest heart ever and I just keep falling in love with you more and more with each day,” said Magnus and felt his cheeks reddening, because he knew that he was being sappy and cheesy, but he didn't mind it and when he said that, he heard Camille sniffles getting louder. “Thank you for being born and entering my life,” he said and looked down. Alec opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what to say as he was completely and utterly wrecked. He couldn't even string a coherent sentence together and he was just a mess.

“I, um,” stammered Alec as he really wanted to say his vows as well. He had them written down, but he didn't even bother taking out the piece of paper he had stuffed in his pocket. He grabbed Magnus’ hands and took in a deep breath, swallowing thickly. Magnus felt his heart fastening just a little bit and he gave Alec a little squeeze, trying to let him know that it was okay. Plus, he wanted to calm him down, but it didn't really work as Alexander was still a sobbing mess. “I l-love you so much,” said the angel and then took another pause, because he needed to breathe and he couldn't. “You-you are so pretty and awesome and I just love you so much and I wanna kiss you and hug you and be with you forever and ever and give you a happy end. And I will protect you and love you and… I just love you so much, Magnus,” rambled Alec as he was crying his eyes out and Magnus only laughed.

“Ugh, Alexander,” stammered Magnus and started wiping away his own tears, laughing as well and he just kissed his angel again over and over, making the minister clear his throat as he wanted to let them know that they still needed to get to the good part, both of them laughing and they just nodded as they allowed the ceremony to finally move along, both of them staring at each other and wouldn't look away from each other.

Alec's family was crying, all of them, even little Maxie. But Maryse wa just so… there weren't enough words to express how happy she was at the moment and so proud of her son. He so deserved this kind of happiness, kissing her boyfriend and Luke only smiled, because he grew to love Alexander like a son in the past year. He knew all about the Lightwoods being angels and he was just… smitten with Maryse, holding her hand tightly and the woman leaned against him, making Izzy smile when she saw that. Her mother was so happy with Luke and after the whole Robert thing, she deserved to feel so loved and happy. Robert never treated her or looked at her like Luke did. She sighed and then looked towards her brother and Magnus again.

Then finally the big moment came and Magnus’ heart was getting ready to leap out of his chest again when the minister asked, “do you, Magnus Bane take Alexander Lightwood as your husband?”

Magnus quickly nodded and Alec couldn't hold back his smile. “I do, of course,” whispered Magnus and hugged Alec's face for the second time, Alec nuzzling into the touch and he closed his eyes for a second or so, until it was his turn to answer and his heart was beating with the speed of light.

“I do, of course I do. Magnus, you're my husband now. On my-” he started freaking out again and Magnus just quieted him down with another kiss before Alec could start rambling again and Alec pressed his forehead against his fiance's… no wait, his  _ husband _ !

“I pronounce you married,” stated the minister and everyone in the room started cheering for them and Magnus turned to Alexander, who grabbed him by the back of his neck and crushed their lips together, kissing Magnus deeply and hungrily, not caring if he looked shameless or not. He was his  _ husband _ now, no one was going to break them apart and Magnus was laughing breathlessly when they pulled apart and turned around, smiling the crowd.

_ Magnus, we're married! Holy shit, we're married! _ said Alec in his mind and Magnus chuckled.

_ Yes, hubby, I know _ , replied Magnus and allowed the angel to kiss him again right on his lips and then took his hand, linking their fingers and he bit into his lower lip. Ah, yes… now the fun began, because they still had the whole dinner and party to go through. And not to mention  _ the wedding night _ , Alec feeling his body heating up already. He had seen enough movies to known what wedding night involved and he was already looking forward to it. But first, he had to dance with Magnus and he just prayed he wasn't going to embarrass himself. His prayers weren't heard, because he ended up stomping all over Magnus’ feet and his human only laughed, kissing him as the fun continued for many more hours. It was the happiest day of his life for sure.

* * *

Magnus was mistaken, the happiest time of his life was when they were finally able to bring the twins finally home and Alexander was happily carrying the boys up to the department. They were both just over the moon as they were finally able to sign all of the needed adoption papers, the social services finally giving them a green light to bring the twins back home. Jace and Isabelle were happy as well, because their humans were finally getting a permanent home and a  _ family _ . It was a couple of weeks since the wedding and Magnus was still sure that he was still dreaming because  _ wow. _

“Welcome home,” announced Alexander happily and the twins started giggling when he placed them back down onto the floor and they quickly started searching for Chairman Meow. They already felt like home at their place, so they knew exactly where the kitty liked hanging out. “Look at them go,” stammered Alec and Magnus slowly followed the twins into the living room, smiling as he saw them waddling around and he pressed his lips together.

Max was leading the way, happily squealing when he saw the kitty and he pointed at it, Rafael happily giggling as well as he followed his younger brother, running to the cat, which let out an annoyed meow when Max grabbed his tail and gently pulled on it. Chairman was very patient with the twins; he would never hiss on the boys even though they would get a bit too rough. Magnus and Alec were trying to teach them to always play nice and gentle with the kitty, but they were still very young and didn't always understand that. Chairman seemed to understand that and he never did anything to the boys, allowing them to do what they wanted without getting mad at them. He was such a good boy, all of their children were so well behaved.

Magnus stood next to Alec and they just watched them play with the cat, who was enjoying the belly rubs, loudly purring and was loving the attention the twins were giving him. Magnus smiled when he saw Rafael looking at him and then waddled over to Magnus, lifting his hands up and then he whined. Magnus chuckled and leaned down. “Wanna go up, little man?” asked Magnus and then grinned when the older twin started explaining something to him in gibberish. Magnus pressed a kiss on top of his forehead and Rafael then giggled, kissing his father back and Magnus just wrapped his arms around the boy and scooped him up.

Alec walked over to Max and picked him up as well, the little boy happily giggling when the angel placed him on top of his shoulders. Alexander had his wings out and Max pulled on them. Hard. Alec yelped, but Max just giggled and started clapping, making Alec place him in front of his face and he frowned. “That's a no-no, Maxie! No pulling on daddy's wings,” said Alec and Magnus grinned at the word  _ daddy.  _ Alec was daddy and Magnus was papa, smiling when he saw Max talking back already, but in the end, the boy gave his dad a kiss as an apology and Alec's anger was long gone.

“He's using his manipulation skills already,” said Magnus with a chuckle and Alec nodded in disbelief. 

“Kids are scary,” said Alexander with a grin and then started rocking Max in his arms, Rafael wanting to go down, while Max wanted to go to Magnus. From what it looked like, Maxie was going to be papa's boy and Alec chuckled. “Want to go to papa?” asked the angel and the boy pointed to Magnus, that confirming it and Magnus only smiled when the younger son was now bouncing in his lap, wanting to touch papa's sparkly eyes.

“Darling, go see what Rafe is up to,” said Magnus as he couldn't see Rafael anywhere. Alexander found their oldest son in the kid's bedroom, already locating the new toys and he got right to unwrapping and opening them up. They needed to get the party started! Much toys and the boy was literally screaming with happiness when he pulled out a rattle and started shaking it.

“There you are,” said Alec and chuckled. Ah, yes… Rafael was the braver, much more mischievous twin, so it shouldn't catch him by surprise to see him already among the toys. “You like the rattle, huh,” said Alec and walked to the boy, sitting down and Rafael giggled, putting rattle in his mouth and Alec shook his head. “No, no… you gotta shake it,” said Alec and took the other rattle and started shaking it, Rafael's eyes widening and he mimicked his dad, impressed.

“Oooooh,” said Rafael and started playing with the rattle. “Boom boom boo,” said Rafael and started giggling again and put the rattle back into his mouth, making Alec sigh and shake his head.

“Wanna play with blocks?” asked Alec and Rafael crawled to him, clapping when Alec was unboxing the huge box. Magnus and Maxie joined in there as well and Max quickly went to his dad and brother. “Maxie, look! Blocks!” said Alec and Max's eyes widened as Alec started building a tower and Magnus smiled. Alexander on the floor playing with the twins was just adorable and he decided to join in on the fun.

“Can I join you guys too?” asked Magnus and Alec quickly signed him to come closer, sitting on the floor and Max and Rafe were already working on their own creation and the newly wedded couple was just watching over them.

_ Max and Rafael Lightwood-Bane. _

Magnus took Alec's hand into his own, giving it a gentle squeeze and they joined the twins as well, helping them build a biiig castle. All four of them were laughing, the twins’ laughter sounding like music to their ears.

_ Finally, their family was complete. _


	36. Chapter 36

**Three years later**

There was a complete chaos going on the in the Lightwood-Bane household. Jace and Isabelle had been asked to babysit the twins while Alexander and Magnus were at work. However, while the twins listened to their daddy and papa, they were little rebels when Izzy and Jace were dealing with them. The two four year olds were giggling and hiding from their aunt and uncle behind the couch, while the angels were trying to find them. Izzy was a cool aunt, they listened to her, but it was Jace that they liked messing around with and they giggled again when Rafe peaked from their hiding spot and saw Jace face-palming himself.

It was needless to say that Jace was pissed, because his human was beyond annoying and he loved messing around with him the most. He pretended to be a sweet little angel with Alexander and Magnus, but Jace wasn't fooled by that fake and innocent mask. Rafael was an annoying monster and he huffed under his breath and clicked with his tongue. It was obvious that he knew where the twins were hiding, but he and Isabelle were playing a little game with the kids and he smiled when they started giggling and whispering. All of his annoyance melted away in a matter of seconds and he grinned. Well. Main thing was that they were happy with Magnus and Alec and that they were; beyond happy and were living the best life possible. Magnus and Alec spoiled them rotten, but usually they were well behaved kids, always grateful for what they had. Magnus and Alec did a great job with rising the twins up. They were kids after all and he smiled as he decided to creep up on the kids and jump scare them!

Max giggled as he stuck his head up and then sank back under the couch, gently poking his older brother and he giggled. “Jace is gone, we can play now,” he said with a giggle and Rafael looked up too and grinned when he thought that their uncle gave up on finding them. When Rafael saw that Jace was gone, a little devious grin spread across his face and Maxie looked at him and cocked his head to the side. “Why are you smiling like that?” asked Max with a giggle and then rubbed his little palms together. Usually, Rafael wore that smile when he was up to something.

“Let’s prank uncle Jace,” said Rafael and Max’s eyes grew huge. That sounded funny, ut then he quickly shook his head, because he didn’t want to get in trouble. Whil Rafael didn’t care about breaking the rules, Max as more well behaved and listened to the house rules more than his brother.  However, that didn’t mean that Max didn’t have his moments, he liked playing pranks on their uncle, just not all the time. 

“Uncle Jace will tell on us like everytime,” said Max and shook his head. “Papa and daddy will be angry with us and put us in time out,” he then added, thinking that his brother’s idea was still bad. Jace, who was now hidden and was standing right next to the twins grinned when he listened to their little conversation and he chuckled. Okay, they were adorable even when they were plotting a prank against him and he shook his head. They were good with pranking; they knew that he hated ducks and  they used to that fact to their full advantage. One time they actually brought a real duck from the park and then it was Jace’s task to get the animal out of the apartment and it was… horrible. All place was in feathers and Jace was scared for life, the boys and Izzy just  _ laughing _ at him. Same with Clary and Alec when he told them! They were all traitors, only Simon was on his side!

“I’ll make sure uncle Jace doesn’t tell on us,” said Rafael and started snickering, Jace arching an eyebrow and he had to wonder just what the hell was that supposed to mean. The way Rafe said it, it sounded pretty scary and he then just rolled his eyes. Well, he was going to get them back, so it was all good. “What should we do?” he then asked and started thinking hard, Max giggling and joined his brother in the end with coming up with a prank.

However, they didn’t get far with their plan, because Jace suddenly made himself visible and he let out a loud, “boo, you won’t prank me if I get you first!” he said in a creepy voice and then touched Max’s shoulder. The younger twin was thinking, so he literally jumped when Jace suddenly crept up on them and he let out a high pitched scream of fear, which catapulted Rafael onto his legs as well and the older twin was looking quite frightened as well, but put on a brave face as soon as he saw that his younger brother was freaking out, pressing himself against the couch and Rafael frowned, marching over to their uncle and folded his arms on top of his chest, tapping with his foot against the floor. He looked exactly like Alec like that and Jace started laughing out loud. 

“This is not nice, this was mean!” accused him Rafael and pointed at Jace, wanting to show him that he should get serious, but that just made Jace laugh even harder. So, he was the bad guy now? What about them planning a prank on him? Oh, the irony. The angry look on Rafael’s face made him laugh even harder and Rafael’s face reddened with anger. “You scared Max, you… you jerk,” said Rafael, finding the meanest expression in his vocabulary and Jace swallowed back another chuckle. Oh, yeah. Rafael, being the eldest of the twins, took it as a great responsibility to take care of his younger brother. He was always over protective of him and that was Jace proud of. His human was protective like him and he was proud of that.

“Hey, you two were planning playing a prank on me!” said Jace, still laughing and Rafael rolled his eyes.

“You’re the adult here, Jace… Your job is to be serious and we’re kids,” he said and Jace’s jaw dropped. Okay, since when did Rafael get so…? He was a little smartass, was what he was and Jace was just sitting there, completely speechless and then he just laughed again. Rafael whined and then went over to his angel, pulling on the feathers of the wings and then he started giggling when he saw that Jace finally looked annoyed. “Bad, bad angel!” said Rafael and Jace rolled his eyes. “Go to a time out, young man,” he then said, sounding like Alec again and Jace stuck his tongue out.

“Why don’t you make me,” said Jace, only playing along and Max giggled when he heard that.

“You’re funny, uncle Jace,” said Max, who had decided to let it go and he went over to his brother and uncle, sitting down in front of them and Jace gently rubbed his head, Max giggling and then huffed under his breath. “Wanna play with us?” he then asked and Rafael grinned. “We could play  _ pirates, _ ” he said and started giggling when Jace quickly said yes. Pirates was his favourite game and so was Jace’s, Izzy face-palming herself when she stepped out of the kitchen to check up on the boys and she started laughing when she saw them transforming into pirates, sitting on the couch. Maxie skipped over to his angel and was bouncing up and down. 

“Do you wanna play? Do you wanna play? Do you wanna play?” asked Max as he was bouncing up and down and in the end, Isabelle had to say yes, because… how could she not. So, the game was afoot; it was her and Maxie, towards the evil team of pirates, Jace and Rafael.

They played for a few more hours until Alec and Magnus finally came back home, together and were happily holding their hands as they walked into the elevator, happy to be home after the long that they had, Magnus looking over to his angel, who was happily humming himself a song and Magnus pressed a kiss against Alec’s cheek. “What was that for?” asked Alec, because the kiss caught him off guard, but the smile remained on his lips and he happily giggled when he saw Magnus looking down.

“Do I need a special reason to kiss my husband?” asked Magnus with a chuckle and as a response, the angel wrapped his arms around his human and pressed their lips together for one time and then the little bell of the the elevator announced that they had already reached their floor, so they pulled back and Magnus grinned. “I wonder if the boys were well behaved or if they drove your brother nuts again,” said Magnus as he dragged Alec out of the elevator and Alexander started laughing. 

“I kinda hope Rafe pulled one of his pranks on Jace again,” said Alec and his eyes lit up, Magnus bursting into loud laughter and he just shook his head, Alec snickering when he saw the expression on his husband’s face and he bit his lower lip. 

“I know you like pulling pranks on your brother, but you must set an example for the boys,” said Magnus and unlocked the door of their apartment, smiling when he heard giggles and screams coming from the living room. “You’re the adult, remember?” asked Magnus and Alec only rolled his eyes and shook his head. He didn’t want to be an adult in that case, he wanted to mess around with Jace. Period. Maybe he could get the duck from the park again and- “Alexander, no!” said Magnus when he heard that and Alec smacked himself across the forehead. Right, plotting a prank against Jace was useless now that he and Magnus were friends and Magnus could hear everything that he was thinking. Ugh. 

“Fine,” said Alec and then smiled when he followed Magnus into the living room, only to be welcomed by a shocking sight. Jace and Izzy were sitting on chairs, tied on them and the twins were dancing around them and Alec was just laughing like a madman, Magnus was just shaking his head. The twins tied them up again?! Yup, that happened before a couple of times and Magnus snickered when he saw the two helpless angels. However, it seemed to be a part of the game they were playing, because the twins were dressed like pirates, and so were Jace and Izzy. 

“We win again, Rafe,” cheered Max as he was skipping around his uncle and aunt and was giggling happily, Rafael proudly stomping around the living room, throwing his pirate hat up in the sky and then he picked Chairman Meow up, who let out a little meow, but then just gave in. In the past three years he had learned to deal with the twins’ mischievous side.

“Come on, Chairman, look at the prey we caught today,” said Rafael and pointed to the two angels sitting in the middle of the room, preparing to sacrifice them to the gods and Jace just burst into loud laughter, Isabelle sighing happily. God, the two kids surely had a vivid imagination, didn’t they? “What should we do with them?” asked Rafael and hummed, Max giggling.

“Let’s eat them,” announced the younger one happily and Jace’s jaw dropped. Huh. He’d expect that coming from his human, not from Izzy’s! Since when was Maxie so… scary?! Alec and Magnus started laughing when they heard that the twins were planning on eating the two angels and it was only then that the twins noticed that their fathers were finally home. The pirate game was forgotten in a split second as the two of them ran to Magnus and Alec, happy to be finally with them. 

“Papa!” yelled out Rafael and ran up to Magnus’ arms, who happily picked the boy up and spun him around, the older twin happily giggled, while Maxie was busy giving kisses and hugs to Alec, who was just laughing and then gently ruffled his hair, while Rafael smothered Magnus in hugs just then. “How was your day, papa?” asked Rafael and Magnus smiled proudly. The boys always asked them how their day was going. Always so polite and gentle and kind. 

“May day was lovely, Raf,” said Magnus and then looked at Maxie.

“Did you cook anything yummy today, daddy?” asked Max, wondering if Alec brought anything yummy back home with him and the angel shook his head and Max pouted. 

“Nothing. It wa a boring, boring day. I wanted to bring something home with me, but my boss ate everything,” grumbled Alec and Max only giggled then, saying that it was okay. “And you two? Were you good boys today?” asked Alec then when he saw that Izzy and Jace were slowly untying the restrains and the boys nodded in unison.

“Hmm? Really?” asked Magnus and looked towards Jace and he just nodded, because what else could he do. 

“They were good boys for most parts,” said Izzy and then winked, Max giggling and Jace slowly nodded. 

“Yeah we had a lovely time playing pirates. They tied us up… again,” said Jace and Alec laughed. Ah, yes… he loved the bond his siblings had with the twins. It was really adorable that they had a cool uncle and aunt. Sometimes Clary would join in the babysitting and it was just a lovely time altogether. “They’re dangerous little pirates,” said Jace with a grin and Alec nodded, chuckling. Oh yes… quite dangerous. They managed to tie him up as well. It was hilarious.

Magnus grinned; this was very similar to when his friends would babysit the twins. They loved tying Raphael up the most, because he was still quite hot headed, so the twins loved teasing him as much as they loved teasing Jace. Camille and Cat were the cool aunts, while Ragnor just showered them with many stylish clothes and by then they had way too many of them, Magnus shaking his head and he then sighed. Izzy and Jace hung around for a little longer, until they said that Maryse needed them at her place and they soon said their goodbyes. 

In the last three years, Marcel and Underhill had gotten married as well. Not only them, but Maryse and Luke were living together as well, married not a long time ago and had a little girl. Yes, Alexander had a new half sister that he loved very much. Lissa was only two, but she was the cutest thing ever. They were all curious how she was going to turn out. Half angel, half human. So far she looked like a normal human. Max, Alec’s brother loved his new baby sister and would babysit her often as he was often down on Earth now as well and they were all just a happy family. 

As Magnus was slowly setting the table for the dinner, Alexander was over at his other children. Flowers. Oh, yes. He had many of them. He started hoarding them and so far, the whole balcony was full of his flowers, Magnus grinning when he found his husband out on his own little private garden and he wrapped his arms around him when he noticed that Alexander was just smiling as he was looking at the flowers and he pressed a kiss against his cheek. “How are our other children doing?” asked Magnus and Alec chuckled, slowly leaning back and he sighed happily. 

“Oh, good,” said Alec. “Harold is feeling a little lonely, so I brought Michelle and Gladys closer to him,” said Alec and pointed to the cactus that was now in the company of two flowers and Magnus swallowed back his chuckle, but then he nodded. “Oh and Samantha and Richard are friends now,” he then added and Magnus just started laughing out loud, Alec slowly turning around and he frowned.

“Don’t laugh at my lovely children,” said Alec and Magnus pecked his lips. 

“My apologies,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec huffed, but then nodded and looked around to see the twins wanting to join them out on the balcony as well, Magnus taking Max into his arms, while Rafael went to his daddy and then happily giggled. “Daddy’s weird, isn’t he?” asked Magnus and Alec clicked with his tongue.

“Daddy’s a dork,” said Rafael and chuckled. “But so is papa,” he added and Alec seemed pleased with that, wearing the told-you-so-look. 

“How so?”

“Daddy talks to flowers and gives them names, but papa talks to his clothes as if they were real people. I’m only four, but I already know that they don’t talk,” stated Rafael. Magnus’ jaw dropped and Max quickly patted his cheek, sticking his tongue out, protecting Magnus from his brother and he glared at him, giving Magnus a big hug and a kiss. Magnus grinned and Alec only shook his head, then slowly making his way back inside as it was quite chilly out, placing the twins down and the boys look up at their fathers. 

“Dinner time?” asked Max.

“Yes, my little Blueberry,” said Magnus and smiled. Max’s nickname had been Blueberry ever since he was two, once they made the discovery that he loved blueberries the most and now not only that they hoarded strawberries for Alexander, but they started hoarding blueberries for Maxie as well. “You and Raf go wash up and Alexander and I will finish setting up the table, okay?” asked Magnus.

“Okay,” said the boys in unison and ran up to the bathroom. 

Alec stepped closer to Magnus and happily sighed when he saw the boys running and giggling, placing a hand over his heart and then he looked at Magnus, who couldn’t stop smiling as well. “Just when did we get so lucky,” blurted out Alec and Magnus looked over at his husband and chuckled. Alexander had little moments like this; just stopping for a moment and enjoy and appreciate just what he had. He never took anything for granted, as didn’t Magnus and he nodded, wrapping his arms around his angel and pressed a kiss on top of his cheek. 

“I know, right?” asked Magnus and then took Alec’s hand into his own, linking their fingers together, smiling when he saw their wedding rings and then when he saw the ring on Alec’s finger that he gave to him all of those years ago. A one month anniversary gift since he had descended down on Earth. Now, four years later, they were still happy, in love and just… the happiness was unending. He then looked over to the necklace that Alec gave to him on that day and hugged it with his palm, Alexander flushing when he saw Magnus hugging the pendant and he suddenly let out his wings, wrapping them around Magnus and the human only relaxed in his arms and just closed his eyes for a split moment. 

“My one month anniversary gift,” stated Alexander proudly and Magnus grinned, looking up at Alexander and he gently caressed Alexander’s wing. “You never take it off,” he then sheepishly added and Magnus chuckled. 

“Of course not,” said Magnus and gave his husband a few more kisses, until the twins came back into the living room and found their fathers making out. They looked at each other and just started giggling, slowly tip toeing into the kitchen, Magnus and Alec not even noticing them as they were so lost into their little world. Max and Rafael loved that their dads were so open about showing the affection, so they never distracted them. While the other two were busy making out, the twins set the table all on their own, like big boys. 

“Magnus, Alec… dinner’s ready!” said Maxie and the two of them quickly pulled away, Alec’s face flushing, while Magnus started laughing as he looked into the kitchen as saw that the twins helped them with the table and he proudly looked at them, Alec joining them in there as well. The twins sat down and waited for papa and daddy to serve the food and were happily bouncing up and down in their chairs, Magnus and Alec happily smiling. 

“Papa, papa… can we play the cards together after we finish dinner?” asked Max and Magnus only nodded, Alec giving him thumbs up and the boys happily cheered. 

Magnus and Alec exchanged looks as they watched the twins eat and the smiles on their faces were huge. The boys were perfect, their family and friends were perfect, their family was complete and awesome. Three years flew by in a heartbeat the twins were already so big. Alec wished that they could grow up at a much slower pace, but then again… he was excited to see them grow up. Magnus was of the same mind set and he was happy that he would get the eternity to spend with Alexander. When the twins would be old enough, they would tell them about the rune Magnus and maybe even find the way to make the twins immortal as well. Alexander already knew of a few ways, but that was if the twins would want that.

But that was something to worry about in the future. For now, all of them were happy. Alexander stepped into Magnus’ life when he needed him the most and they were through so much together, that they finally deserved and found happiness they were both longing for so much. Alec’s heaven was one on Earth with Magnus and the twins. Together they found each other and found  _ Heaven.  _

_ They manage to find Heaven after all, the eternity together… no matter where they would be.  _

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friends we have finally reached an end to this fanfic. It's a bitter sweet feeling. I'm happy I was able to finish it and am proud of it ❤❤ thank you so much for all the support. It means so much, your comments are what keeps me motivated to keep on writing.  
> I hope you liked the last chapter. Our boys are so happy hehe ❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Tell me what you thought in the comments :D


End file.
